Straw hat family
by just one dude
Summary: The Shinigami makes a deal with Minato during Kyuubi's sealing and Minato and Kushina live. Naruto lives a happy life with his brother and sister until his brother shows signs of having the fox's chakra. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or One piece.**

 ** STRAW HAT FAMILY**

Chapter 1: Ten pirate souls

The Yondaime had just sealed half of the Kyuubi in him and was about to seal the second half in his son while his wife Kushina was holding the fox down with her chakra chains. The Kyuubi shrunk enough to try killing the boy with it's claw.

Minato and Kushina both jumped in the way, but were surprised hearing the sound of metal being hit by the claw. They looked behind them to see the Shinigami blocking the claw with one of it's knives. " **I have a proposition for you Yondaime."** It said in a cold voice.

"And what would that be Shinigami-sama?" Minato asked.

 **"I will let you keep your soul and give the boy ten souls from a another world for Kyuubi in it's whole."** Minato was shocked that the Shinigami would be so generous.

"Why would you give so much?" Kushina asked in a doubting tone.

 **"Because the Kyuubi is worth that much." 'And more.'** The Shinigami added in it's head. Minato stood still for a moment before awnsering.

"It's deal." The Shinigami gave a creepy smile and released Minato's soul. It made a few hand seals and a black vortex appeared above Kyuubi. It then yanked the other half of the fox out of Minato and ate it. The Kyuubi was sucked into the vortex and ten bright lights came out from it. They snaked their way into Naruto who shook for a moment.

The barrier that surrounded them disappeared and the Sandaime who was outside quickly rushed in to help the two. The Shinigami faded away and the only one's who saw were Minato and Kushina.

The ANBU that were with the Sandaime helped the two move and Sarutobi took Naruto in his arms, and the group headed back to Konoha.

(Naruto's mind)

"Say it again Marimo." A blond haired man with one eye covered by his hair demanded.

"THERE IS A GOD, YOU HAPPY NOW IDIOT COOK?" Exclaimed a green haired man with only a one eye and three swords. A woman with orange hair smacked both of them in the head with a blue staff and sighed.

"Be quiet you two. The Shinigami left us a letter." She said and started reading the piece of paper to the others.

 _I have placed you within a baby boy named Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, in exchange for the strongest being in this world. It is up to you to decide if you want to teach the boy and let him use your Devil fruit abilities. I know that having more than one devil fruit power will kill you so I have linked them to the boy's chakra system, so he can only use one at a time. He can swim but it will quickly deplete his chakra reserves, so I recommend you get him to build it up. I also know that you don't know what I just said so I have filled one of your bookshelves with books about this world. And lastly your current location is within the boy's mind. I made a special trick to the seal, so one of you can get out of the seal and come back once the boy has made contact with you. My apologies to Monkey D Luffy for not moving his brother here , but I'm not going to risk him accessing fire powers not knowing how to use them. I made the boy's mindscape look like your ship the 'Thousand Sunny Go' and you have an infinite supply of everything. That's all you need to know. I almost forgot this, but you can see and hear the outside world through the boy's eyes and ears._

"That's all the letter says." The orange haired woman said. The man with a straw hat got a depressed look.

"I'm going to go and read about the world we're in." A woman with black hair and sunglasses stated and walked inside the ship. The straw hatted man cheered up and looked at the man next to him.

"I'm surprised you got sent here Tra-guy." He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well I'm not complaining Straw hat-ya. It might be fun to experience a new world." Tra-guy said. Straw hat-ya got a mischievious look in his eyes and when Tra'guy turned away, he streched his right arm to grab a small reindeer sitting on the ship's stairs and quickly placed it on it's stomach on Tra-guy's head. Everyone except Tra-guy who had a horrified expression and the reindeer started laughing.

"You two look so funny." The orange haired woman said in between her giggles.

'This is going to be torture.' Tra-guy said in his mind.

(Four years later)

Naruto was enjoying his saturday with his younger brother Kenshi who was nine months younger than him and his two year old sister Naruko. They were playing catch in their backyard and having fun, when Kenshi fell to the ground and started screaming in pain. He was surrounded by red chakra. Kushina rushed out of the house, picked Kenshi up and hurried towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto looked at his sister and was relieved that she didn't understand the full concept. Naruto and Kenshi had been informed about the Kyuubi attack and what had happened. Naruto still didn't know how to make contact with the spirits in him, but he tried to every day. He went to his sister and diverted her attention with ramen, one of the things the whole family loved.

(Hokage tower)

Kushina, Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya were excamining an unconcious Kenshi, who was laying on Minato's desk. "Well he's still in full health." Tsunade said. The others sighed in relief.

"So what are we going to do know?" Kushina asked.

"We'll have to start training him early so he can control his abilities." Minato awnsered.

"Just don't forget your other two kids." Jiraiya said and got a nod from Tsunade.

"Don't worry we won't." Minato said with a grin. Kushina lifted Kenshi and started walking back to their house. Tsunade left to the hospital and Jiraiya went through the window to do god knows what, leaving Minato with tons of paper work.

(A year later)

Naruto's life was getting more miserable with every passing day. The only good thing that had happened within the year was the arranged mariage between him and the Hyuuga heiress Hinata. He had first been sceptical about it, but was really happy after he had met the girl. They knew each other well and liked spending time together.

But everything else had been downhill from there. Week by week his parent's had started spending less time with him and Naruko. She had started to look like Naruto with longer hair. Kenshi had the same red hair as their mother and always kept it in a buzz cut.

At first it didn't seem like much. Their parent's gave Kenshi special training and Naruto understood why, and Naruko was soon informed about it as well. But then it started getting worse. Their parent's started givin Kenshi more and more of their attention, leaving the other two almost completely ignored. Then Kenshi was given the Uzumaki heirloom blade, the Shiraki. It was a red bladed katana with a gold and black hilt. Then they let him sign the toad contract. At first Naruto's godfather Jiraiya was against it, but had to yield under Kushina and Minato.

Soon Kenshi was probably going to demand for the title of the heir. At first Kenshi was still fun to hang out with, as he still looked up to Naruto, but after he had been intorduced to Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. Kenshi had started acting arrogantly and coldly towards his siblings, calling them inferior.

But what was happening now hurt him the most. It was his fifth birthday and the only thing that the people and his parent's talked about was Kenshi and his skills. The other clan heirs had left early and all of them except Sasuke were his friends. The family's favorite ramen stand's owner Teuichi and his daughter Ayame who had just turned nineteen had left early. Jiraiya needed to leave for his spy network again and Tsunade and her student Shizune were needed at the hospital.

Naruto didn't want to hear it anymore so he made an excuse about being tired, so he could just go to his room.

He walked in to his room, took everything except his underwear off and crawled under his blanket. What he didn't know was that he was going to meet new people.

(Naruto's mind )

A few things had happened with the Straw hat's. Tra-guy had joined the crew as the vice captain, after being constantly bombarded by the man with a straw hat. The 'Idiot cook' had started having dreams about Ayame after she had turned nineteen. And lastly the whole crew was pissed off about the way their host's life had turned out. All of them had decided to teach and train the boy, and let him use their abilities.

The crew was surprised when Naruto appeared in the middle of the ship. He had a scared look so the crew went to meet him.

Naruto was really scared. He had been transported from his bed to a strange ship. He heard noises behind him and turned around to see eight people, a reindeer and a funny looking skeleton.

"W-W-Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Relax kid, we're in your mind." The green haired man said. Naruto visibly relaxed.

"So who are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"WE'RE THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!" The man with a straw hat exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm the captain Monkey D Luffy." He said

"First mate and swordsman Roronoa Zoro." The green haired man said.

"The world's finest chef Black Leg Sanji." The blonde haired man said.

"The mighty sniper Usopp." The man with a white hat and a big slingshot said.

"The navigator Nami." The woman with long orange hair said.

"The great doctor Tony Tony Chopper." The reindeer said.

"Nico Robin." The woman with long black hair said.

"The super shipwright and cyborg Franky." The disfigured man said. Naruto had no idea what a cyborg was.

"Vice captain and 'The Surgeon of Death', Trafalgar Law." The man with a sword pressed against his left shoulder said.

"The musician Humming Brook." The funny looking skeleton said. Everyone was shocked that Naruto didn't fear Brook.

"Hey Naruto. Aren't you affraid of ghosts and stuff like that?" Nami asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but he looks funny." Naruto awnsered. Even though Brook didn't have a face, everyone saw that he was offended.

"NO DEAD MAN WANTS TO LOOK FUNNY! WAIT HERE!" Brook exclaimed and rushed into the ship. He soon came out with a new outfit (before timeskip). Naruto quickly hid behind the flag pole, shaking like a leaf.

"Umm...am I really that scary?" Brook asked with his index finger on his chin. Naruto nodded. Nami sighed, walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just go to sleep and we'll send our memories to you when you're sleeping okay." She said. Naruto nodded, said his good byes and faded away. Zoro had a thinking look.

"Hey Nami. Can we take any stuff with us to the outside world and leave it there?" He asked.

"We should if it's not too big." Nami awnsered.

"Can you bring me a pen and paper?" Zoro asked. Nami nodded and brought the items. Zoro dissapeared in a flash of green and returned a few minutes later, but he didn't have his Shusui.

"Oi Zoro. What did you do with one of your swords?" Luffy asked.

"Passed it on to someone who deserved it." Zoro said and fell asleep. Everyone sweatdropped.

End of chapter 1

 **I hope you liked the first chap. Leave pairing suggestions for the straw hats in the reviews. I've already decided that it will be SanjixAyame and LawxShizune so I won't take suggestions about their pairings. Also pretty sure I won't pair Chopper. See ya in the next chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 2: Training begins

Naruto woke up at eight in the morning, his head filled with the pirate crew's memories. Even though he had just met them, it felt like he had known them for years. He made himself a few rules. Never let Zoro lead the way, keep Sanji and Zoro seperated, always be careful around Luffy, don't let Brook ask Tsunade to show her panties, and have fun with the crew.

He got up from bed and started putting his clothes on, when he saw something under his bed. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a katana named Shusui according to Zoro's memories. He noticed a note stuck to the hilt with tape so he gently ripped it off, making sure he didn't leave a mark on the hilt. He started reading the note.

 _I'm passing Shusui to you kid, you deserve it. We're going to start training you in our fighting styles and how to use your new Devil fruit powers. I want to see you wield it like a true swordsman after I'm done with you._

 _Happy birthday Naruto._

 _Zoro_

 _Ps. You owe me a katana_

Naruto had the biggest smile of his life on his face and a tear in the corner of his right eye, but he wiped it away. 'Thank you Zoro.' Naruto said in his mind.

 **"No problem kid. Just take good care of it. "** Naruto heard Zoro reply in his mind.

'I will.' Naruto said

He started excamining the sword. It had a black sheath with dark red circles split in three and the upper part had a sageo rope wrapped around it and it's end cap was golden. The handguard was golden and it had flower-like edges. The hilt was wrapped with black silk and the end cap was golden. He drew the sword from it's sheath. It was a black sword with a saw-like red hamon (hardening line).

He did a test swing and it appeared to be quite heavy, but he was five so it was obvious to him. He put the sword back into it's sheath and put it in a storage seal he kept in his room. He thought about telling his parent's, but decided not to since they started to ignore him and Naruko, so why should he tell them.

He put the rest of his clothes on, when there suddenly was a flash of light behind him. He turned around and saw Law standing there wearing his hat, a black sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with the Heart pirates' jolly roger in the middle, jeans with black spots in multiple places and black shoes, his sword being held over his shoulder.

"Grab the scroll and let's go. It's time to start your training. How much money do you have?" He said.

"About five thousand ryo thanks to my allowances and birthday money Ero-sennin gave me. Why?" Naruto replied while taking the storage seal and his wallet Gama-chan.

"Well we don't have any money and we need to buy three more swords. Two for Zoro's teachings and one for mine. Our styles are quite different so you need different swords." Law said.

"But doesn't Brook fight with a sword?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but he said that the Shinigami had left a copy since the type of sword he uses is rare in your world. Now let's go." Law said and silently jumped out the window. Naruto followed him.

Law and Naruto who had performed a transformation, the only jutsu that Naruto knew thanks to Jiraiya, to not cause any suspicions were walking to a weapons store. When they got in, Law told Naruto to listen to Zoro while he looked for a sword similar to his.

'So where do I start searching?" Naruto asked mentally.

 **"Go to that barrel filled with katanas to your left."** Naruto did as instructed and started browsing the swords. He came across two promising ones and Zoro agreed. The first had a very dark green sheath with a golden end cap. It had a golden round hanguard. The hilt was grass green and black with a golden end cap. The blade was very sharp and in perfect condition.

The second one had a blue sheath with a silver end cap. The hanguard was the same as the first one's except silver. The hilt was dark blue with a silver end cap. The blade was as good as the first's and both of them were half as heavy as Shusui. The first one cost 1500 ryo and the second 1300 ryo.

Naruto walked to the counter where Law was waiting with a nodachi that was almost as tall as him and almost three times taller than Naruto. It had a black sheath with a white line from the tip to the end cap on both sides. The end cap was golden as was the emerald shaped handguard. The hilt was white and the end cap golden. The sword cost 1700 ryo.

Naruto gave the money to the shop keeper, put the swords in the scroll, thanked the man and left with Law. "You'll grow into it." Law said before Naruto could ask why Law had bought a sword so much bigger than him.

(15 minutes later)

They arrived to a clearing in the forrest behind the Hokage monument. Naruto placed the scroll on the ground next to him and sat down, facing Law who had sat down on a tree stump. Law put his right elbow on his right leg and rested his head on his palm.

"Okay Naruto, we are going to start training you now. Each of us will train you for an hour and a half per day. We have organized the schedule so that you won't have too much physical exercise in a row. The order will be Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, Robin, me, Usopp, Brook and Franky. You will train from seven in the morning to 10 pm every day. Your lunch break will be when Sanji is teaching you how to cook. We intend to have most of the training done in three years, because that's when you will attend the academy. Any questions?" Naruto shook his head.

"Okay then. Give me your swords." Naruto unsealed the swords and gave them to Law, who dissapeared into the seal and Luffy appeared in his place.

"YOSH! I'm gonna teach you how to use Haki and my Gomu Gomu no mi powers." Naruto raised his hand.

"There were too many memories for my brains to handle so I only know about your adventures, pasts and a bit about your Devil fruits. Nothing about your fighting styles or Haki." Naruto said.

"Well I don't know how to explain Haki so I'll let Law do it." Luffy said.

 **"Fine. In our world we have a thing called Haki. It's a mysterious power that everyone has, but most people fail to awaken it or don't even notice it. Haki falls into three categories or colors, but only two of them are accessible to everyone."**

 **"The first one is Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation) and it can do four things. It will allow you to sense the presence of others. When you have fully mastered it, you can see others concealed from view or too far to see normally, but while doing this they will appear as light silhouettes on a dark background according to Usopp. You can also predict your opponent's moves shortly before they make them so they can be dodged more easily. Now the next two one's have been only used by a few people. They are sensing others feelings and nature and the last one is sensing others strength. There are some drawbacks so listen carefully. The attacks can't be dodged if they are random, like if someone slips on a slippery surface and accidently kicks you in the face, and they can't be dodged if the attack is too fast but your speed will increase with leaps during our training. And if the person is inside a bigger energy signature like a big summon or a chakra radiating dome. It will also need a lot of concentration, but that will get better during your chakra control exercises."**

 **"The second one is called Busoshoku Haki (Armament). It works as an invisble shield that can harm Devil fruit users that can't be hurt by normal means like Luffy. You can use it in your attacks to make them stronger, project it ahead of you as pure brute force or imbued it in to weapons, such as your swords. You can also coat parts of your body or your whole body in it. A few people like Luffy and Zoro call it Busoshoku Koka (Hardening). When two of these Haki's collide it's always the stronger one that wins. The reason I'm telling you this is because, even though chakra is only half spiritual energy, a chakra punch like Tsunade's can overpower you if you haven't mastered it properly. The two drawbacks are the strength difference I told you about and it can deplete if it is used for too long. Oh and you can't use it on anything else except your body and the weapon you wield. You can use it on throwing weapons to increase their damage."**

 **"The last one only a few people are born with and you have thanks to Luffy, Haoshoku Haki ( Qonqueror's). It allows you to control the will of others and knock them out. Inexperienced users will knock out every weak willed person around them, while the more proficient users can pick their targets from a group of people. You can also tame wild animals easily with this. The strenght is also the drawback as it only works on weak willed people, so I guess it's the most useless one in your world since a ninja needs to have a strong mind and will. Those are the three types of Haki and we will make sure that you master all of them. Your children will also have Haki, so I guess I should congratulate you for having a new Bloodline limit."**

"Now then to start your training, we will start training you with Haki and our Devil fruits once you can perform...uummm...eeh...what's it called again?" Luffy asked.

 **"The Tree walking exercise."** Came Robin's voice from Naruto's head. Luffy hit his palm with his fist in a moment of realization.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted. He proceeded to stretch his right arm to pick a leaf from a nearby tree and handed it to Naruto. Now I want you to... hold on a second." Luffy put his right index finger on his right temple and started thinking so hard, his head turned red. It kinda reminded Naruto of the first few times he had hung out with Hinata, though she turned red from nervousnes. "OH YEAH!" Luffy continued. "You will have to send a steady stream of chakra to keep the leaf stuck to your hand. Man that was hard! I think I broke a few veins shishishi!" Luffy said and laughed with a grin. Naruto couldn't help but grin back at the man.

He put the leaf on his palm and tried to keep a steady stream of chakra under the leaf. He turned his hand, so that his palm was facing the ground. The leaf stayed there for five seconds and dropped. 'This is going to take a long time." Naruto thought.

(An hour and a half later)

Naruto had needed to take a few brake's do to chakra exchaustion. Luffy got up from the ground where he had been watching clouds and walked up to Naruto. "Our time's up now. I'll see you again tomorrow." He said cheerfully and was replaced with Nami in a bright flash.

"You really should put on something less revealing if you don't want Ero-sennin following you all the time after he sees you." Naruto commented after seeing the woman's choice of clothing on her upper body.

Nami smirked and put together the pieces of the blue staff she had in a holster on her belt. She pointed at a tree in front lf her and suddenly bubbles containing black clouds started coming out of the staff. There were six of them above the tree when the bubbles bursted and the clouds expanded into a big black cloud that shot lightning at the tree and making it ignite. Soon the tree had burned down and Nami still had the smirk on her face. "Then that would happen to him if he even thought about it." She said.

Naruto's eyes had turned into plates and his mouth hung open. "What kind of magic is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple chemistry and I'm going to teach you how to do it." She said and gave Naruto identical three pieces of blue steel. "My weapon is called the Clima-tact and my fighting style is called the Art of weather as you can tell from my demonstration. The pieces you're holding took Usopp a lot of time, work and studying to be able to convert your chakra to attacks, so don't lose or break it." She said in a serious tone.

"I won't I promise!" Naruto exclaimed. Nami smiled.

"Okay. I'll be teaching you how to use my fighting style by drilling everything I know about weather into your head. Of course you'll need to learn how to properly control your chakra and manipulate it to four different elements. There are five elements in total, but you'll get into that with Robin. I'll teach you about weather for 45 minutes and the other 45 minutes you will continue the leaf exercise." Naruto nodded.

(An hour and a half later)

Naruto had learned the basics about weather and could now keep the leaf in his hand for sixteen seconds. Nami had been helping him with it by telling him how to not use too much chakra so Naruto wouldn't have to take breaks and the leaf wouldn't fall off due to too much chakra.

Naruto had had a warm feeling inside him when Nami stayed near him and helped him like a older sister. He really hadn't felt anything like that after his parent's had started focusing on Kenshi, so it felt really good to him to have someone quide and help him like that.

Nami who was sitting on the grass next to him, was having fun helping Naruto. It was like spending time with the little brother she never had. She noticed that their time was up and it was Zoro's turn, so she got up and bent over so she could put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well little guy, our time is up, so I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto gave Nami his Clima-tact for safe keeping. She dissapeared like Luffy and was replaced by Zoro.

"I'm going to teach you sword fighting with Brook and Law. I will also help you build up your endurance, strength, arm speed and tolerance for pain. The cook will work on your legs. Now to start our training, I want you to search your mindscape, locate the three swords you are going to use during my training and transfer them to this." Zoro said and handed Naruto a green haramaki similar to his.

Naruto put it on his stomach and over his black t-shirt. He then closed his eyes and started scanning his mind for the three swords. After ten seconds he found them and transfered them to his haramaki. The swords were perfectly on top of each other on Naruto's left hip."

"That's good, but it took too long. You might need to summon one of your weapons from your mind at any time instantly. We're going to work on that now." Zoro stated.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto was now able to summon, return and switch his weapons in a blink of an eye. Zoro stood up and patted the boy's head. "Good. Now we're going to start your training." Naruto got an excited look and his eyes followed Zoro as he walked between a boulder as big as him and some flowers. He turned around to look at Naruto.

"Listen Naruto. Being a swordsman is much more than the ability to cut through anything. A sword that can simply harm anything isn't a sword. The mightiest sword is the one that protects what it wants to protect. A true swordsman can cut nothing and anything. Cut without cutting." He noticed Naruto having the biggest face of confusion, so he unsheathed Wado Ichimonji.

"A true swordsman can cut nothing." Zoro said again and swung at the flowers, but tilted the blade slighty so that the flowers weren't cut. "And anything." Zoro continued and sliced the boulder next to him cleanly in half diagonally. "Cut without cutting. You need to control your blade's movement so you only cut what you want to cut."

"I get it now!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good. Now we will start buiding your strength so you can wield the swords properly." Zoro stated, went back in the seal and came back with small weights. "We will start with sit ups, push ups, running and weight lifting." Naruto gulped.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto was breathing heavily and panting. Zoro walked in front of him. "Now we will start making you more tolerant to pain." He said.

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked nervously. Zoro gave him an evil smile.

"You're going to stand there and take a beating from me." Zoro said and cracked his neck and knuckles.

Naruto gulped audibly and prepared for Zoro's first punch coming at his cheeck. The punch sent him flying a few feet, but he got back up. "Good. You need to be able to take hits and stand back up." Zoro said. He was holding back a lot so it was like a normal person hitting Naruto.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto laid on the ground, his body covered in bruises and blood. He had surpringly needed only one five minute break, displaying a good tolerance for pain and good endurance.

Zoro helped the boy sit up against a tree."You did good kid. Chopper's gonna heal ya soon, so relax." He said and went back in the seal, and then Chopper was standing there.

"Okay Naruto. I'm gonna take your bloodied clothes off and take them in the seal so they can get cleaned up while I heal your wounds and teach you all my medical knowledge." The reindeer carefully removed Naruto's bloodied clothes and took them inside the seal.

He returned soon with all kinds of medical herbs and mixed them together and started rubbing the resulting salve on Naruto's injuries. Naruto was surprised how fast the bumps and bruises started healing. "You should be good as new before Sanji's turn so let's start. My Hito Hito no mi won't do anything for you, since it only gives an animal human intelligence but thanks to me being inside you, you can understand animals and talk to them now that we've made contact. And like I said earlier, I'm going to teach you all of my medical knowledge."

Chopper went inside the seal again and returned with a book. "Today we will study about different medical plants you can find and use in the wild." Chopper said and sat down next to Naruto.

(An hour and a half later)

Naruto had gotten ten medical plants, their effects, purposes and location's memorized. It had been fun with Chopper to him, like with a little brother. It reminded him of the times he had spent with Kenshi, when he was still fun. Chopper occasionally mentioned how he wanted to see ninjutsu, and how cool they would look and sounded like a small child.

Chopper was doing his final examination of Naruto's injuries, but they were all healed. "Okay, your body is in good shape with no injuries so you can keep doing physical exercises. I'll see you tomorrow." Chopper said cheerfully and vanished.

Sanji came out of the seal with Naruto's now clean clothes and handed them to him. "I suggest you bring another set of clothes with you next time, since every day won't be as warm as this one. I'll be teaching you my Black Leg fighting style, cooking and how to be a gentleman for your future wife."

"Are you going to beat me up?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you waste food or mistreat ladies. Now take these and put them on your legs." Sanji said and gave Naruto a pair of chakra weights that could be attached on one's arms or legs.

"Where did you get these?" Naruto asked, clearly baffeled.

"The shinigami left us a pair incase we decided to train you, and since we only have one pair, Marimo agreed to strenghten your arms with regular weights." Sanji awnsered.

"Now to start your training in the Black Leg style. The key point is only using your legs, but handstands are allowed. The reason for this is simple. A chef can't risk his hands in battle, since they are one of their most precious things. I also suggest you get yourself durable shoes like mine. We will start with squats, running and stretching so you can do splits easily." Naruto nodded and started doing squats.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto had mangaged to do 30 squats in a row and could now do a split, although it still hurt and the first one had been an accident, boy had it hurt. Sanji ordered him to sit on the tree stump.

"Now I will start molding you into a gentleman. Question one. What do you do when you meet Hinata?" Sanji asked.

"I say hi." Naruto said and got bonked on the top of his head by Sanji's foot.

"No. You kiss the back of her hand delicately." Sanji said.

"You said you weren't going to beat me up!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not unless you waste food or mistreat ladies, and you just did the second one. Question two. What do you do when you go into a restaurant with her?"

"I take a seat and let her order first." Sanji's foot landed on his head again.

"The first part was wrong. You take her coat if she has one, pull back her chair and push it back undef her, so she can sit. Question three. What do you do when someone is insulting her?"

"I threaten them and if they don't back off, I beat them up"

"Correct. Question four. What do you say to a lady who is asking you out."

"Sorry but I have a fiance."

"Good, but you should say 'I already have the most beautiful woman in the world."

(30 minutes and some bonks later)

"Now to start your cooking lessons. We will go to Ichiraku's and hope they will let us use their kitchen." Sanji said.

"Okay but if you want to have a chance with Ayame-neechan, I suggest you don't do anything you usually do when she meets you for the first time. You can come off as a creepy guy." Naruto said. Sanji had a tickmark on his head.

"Fine I'll try to stay calm and composed, but I will still be a gentleman." Sanji awnsered and they left the clearing, Naruto using transformation.

The two started dashing towards the ramen stand but Naruto couldn't keep up with Sanji, so the blonde man gave Naruto a piggyback ride. They arrived at the stand in three minutes.

Ayame was cleaning the counter when a small boy and a tall man entered the stand. The tall man had a black and yellow three-piece suit and an orange tie and was smoking. The man's hair was blonde and covered his right eye. He had a dark goatee and stubble on his upper lip. His eyebrow was curled to the right and it made him look kinda cute. Ayame stared at the man for a second before looking away with a slight blush.

"Hey Ayame-nee." The boy said. Ayame gave him a confused look, so Naruto quickly undid the jutsu and then quickly put it on again.

"Naruto? Why are you going around town like that? And who's that guy?" Ayame asked.

Naruto and Sanji sat down. "Can you two keep a secret?" Naruto asked Ayame and Teuichi, who came out of the kitchen after hearing Naruto's name. The two nodded and Naruto told about his family life and then about the Straw two were shocked about what Naruto told them. Ayame looked at the man next to Naruto, who had stomped out his cigaret.

"So that means you're-" She was cut off when the man gently grabbed her hand and kissed it's back, causing Ayame to blush like Hinata.

"Sanji, the Straw hat pirates' chef. Pleasure to meet you." Naruto was expecting Ayame to hit Sanji, but was surprised when she only started stuttering out letters so Naruto decided to cut in.

"Yeah so Sanji's supposed to teach me how to cook, so we came here to see if you would let us use your kitchen." He said.

"Sure, be my guest." Teuichi said.

Sanji went in the kitchen and cooked a bowl of ramen with all kinds of vegetables. He returned and put the dish in front of Naruto. "Eat it. It will make your body stronger." Sanji said.

"But there are so many gross vegetables there like broccoli." Naruto complained.

"Naruto. You know how much I hate people who waste food." Sanji said threatningly.

Naruto gulped and ate some. The reaction the stall owners were expecting, was completely wrong. Naruto's eyes had stars in them and he started drooling after swallowing the first the portion in hi

s mouth. He quickly ate the rest like lightning. "That was sooo gooood." Naruto said while patting his stomach.

"I wasn't called the world's greatest chef for nothing." Sanji commented.

"You can use the kitchen in our house if you want to." Teuichi offered.

"Sure, thanks." Sanji replied.

"C-Could you teach me too? I really want to be a great chef." Ayame asked.

"It would be my pleasure to teach a beautiful woman." Sanji awnsered, making Ayame blush badly. Teuichi had mixed feelings about the man. The four kept small talking, until it was soon Robin's turn. Sanji and Naruto said their goodbyes. Naruto transformed again and hopped on Sanji's back, and the two left.

(3 minutes later)

They got to the clearing quickly, thanks to Sanji's speed. "You know, I'm surprised that you didn't get pummeled to the ground by either of them." Naruto stated.

"Well I'm just that charming." Sanji replied.

 **"Or you scared the poor girl so badly, she couldn't smack you."** They heard Nami say.

"What she said." Naruto said.

"Well you guys can say whatever you want. I know I charmed her." Sanji said in an offended tone and vanished.

Robin came out of the seal with a bunch of books and a small travel size chalkboard. "I will be handling your basic education and teach you how to use my Hana Hana no mi. How much do you know about it?"

"Only that you almost destroyed Franky's balls with it." Naruto replied. Robin giggled a bit and sat down on the stump. She placed the books next to her. She placed the chalkboard on her lap and gave Naruto one of the books.

"We'll start with history. We're going to study for 45 minutes and do chakra control exercises for the rest of the time." She said.

"Okay." Naruto said in a bored tone.

(45 minutes later)

Naruto had actually managed to listen and learn, which surprised him greatly as he was expecting it to be boring and that he couldn't pay attention. Naruto gave the book back and Robin took them back in the seal. She returned quickly. "Let's go to that tree." She said while pointing at a 30 feet tall tree.

They walked to the tree and Naruto got a bit nervous. He had heard about the Tree walking exercise and if he fell from this one, it wasn't going to be pretty. "Just like with the leaf, you need to keep a steady stream of chakra but in the bottom of your feet this time. Too little and you fall off and possibly break your neck. Too much and the tree bark will break and you'll fall and possibly break your neck." Robin stated 'matter of factly'.

"Do you have to make it sound so scary?" Asked a blue faced Naruto. Robin only smiled at him.

Naruto took a deep breath, exhaled and started running at the tree and then up the tree. He managed three steps before he lost control of his chakra and fell off. He was expecting pain, but was surprised when he felt a bunch of hands catch him. He looked at Robin, who was smiling at him. "You could've told me that you can easily catch me." Naruto grumbled.

"Yes, but your face was quite funny." Robin replied with a smile and uncrossed her hands, causing the other hands dissapear and Naruto landed with a silent thump.

"Could've warned me." Naruto mumbled. Robin just smiled again.

(45 minutes later)

Naruto ran halfway up the tree before falling off and got caught by Robin's arms again. "That will be it for now. Law-kun will take over. Bye Naruto-kun." Robin said smiling and went inside the seal and Law was standing in front of Naruto.

"Let's go back to the stump." He said, signaling Naruto to follow him. Law sat on the stump and Naruto on the grass. "I will training you to be an excelent surgeon and strategist. I will also teach you how to use my Ope Ope no mi and sword fighting with it. We will do 30 minutes of each, starting with your surgeon training then strategic lessons and finally the Devil fruit and swordsman training. Let's start shall we?" Law said, went in the seal and brought back a book about human anatomy.

(30 minutes later)

At first it had been boring to Naruto, but then Law had started listing off the things that Naruto could do in battle with this knowledge, like how to easily dislocate a certain bone. After that Naruto had started focusing like a hawk.

Law ended the day's lesson, went back in the seal and came out with a chess board. Naruto didn't recognize the game. Law placed the board on the stump and sat down on the grass on the other side of the stump. He placed the pieces on their spots and explained how the game worked to Naruto. Then they started playing. Naruto lost after five moves.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto had lost 70 times in a row, though after 50 rounds it had taken Law a few more moves to beat the boy. Law gathered the pieces and picked up the board. "You will continue the Tree walking exercise with Robin, since it's the safest for you with her." Law said and dissapeared.

Robin came out of the seal and smiled at Naruto. "Shall we continue Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto nodded with a grin and they walked back to the tree Naruto climbed up earlier. Naruto took a deep breath and started running up the tree.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto had managed to get to the top of the tree, but now had to do it without sprinting, just walking. He had only gotten a quarter up the tree before it was time to stop.

"Usopp-kun will train you now. See you tomorrow." Robin said and returned in the seal. Usopp appeared in front of Naruto.

"Yosh. I will make you as great of a marksman as me. Take this and we can start your training." Usopp said and gave Naruto a slingshot exactly like his. "Courtesy of the Shinigami." Usopp added.

While Naruto was excamining the slingshot, Usopp took an empty can out of his red satchel and placed it on the stump. He picked up a few small rocks from the ground and took Naruto 15 feet away from the stump. He then gave the rocks to Naruto. "I want you to hit that can." Usopp said.

Naruto took the rocks and prepared to shoot one, but when he fired it, it only flew a few feet before landing. "Stretch it back more." Usopp said.

Naruto did as told and fired another one. This one flew far enough, but missed the can by ten feet to the right. 'This is going to be tough.' Usopp thought.

( An hour and a half later )

Naruto finally hit the can after getting a better handle of the slingshot, and before he knew it, it was time to stop. "Okay, we're going to have to work on your aim and speed with it more tomorrow." Usopp said.

Naruto nodded and returned the weapon in the seal. Usopp vanished and Brook took his place. "Yohohoho. Good evening Naruto-san. I will turn you into a wonderful musician and swordsman and teach you how to use my Yomi Yomi no mi. Let's start with your music lessons. Take this violin and bow and we will start." Brook said .

(30 ear hurting minutes later)

Naruto only managed to make screetching sounds, which hurt Brook's ears even though he didn't have them. "Let's stop here and hope tomorrow goes better." Brook said with a little bit of pain in his voice.

"Okay." Naruto replied and gave the instrument back.

"Now we will start your training with your shikomizue ( cane sword). Bring it out of the seal." Brook instructed.

Naruto brought it out and held it next to him vertically. It was taller than him like the other swords, but he would grow into it. "I will teach you the style that was used in my kingdom's assault squad. It's attacks consist of fast cutting techniques and by the end of my training, you will use this style like a professional. Let's start with basic slashes and stabs." Brook said and took a position,which Naruto copied.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto had gotten half of the basics down. The start was rough as Naruto would mostly smack the sword against the ground while slashing, but had managed to get a better control during the end. Brook ordered Naruto to return the sword in the seal. "You will continue your Tree climbing exercise without Robin-san this time. You need to learn how to correct your movements in the air. I suggest you bring your knees close to your chest to accelarate your spinning and do a flip."

Naruto walked up the tree and made it to the middle before falling. He did as Brook told and managed to land on his feet, though it hurt a little, it helped with his leg training a bit. He once again started walking up the tree.

( 30 minutes later )

Naruto was standing at the top of the tree, taking in the slowly setting sun. It was quite a beautiful sight. "Time's up Naruto-kun! Come down!" He heard Brook shout. Naruto jumped down, bouncing between trees.

"It's pretty easy now." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yohohoho. Good to hear that. Franky will finish the day with you." Brook said and dissapeared while lifting his top hat.

 **"Your lesson will be in my workshop here."** Franky told Naruto. He closed his eyes and entered his mindscape in front of Franky's workshop. He went inside and Franky put a toolpack in front of him.

"I will turn you into a SUPER carpenter. You can use those skills to quickly build a shelter for any injured team members or repair any damaged defensive structures. You will also become a great engineer, though you have to make most of your creations here." He said and took out some planks. "Let's start with a simple birdhouse."

"Okay." Naruto said and got to work.

(An hour and a half later)

The results were pretty different. Franky had made a bird MANSION, where as Naruto had made a crappy box that didn't stay together. "Uummm...well that's a good first try." Franky commented.

"Yyeeaah." Naruto said with doubt in his voice.

"You did follow my lead didn't you?" Franky asked, excamining Naruto's 'birdhouse'.

"I did everything like you did, but it ended up as this." Naruto awnsered.

"Well, you'll get better." Franky said and put the tools away. Naruto nodded and left his mind.

'Okay, so up at seven and home at ten pm.' Naruto thought to himself and started heading home, dashing from tree to tree.

He got to his house in eight minutes and noticed it was soon 11:30. He slipped in through his window only to be greeted by his sister sitting on his bed. "I covered for you when mom and dad asked where you were at dinner. I told them you went out went out with your friends. Where were you?" She asked.

Naruto sighed and asked her to keep it a secret. Naruko nodded, so Naruto told her the day's events.

"Can I come see Nii-san training at some point?" Naruko asked after Naruto had finished.

"Sure, once I won't be making a total fool out of myself." Naruto replied jokingly.

"Thanks." Naruko replied with a grin and walked to the door. "I'll keep covering for Nii-san if I need to." She said with a smile and left the room.

Naruto smiled and went to bed. 'I hope mom and dad will give her some of their time.' Naruto thought before falling asleep.

End of chapter 2

 **Another chapter down. Thanks for the good reviews. Also all of the straw hats are currently 22 since they all got new lives.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 3: Two months later

Naruto woke up at 6:30 as usual. Today was the day he was going to take Naruko and Hinata to see him train, now that he had gotten the hang of it. He had told Hinata a few days after the training's starting when he had bumped into her while going to Ayame's and Teuchi's place. He got up and got dressed, picked his black bag with his second set of clothes and left his room.

During the two months of training, the Straw hats had become his other family. Chopper was his cute little brother. Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji were his older brothers who sometimes started fighting with each other (mostly Zoro and Sanji). Nami was his older sister, who beat up his brothers when they did something stupid (mostly Luffy and Zoro). Franky was his SUPER uncle. Brook was his grandpa. Robin was his mother and after warming up to Naruto, Law had become Naruto's new father.

Naruto walked in front of Naruko's door and knocked on it. He heard some shuffling and footsteps. The door opened to reveal Naruko in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes. "Why did you wake me up so early Nii-san?" She asked sleepily.

"Well, I guess you don't want to come with Hinata to see me train." Naruto said with his head tilted to the right, a cocky smile on his lips just like Law.

Naruko shut the door and opened it after a minute. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, purple pants and purple sandals. Her hair was in two ponytails. "Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgo." She repeated franticly.

Naruto chuckled, ruffled her hair and went downstairs with her. There were sandwiches on the breakfast table where Kenshi was eating. "Losers." He greeted them.

"Nii-san/Asshole." The two greeted back, sat down and ate quickly. Kushina came out from the bathroom.

"Morning." She greeted cheerfully. "Kenshi honey. We're going to start training soon."

"Okay mom." Kenshi replied and went to the backyard.

"Me and Nii-san will hang out with Hinata today." Naruko said.

"Okay sweetie. Don't stay out too late." Kushina replied with a smile.

'Not like you or Minato would notice.' Naruto thought.

The two left the table and walked to the front door. Naruto put on his dress shoes he had bought and left the house with his sister. They walked to the Hyuuga compound where Hinata was waiting for them. Naruto took her hand and kissed it. Hinata didn't blush, since she had gotten used to this.

"Ready to go milady." Naruto asked. Hinata giggled a little.

"Yes." She replied and Naruto started leading them to his training spot. The birds were chirping in the forest and Naruto waved to them.

"Morning guys." Naruto said grinning.

"Morning." The birds replied, though the girls only heard chirping. They arrived to the clearing Naruto used for training. There were a bunch of destroyed trees and rocks in one direction while the rest was untouched.

"I do my physical training over there." Naruto said, noticing the girls' confusion.

There was a bright flash and there was a man with a straw hat, a long sleeved red cardigan that was open, short blue trousers with cuffs, a yellow sash around his waist and sandals standing in front of them. He had an X shaped scar on his chest and a a scar with two stitches under his left eye. He also had short, black, messy hair.

"Hi! How's it going!? I'm Luffy!" The man exclaimed with enthusiasm

"H-Hi. Fine. I'm Hinata." Hinata awnsered.

"Hi! Great! I'm Naruko!" Naruko exclaimed with the same enthusiasm.

"Morning Nii-san." Naruto replied casually. The girls gave him confused looks. "I'll explain later." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, your Naruto's future wife." Luffy said, pointing at Hinata. "I never got why your eyes are like that." He stated.

"It's my clans Bloodline limit, the Byakugan. It gives me 360 degree vision and I can tell if people are lying." Hinata said.

Luffy had stars in his eyes and started flaling his arms above his head. "THAT'S SO COOL! I'VE NEVER SEEN SO COOL MYSTERY EYES!" He shouted.

Naruto leaned towards the girls. "He's a bit...simple and gets easily excited over things he sees as cool." Naruto whispered. Luffy heard it.

"Yeah I know I'm smart." He said proudly with a smile. Naruto slapped the air with the back of his hand.

"That isn't what I said." Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

"YOSH! Let's start training!" Luffy shouted, completely ignoring Naruto and ran to the tree stump in the middle.

"Well he's energetic." Naruko stated.

"Way too energetic sometimes." Naruto said while walking after Luffy. He sat down on the stump cross legged. Today he was doing 45 minutes of Kenbunshoku Haki training. Every day he did this training, he managed to increase his range usually by an inch.

"While Naruto's training, I'll tell you about my crew's adventures!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly and took the girls farther from Naruto. Naruto could sense the trio until they were about seven feet away.

(45 minutes later)

"and then I punched it in the face and Sanji cooked it!" Luffy finished another one of his tales with wild hand gesturing. The girls really liked the stories.

"Your world sounds a lot cooler than ours." Naruko said with a face filled with wonder.

"But a lot more dangerous." Hinata said.

"Well only the strong ones could make it in the ocean filled with adventure." Luffy stated.

"You said you became the Pirate king. Did you want to be that, because of power?" Naruko asked. Luffy grabbed his hat

"No. To me, being a pirate ment being a free man to adventure the seas and the Pirate king is the man with the most freedom." Luffy said while looking at the hat that Gol D. Roger had given to Shanks, who had given it to him.

 **"45 minutes have passed Naruto-kun, Luffy-kun."** The boys heard Robin say.

"Okay Naruto. It's time to continue where we left off with my Gomu Gomu no mi." Luffy said and walked where the destroyed trees and rocks were and Naruto followed. He told the girls to stay a bit back. "Take down that tree." Luffy said and pointed a tree, ten feet away from them.

Naruto nodded and tilted his body, so that his left side was in front. **"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** Naruto shouted and sent his right hand towards the tree. It hit the tree but bounced off, though it left a dent. The hand bounced on the ground a few times before retracting to Naruto. 'At least it doesn't smack me in the face anymore.' Naruto thought positively.

"WOW! What was that!?" Naruko exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"That was the power of my Gomu Gomu no mi. Like I told you, in my world there were Devil fruits that give the eater awesome powers. I became a rubber man and Naruto can use my powers as well as Robin's, Brook's and Law's." Luffy told the girls.

"AWEESOOOMMEE!" Naruko shouted and started jumping around her brother with stars in her eyes. Hinata giggled.

"Okay Naruko. Could you let me continue training?" Naruto asked with smile. Naruko blushed, nodded and went back to Hinata. Naruto prepared for another one.

(45 minutes later)

 **"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** Naruto shouted and sent his streching arm towards the tree but this time it went straigth through, shattering the tree where Naruto hit it.

"YES!" Naruto shouted and started jumping in victory. Luffy walked up to him.

"Good work. We'll continue tomorrow." Luffy said. He waved goodbye to the girls and vanished with a bright flash.

In another bright flash a woman with long orange hair in a pony tail, high heels, jeans, a belt with a B and three pieces of blue steel attached to the belt and a bikini was standing there. "Hi Nee-san." Naruto greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Naruto-kun." The woman greeted back. She looked at the girls and smiled. "Hi I'm Nami. You must be Naruko and Hinata." She said.

"Yes." The girls awnsered.

"You two can go play in the forrest if you want. It will only be 45 minutes of studying for Naruto before we do anything serious." The girls nodded and left to play. Nami turned to Naruto. "Let's start studying."

(45 minutes later)

The girls returned from their game of tag, just in time to see a blue steel staff appear in Naruto's hand. It was almost twice as tall as him. "Let's continue with the basics." Nami told Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto replied and channeled some of his chakra in the Clima-tact. A white cloud came out of the end behind Naruto.

"Looks like you need better control." Nami stated. She took the girls further from Naruto, incase he accidentally made a thunder cloud again, like he did a few weeks ago.

(45 minutes later)

The girls had talked while Naruto trained his control. Luckily he hadn't made any thunder clouds, so Nami hadn't had to step in. She had shared her past with the girls. Hinata knew what Nami had felt, since she had lost her mother as well. She had died three weeks ago, shortly after Hanabi was born. Naruto had been there for her, so she had made a quick recovery.

Nami got up and the girls followed her to Naruto. "Okay Naruto. Time to call it quits for today. I'll see you tomorrow."She said and waved her goodbyes to the three and vanished. Then there was a bright light

Now there was a man with green hair, three swords and a scar on his left eye. He wore a long dark green coat exposing his chest and closed on the waist. It was held closed by a red sash, in which his swords were tucked in on his right hip. He had a green haramaki similar to Naruto's under his coat. There was a diagonal scar from his left shoulder to his right hip on his body. He had black boots, a black bandanna tied to his left forearm and three identical golden earrings on his left earlobe.

The three kept staring at him in silence and he stared back equally silent. Naruto cleared his throat. "This is one of my brothers Zoro. He's as social as ever." Naruto said.

"Hi/Hello." The girls greeted.

"Hey." Zoro replied. Then he vanished and came back with a bunch of wooden sticks, taller than Naruto and an iron pole. He struck the pole in the ground and placed the sticks around it in the same way. After he was done, all of the sticks were close to each other and the pole. "You know what I want you to do." He stated to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and summoned his katanas to his left hip and grabbed Shusui. He spun it once while getting into a slightly crouching stance and took a back-handed grip of the sword. **"Ittoryu Iai"** Naruto stated calmly, took a step forward and suddenly appeared on the other side of the circle with his sword drawn. **"Shishi Sonson"** Naruto finished and resheathed Shusui with a clank.

Then the iron pole was cleanly cut diagonally but the wooden sticks were unharmed. The girls stared in amazement and Naruto had a victorious smirk on his face. 'Finally!' Naruto thought.

'He's got good speed. The curly idiot finally did something right." Zoro thought, making sure no one else heard it.

"Good job Naruto. Now we can move on to another attack." Zoro said.

"Let's do it. I can easily do it." Naruto said cockily.

"You should have already learned not to get so cocky." Zoro stated and grabbed Wado Ichimonji. He held it horizontally above his left shoulder.

 **"Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho!"** Zoro shouted and did a circular swing with his sword. A projectile of what seemed to be compressed air was launched towards some trees and rocks, and they were destroyed into pieces. "You can't perform that move yet. You still need better control of your blades, so we'll work on that now." Zoro said to a stunned Naruto.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and followed Zoro's orders and continued with his sword training.

(25 minutes later)

The girls kept staring with wonder at Naruto's skill, but Zoro saw that the blonde needed more control, less sloppy movements and a lot more practice.

They stopped and Zoro brought weights from the seal. They started doing their normal training routine while the girls sat down so they wouldn't distract the two.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto knew what was coming next, so he stood straight and prepared himself. The girls panicked when Zoro punched Naruto in the right cheek, causing the boy to stumble back but not fall down.

The girls quickly got up and tried to get to Naruto, but stopped when Naruto and Zoro said to them. "Don't interfere."

"But." The girls started.

"This is training to build my tolerance for pain." Naruto said and smirked at Zoro. "Your punches feel weak Zoro-nii. Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"Guess I won't have to hold back that much then." Zoro said and kicked Naruto in the stomach, launching the boy in the air for a few feet but he got up with a cocky smile.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto was once again covered in bumps and bruises, but he managed to wobble to the nearest tree by himself. The girls came to help him sit down. "Thanks." He said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"You did good Naruto. We'll continue tomorrow." Zoro said and vanished.

He was replaced by the cutest little thing ever. Naruko thought it was a raccoon but Hinata saw that it was a reindeer, that was slightly shorter than Naruko. It had a blue cap that had dots around a circle which had a white x in the middle. The cap had buckles hanging from it and it appeared to be worn over another hat. It had an yellow and white vertical-stripped tank top and orange shorts. It's fur was light brown and it had a blue nose.

Naruko's reaction was to immediately hug the little creature. Naruko gave it a crushing hug and pressed her right cheek against it's left cheek.

"Help me." The little reindeer said.

"Umm Naruko. Could you let Chopper go? He's supposed to heal me." Naruto said.

Naruko instantly let the little animal go. "Sorry mister raccoon." Naruko said with embarrassment in her voice.

"I'M NOT A RACCOON! I'M A REINDEER! CAN'T YOU SEE MY HORNS AND HOOVES!" Chopper shouted in outrage.

"Sorry mister reindeer." Naruko apologized, wanting to sink in the ground.

Chopper sighed and walked to Naruto and took his bloodied clothes off and took them in the seal. He returned with medical plants as always. He mixed them into a salve, his back turned to Naruto so he wouldn't see. After he was done, he rubbed the salve on Naruto's injuries except on his right side. The girls were amazed when the injuries started dissapearing.

"I'm going to test what you've learned so far. I want you to pick the right ingredients and make the medicine needed to heal your right side." Chopper said and put the plants and tools in front of Naruto.

Naruto nodded picked the plants he believed were right, mixed them and rubbed them on his side. The injuries started healing quickly.

"Good job Naruto. You're improving quickly." Chopper said happily.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied with a grin and took his spare clothes from his bag. Hinata tried to look anywhere else to stop the slight nosebleed. Now that Naruto's body wasn't covered in injuries, she could see his well formed muscles and her innocent mind turned not so innocent. Naruto also had chakra weights on his legs.

Chopper took the plants and tools away and came back with medical books. "Let's continue the lessons shall we?" Chopper said and sat next to Naruto. Hinata was interested in medical stuff so she sat next to Naruto as well. Chopper didn't mind having another student. Naruko stayed back and decided to watch the clouds.

(An hour and 25 minutes later)

Chopper ended the lesson and said his goodbyes. Naruto woke up Naruko who had fallen asleep on the soft grass. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" Naruko asked.

"Yep. Chopper just left." Naruto said. Naruko got a depressed look in her eyes.

Then in a flash of light there was a man in a black and yellow three-piece suit. He had the same kind of shoes as Naruto and a light blue tie. He had blond hair covering his right eye and his visible eyebrow spiraled at the inner end. He had a goatee and stubble on his upper lip. He also had a cigaret in his mouth and a bag in his right hand.

"Hello there young ladies. I'm Sanji." The man said with a smile.

"Hello." The girls smiled back.

"Hi Sanji-nii." Naruto greeted him.

"Hey Naruto. Here are your clean clothes." Sanji said and threw the bag to Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto replied and placed the bag on the ground.

"Well then. Let's pick up where we left off." Sanji stated and signaled Naruto to follow him to a tree. The girls followed them like shadows.

Naruto took his place in front of the tree and Sanji stood a few feet next him. "Let's see how much power your legs are packing now." He said.

Naruto nodded and turned slightly so that his left leg was in the front. He then delivered a powerful right kick on the tree, leaving a dent. Then he immediately placed his right leg down, spun clockwise and kicked the left side with his left leg. Then he spun counter clockwise and once again kicked with his right leg. After eight more times with both legs, he managed to break the tree.

Naruto felt slight pain in his legs, so he took some of the left over medical salve and rubbed it on them. Sanji walked over to him and patted the boy on the head. "Your doing great kid. Soon you'll be able to break stone with those legs." He said.

Naruto grinned at him and started doing his excercises, this time with double the weight on his legs.

(25 minutes later)

Sanji stopped the training and started Naruto's gentelman lessons, this time they had to be shorter than usual since the girls couldn't keep up with them. He had started ending the lessons five minutes earlier and make Naruto run to Ayame's place in time for the cooking lessons.

(10 minutes later)

Hinata was in pleasure land as Sanji had commanded Naruto to give her a shoulder massage and he was surprisingly good at it. Hinata resisted to jump in joy when Sanji told Naruto to do this once a day when the two were living together. She frowned in disappointment when Sanji told Naruto to stop.

"I'm going ahead to prepare the cooking lesson. You guide the girls there." Sanji said walking away from the trio.

"Okay but you two better not be making out on the couch like yesterday!" Naruto shouted to him. Sanji used Sky Walk to escape.

"What did he do and what do you mean making out?" Hinata asked.

"Well first. Sanji-nii has enough strength in his legs to kick the air so it seems like he's flying. He calls it Sky Walk. And second. Ayame-nee and Teuchi are letting us use their kitchen for cooking lessons and Ayame-nee asked if Sanji-nii could teach her too. After a month the two were clearly flirting with each other and yesterday they were making out on the couch. Now let's go before anything bigger happens." Naruto said and the girls followed. Naruko made a mental note to tease the ramen girl. Even though she was three, she had spent enough time with Jiraiya to understand these kind of things.

Naruto decided to fill the girls in on his current family situation while walking

(20 minutes later)

The trio arrived to Ayame's place and Naruto knew that the door was unlocked so they walked in...to see Ayame and Sanji making out on the couch, the young woman on top.

"Oh come on! What did I tell you Nii-san!" Naruto exclaimed. The two fell off the couch but got up quickly, both were as red as tomatoes as well as Hinata.

"Hey Naruto...you sure got here fast." Ayame said while readjusting her hair.

"It took twenty minutes." Naruko said teasingly.

"Oh did it now?" Ayame asked awkwardly and blushing more. She hadn't looked anywhere during her make out session, only keeping her eyes shut while tracing her hands over the blond chef's hair and back.

"Let's just start the lesson. I don't want to talk about how you tongue wrestled." Naruto said and entered the kitchen. The young adults nodded and followed him while the girls sat down, not wanting to be in the way and settled to watch from affar.

(15 minutes later)

Naruto and Ayame brought five plates to the table, each having a good looking steak on them. Naruto set Naruko's and Hinata's in front of them. Both ate a piece and made approving noises.

"This is good." They said in unison.

"Glad you like it." Naruto said with a smile and they kept eating while chatting. After ten minutes everyone was done and Sanji offered to do the dishes.

They walked out of the house, luckily no people were walking through the street but Naruto, Naruko and Hinata kept a distanve from Sanji incase someone saw them.

"I'll see you at ten then?" Ayame asked Sanji.

"Yep. We'll go on a nice walk." Sanji replied. Ayame gave him a kiss on the cheek and started walking back to the ramen stand.

"Don't go making me an uncle yet." Naruto said once Sanji was in hearing distance. The cook slapped Naruto in the back of the head and returned in the seal.

"Well let's go back then." Naruto said and headed to the clearing with the girls following.

(20 minutes later)

Naruto ended up giving Hinata a piggy back ride as per Sanji's orders. He put her down and kissed her on the cheek, getting the blush he hadn't seen in a long time as response.

Naruko snickered when the older girl could only stutter. That's when there was a bright light and a woman with long black hair appeared. She wore a long pink skirt, red high heels and a dark blue partially-zipped vest with a white rose printed on the left breast. She had sunglasses on her forehead and a pink backpack over her right shoulder.

"Hello. My name is Robin." She said in a calm and kind voice, resembling Hinata's in a way.

"Hi. I'm Hinata." The girl said, surprisingly not stuttering. The older woman had a calming aura around her.

"Naruko!" The other girl exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hi mom." Naruto said and sat down a feet away from the stump. Robin took her place on top of the stump and started Naruto's history lesson.

(40 minutes later)

Naruto shook his little sister awake gently. She had apparently fallen asleep after ten minutes of listening to history facts. Robin only smiled at the cute little girl, not bothered at all that she had fallen asleep.

Naruko was embarrassed that she had yet again dosed off. "Sorry." She said with a sheepish grin.

"No worries." Robin replied sweetly.

"Hey, wanna see what power I got from mom?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm. The girls nodded.

Two hands sprouted from Naruto's head, looking like horns. Naruto tried to imitate his little brothers face as well as possible. "CHOPPER!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice and his eyes like a doll's.

The girls started laughing at Naruto's reindeer imitation. Robin enjoyed watching the children have fun as she never did see much of that during her life. "We can skip today's training Naruto-kun. You three go have fun." She said.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted cheerfully. Suddenly an arm sprouted from Hinata's left shoulder and it tapped her right one. "You're it!" Naruto shouted and ran away with Naruko, Hinata hot on their trail.

Robin smiled, took a book from her backpack and started reading while enjoying the warm breeze and the sounds of nature.

(45 minutes later)

"You totally cheated Nii-san." Naruko said with a pout and her hands in her pockets as the three re-entered the clearing.

"No I didn't." Naruto replied.

"You kept sprouting hands from our shoulders." She said.

"But you two never stopped the game to bann it." Naruto stated.

"That's true." Hinata entered the conversation. Naruko just huffed and kept pouting.

The girls were surprised when they saw that Robin had been replaced by a man with a nodachi over his shoulder. He had a black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with a weird smiley face in the middle, jeans with black spots in multiple places, black shoes and a white fur hat with black spots. He also had a scruffy goatee and earrings. There were tattoos on his hands, identical black crosses on the backs of his hands as well as the word DEATH spelled out on the backs of his fingers on both hands.

"Yo." He said with a smile in a calm tone.

"Hi dad." Naruto replied.

"Hello mr..." Hinata said and waited for the man to intorduce himself.

"Law. Trafalgar Law." He said.

"Hi mr Law." Naruko said with a smile.

"Hey. Ready to start training Naruto?" The boy nodded excitedly and Law chuckled. He started teaching Naruto about the most vulnerable tendons and muscles.

(30 minutes)

The girls were slightly affraid of Law after he had described the gruesome ways one can injure or permanently injure someone with properly done strikes to their opponent's body. They felt pity for anyone who would get hit by those attacks.

"Well, time to get the chess board." Law said and went inside the seal. He came back with a strange board game, which he set up on the stump and started playing with Naruto.

(30 minutes later)

Just like always, Naruto hadn't won a single game but showed a growing strategic mind, thinking carefully on his every move but Law could think three steps ahead predicting Naruto's moves.

"Good game." Naruto said as a good loser.

"You're getting better." Law commented while packing the pieces.

The girls had been watching closely and they wanted to try too. "Can we play too?" Naruko asked.

"Sure." Law said and vanished. He came back with a piece of paper that he handed to Hinata. "You can explain the rules to Naruko when playing, while I train Naruto." He said and went to the training area with Naruto.

"Okay so the pieces go like this." Hinata said and placed the pieces the way it said in the paper. Naruko copied her and started asking about the pieces, neither one noticing how Naruto created a blue spherical area around him, easily cutting a tree into multiple pieces and then re-arranging into a weird structure.

"You know you were supposed to cut the tree and then return it to it's original state right?" Law asked.

"Yeah yeah. Just give me a moment." Naruto said with an embarrassed grin, thankful that the girls were focused on playing chess.

(30 minutes of failed attempts later)

Naruto had ran out of stamina to try anymore so Law had put the tree back in it's original form. The two walked back to the girls to see Naruko doing a victory dance.

"I DID IT! I FINALLY BEAT HINATA!" She shouted and Hinata watched with a smile. Naruto knew Hinata had let his sister win but he wasn't going to ruin her victory, so he just watched with a smile.

"You girls playing anymore?" Law asked.

"No that's enough for today. You can have it back." Hinata said and gave the board and packed pieces to Law who smiled and vanished.

There was the usual flash and now there was a young man standing there. He had slightly curly hair that reached his neck and a goatee. He wore a white suncap, a blue and white stripped wrist band on his left forearm, rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders and boots. He had what look liked ear protectors, a pair of goggles around his neck and a red satchel. He also had a distinctive long nose.

"I am the mighty sniper that took down one hundred thousand enemies with only a one shot! USOPP!" He proclaimed loudly.

"I'm three and even I don't belive you." Naruko said with a sweatdrop.

"Okay it was one hundred." Usopp mumbled.

"I told you, you exaggerate too much." Naruto stated.

"Never mind that. On to your accuracy training." Usopp said and took a can out of his satchel, which he placed on the stump. He took Naruto 30 feet away from it.

"Turn your back towards the stump and when I say now, I want you to turn around and shoot it as fast as possible." Usopp said.

Naruto did as told and readied his slingshot. He took a deep breath and waited for the mark.

"NOW!"

Naruto turned quickly and fired a small metal ball at the can. It went a tad bit too much to the left and only grazed it.

"Again." Usopp said. Naruto nodded and prepared for another try.

(An hour and a half later)

Naruto stood 40 feet away from the stump, waiting for Usopp's signal.

"NOW!"

Naruto once again quickly turned and shot a metal ball at the can, hitting it right in the middle.

"Great job Naruto. Soon we can move on to moving targets." Usopp congratulated the boy. Naruto gave his foxy grin.

"Can I try Nii-san?" Naruko asked with her hand reaching for the slingshot.

"Sure." Naruto replied and handed the weapon and a metal ball. Naruko pulled the rubber strings back and let go but the ball only dropped to the ground.

"It's harder than it looks Naruto said and took the slingshot from her. The girl pouted for a moment but let it go.

"It's time for me to go now. Nice meeting you girls." Usopp said with a smile and dissapeared.

Then there was a bright flash and the girls hid behind Naruto. There was a SKELETON in an all black suit consisting of a coat with orange inner linings, trousers and a top hat. It had an afro, a blue cravat and a purple cane in it's right hand.

"YOHOHOHO! Good evening ladies. I am Brook the talented musician of the Straw hat pirates." It said while lifting it's hat.

"You're scaring them grandpa." Naruto said while looking at the trembling girls.

"Oh my apologies. Why don't you start your music lesson while I talk to the girls Naruto." Brook said.

Naruto nodded and brought out his violin. The girls carefully aproached the skeleton.

"How about I tell you how I became a skeleton?" Brook suggested. The girls nodded and sat down in front of him and he sat down on his knees. At that moment Naruto started playing **(Cue: Bink's sake violin version)**

"My first crew sailed to the Grand line where a small whale named Laboon followed us. We couldn't take it along to the dangerous seas so we left him in the start of the Grand line, with a promise to return and play our music with him. Our captain died from an incureable disease with some of our other crewmates and I was made the new captain. We sailed the Grand line until we were beaten by an enemy that used poisoned weapons. We recorded a one final song for Laboon before we died, me being supposed to take it to him since I ate a Devil fruit that allowed me to come back from the dead once. I searched for my body in a fog filled area and when I found it, it had been reduced to bones." Brook told.

"That's so sad." Hinata said, wiping a tear from her eye and Naruko did the same.

"Indeed, but after decades of waiting I was reunited with Laboon thanks to Luffy-san. It was a happy moment for the both of us." Brook said and the three waited for Naruto to finish playing.

The three clapped when Naruto ended. Naruto grinned and bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

"You've made good progress Naruto. I think we can soon work on the sound techniques for combat." Brook said and took out his own violin.

(25 minutes of pleasant sounds later)

Naruto sent the violin back in the seal and brought out his shikomizue. He started his normal training of fast slashes and stabs. He was already fast enough to make itmove his arm like lightning, though his height made it a bit difficult.

The girls rubbed their eyes when Brook seemed to have multiple arms as he showed Naruto what to do. They looked again but the multiple arms were still there. They concluded that Brook was just super fast.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto rubbed his sore arms. It wasn't as bad as in the begining of the training but it still hurt. He returned the sword in the seal and walked to the stump. He sat on it cross legged and tried to seperate his soul from his body like Brook could.

The girls started slightly panicking when something green started coming out of Naruto's mouth. It only got out for a few inches before returning in the boy. Naruto started panting heavily. It was still really hard to get his soul out.

"Keep trying Naruto." Brook told him and he nodded.

(30 minutes later)

Half of Naruto's soul got out before returning and he fell down. The girls quickly rushed to help him up, but he did it himself before the girls got to him.

"I'll be fine." He said and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"You sure Nii-san?" Naruko asked.

"Yep." Naruto replied.

"Well I'll be going now. See you tomorrow Naruto." Brook said and vanished.

The next person to arrive confused the hell out of the girls. It was a man with bright blue hair in a buzz cut. He had a metal nose, a weirdly shaped chin, freakish looking arms with bright red balls that read BF-37 for shoulders, blue cubes for forearms and giant hands. He had stitch marks from both sides of his neck to his lower body. His legs had metal parts in them. He wore an open red Hawaiian shirt and red swim briefs

The girls weren't sure if they should stay or run and shout 'pervert', hoping someone would arrive to save them.

"SUUUUUPPEEEEER evening ladies!" The man shouted, striking a weird pose.

"Uummm...h-h-hello." Hinata said, her stutter making a comeback.

"No need to be scared. That's just my uncle Franky." Naruto said. The girls relaxed but were still weary.

Naruko started feeling sleepy and yawned. Franky noticed this.

"Let's keep today short. Your sister needs to go to sleep soon. I'll tell you about the best material you can find out here." Naruto nodded.

(30 minutes later)

Franky ended the lesson early like he told and Naruko climbed on Naruto's back.

"I really would want to stay here instead of going home but I guess there's no choice." Hinata stated sadly.

"Why is that?" Franky asked.

"My cousin Neji. He hates me because his father was killed after a failed kidnap attempt on me when I was three. My father and his were twins and when Kumo demanded my fathers body for killing their ninja, the clan sent my uncle's body because his caged bird seal would destroy the Byakugan when he died just like any other Branch member in the clan." Hinata told him. Franky was now in tears.

"I'm not crying you idiots!" He said and put a hand in front of his face and turned his head away. Then he grabbed a quitar out of nowhere. "Here's a song I wrote called 'Misdirected hatred'." Franky said and started playing the quitar with mini hands that came out of his big ones.

"Ok that's enough for today. See you tomorrow." Naruto said. Franky nodded, though confused and left. Sanji came out.

"I'll be off for my date then. I hope we see again ladies." He said and dashed towards Ayame's house. The trio started walking back towards the village.

"What's wrong with your uncle's body?" Hinata asked.

"He's a cyborg. Half human half machine." Naruto replied.

"Ooh." Naruko said sleepily and then dozed off.

They arrived at the Hyuuga compound after about 20 minutes of walking. Naruto gave a goodbye kiss on Hinata's cheek and she promised to visit him during training as much as possible.

Naruto arrived to his house a few minutes later. His parents were eating dinner.

"Hi sweetie. Want something to eat?" Kushina asked.

"We already ate." Naruto said and walked upstairs. He didn't to hear how well Kenshi had done and how great he was. Naruko was sleeping and he could live missing that one meal.

He took his sister in her room and in bed. He then did his evening routine and went to bed. 'Sanji-nii better not do something stupid.' He thought before letting sleep take over.

End of chapter 3

 **BOOM another chappy. Hope you enjoyed. See ya in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 4: Friends meet the family

A seven year old Naruto was walking towards the Yamanaka flower shop. His eighth birthday was just a few days away and he had gotten a few days off of training to prepare. He wanted a select group of people to be able to enter his mind and Ino had been telling how her father had started teaching her some of their clan's mind jutsu.

The Straw hats had thrown him birthday parties on his sixth and seventh birthday and they had been much funner than the one's Minato and Kushina had put together. The only thing that had been missing were his friends, so he was going to see if Ino could help him.

Over the two years the Straw hats had rubbed off on Naruto quite a lot. His new outfit consisted of an open black-hooded yellow hoodie that showed his chest with his haramaki covering his stomach, dress shoes, a pair of jeans with black spots in multiple places and the same kind of white fur hat with spots as Law's. The idea of swim briefs had crossed his mind but he didn't want to get electrocuted by Nami. He had gotten the word death tattooed on the back of his fingers on both hands. The crew often said that he had Zoro's eyes and though Nami, Usopp and Chopper tried to make him stop, he often had a cigaret in his mouth. His parents had tried to make him stop too, but he still kept smoking thanks to a pill he created that would protect his lungs for a month from the effects before he had to take another one. He had also picked up some of their habits, like Zoro's way of removing his bandages before being fully healed.

His home life wasn't going so great. He and Kenshi would get into heated arguements, usually ending up in Minato or Kushina intervening and Naruto leaving the house for his training or going to bed. His parents were giving more and more of their time and attention to Kenshi and only a small bit to Naruko. Naruto was almost always ignored and his parents didn't even notice that he left early and came back late every day. He didn't mind as he already had a new family.

Naruko would go watch Naruto train oncea month as she didn't want to be in the way too much. Hinata would go watch him at least once a week and she had bonded with Nami. The girls were like sisters now and Hinata had gained a huge confidence boost thanks to the older girl's influence. She had actually flipped Neji off once when he had been his usual arrogant prick self.

Ino was placing the flowers on the shelves in the flower shop when she heard the door open. She turned her head to see who it was and saw Naruto.

"Don't come any closer to the plants with that in your mouth!" She exclaimed while pointing at Naruto's cigaret.

"Sorry Ino." Naruto said and flicked it out of the window behind him.

"So what can I do for you? The usual batch of red roses for your Hina-chan?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Well of course, but there's another thing I wanted to see you about." He awnsered.

"What is it?" She asked while gathering the flowers.

"Your parents here?" Naruto asked while looking around.

"No they had to leave for about 20 minutes due to clan business. They should be back soon." She replied.

"Can you safely connect other people to my mind?"

"Yeah as long as no one's mind resists it." Ino said with a confused look.

"Great! Don't tell anyone I asked and I'll explain it at the party. Come up to my room immediately after coming in the house." Naruto said and took the flowers that Ino was holding in front of him. He paid the usual price and walked out of the shop, his next stop being the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata walked out of the compound, going on a shopping trip to look for a present for Naruto. She was wearing jeans, high heels and a white t-shirt that had lavender flowers printed on it.

'Should I get him a ramen coupon for Ichiraku's? No I did that last year.' She was taken out of her thoughts when a bouquet of red roses appeared in front of her face.

"Hi Hina-chan." Naruto said and kissed her on the lips.

"Hi Naru-kun." Hinata said with a heart melting smile and took the flowers.

"I'm kinda in a hurry so I'll tell you real quick. The crew will throw me a party on my birthday and I got Ino to connect you and our friends to my mind. I still need to tell the others so I'll see you later." He said, gave a her kiss and dashed off.

He quickly found the rest of his friends thanks to his Kenbunshoku Haki. He wanted to keep the crew as a surprise so he just told them to come up to his room when arriving to the party. Now he was searching for the adults that he wanted there. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame, Teuchi and Minato's old student Kakashi who Naruto had first met at his seventh birthday party. Kakashi hadn't really liked Kenshi's attitude, so he had hung out with Naruto and his friends.

Naruto knew where to find his perverted godfather and headed towards the nearest hot spring. He landed on a tree branch near the wall of the women's side and surprise surprise the old pervert was there peeping. Naruto decided to put his training to use and moved his right leg back.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Stamp"** He whispered and stretched his leg in a swift kicking motion.

'That one has a nice rack.' The old pervert thought while giggling. He kept giggling until someone kicked him in the back of the head, sending him through the wall.

Naruto smiled as he heard the women scream, followed by Jiraiya's screams of pain. He watched the women drag his beaten ass out of the hot springs and then they walked back in, heading for the changing rooms.

Naruto jumped out of the tree and walked over to Jiraiya. "You shouldn't be peeping on ladies Ero-sennin." He said and blew some smoke on the older man's face.

"Great hit and run tactic there kid, except you forgot to run." Jiraiya said and tried to punch the boy in the face but Naruto saw it coming and dodged it.

"Nice try pervert, now listen up. When me and my friends leave the house during my party, I want you to follow us. I'll explain it to all of you then." Naruto said and strolled off, leaving a groaning and bruised up Jiraiya on the ground.

'I think Tsunade-baachan will be at the hospital either doing her job or drinking in her office.' Naruto thought and dashed towards the hospital.

He entered the building and searched for her and wouldn't you know it he sensed her in her office with a sake bottle, so he headed there.

"Tsunade-sensei you shouldn't be drinking." Shizune said while trying to take the bottle from Tsunade.

"She's right Baa-chan." The two turned their heads towards the sound and saw Naruto standing at the doorway.

"Shut up brat! It's a slow day so this is okay!" Tsunade shouted while keeping the bottle away from Shizune.

"What ever. I just dropped by to tell you something. When me and my friends leave the house during my party, I want you to follow us. I'll tell the reason then."

"Well if you say so." Shizune said and grabbed the bottle from a confused Tsunade.

"Later." Naruto said and left Tsunade and Shizune play tug of war with the bottle.

His next stop was Ichiraku ramen. He walked in the stand and sat down on one of the stools. "A miso ramen, old man.' He ordered.

"You could just call me by my name." Teuchi said while preparing the water.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Ayame greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Ayame-nee. How has it been with Sanji-nii?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Ayame started listing off all the great things Sanji did for her and kept going while Naruto ate. She stopped in perfect time as Naruto finished his bowl.

"That's great but there's another thing I wanted to talk about. I'm here to give you an invitation to my birthday party."

"But we were invited yesterday." Ayame said.

"But this party is happening here." Naruto said while tapping his head.

"You mean I get to hang out with Sanji-kun!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yep. All you need to do is follow me and my friends when we leave the house. Ino can connect our minds and you can enter my mindscape." Naruto said with his usual smile that he had copied from Law.

"Of course I'll come!" The young woman exclaimed.

"I think I'll sit this one out. After hearing Ayame tell me the things Sanji had told her about the crew, I don't think I can keep up with the party." Teuchi said.

"Well if that's what you think. See ya." Naruto said and started his search for Kakashi.

He used his Kenbunshoku Haki and located Kakashi at one of the training grounds sitting and reading his perverted book. He really wanted to just destroy that piece of trash book that some people called literature, but decided against it as it could come back to bite him in the ass later.

Kakashi turned his head when he heard footsteps behind him. "Oh hi Naruto-kun. What brings you here on this lovely day." The Jounin greeted him with his eye smile.

"Just came by to tell you something. Me and my friends will leave the house during my bithday and I want you to follow us. Don't ask why, 'cause it's a surprise." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I do like surprises as long as they are good ones." Kakashi said. His eye wondered back to the book.

"Oh it will be." Naruto said and walked away, leaving Kakashi giggling pervertedly.

(3 days later)

It was Naruto's eighth birthday and it was the same as the others. Almost everyone talked about Kenshi and he was hanging out with Naruko. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame and Kakashi were already there. Teuchi had only made a quick visit and then left to take care of the stand.

Naruto heard someone knock on the door and he was happy when he saw the clan heads and heirs all together, well he wasn't happy to see Sasuke. "Great to see you guys, let's go up to my room. Kenshi is in the kitchen Sasuke." He said and lead his friends into his room while Sasuke headed in the kitchen.

The group sat down on the floor and Naruto gathered the presents in front of him and started opening them. Three of them were ramen coupons from Kiba, Shino and Choji. Shikamaru gave him a shogi board. Ino gave him a card that read 'Ten free rose bouquets'. Hinata gave Ino a wide smile which the girl returned but gave the Hyuuga a shocked expression when Naruto opened Hinata's present.

"HINATA! I know we can't make him stop but don't encourage him to continue!" Ino exclaimed.

Naruto was holding a lighter that had a sea background with a pirate flag in which the skull had a straw hat on.

"I gotta ask, why a pirate flag." The lazy Nara asked.

"I like pirates." Naruto said and kissed Hinata who was sitting next to him. He got up and thanked for the presents.

"You guys ready to go?" Naruto asked and the others nodded.

The kids went downstairs and Naruko joined them. The group walked past Minato. "We're going outside." Naruto said.

"Okay. Don't get into trouble." Minato said and returned to the conversation he was having with the other clan heads. The group left the house.

"Me and Shizune need to return to the hospital. See you tomorrow." Tsunade said and walked out with Shizune.

"I need to do some research." Jiraiya said with a perverted grin and left.

"I think dad needs some help. See ya later." Ayame said and walked out.

"I need to get some rest. I've trained hard today." Kakashi stated and walked out.

Naruto led the group to an empty warehouse in the east side of the village near the gates. Naruto opened the door and the group walked in. "Just sit in a circle and Ino will handle the rest." Naruto said and everybody followed the orders.

"So you gonna tell us what this is about?" Jiraiya asked while sneaking glances at Tsunade who was sitting next to him...well a certain part of her.

"How much time does this take Ino?" Naruto asked.

"A few minutes since I'm not used to do this. Everybody take the hand of the person next to you." The group complied and soon there was a complete circle with all of the people's hands connected.

"Well you remember what happened the night the Kyuubi attacked. Mind telling it to the ones who don't know?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya sighed and told all that he knew from what Minato told him.

"So what does that have to do with this." Ino asked.

"Well my family life has gone down the drain. My _parents_ only focus on Kenshi, giving Naruko almost no time and completely ignoring me. At the night of my fifth birthday, I met the people inside the seal. They started training me the next day and later they became my new family. Naruko and Hina-chan have met all of them and Ayame-nee's dating one of them." Naruto told the group.

The three mentioned girls were feeling uncomfortable under the others' stares. It was like they were being pierced by the eyes.

"Are you ready Ino." Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah. Just close your eyes." Ino said while squinting her eyes accusingly at Hinata. The others did as Ino said. For a few seconds there was silence but then there were the sounds of the ocean. They opened their eyes and realized they were on a ship in the middle of a sea. Shikamaru started looking around and noticed a pirate flag up on the top of the mast.

"So that's why you like pirates." He stated with a smirk. The others looked at him and then directed their eyes where he was looking.

"You're dating a pirate?" Ino asked while looking at Ayame.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"YOHOHOHO! Welcome aboard! I hope you all made it here without any problems." The group turned towards the sound and all but four of them turned pale.

'Oh so that's Brook.' Ayame thought while looking at the skeleton.

"S-S-S-Sk-Skeleton." Ino managed to get out. Her voice was high pitched and full of fear. The others couldn't say anything.

"Don't worry. That's just grandpa." Naruto said.

"Hi Brook." Hinata waved at him.

"Hinata." Brook replied with a lift of his hat.

"Why is your grandpa a skeleton?" Shikamaru asked after getting a grip.

"Well I can tell you the story. Gather around." Brook said and sat down on a bench attached to the other mast. Everyone sat down, but no one except Naruto noticed arms sprouting from Hinata's and Naruto's backs that tapped them on the shoulders. The two sneaked away from the group while Brook kept talking.

(A few minutes later)

"And that's how it happened." Brook finished.

"That's sad." Ino stated.

"Let's not get depressed. It's a party, but first. Tsunade-san." Brook said her name in a deadly serious tone.

"Yes?" She replied in the same tone.

'Is he going to...no he isn't stupid. He knows how bad it gets if she's angry.' Naruto thought.

"May I see your panties?"

'Oh god.' Naruto thought while face palming.

"PERVERT!" Tsunade shouted and punched Brook's head through the deck.

"I felt that in my brain, even though I don't have one. Yo ho ho ho." They could hear Brook say in a pained voice.

Tsunade huffed, turned around and was completely taken by surprise. There were balloons and confetti all over the place. A table with snacks and drinks had been placed on the right side, giving an ocean view to anyone who went to grab something. There was a banner hanging between the stairs to the poop deck that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO' in big red letters.

"LET'S START THE PARTY!" Shouted a man with a straw hat from the crow's nest and jumped down...and landed on Jiraiya.

(A few hours later)

"Give it up Granny!" Nami shouted and drank her 17th cup of sake.

"I told you already! Only the brat and Naruko are allowed to call me that! And there's no way some little girl is going to drink me under the table!" She shouted back and drank her 17th cup.

She threw it over her shoulder and it hit Jiraiya who was hanging from the mast by a rope tied around his waist. Why was he there you ask. Well he had been hanging around Robin, Nami and Tsunade with a note pad and a pen. That had resulted in Tsunade, Nami, Naruto and Sanji beating him up and leaving him hanging from the mast, while Naruto lit the note pad on fire in front of him.

"Check mate." Naruto said and claimed his tenth consecutive win over Shikamaru. Hinata and Naruko kept watching and rooting for Naruto behind him, looking over his shoulders.

"Aww man. This is getting too troublesome but I just can't stop." The lazy boy said and reseted his pieces and Naruto did the same. Shikamaru had learned how to play chess faster than Naruto but was still getting beaten badly.

"Mphmmhp mhfp!" Luffy tried to speak with his mouth full to Usopp and Choji.

"What did he say?" Choji asked.

"I don't know." Usopp replied. Choji shrugged and went for the piece of pie on his plate but Luffy snagged it before he could take it.

"You just made a powerful enemy." Choji said while squinting his eyes.

Chopper was eating cotton candy in Ino's lap while the girl kept looking at him with hearts in her eyes. The little reindeer was SO CUTE.

Zoro was sitting on the sidelines drinking sake and Shino was eating cake next to him, both staying quiet and watching the others.

Franky was showing Kiba around the ship and his cool body enhancements.

Sanji and Ayame were in the crow's nest having a mini date. Sanji had set up a table for two with candle light during the party and now the two were eating a heart shaped chocolate cake.

Law was talking with Shizune and the two had hit it off well, as well as Robin and Kakashi. Brook was playing some party music with the piano. Bink's sake had been sung four times during the party and Naruto had joined in with his violin during the fourth time.

(30 minutes later)

"I think we need to stop before our parents start to search for us." Hinata told Naruto. The two were sitting on top of the crow's nest.

"Yeah I think you're right." Naruto said. The two climbed down where the party was still going on.

"Let's stop it here before we have search parties after us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh man. Fine." Kiba said, sligthly annoyed. The others nodded.

"Close your eyes." Ino said and everyone except the Straw hat's did so.

They opened their eyes and were back in the warehouse. They noticed each of them had a brown paper bag next to them that contained all kinds of delicious treats, telling by the smell. There also was a small storage seal next to all of them, so they could be hidden.

"Man I'm hungry." Choji stated.

"Well only your mind was there, not your body." Ino stated. Naruto looked at Jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-sennin. Could you try to alter the seal so that they all could come out?" He asked.

"I'll come by tomorrow to look at it." Jiraiya said with a hand motion.

"Well we should go." Naruto said and sealed his food away. The others did the same and left the warehouse.

The kids arrived to Naruto's house and went in. The only people left were Minato, Kushina, Kenshi and all of the clan heads except Fukagu who had apparently left with his sons and wife.

"Fine, I'll join you guys for drinks tomorrow night." Hiashi said with a sigh.

Inoichi noticed that the kids had come back. "You guys look tired. Let's get you home."

He and the other clan heads got up said their goodbye's and left.

"Night." Naruto said in a harsh tone and went upstairs with his sister. They ate their food before going to bed.

'A few months till the academy.' Naruto thought.

End of chapter 4

 **YAY! THE ACADEMY AND SOON SOME ACTION. SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAP**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 5: The academy and a new friend

*BEEB* *BEEB* *BEEB*

"Okay okay I get it. Shut up." Naruto said, turned the alarm off and sat up. Today he would start the academy and the only thing that sucked about it was that his brother would too. He didn't think he could spend that much time with the prick in the same room.

He got out of bed and started putting his clothes on. He brought his lighter out of the seal, since he would never leave it where Kenshi could get his hands on it. He grabbed a few packs of cigarets and hid them in his clothes, knowing that the teachers would take away any of the ones they saw. He took a lone cigaret from an almost empty pack and taped it inside his hat.

He walked downstairs after brushing his teeth and grabbed a sandwich from the plate on the table. He left the house while eating, not wanting to deal with his brother. His training with Franky, Chopper,Nami and Usopp was completed and he had gotten Pop Greens from Usopp.

He walked into an alleyway and made sure no one would see him. Robin came out of the seal with her usual outfit except instead of her vest, she wore a dark purple long sleeve shirt.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I promised Kakashi-kun I would see him before his mission." She said, kissed Naruto's forehead and started walking towards the Jounin's apartment.

'Thank god she's stopped wearing so revealing clothes. It feels weird when your mom walks around dressed in something that makes the pervs go wild. Though I'm pretty sure she would 'Franky' them.' Naruto thought and kept walking towards the academy with a cigaret in his mouth.

He arrived to the academy, only to see that the only ones there were Hinata and a pale boy with short black hair. He flicked his cigaret away, stepped on it to put it out, snuck up on Hinata and gave her a hug from behind.

"Naru-kun." She greeted, turned around and kissed him.

"How'd you know it was me?" Naruto asked with smile.

"The wind carried the scent of a cigaret here and I activated my Byakugan. I would have beaten the crap out of you if I hadn't known it was you." She stated simply.

"I know you'd never beat me up. You would have stopped your hand before hitting me when seeing it was me." Naruto said with a playful smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied with a playful smirk of her own. Naruto turned his head to look at the boy.

"So who's that guy?"

"Don't know. Haven't talked to him yet."

"Well let's go do that now." Naruto said, took Hinata's hand and the two walked up to the boy. He appeared to be drawing into a sketch book.

"Hi there! The name's Naruto and this is Hinata." Naruto said.

The boy's eyes suddenly widened and he bowed, surprising the two. "My name is Sai and I am eternally grateful to your family." He said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, completely confused.

"You are Yondaime-sama's son Naruto right?" Sai asked, looking up from his bowing stance.

"Yes that's me." Naruto replied.

"Well a year ago I was recruted to ROOT from the streets. They started destroying my emotions to make me an acceptable member. Your father started disbanding ROOT, but has only gotten the one's with still at least a little bit of emotions out. I was one of those people." Sai told.

"Okay okay. That was Minato-sama, not me or anyone else so stop doing that or I'll make you stop." Naruto said.

"Naru-kun doesn't really like people who take credit for something they didn't even do." Hinata stated.

Sai got out of his bowing stance and looked at Naruto with curiosity.

"Well okay then." He said

"You wanna come get ramen with us after school?" Naruto asked with a grin

"Sure Blondie and Plainy." He replied. That resulted in Naruto holding Hinata in a Full Nelson to keep her from pummeling the pale boy in the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PLAIN?! I'M GONNA SHUT ALL YOUR TENKETSU AND THROW YOU INTO THE INUZUKA'S KENNEL!" She raged.

'Nee-chan's rubbed off on her too much.' Naruto thought while holding Hinata.

"But I read that you should call any possible friends by nicknames." Sai said with confusion written all over his face.

"See Hina-chan. His head has been messed with. He doesn't understand how this kind of thing works." Naruto said and Hinata calmed down. Naruto looked at Sai. "Talk to lady like that again and I'll make sure you'll never talk again."

"Okay. I understand." Sai said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Oh and a word of advice. Don't go near Kenshi, 'cause that guy is the biggest prick I know. Norhing good will happen if you hang out with him. You'll just become a prick." Naruto said.

"Okay." Sai replied. The trio kept chatting for a few minutes when Inoichi and Ino showed up.

"Okay honey, Naruto and Hinata are already here so I'll leave you with them. Have a great first day at the academy." Inoichi said.

"Yes daddy." Ino replied and jogged over to her friends.

"Hi guys. Who's this?" She asked while pointing at Sai.

"He's Sai. Me and Hina-chan are gonna grab some ramen with him after school." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Well hi then. I'm Ino." She said with a smile.

Sai was going to call her by a nickname he came up with, but then remembered Hinata's reaction and Naruto's threat. His brains started working overtime to come up with a new one.

"Hello...Gorgeous." Sai greeted her, making the girl blush worse than Hinata had ever done. She had tried get Sasuke to go out with her multiple times at Naruto's parties and whenever meeting him out in the village, but one time when she had asked him out while he was talking to Kenshi he had said some really hurtful things. She didn't like Sasuke a bit anymore and now there was this cute guy telling her she was gorgeous.

"Hey Ino!" The group turned their heads where the voice had come from. There was a girl with pink hair running towards them.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Ino shouted back with a wave. The pink haired girl stopped in front of them looking at the others. She recognized the blond boy as the Yondaime's eldest child and the girl next to him was the Hyuuga heiress, but didn't know who the pale skinned boy was.

"So Ino. Is this your boyfriend?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"A-you-ah-NO!" Ino stammered out while blushing. Sai had small, almost non-existent red dots on his cheeks, so no one noticed. Not even him.

"Then why did you hesitate and why are you blushing?" Sakura asked with a victorious smirk.

"S-SH-SHUT UP!" Ino screamed. Sakura started laughing.

"Whatever you say. I'm gonna head in the classroom. The doors should be open and if Sasuke-kun arrives soon, I can get a seat next to him." She finished in a dreamy voice and ran in the building.

"Oh my god. Not another one of those emo chasers." Naruto complained.

"She's not that bad when you take Sasuke out of the equation. Now let's go so we can get window seats." Ino said and lead the others into the building.

The group walked in the classroom to see Sakura standing near the doorway, waiting for Sasuke to show up. Ino shook her head. She didn't know how she had been like the pink haired girl at one point, swooning over the emo bastard.

Naruto and Hinata took the back right corner so they could see outside. Ino took the seat in front of Naruto and Sai sat next to her, leaving a seat open next to both Hinata and Sai. The four kept chatting until most of the students started coming in along with the rest of Naruto's friends and Kenshi and Sasuke.

Kiba sat next to Hinata and wrote a quick note that he gave to Naruto.

 _You gonna show us what they taught you here?_ The note read. Naruto had asked his friends if they wanted to come watch him train while walking home after his eighth birthday party, but his friends had said that they wanted him to surprise them, though Shikamaru had said it would be too troublesome.

He took a pen and wrote a short message on the backside of the paper and handed it to Kiba.

 _No way! You guys are gonna have to wait till we get out of the academy and hope you'll be on my team._

Kiba let out a short chuckle. Shikamaru, Choji and Shino sat down in the back middle row, putting only a small gap between the friends.

Naruto watched in annoyance as Sasuke and Kenshi sat down in the front middle row, Kenshi on the left side and Sasuke in the middle, leaving a place next to Sasuke which the fangirls started fighting over. Naruto shook his head, sighed and took a cigaret from the right pocket of his hoodie.

He lit it just when two men walked in the room, both wearing the standard Konoha shinobi attires. The first one had a scar running across the bridge of his nose and had his hair in a ponytail that was spiky like Shikamaru's.

The other man had shoulder lenght white hair and wore his forehead protector like a bandanna. Naruto was on allert as the man was radiating evil that he sensed with his Kenbunshoku Haki. He needed to keep his guard up whenever he was close to this man.

"Hello children. My name is Umino Iruka and this is Mizuki. Call us Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher and Mizuki will be there to help you during your taijutsu and throwing weapons training." The man with the scar said and started scanning the room, taking a look who he had as students when his eyes stopped on Naruto.

"Well hello there Naruto." Iruka said with a smile.

"Oh so you know me? Yeah I'm the Hokage's son, big whoop." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Well that and I haven't heard of any other eight year old that has tattoos or smokes. NOW PUT THAT AWAY!" Iruka shouted with his head growing three or four times bigger, Naruto couldn't tell because of the shock. Everyone was looking at their teacher with fear. Naruto even heard Chopper and Usopp scream.

"Okay okay. Jeez you don't have to shout." Naruto said, pushed the lit end of the cigaret against the desk putting it out, opened the window next to him and tossed the butt out.

"Never smoke in class." Iruka said.

"Fine." Naruto replied.

"Good. Now you girls get other seats. You go sit there." Iruka said and pointed at one of the boys and then the seat next to Sasuke. The girls mumbled something but did as told. Sakura sat next to Sai, but kept her head facing the Uchiha.

Mizuki left the room and Iruka started the lesson, though Naruto pretty much knew everything that Iruka was going to teach him during the next four years. He decided to just relax and placed his forearms on the desk and then placed his head on them. He paid attention to the lesson a few minutes before falling asleep along with Shikamaru.

It took a few minutes for Iruka to finish writing about the day's subject on the blackboard and turned around. A tick appeared on the back of his head as he saw the two sleeping boys. He grabbed the nearest chalk and tossed it at Shikamaru, waking him up and did the same to Naruto.

Naruto was talking with Luffy about how to get rid of Gear Thirds side effect, when a sharp pain brought him back to the classroom. Iruka was glaring daggers at him and then at Shikamaru.

"No sleeping in class." He said and continued teaching. Naruto sighed and struggled to stay awake, though Luffy, Usopp and Chopper made it easier by telling jokes but Naruto had to go in his mind before bursting into laughter in class several times.

"Okay class, we'll have a 15 minute recess." Iruka said and all the kids sprinted out of the room.

Naruto and his friends along with Sai sat down under one of the trees in the school yard, the shade being very comfortable. Sai took out his sketch book and started drawing the academy in it while Ino kept watching, though he didn't notice as he was preoccupied with drawing.

Naruto took a cigaret and started smoking while Hinata rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer, making her giggle.

"Man it's boring in class. I'd rather stay right here like this." Naruto said with a smile.

"It's not that boring, though I wouldn't mind staying like this." Hinata said, took Naruto's cigaret out of his mouth, kissed him and put it back.

"Asshole alert." Kiba said while looking past Naruto. Naruto turned his head to see Kenshi, Sasuke and Neji walking towards them. Luckily the three only walked past them while acting like they were the kings of the academy.

"Pricks." Naruto muttered. The group stayed there in comfortable silence until the bells rang. Naruto and Hinata frowned as they had been so comfortable but got up and walked back into the building.

Naruto didn't know how many hours he sat in class just waiting for the bell ring. He hadn't felt so happy in ages when the sound for a break rang through the academy.

"30 minute lunch break kids. Don't go too far from the school if you need to go get something to eat so that you'll make it back in time." Iruka said and the kids ran like lightning

Naruto and his friends went back to the tree and all of them took out small storage scroll. Each of them brought out a lunchbox and started eating.

"I really need to thank dad for teaching me how to use a storage scroll. It makes carrying food so easy." Choji said while stuffing food in his mouth.

"I'm surprised you didn't thank him months ago." Kiba stated.

"Just don't replace your ninja gear with storage scrolls filled with food." Naruto said and unsealed the bowl of ramen Sanji had made him.

Hinata was about to unseal her food when the delicious smell of Naruto's ramen entered her nose. She had a small trickle of drool coming out of her mouth while watching Naruto take out a pair of chopsticks and eat some of the ramen. Naruto noticed this.

"Want some, Hina-chan?" He asked with a smile. Hinata nodded, not saying a word.

Naruto grabbed some of the ramen with his chopsticks and brought them in front of Hinata's mouth. The girl opened her mouth and ate the ramen.

Ino watched the interaction between the two and started daydreaming about a boy doing that to her. Somehow the boy in her fantasy turned into Sai, which shocked her. Sure he was handsome and he had called her gorgeous, but she had met him only a few hours ago.

She looked at the boy. He was eating a rice ball with his left hand and drawing with his right one. Her mind started creating all sorts of romantic scenarios, one being him drawing her while she was lying in bed only covered by the sheets.

'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!?' Ino thought, her face redder than Kenshi's hair.

"Are you okay Ino? Your face is quite red." Shino asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine! Looks like dad decided to be a child and put some chili in one of my sandwiches." Ino said while thanking god that she had just taken a bite out of her lunch. She put the sandwich back in the box and took another one. She took the top bread off to make it look like she was looking for anything that shouldn't be in it.

"Make sure your dad eats it. Food should never be wasted." Naruto said in a serious tone. Ino nodded and took a bite out of her food.

Shikamaru had fallen asleep after eating the rice ball her mother had made him. Kiba didn't want to miss the chance and tapped Sai on the shoulder.

"Got any drawing stuff I could borrow? Preferably ink." Kiba said. Sai looked at him in confusion but took out a storage scroll and unsealed it's contents. Kiba and Naruto as well, got excited when they saw a small jar of ink and three paint brushes.

"Thanks man." Kiba whispered with a smile and carefully took the jar and a brush, while Naruto took one as well.

"Come on Sai. Join us." Naruto whispered and motioned the boy to do the same thing they were doing. Sai thought about for a second, put his sketch book away and joined the two boys with the third paint brush.

(20 minutes later)

The bell rang and the students returned into their classes. Shikamaru took his place but couldn't figure out why every kid in class looked at him for a few seconds and then quickly turning around while snickering. The only person who didn't laugh or snicker while looking at him was Shino.

Iruka walked into the room with Mizuki, both stopping and staring at Shikamaru. They cleared their throats, trying not to laugh.

"Okay kids. We will now go outside for kunai throwing. All of you follow us, except Shikamaru. Go to the bathroom and then come to the backyard." Iruka said and lead the kids outside, leaving a confused Shikamaru behind.

He walked into the bathroom and to the nearest sink. His reflection in the mirror scared the crap out of him. He had a curly moustache, a monocle on his left eye, an unibrow and a skilfully drawn third eye on his forehead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH." A boy's scream was heard in the academy.

A few minutes later Shikamaru walked to the kunai throwing area where the others were in a line. His face was clean but bright red because of hot water and a lot of troublesome scrubbing. He glared daggers at Naruto who was in the middle of the line.

"Okay class. Now that Shikamaru is here we can start. You will all be given a kunai to throw at the target log. We will take a look at your current accuracy and move on to hand to hand combat after everyone has had their turn in throwing." Iruka told the kids.

He walked in front of the line and threw the kunai he was holding at the target, hitting the bullseye. He went and took the kunai out of the log and turned to the students with a smile.

"Your turn." He said and moved behind the line where the kids were going to throw from. Most of them had a decent aim, as almost everyone hit the third ring from the bullseye. The only ones who hit the center were Kenshi, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, and Sai almost did as well but his kunai went a bit too high. The only one to get nothing was Shikamaru who just dropped his kunai on the ground, saying that it would be too troublesome.

"Next up is hand to hand combat. Follow us to the ring." Iruka said and lead the kids to an area that had a white circle painted on the ground.

"I will call two names and the students whose names are called will enter the ring and have a short fight. First we have Namikaze Uzumaki Kenshi and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka announced.

"I'm gonna quit right at the start Iruka-sensei. It would be kinda unfair towards me to fight against my brother who my parents have trained since he was four." Naruto said. Kenshi had an asshole smirk on his face.

"Very well." Iruka said and announced the next two fighters. Naruto watched Hinata beat her opponent with a proud smile on his face.

Sai appeared to be a good fighter as he took down Kiba with ease. Shikamaru once again didn't do anything at all, except stand there with his hands in his pockets. Ino barely beat Sakura, showing that both of them needed at lot more practice during the fight. Shino dropped from his match with Sasuke, as his fighting style used his bugs. Choji didn't have a fight as he had been put as Shikamaru's opponent.

"School's over for today. We'll see you tomorrow." Iruka said with a smile and walked back into the academy building.

"Do you mind if I join you guys for ramen." Ino asked Naruto while sneaking glances at Sai.

"Not at all. Let's go." Naruto replied and the four started walking towards Ichiraku ramen, Naruto holding Hinata's hand.

They stayed in comfortable silence during the walk, enjoying the sounds of the village and the warm breeze and sunshine. Ino would often look at Sai and then look away just before he turned his head her way. This didn't go unnoticed by a smirking Hinata who had her Byakugan on.

They arrived to the ramen stand just as a group of four Chunin walked out of the stand. Naruto and his friends entered the stand and were greeted by Ayame who was wiping the counter with a rag.

"Hi guys. Who's your new friend?" She asked with smile.

"He's Sai. We met him at the academy." Naruto said and they sat down, Naruto in the left corner with Hinata next to him. Ino sat next to her and Sai took the last stool in the right corner.

"Busy as always Ayame?" Hinata asked.

"Yep. Once people heard this was Hokage-sama's family's favorite place to eat at, I knew people would swarm in. Today's one of those slower days, so dad can take it a bit more easy." She said and took a note pad.

"The usual beef ramen for you Naruto?" She asked. Naruto nodded with a grin.

"I'll have beef too, thank you." Hinata said.

"I think I'll have a miso ramen." Ino said, still sneaking glances at Sai.

"Chicken, please." Sai said.

"Okay. Your food will be here soon." Ayame said and went into the kitchen. Naruto decided to strike up a conversation with Sai while waiting for the ramen.

"I gotta say Sai, that third eye you drew on Shikamaru looked awesome. You ever considered using chakra infused ink as a weapon? You could really kick ass." He stated.

"Yes I actually have. I was planning on getting some ink and scrolls to practice later this week." Sai replied with a smile.

"I can come with you!..If you don't mind that is." Ino said with a slight blush.

"Sure. It would be nice to have someone as company." Sai replied. Hinata had to look away from the two to hide her smile. Just then Ayame came back with the food.

"Here you go guys. Don't let your boyfriend get away Ino." She said with a teasing smile and walked back in the kitchen, leaving a red Ino babbling something incoherent.

Naruto ate his food in ten seconds, drank the broth and placed the bowl on the table with a content sigh, Hinata doing the same ten seconds later. Ino and Sai stared at the two with wide eyes, a lone noodle hanging from Sai's mouth.

"Aah that was good. We'll leave you two on your date." Naruto said, left money on the counter and walked out with Hinata. Ino was once again blushing like Hinata used to.

"Well it's only four years in the same class with the asshole duo. I think I can probably handle it. See you tomorrow Hina-chan." Naruto said, kissed her on the cheek and headed towards the clearing.

"See you tomorrow." Hinata said and started walking to her home.

End of chapter 5

 **I hope you guys liked it. See ya in the next chap**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 6: Turning nine

Naruto was in his thougts, sitting by his desk in school, unable to get what he had heard a few months ago out of his head.

(Flashback)

Naruto was walking around town after school and decided to spy on Minato as his Hana Hana no mi training. He spotted a perfect hiding place where no one could spot him while he sprouted eyes and ears into the Hokage's office.

He saw a human sized hole in a rock, barely visible due to plants blocking it from view and he was still in range to sprout the needed body parts into his biological father's office.

He moved the plants back to make sure no one saw him in the hole. He concentrated hard and just like that he had a pair of eyes looking down from the ceiling and ears on top of the bookshelves and under the Hokage's desk.

He was surprised when he saw the Hokage's advisors Homura and Koharu, the leader of ROOT Danzo, Jiraiya, the old man third and Uchiha Itachi sitting in the office, while Minato placed silencing seals to block any sounds going outside. He finished placing the seals and sat down on his chair.

"Are you completely sure about this Itachi?" Minato asked in a dead serious tone.

"Yes. The Uchihas will soon try a coup." Itachi replied in a sad but serious tone.

"Then we need to get rid of them." Danzo said, getting nods of support from the advisors.

"No. We can't just go and kill all of them." Minato said.

"Minato's right." Jiraiya said, getting a nod from Sarutobi.

"There must be another way." Sarutobi said.

"It's three against three. We will find another way." Minato said.

"No they are right Hokage-sama." Itachi said to the shock of Minato, Jiraiya and Sarutobi.

"But -" Minato started but Itachi cut him off.

"They have gotten power hungry and no talking will stop them. They have to be eliminated if we want to avoid the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of innocents. I will handle it but I have a request." He said.

"What is it." Minato asked .

"I want Sasuke to stay alive. He doesn't know anything about the clan's plan and I am sure you want to keep the Sharingan as one of Konoha's bloodline limits. And as we all know, Sasuke is a close friend of your son Kenshi who could give Sasuke a strong moral compass." Itachi told. Minato thought it for a few seconds and sighed.

"Very well. It will be dealt with as you said Itachi, but you will be put on the missing nin list." Minato said and Itachi nodded.

"As long as Sasuke is safe I don't care." Itachi said. Minato nodded and released the seals. Everyone except Minato started leaving the room. Itachi was the last one to leave but Minato stopped him when he was by the doorway.

"Remember that there will be a place here for you if want to return." He said.

"I will." Itachi replied and left. The eyes and ears vanished without Minato even noticing

Naruto got out of the hole and brushed some dirt off of his clothes.

'Is there anything we can do?" Naruto asked mentally.

 **"Not without causing anymore damage than is already going to happen."** Law awnsered. Naruto let out a sad sigh and started walking away from the Hokage tower.

(End flashback)

A few days after the Uchiha clan had been massacared by Itachi and Sasuke had been a wreck.

The bells rang signaling the end of school and the students ran out. Naruto and his friends walked through the schoolyard.

"So the same place as last year?" Kiba asked.

"Yep." Naruto awnsered with a grin. Today was his ninth birthday and the party was happening inside the seal again. This time Sai was invited as well. He had become Naruto's best friend four months after they started the academy. Naruto would often hang out with him or Hinata if he wasn't training.

"Well we'll see you then. Me and Sai-kun are going on our date now." Ino said and started walking away with Sai, her arms wrapped around his left one and her head on his shoulder. The two had dated for a few months now and Sai had started showing more emotions, though not much but Naruto saw that his smiles were real now, not fake like most of his smiles when they first met.

"Later." Kiba said and left the group.

"See you tonight." Choji said and he and Shikamaru walked away. Shino just nodded and headed home.

"So I guess it's just us." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yep. How about I buy us lunch?" Naruto asked.

"But it's your birthday." Hinata stated.

"But that shouldn't stop me, should it?" Naruto asked with a smile and Hinata giggled.

"Well okay but nothing too expensive." She said.

"There's nothing in the world that's too expensive when it comes to you." Naruto said and pecked her lips.

"You sound like Sanji." Hinata stated.

"Well he did teach me how to treat you right." Naruto said with a smile. Just then he felt Law return in the seal from his date with Shizune.

'How did it go?' He asked mentally.

 **"It went great."** Law replied.

"Second base?"

 **"Second base."** Law replied.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked and offered his hand to Hinata. She took it and they started walking towards Ichiraku ramen.

"So how are things at home with your new guest?" Hinata asked with a sympathetic look.

"I think you know." Naruto replied. Minato had asked Sasuke to move in with them and Sasuke had accepted. At first Naruto was okay with it, since Sasuke was a wreck but a month after Sasuke and Kenshi had become two times douchier than ever towards him.

"Huge pricks?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded. They walked in silence most of the way, sometimes breaking it when talking about the upcoming party. Their noses picked up the delicious smell of Ayame's cooking a few blocks away and started walking twice as fast. Luckily for them, it was a busy day for the ninjas and the other villagers so the stall was empty of customers.

"Hi guys. The usual?" A cheerful Ayame asked.

"Yep." They awnsered in unison.

"Same place as last year?" Ayame asked.

"The same warehouse." Naruto said and he sat down with Hinata sitting on his lap. Ayame let out an 'aaaawwww' and went in the kitchen. She returned with their food after a few minutes.

"Here's your food." Ayame said and placed the bowls in front of the two. They started feeding each other, making Ayame let out an 'aaaawww'.

They finished eating after a few minutes and Naruto paid for the food. He decided to go to sit on one of the Hokage heads with Hinata and started carrying her there bridal style.

They arrived there in comfortable silence as Hinata had dozed off during the walk, feeling very relaxed in Naruto's strong arms.

"Wakey wakey Hina-chan." Naruto said and and gently shook her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she let out a cute yawn.

"Are we there." She asked in sleepy voice.

"Yeah." Naruto said quietly and set her down gently and brought out a blanket from the seal for them to sit on. Naruto sat down first and spread his legs and Hinata sat down in front of him, placing the back of her head on Naruto's chest. He started stroking her hair and she leaned as much back as she could.

"Can we do this during the new year's fireworks show?" She asked in a very relaxed and comfortable tone.

"We can do this every day if you want to Hina-chan." Naruto replied.

(An hour later)

Hinata was sleeping peacefully and Naruto was enjoying the sight of his fiance sleeping against his chest but he had to wake her up and get home to prepare for the party. He started tickling her sides and she started giggling.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" She exclaimed between giggles. Naruto tickled her for awhile longer before stopping. Hinata panted while trying to catch her breath.

"I'm gonna get payback at somepoint." She said with a playful smile.

"Looking forward to it." Naruto said and got up with her.

"See you tonight Naru-kun." Hinata said and started walking back down. Naruto decided to use his Gomu Gomu no mi powers and jumped down. Luckily he wasn't wearing his chakra weights at the moment so he didn't create a huge crater when landing.

He walked home as slow as possible, not wanting to get tag teamed by team shitheads those shitty pricks with their shitty attitudes and insults that made him want to kick them through the village.

He entered the house and the two people he didn't want to see at all during his birthday were sitting on the living couch.

"Hey nerd. Why don't you go back outside with your loser friends." Kenshi said. He was still a bit irked that Naruto was doing better than him in academics.

"Hey tomato. I think you should concentrate on helping the emo chicken lay eggs." Naruto replied, making fun of Kenshi's hair color and the way Sasuke's hair looked like a chicken's butt. He laughed at their angered faces and went up to his room.

(A few hours later)

The party had started and everyone Naruto had been waiting for had arrived. The presents from them had been great, most of them being ramen coupons but Sai's present had made Naruto's jaw drop. It was an expertedly painted ink painting of him and Hinata slightly bigger than a camera picture.

Naruto left with his friends and then Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya , Kakashi and Ayame left as well. They walked to the warehouse they were in last year and sat in a circle.

"No funny business this time Jiraiya or we're going to beat you up worse than last time." Tsunade warned him.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Nami's more terrifying than you when she's angry and that's saying something." Jiraiya replied.

"Okay, close your eyes." Ino said. They did this and soon found themselves onboard the pirate ship. There were party decorations everywhere.

"Welcome back. We haven't seen you guys in a while." Brook greeted them.

"You better keep your note pad in your pocket this time." Nami growled dangerously at Jiraiya who gulped loudly and nodded.

"It's been a while hasn't it Tsunade-san?" Brook said while offering his hand to Tsunade for a handshake.

'Good. He learned from last time.' Naruto thought.

"Yes it has." Tsunade replied and shook the skeleton's hand.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked while shaking her hand.

"PERVERT!" Tsunade shouted and threw Brook over her shoulder, smashing him through the deck and only his legs that were sticking up being visible.

"I felt that...even though...any...Yo...Ho...Ho...Ho." Was all they heard. Zoro pulled him out and Franky did some quick repairing while Chopper treated Brook's injuries. Tsunade huffed and went to the table that had alcohol.

"Well uum...let's start the party

(30 minutes later)

Usopp walked into the center of the main deck.

"Come here kids! We have a surprise for you." He shouted and the kids gathered in front of him. Franky came out from his workshop with some big, weird looking paper made dolls that looked like Kenshi, Sasuke and Neji. They were soon hanging from the yardam a foot above the ground.

"These are called piñatas. They have candy in them and the only way to get the candy is to beat them open with these sticks. Enjoy!" Usopp said and handed arm long sticks to kids, one for everyone.

"I'm first." Ino said in a tone that screamed for murder. Everyone knew which one she was going to go for but no one expected her to throw the stick like spear with enough force to pierce Sasuke's crotch. Every male viewer gringed.

"Even I felt that, even though I don't have any..." Brook started but fell on all fours with a dark depressing aura around him.

"I'm only half a man." He said in a depressed tone. Jiraiya knelt down beside him.

"You guys continue the party. I'll try to handle this." He said and started trying to get the skeleton stop his glooming.

"Okay." Naruto replied and ran at the Kenshi shaped piñata and hit it's head and sending it in the sea. He shoved his hand down it's throat and grabbed some of the candy inside it. The rest of the kids ganged up on the other two piñata's and started whaling on them, though Shikamaru swung once and went to sit down. Shino, Kiba and Ino hammered Sasuke while Choji, Naruko, Hinata and Sai beat the crap out of Neji.

After a few minutes everyone of them except Shino and Shikamaru were lying on the ground with their stomach's aching from eating too much candy.

"Why did we eat it all so fast?" Naruko groaned.

"Because we're stupid." Naruto groaned back.

"Don't worry guys. I got something that will help." Chopper said and gave each of them a small yellow pill.

(15 minutes later)

The party continued normally after the kids had recovered. Hinata and Nami were hanging out at the forecastle deck having a girl talk.

"Looks like you two had a great time earlier today. You looked so cute when Naruto carried you bridal style while you slept." Nami said with a grin. Hinata had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well are you ever going to get a boyfriend?" Hinata asked, changing the subject.

"Well if I ever find a nice guy." Nami said, rubbing the back of her head.

"What about Luffy?" Hinata asked with a sly smile.

"What!? Why would I ever date that idiot!?" The older girl exclaimed.

"Yes he's an idiot, but from what I've seen and heard I can tell he's a lovable idiot." Hinata replied. Nami sighed.

"I guess you're right." She said in a relenting tone.

"Go ask him out then." Hinata stated.

"Fine, though he might be too stupid to understand when I ask him out." Nami said and started looking for her captain. Hinata smiled and returned to her friends.

She walked past Ino and Sai sitting on the railing on the forecastle deck, looking down at their friends goofing off on the nain deck.

"Ino-chan?" Sai said.

"Yes, Sai-kun?" Ino replied.

"May I see your panties?" Sai asked, resulting in Ino punching him into the wall behind them.

"Don't ever copy their actions!" Ino exclaimed, getting a weak nod from Sai.

"You do know that he still isn't fully aware how to interact with people, right Ino?" Hinata asked with an awkward smile.

"Yeah but he can't act like a pervert." Ino replied. Hinata decided to just nod and walk away.

'Where is that idiot.' Nami thought, still looking for Luffy. She finally spotted him at the back of the poop deck, eating meat alone so that no one could take some from him.

"Hey Luffy." She said. Luffy panicked and tried to hide the meat.

"I don't want any of that you idiot." She said while shaking her head. Luffy relaxed and swallowed the piece of meat in his mouth.

"So what's up." Luffy asked in his usual cheerful manner.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to...go out with me?" She asked while looking away.

"Sure." Luffy awnsered.

"Wow. I thought this would have ended up in a complicated explanation on what I ment." Nami said with a baffled face.

"Hey I'm not that stupid! Besides...I have a one regret about my first life." Luffy stated.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"Not getting a kid of my own. I never got that close with any girls and so I never had any future pirate kings or queens to raise." Luffy stated in a sad tone.

"Well none of us got any children. We just kept sailing the seas till the day we died, sometimes making a short visit to our friends." Nami stated.

"Well things aren't gonna end like that this time so yeah, I'll go out with you...though the both of us can't get out of the seal together yet." Luffy said and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sure we can do something on the ship after the party's over." Nami said and walked away.

Luffy returned to eating meat when he felt a hand on both of his shoulders. He turned around to see Sanji and Ayame shooting very dangerous looks at him.

"Now Luffy I know we've become somewhat of a family and Nami is my precious beloved sister." Sanji started.

"And so if you ruin her date with you." Ayame continued.

"We will turn you into minced meat." Sanji said.

"Starting with your hat." Ayame finished.

"IgetitIgetitIgetit!" Luffy exclaimed in panic.

"Good. Have a nice date." The duo said in unison and walked away.

"Could you get me some juice Sanji-kun?" Ayame asked in a sweet tone.

"HAAAII! AYAME-CHWAAAAN!" Sanji shouted and dashed away with his legs barely visible and hearts in his eyes like he used to do. Luckily for him, Ayame found it cute.

"You kids ready to fire the canon?" Usopp asked. Naruto had altered his mindscape so that there were enemy pirate ships within the reach of the canon he had put on the main deck.

"Aye aye." Naruto said.

"FIRE!" Usopp shouted and Naruto fired at one of the ships, getting a direct hit and sinking it.

"ME NEXT! PLEASE ME NEXT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Naruko shouted while bouncing up and down.

"Okay okay. Just calm down." Naruto said.

"Yay!" Naruko exclaimed and aimed at one of the ships.

"FIRE!" Usopp shouted and Naruko did as told. The canon ball went through one of ships main mast, causing it to crash on the ship next to it.

"Good shot." Usopp commented.

(An hour later)

"There's no way, you were a world famous musician with tons of fans. You're a pirate." A slightly tipsy Jiraiya told Brook.

"I was. I went by the name Soul King. Wait for a few minutes." Brook replied and went inside the ship.

(5 minutes later)

There was a small stage platform between the stairs leading to the poop deck and Brook was standing on it. He was wearing heart shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with huge crown on it and red trouser with white flowers printed on it. He had a green quitar that looked like a fish and there were Sound Dials behind him.

"I will now perform a song I wrote called 'New World'." He said and hands sprouted near the Dials and activated them. Suddenly music started playing

(I don't own this song. Eng lyrics at the end of the chapter)

 **Oh yeah! Kodomo**

 **Aru eiyuu no Hanashi**

 **Ou ni naru otoko no hanashi**

 **Itsumo senkyou wa mattanashi**

 **Funbatte biisan ni hadashi**

 **Oh Yeah! Come on baby!**

 **Yume oibito wa nayami**

 **Tokidoki wa tarinai Riichi**

 **Jibun to mukiau tsukini sono saki ni**

 **Susume tame ni**

 **Sono te ni amarisou na ookisugiru yume**

 **Aitsu ga ireba kanau ku ga shita**

 **Today is the day!**

 **Machikutabirta ze**

 **Kimijika na oretachi ni mou yoru wa iranai**

 **Today is the day!**

 **Saikou no ji da ze**

 **Tomatteta tokei ni keri irete yare**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **Sekai wa kawaru**

 **Mou ikkai!**

 **Sorosoro atsumaru koro**

 **Nakama mo kanari kusemono**

 **Dare to mo kuma nasou datte**

 **Te wo totte kanpeki ni forou**

 **Mainichi hado kaguko**

 **Noru nara aitsu no yabou**

 **Kuchi ja arekore itteta toshite mo**

 **Waratteita**

 **Eien ni Tsuzukisouna Fukai Kiri saemo**

 **Isshun de kie Aozora mieta**

 **Today is the day!**

 **Shoo ga hajimaruze**

 **Erabare shi mono tachi ga mezasu ano umi e**

 **Today is the day!**

 **Yume e tatsu funade**

 **Akogare ta sekai e keri suke ni ikou**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **Sekai wa kawaru**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **Sekai wa kawaru**

He did a quick quitar solo, ending the song. Everyone started clapping.

"Thank you, thank you! May I see the ladies' panties?" Brook asked. A drunk Tsunade grabbed the nearest mug and threw it, but instead of throwing a mug she threw Chopper.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The little reindeer screamed in terror as he collided with the skeleton, both going through the wall behind them.

All of the women except Tsunade ran after the animal as fast as they could, checking him for any major damage. Chopper had anime tears flowing down his eyes as Shizune carefully carried him in her arms.

"It's okay, It's okay. The mean old lady won't hurt you anymore." Shizune said as she and the other girls glared at Tsunade who was trying to leave but Ino wouldn't let her. The drunken woman couldn't match the furious nine year old.

(3 hours later)

"See ya tomorrow." Naruto said as his friends left his house with their parents.

'Time for some training." Naruto thought and went to his room but left through the window and headed towards the Hokage monument.

He stood on the top of his fathers head and took out his violin. He started playing Bink's Sake in a happy tone and started making a sound genjutsu. The sound being heard through out the village in the calm night.

(Around the village)

Sasuke was sitting on his bed when he heard the sound of a violin. Then he saw his parents when they were a happy family and he walked to them with a smile that they returned.

Kakashi was in bed as well when he heard the violin. He saw his dead friends Obito and Rin.

'You shouldn't play with a man's mind like this but thank you Naruto.' He thought as he moved closer to the two.

Neji woke up to the sound of a violin. He looked around and his father was standing in the middle of the room. Hinata saw the her mother in her room.

"Come here son/honey." The two said and the children did it without thinking twice.

This happened all over the village. People would see their deceased loved or see their happiest moments in life until the music stopped. None of them saw a boy jumping from roof to roof until he reached the Yondaime's house

(Inside the seal)

"I didn't think you could ever eat so slowly." Nami said in a joking tone. She figured that Luffy was just too nervous about their current date. She was half right. Luffy could feel Sanji's stare pierce him, making him a nervous wreck.

End of chapter 6

 **Another chapter down. Next chapter will be jumping through the years to Naruto's final academy day and Mizuki trying to steal the Scroll of Seals. See ya as soon as possible. And here are the english lyrics for New World. And once again I say I don't own it**

 **Oh yeah! Children**

 **This is the story of a hero**

 **The story of a man who will become king**

 **In war there are no do-overs**

 **But he stands firm with sandals on his bare feet**

 **Oh yeah! Come on baby!**

 **Dreamers always struggle**

 **Because sometimes their dreams are out reach**

 **You have to battle your own demons**

 **In order to live through the days**

 **It's a big dream that seems quite a handful**

 **But when he mentioned it, I could see it coming true**

 **Today is the day!**

 **We got tired of waiting**

 **We don't need nights because we're short-tempered**

 **Today is the day!**

 **It's wonderful day**

 **Kick the clock that was stopped**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **The world is gonna change**

 **One more time!**

 **It's about time we assemble**

 **My friends are also quite villainous**

 **Whoever seems to be teamed up**

 **Follows perfectly by the hand**

 **We trained hard every day**

 **To ride on his ambition**

 **Even though he said this and that**

 **He laughed**

 **Even a thick fog that seems to continue forever**

 **Dissapears in an instant and we see the blue sky**

 **Today is the day!**

 **The show is about to start**

 **Those chosen aim to that sea**

 **Today is the day!**

 **Depart and set sail to your dreams**

 **Let's go kick around in the world we long for**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **The world is gonna change**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **For the New World**

 **The world is gonna change**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 7: Graduating

Naruto and Hinata were walking towards the school hand in hand, excited about their last day in the academy. They had both grown taller and Naruto could fight properly with his nodachi now.

"It's so great to finally get out of the academy. I don't think I could've handled another day with tomato and emo chicken." Naruto said happily.

"You could still end up in their team." Hinata said with a smirk. Naruto turned paler than Sai.

"Don't even joke about that." He said with a terrified voice. Hinata giggled.

"Okay, sorry." She said and kissed her fiancee on the cheek.

They arrived to the academy where their friends were waiting in front of the building. Kiba looked like he had just gotten out of bed and was feeding Akamaru, his own dog partner he had gotten during the second academy year. Shikamaru was watching the clouds. Chouji was eating chips like there was no tomorrow. Shino was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Ino and Sai were kissing.

"Hey guys, you excited about today?" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, where's Naruko? This is the end of her second year." Choji asked after finishing his bag of chips.

"Kushina said that she should be escorted here safely by tomato and emo chicken. I feel sorry her. Having to walk here with those two." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"That's rough." Akamaru barked.

"Tell me about it." Naruto stated while shaking his head. Just then he saw Kenshi and Sasuke arriving to the academy with Naruko, who sprinted away from the two and towards them.

"Man I'm glad I got away from those two. They were so mean towards every kid we passed if they tried to talk to them. They said it was beneath them to talk to someone who's weak." Naruko told.

"Well that's those two bastards for you. I really need to knock them down a few dozen pegs in the next Chunin exam." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, isn't that like in five months?" Kiba asked.

"Yep." Sai awnsered.

"I hope I get a good sensei to teach me, so I can kick some ass." Kiba said with an animalistic grin.

"YEAH!" Akamaru barked.

"Okay calm down and let's head to class." Hinata said. Naruto nodded, took her hand and walked inside with the others following. Naruko headed for her classroom.

Naruto and the others took their seats and waited for Iruka to arrive. Naruto decided to smoke since it was the last day in school. That's when Iruka entered.

"NARUTO!" He shouted.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, it's my last day in this place." Naruto said.

"Fine. Give me all your packs." Iruka said with a crafty smile. Naruto did as told and there were six packs of cigarettes on the table, shocking everyone. Naruto returned to his seat.

"Now you can smoke." Iruka said with grin.

"I won this time sensei." Naruto said and took the lone cigarette taped to the inside of his hat and started smoking. Iruka mumbled something but allowed Naruto to smoke since he had given him his permission.

"Today we will have the graduation test. You need to be able to perform the three academy jutsu, the clone techinque, replacement and transformation. We will also take a look at your genjutsu, taijutsu and throwing. Now let's go outside and begin with the kunai and shuriken throwing." He told and led the class outside.

The class was in line in front of the three target logs, with Naruto going first. He had five shuriken in his left hand and four kunai in his right hand. He threw all of them at the same time and all of them hit either the bullseyes or the ring closest to them.

"Very good Naruto. Next." Iruka said while writing something on the test result paper is his hand. The rest of the class did well. Most of them hitting the ring closest to the bullseye. Hinata, Kenshi, Sasuke and Sai hit the bullseyes like Naruto.

"Next up is taijutsu." Iruka said and the kids went to the the taijutsu ring. The first match would have been Kenshi versus Naruto but Naruto refused like always. Shikamaru gave up before his match with Kiba started. Choji lost against Sasuke after ten seconds of fighting. Hinata took Sakura down with three hits in the right places. Shino had gotten some taijutsu skills over the years but still lost to Sai quickly. Ino had gotten some taijutsu training from her boyfriend and beat her opponent in 20 seconds.

"We will hold the genjutsu test in the same room with the ninjutsu so let's get back to class." Iruka said and lead the students back into their classroom.

Iruka called Kenshi and he went into the room that was linked to their classroom. After a few minutes he came back. Wearing a Konoha forehead protector on his forehead. Hinata was called in next and she came back from the room with a forehead protector hanging from her neck. Then it was Naruto's turn and he walked in with a smirk.

Mizuki and Iruka were sitting behind a desk with pens and paper.

"Okay Naruto. Let's see your genjutsu skills." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and casted a genjutsu. The area behind Naruto turned into an ocean with pirate ships that shot their cannon balls at them.

"Kai." Iruka said with a handseal and the genjutsu was released. He wrote 'good' in the genjutsu section in Naruto's paper. He then threw a cardboard kunai at Naruto, who dodged it by switching places with an empty chair by the window.

"That's one jutsu. Now the other two." Iruka said.

"Naruto made a handseal and now Kenshi was standing there, except his hair was in the shape of a tomato.

"Was that on purpose or an accident?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take a guess." Naruto said in a harsh tone. Iruka sighed.

"Try to keep your emotions towards your brother out of this test." Iruka told the blond.

Naruto returned to himself and made a clone of himself. Iruka marked all of the three jutsu as 'accepted'. He took a forehead protector from the box next to him.

"Congratulations Naruto. You pass." Iruka said with a smile.

"Thanks." Naruto replied and tied the forehead protector around his left forearm just like Zoro's bandanna. He walked back into the classroom and to his friends.

"Copycat." Sai said.

"What? I think this is a nice choice of outfit." Naruto replied with a whisper.

"An outfit that you copied from others." Sai whispered back.

"Screw you." Naruto said with a chuckle and Sai was called into the room.

After awhile everyone had been in the room and only a few had not graduated. Naruto and his friends were all sitting in a group talking about a possible graduation party, when Iruka started talking.

"Congratulations to all who graduated. Come back here tomorrow at the same time as you would normally, for your team assignments." He said and sat down as the kids rushed out of the class.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"I think I'm just gonna head home. See you tomorrow." Kiba said and left. The others did the same, so Naruto decided to spy on Mizuki who had stayed in class with Iruka. He climbed up to the academy's roof and sprouted some eyes and ears into the classroom.

"See you tomorrow Iruka." Mizuki said as Iruka walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Finally that idiot is gone, I can't take it anymore. Acting nice towards these brats, especially those two so called prodigies. Their sickening attitudes , thinking their so much better than everyone else and I don't care who says otherwise, that Kenshi brat is the demon fox. After I take the Scroll of Seals to Orochimaru-sama, I can finally say goodbye to this rathole people call a village." Mizuki went on but Naruto had heard enough.

'Guess I'll have to hang around the Hokage tower tonight.' Naruto thought and started heading home.

He entered his home and saw that his parents were eating cake with Kenshi and Sasuke.

"Oh hi Naruto! Want some?" Minato asked.

"No." Naruto awnsered and went up to his room.

(7 hours later)

It would soon be night and Naruto knew that Mizuki would act soon. He opened up a window and jumped out into the darkness.

'Show time.' He thought with a satisfied smile. He could finally fight someone without having to hide his abilities. He knew that he might have to kill Mizuki, but one of the things he had gotten from Zoro was the ability to kill if needed in cold blood.

He landed on a tree near the Hokage tower and tried to locate Mizuki with his Kenbunshoku Haki but he seemed to be out of his range at the moment. He sat down and leaned against the tree, getting comfortable.

'Now I just wait then.' He thought and put his hands behind his head.

After about 15 minutes Naruto could sense Mizuki heading for the tower. A predatorial smile appeared on Naruto's face. He had waited so long to stop hiding his powers and to vent out the anger Kenshi and Sasuke had made him bottle up.

'Man I've waited for a moment like this.' Naruto thought and jumped to the roof of the Hokage tower. Mizuki was in the office for awhile before dashing into the forest and Naruto dashed after him.

Mizuki had an evil grin on his face as he hopped from branch to branch, getting farther away from Konoha with every leap. He looked over his shoulder and saw that no one was following him.

'Perfect. I'll be out of this place before they realize that the scroll is gone. Goodbye spoiled brat's and soft leaders who can't run their village properly.' He thought but then he had to dodge a batch of kunai thrown at him.

"Why don't you give me that scroll and I won't hurt you as much as I'm planning to." Naruto said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'd love to see what a brat like you can do to hurt me." Mizuki taunted with an evil smile. He didn't have any moral problems with killing the demon's brother.

"If you say so." Naruto stated with a smirk. He suddenly appeared in the air in front of Mizuki.

 **"Escalope!"** Naruto shouted and tried to kick the Chunin's forehead but Mizuki's training allowed him to barely dodge the kick before it connected. He jumped a few branches away from Naruto to put some distance between them.

'This brat's better than he ever let on. I need to take this one seriously before anyone else arrives.' Mizuki thought. He took out and unfolded his Fuma shuriken.

"Dodge this you brat!" Mizuki shouted and threw the giant shuriken at the blond boy. Naruto only smirked and coated his right hand with Haki. He raised it in front of him and caught the shuriken by one of the blades. He enjoyed seeing Mizuki's shocked face and gaping mouth.

"How the hell did you that!? The blade should have cut your hand!" Mizuki shouted in rage.

"That's my secret." Naruto replied with a cocky smile and his head tilted to the right, further enraging the Chunin. Mizuki grabbed a kunai and lunged at the blond boy. Naruto threw the shuriken aside and started dodging the slashes easily.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Mizuki cried out in anger and frustration. How could this little shit dodge every attack he threw at him? That's when Naruto decided to stop toying with the traitor and take him down.

 **"Tendron!"** Naruto shouted and kicked Mizuki in the collar bone, sending him flying off the tree branch and Naruto jumped after him.

 **"Collier Shoot!"** Naruto delivered a powerful kick to the Chunin's neck and making him crash on the ground.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"** He started delivering rapid punches all over Mizuki's body with his streching arms, completely pummeling him and knocking him unconcious. He landed a few feet away from him and walked up to the unconcious Chunin and flipped him over. He checked the scroll to make sure it wasn't too badly damaged but it was fine.

'Now I just have to come up with a cover up story while waiting for someone to arrive, but first.' Naruto thought and hit a certain part of Mizuki's head,damaging his short-term memory.

'Now I just have to come up with a story good enough that a Yamanaka won't be assigned to search through his head.' Naruto thought and sat down on Mizuki, thinking of a good story that would be bought by the shinobi and Hokage.

(10 minutes later)

Iruka was dashing through the forest, looking for the person who broke into the Hokage tower. Almost every shinobi the rank of Chunin and higher had been sent after the thief who had taken the Scroll of Seals.

He kept looking when he saw Naruto sitting on an unconcious Mizuki, with the Scroll of Seals lying on the ground next to them. Naruto sensed him coming and turned his head to look at the teacher and waved.

"Finally someone got here. I think you're looking for him and this." Naruto said, pointing at the white haired man he was sitting on and then at the scroll.

"Yes, you're right Naruto. What happened here?" Iruka asked.

"Well I was training with some ninja wire when I saw Mizuki-sensei heading here with this big scroll and going on about how he would become one of the strongest ninja and leave Konoha. I put some wire between these trees and his leg got caught in it. He fell down and hit his head on that boulder." Naruto told and pointed at a rock that had a small crack that looked like the result of an impact against it.

"Let's take him and the scroll back to the Hokage tower and you can tell the events to Hokage-sama yourself okay?" Iruka asked with a smile. Naruto nodded and strapped the scroll on his back, while Iruka picked up the unconcious Mizuki over his shoulder and the two headed towards the Hokage tower.

(15 minutes later)

"So that's what happened?" Minato asked and took alook at Mizuki's head, finding a pretty bad looking bruise.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto awnsered with a nod.

"And why were you training outside at this time?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow and a concerned tone.

"Well I have to train myself, since you and mom only train Kenshi, though you did give Naruko some training when me and Kenshi were in the academy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home and to bed." Naruto replied in a harsh and slightly hostile tone and left, leaving Minato to look at his retreating form with wide eyes.

'Please Kami-sama, give me a good team.' Naruto prayed mentally while walking home in the calm night.

'Maybe I should have another violin performance tonight. It's been a month since this kind of calm night." Naruto thought with a smile.

End of chapter 7

 **I hope you guys liked this one. There will be more action in the following chapters and Naruto showing his true skills and team placements. See ya soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 8: Team eleven

Naruto was heading towards the school in a relaxed pace. There was still half an hour till the teams would be announced at the academy and Naruto wanted to enjoy the warm morning breeze and the sounds that couldn't be heard when the busy villagers blocked the sounds of nature.

He decided to go see what Sai was doing and made his way to his best friend's apartment. He knocked on the door but no one awnsered. He thought he saw something up on the roof so he climbed up there using his chakra. Sai was drawing the view of the sun above the Hokage monument. Naruto sat down next to him.

"You nervous about who you're gonna get as team mates?" Naruto asked while looking at the beautiful sight of the village in the morning light.

"No. I'm happy with anyone except you know who." Sai replied while drawing the scenery into his sketch book.

"Same. I pity the one who ends up with those two." Naruto stated.

"Well they might be put on different teams." Sai said while putting the finishing touches to the drawing.

"Please, I know what's running through Hokage-sama's head. He thinks that Kenshi and Sasuke are such a wonderful team that they must not be seperated." Naruto said with a bit of poison in his words.

"You've cut all of your bonds with your family except Naruko, haven't you." Sai asked while putting the sketch book away and leaning back on his arms.

"Pretty much, yeah. They almost don't notice me at all and I've had another family for years now. A one I can count on to support me till I die." Naruto said with warmth, thinking about his pirate family. Sai chuckled lightly.

"You know, even though you guys don't share the same blood and some of you fight often, you guys are one of the tightest families I've ever seen." He said while looking at Naruto.

"I guess we are." Naruto stated with a warm grin. He returned to looking at the view. He enjoyed these kinds of little things in life just like his surrogate grandfather.

 **"It's beautiful, isn't it."** Brook asked.

'Yes it is gramps. Yes it is.' Naruto replied mentally. The two boys stayed there for about 15 minutes before getting up and leaving to the school.

"Wanna get some dango? We still have time." Naruto asked with a childish smile.

"Sure. The closest place to get some is a few blocks away from the academy after all." Sai awnsered and the boys took off in a light run.

The dango place was almost empty, only a purple haired woman was sitting inside and eating some dango. The boys went to the counter, Sai buying one stick and Naruto two. The boys walked past the woman.

'For the lady." Naruto said and gently threw the other stick over his shoulder, which the woman caught.

"Thanks kid." She said with a smile and started eating it.

"What would Hinata say?" Sai asked in a fake dramatic voice.

"She knows I do this kind of thing and she's fine with it as long as the special treatment stays exclusive for her." Naruto replied.

They saw Hinata waiting by the academy gates. A huge smile appeared on her face when she saw her blond lover and she ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Morning Naru-kun." She said and pecked his lips.

"Morning my love. Sleep well?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded with a smile.

"The others are already inside so let's go." Hinata said and took Naruto's hand. The three walked into the building, all hoping they wouldn't be in the same team as Kenshi and Sasuke.

The class was full of excited kids, waiting to be assigned into a team, the girls dreaming of being in Sasuke's or Kenshi's team. Naruto's friends were gathered around his desk and they turned to look at him with knowing smiles when he took his seat.

"We heard about what happened last night." Kiba stated and got closer to Naruto as did the others.

"How'd you really do it." He whispered, even Shikamaru was interested.

"I threw some kunai at him, which he dodged. Tried to kick him in the forehead and he barely dodged it. Caught the Fuma shuriken he threw at me by one of the blades. He jumped at me with a kunai but I dodged every slash easily. Sent him in the air with a kick to the collar bone, jumped after him and kicked him to the ground and pummeled him with a rapid series of punches. Then I damaged his short-term memory with a precise hit, punched a rock and healed most of his injuries to make the story believable." Naruto whispered his awnser.

"I really need a good sensei if I ever want to beat you." Kiba muttered.

"I doubt you could ever beat him." Shino said and pushed his glasses up. Kiba glared at him but sighed in defeat.

"I guess your right. None of us could. He already beat a Chunin, hell maybe he could already beat a Jounin or an Anbu." Kiba said quietly. That's when Iruka showed up with a list in his hand.

"Settle down kids. Mizuki-sensei won't be here today, I believe you all know why. This list containes the teams, the members and the Jounin senseis for each team so listen carefully." Iruka told and started listing of the teams. One, two, three, four, five, six.

"Due to a special request, Hyuuga Neji from the last years graduates will take Haruno Sakura's place in team seven and Sakura will be in team nine with two of the last year's graduates Rock Lee and Tenten." Iruka was about to continue when Sakura cut him.

"WHO'S REQUEST!?" She shouted in outrage.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Kenshi, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuugas Neji and Hiashi. Now sit down." Iruka said. Sakura sat down in depression.

"Team nine's sensei is Maito Gai and team seven's is Uzumaki Kushina." Iruka said. Kenshi and Sasuke gained smirks telling that they were supperior on their faces.

"Team eight. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Two of them grinned widely. No one could see under Shino's collar.

"Team ten. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Two of them cheered when Shikamaru just smiled.

"Team eleven. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Sai. Because there are only two of you, you will have two senseis. Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko." Naruto smiled in his normal calm way and Sai gave his own smile.

"Your senseis should be here in about five to twenty minutes." Iruka said and left the room.

"I know Kakashi will be late, but I don't know anything about this Anko so I guess we should stay here." Naruto said and Sai nodded.

(10 minutes later)

The only teams left were seven, eight, ten, eleven and Sakura waiting for her sensei. That's when a man with thick eyebrows and black hair in a bowl cut slammed the door open. He was wearing a green jumpsuit, orange stripped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flack jacket. He wore his forehead protector around his waist like a belt.

"Greetings! I am Konoha's Green beast Maito Gai! Which one of you youthful girls is Haruno Sakura, my newest student?!" The man shouted. Sakura raised a shaky hand.

"Let us go and fan your flames of youth, so you can become a fine kunoichi!" Gai shouted, grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran out of the room with her.

Right after he left, Kushina came in with Neji. Kenshi and Sasuke got up from their desk and left with them. Neji gave Hinata a glare, which the girl ignored.

A few minutes later a man with short black spiky hair and a beard walked in. He had the standard Konoha shinobi uniform with the sleeves slightly rolled up.

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma and I'm here to pick up team ten." He said and took a cigarette and lighter from one of his flack jacket's pockets. He tried to light his cigarette, but the lighter didn't seem to work. He spotted Naruto, who was known to be a chain smoker.

"Got a light, kid?" Asuma asked while his students walked to him. Narutl reluctantly tossed his lighter to the Jounin. Asutobi lit the cigarette and tossed the lighter back to Naruto.

"Thanks." He said and left with his team.

Soon after they left, a woman with red eyes and black hair that reached her upper back. She was wearing a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visble.

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai and I'm here for team eight." She said with a smile. Kiba, Shino and Hinata left, the latter giving her fiancee a goodbye kiss on the lips. Then the only ones left were Naruto and Sai.

"Let's hope Anko-sensei doesn't have the same habit of being late as Kakashi." Naruto said. Then someone slammed the door open. To the boys' surprise it was the same purple haired woman that was in the dango shop. She wore a mesh body suit, stretching from her neck to her thighs with a tan overcoat on top of it. She had a dark orange mini-skirt and pale grey shin guards.

"So you two are on my team, eh? I think we'll get along just fine. We can do proper intorductions once cyclops gets here so just go out or something. He won't be here for about two and a half hours so no need staying here waiting." Anko said and left. The boys shrugged and hopped out of the nearest open window.

(An hour and 25 minutes later)

The boys hopped back inside the classroom and a few minutes later Anko showed up and Kakashi arrived a few seconds later.

"How about we go up to the roof?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure. Then I can push you down for being so late." Naruto replied while getting up.

"I like your attitude kid." Anko said and the four started walking up to the roof.

Kakashi and Anko were leaning against the railing on the roof while Naruto and Sai were sitting on the steps a few feet away from the railing.

"Now let's get to know each other better shall we?" Kakashi asked.

"And how we'll we do that sensei?" Sai asked.

"How about we tell each other our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams?" Kakashi suggested.

"You first then sensei." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes. I don't feel like sharing my hobbies with you and dreams...I haven't really thought about that." Kakashi told.

"I can fill us in. He likes his perverted books, and a certain someone. He dislikes people who try to take his perverted books away, and my brother's attitude. His hobby is reading the mentioned perverted books and his dream is to lose his virginity someday." Naruto told the others. Anko started laughing her ass off.

"You know, I was against getting a team but I think this gonna be fun after all. The name's Mitarashi Anko. I like dango and my current team. I dislike Orochimaru and everyone who follows him. I won't share my hobbies with little kids like you. My dream is to kill Orochimaru or see him die, hell even seeing his dead body is fine." She told them.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I like my best friend Sai and my other friends, my fiance Hina-chan, ramen, meat, money, music, cooking, my sister and good fights. I dislike the current team seven, people who waste food, men who mistreat ladies, people who shun others just because of who they are and the three minutes you have to wait for ramen. My hobbies are training and playing different instruments. My dream is to become Hokage." Naruto told while looking at the sky.

"Isn't your mother team seven's sensei?" Anko asked.

"Yeah but my family life isn't going so great." Naruto awnsered. Sai decided to change the subject.

"My name is Sai. I like my best friend Naruto and my other friends, my girlfriend Ino and drawing. I dislike the three Genins in team seven and ROOT. My hobbies are drawing and painting. I really don't have any dreams yet." He told them.

"Okay now tomorrow we will have the test to see if you become Genin." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"What?" The boys asked in unison.

"The academy test determines if you are qualifed to be a Genin, but the Jounin sensei will decide if you become offical Genins or not with his own test." Anko said.

"Yes, so since it would be unfair towards you two if both me and Anko are there, only I will test you." 'Plus I need to see what Naruto can really do.' Kakashi added in his head.

"And that means a day off for me. I'll see you boys the day after tomorrow...or not." Anko said with a smile and walked away.

"Well you boys made a good impression on her. She usually calls every child she meets a brat. Now show up at training ground number three at seven o'clock tomorrow morning, don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said and shunshined away.

"So 9:30 and a healthy breakfast?" Sai asked.

"Yep." Naruto awnsered and the two left.

(The next day)

The boys arrived to training ground number three at 9:30 and Kakashi wasn't there yet, so they took a look around. There was a river nearby, lots of trees around them and three logs lined up side by side. Naruto brought a Sound Dial out of the seal.

"When I bring this out during the test if needed, cover your ears." Naruto told Sai.

"Why?" The pale boy asked.

"Let's just say the sound will not be to your liking." Naruto explained and sent the Dial back. There was a poof of smoke and Kakashi was standing in front of them, holding a bell.

"Okay boys here's how this will go. You need to get the bell from me to pass but as there's only one bell the one who doesn't get it within an hour will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi told the boys. The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"You should be more convincing Kakashi-sensei. No one's ever heard of a team with one Genin and two Jounin. This is obviously a test of our teamwork." Naruto stated after calming down and Sai nodded.

"Sure, just suck the fun right out of it." Kakashi said while putting the bell away. He should have known that the two boys could see through it immediately.

"How about we have a two on one spar anyways? I've been dying to put my training to use, I mean sure beating the crap out of Mizuki was fun but it wasn't just that satisfying." Naruto asked with a satisfied smile. He could finally fight someone who could give him a good fight.

"Sure. Don't go easy on me , I want to see what you've learned." Kakashi said and started reading his Icha Icha book. Naruto smirked and pulled his right leg back.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!"** He shouted and kicked in a circular motion, trying to nail the masked Jounin in the left side ribs. Kakashi jumped out of the way just in time and the kick took down a tree behind him. The Jounin looked at the kicked down tree with wide eyes, though only one could be seen.

'Looks like I'll have to take this one seriously.' He thought and put his book away. He rushed at Naruto and engaged him in hand to hand combat.

He tried to punch Naruto in the head but the boy tilted his head to the right, dodging the punch. Kakashi proceeded to use the momentum of the punch and sent a roundhouse kick with his left leg but Naruto lifted his left leg in a vertical split and blocked Kakashi's attack.

The Jounin was about to attack Naruto again when Sai appeared from the right and tried to kick the masked ninja in the head but he managed to duck in time, but this gave Naruto an opening.

 **"Cotelette!"** He dropped into a one-handed handstand and kicked Kakashi in the left side ribs, sending him a few feet off of the ground.

 **"Selle!"** Naruto spun counter clockwise and delivered a fast kick to the Jounin's lower back. Naruto was about to continue his combo, but Kakashi managed to use replacement and switched places with a nearby log.

Kakashi looked on as Naruto and Sai looked away from him and whispered something to each other. Then Naruto lunged at him and Sai started drawing something into his scroll with ink. He didn't have time to look at Sai as Naruto engaged him with another barrage of kicks.

Kakashi jumped away from Naruto as one of the boys kicks almost hit him in the face, but the Naruto did something interesting.

 **"Gomu Gomu no!"** Naruto streched his right leg high to the sky. Kakashi tried to rush Naruto when he realized what the boys had whispered when Sai made his move.

Two snakes with wings made of ink had wrapped themselves around Kakashi's hands, making it impossible for him to make hand seals. Then he felt something wrap around his legs. He looked down to see two tongues that belonged to two dog sized frogs made of ink, wrapped around his legs. Before he could react the frogs pulled and he was swept off of his feet.

 **"ONO!"** Naruto shouted and brought his leg down on Kakashi's stomach heel first with tremendous force, but the Jounin poofed into smoke the moment, the leg crashed against his stomach.

"So I guess we shouldn't have looked away." Sai stated.

"No you shouldn't have." Kakashi stated. He was standing on a tree branch next to the boys. He hopped down from the tree and brought a hand to his forehead protector covering his left eye.

Naruto knew it would be bad if Kakashi started using his Sharingan so he took out the Sound Dial. Sai covered his ears in a heartbeat and two hands sprouted from Naruto's shoulders and covered his ears. Then he activated the Dial.

A weird sound entered Kakashi's ears and he was immediately feeling nauseous. He started wobbling and soon collapsed feeling like he would puke very soon. He tried to get up but only manged to push himself up with his hands before falling face first on the dirt.

"You know all those music lessons grandpa gave me weren't for nothing. This specific sound will make you very nauseous and the only thing you can do is lay down and puke. So did we pass sensei?" Naruto asked. The only thing Kakashi could do was give him a thumbs up. Naruto grinned, deactivated the dial and put it away.

"Oh thank Kami-sama." Kakashi muttered as he got up, still feeling slightly nauseous. The two boys grinned at each other.

"Well then I guess I'll go inform Anko, that we are an official team. God my stomach feels so upside down." He said. Naruto threw him a small plastic jar with pills.

"Take one and you'll feel better." Naruto said. Kakashi did as told and felt much better after.

"Well, I'm gonna find Anko. See you boys tomorrow." He said disapeared in a poof of smoke.

"He didn't give us a time when to show up." Sai said with a confused face.

"I'm sure he will give us the time later. Now let's go see who else passed." Naruto said with a smile amd started walking back towards the village and Sai followed.

End of chapter 8

 **I hope you guys liked this one. See ya in the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9

I **don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 9: First C-rank mission

Naruto arrived to team eleven's training ground where Sai and Anko were waiting. Even though Anko had kept threatening him, Kakashi still showed up two and a half hours late to their training every day with a lame excuse no one bought. Anko was eating some dango while leaning against a tree and Sai was sitting in one of the trees lower branches above Anko, drawing the scenery he had of the mountains in the distance.

"Hey kid. Lazy ass with you?" Anko asked while using the empty dango stick as a toothpick. Suddenly Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke and he was greeted by the dango stick flying at his head but he deflected it with a kunai.

"Sorry I'm late. An old lady needed my help to get to her house outside of the village and a group of one hundred bandits attacked us." He told with his eye smile.

"Yeah right." Anko said with in an angry tone while rolling her eyes.

"Oh and I dropped by Minato-sensei's office to get us a mission. Tora ran away again and we need to find him." Kakashi told them.

"OH COME ON! This is like the hundreth time we've been sent after that cat and we've only been a team for three weeks." Anko complained.

"Yes but we are the best team to do this. Tora seems to like Naruto." Sai said and hopped down from the tree.

'Well it helps that I can talk to him. Can you cook up the usual fish Nii-san?' Naruto asked mentally.

 **"One sardine coming right up."** Sanji replied.

"The Daimyo's wife should stop squeezing the life out of that thing. All these cat retrieval missions are starting to annoy me more than Kakashi being late." Anko grumbled while getting up. Kakashi tossed each of them a wireless radio and put his own on his right ear. The four headed out to find the cat and seperated after a short distance.

(With Anko)

'There it is!' She thought while walking towards her target. She entered the dango shop with a grin on her face.

"No sign of Tora yet." Anko spoke through the radio and proceeded to order some dango.

(With Sai)

Sai sent a few birds and mouses from his scroll to search the village. He was about to continue searching when a familiar voice made him stop on his tracks.

"Sai-kun!" He heard Ino shout. He turned around to see the girl running towards him. She caught up to him after a few seconds.

"What'cha doing?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Just looking for Tora...again." The pale boy awnsered.

"Well I can help if you want. Asuma-sensei caught a cold so we won't be training or taking missions for a few days." She said and offered her hand to him. Sai realized what the girl was planning on doing.

'Well I already sent some of my ink creatures to search for the cat.' Sai thought, took the girls hand and the two started walking in a relaxed pace, hand in hand.

(With Kakashi)

The masked Jounin was sitting on a bench in the park, reading his Icha Icha book.

'I'm sure the others will find it. Or maybe it'll come by here.' He thought and turned the page.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was using his Kenbunshoku Haki to find Tora and he was hot on the cat's trail. The animal was only a few blocks away from him. Naruto jumped up to the roof tops to make it to the feline faster. He jumped down from the roof and right in front of the cat, scaring the animal and making it jump up into the air.

"God, you scared me." Tora meowed.

"Sorry about that but searching for you is REALLY getting on my nerves." Naruto said with his hands on his hips.

"Hey you would run away too if you had someone crushing your bones daily." The cat replied.

"Well maybe. Here's your fish if you come peacefully." Naruto said while holding the sardine Sanji had cooked on head level.

"Fine." The cat said and jumped on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto gave the fish to Tora and contacted his team.

"Okay guys I caught Tora. Let's meet up in front of the Hokage tower, maybe we'll get a C-rank for once."

"C-ranks can be quite dangerous now that there are so many missing nin out there." Sai commented.

"Well Minato-sensei managed to make peace treaties with the three other great nations and even got them to be in good terms with each other, but I guess some people couldn't bury their hate." Kakashi said. A month before Naruto graduated, Minato had made peace with the other great three nations as Konoha and Suna had already been in good terms, but some ninja in all of the villages couldn't bury the hatchet and the ammount of missing nin had tripled.

"Well a missing nin would mean action for us." Anko commented with an action hungry tone.

"Well we can hope. I'll see you at the tower." Naruto said and cut the connection. After a few minutes the four regrouped in front of the tower.

"Good job as always Naruto. You've caught the cat every time we've been sent after it." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Naruto said while squinting his eyes. Anko and Kakashi started whistling and looking away, while Sai just smiled at him. The blond sighed.

"Let's just go inside and hope we luck out." He said and the group walked in. They walked into the office where the Daimyo's wife was waiting along with Minato and Iruka.

"Oh my little baby. Come here." She said and tried to take Tora from Naruto's shoulder but the cat jumped over the woman's hands and on to her shoulder. She tried to grab the cat again but it jumped on her shoulder.

"Maybe he's more comfortable on your shoulder ma'am." Naruto suggested. The woman looked at him and then at the cat. She tried to grab the cat again and Tora jumped on her other shoulder once again.

"I guess your right young man. Here's the money for the job Hokage-sama." She said and handed money to Minato. Then she turned to team eleven and handed each of them two hundred ryo.

"A little extra for your hard work. You've already brought my precious Tora back over a hundred times in three weeks." She said and headed out of the room.

"Thank you ma'am." The four said in unison before the Daimyo's wife left. Naruto put the money in his pocket and gave Minato the Zoro look.

"You gonna give us a C-rank soon Hokage-sama, or does the golden boy's team have to get one first?" He asked. Minato was actually a bit scared of the look Naruto was giving him and tried to go as back into his chair as he could.

"NARUTO!" You don't talk to the Hokage like that. Iruka shouted from his seat.

"Now now Iruka, let's not get too heated up. Now Minato-sensei, even though Naruto didn't say it in the best way, both me and Anko believe that team eleven is ready for a C-rank mission. Do you have any for us?" Kakashi asked politely. Minato relaxed and took a scroll from his table and opened it.

"Well there is an escort mission. A bridge builder named Tazuna from Wave country has asked for protection from bandits until his bridge is complete." He told. Team eleven looked at each other and then at him with huge grins.

"We'll take it." Kakashi said. Just then an old man with a beard, glasses and a pointy hat walked in, holding a sake bottle.

"These guys are supposed to protect me? Two of them are kids, but well the adults look like they know their business." He slurred out.

"You don't need to worry sir. Me and Anko areJounin of Konoha and Naruto here is the Hokage's son." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Well that sounds relieving but the pale one looks like he's gonna die from bloodloss." Sai fought with everything he had to not grab a kunai and make the old man look like he was gonna die from bloodloss.

"And besides it's just protecting you from bandits...isn't it?" Naruto asked in a suspicious tone. He sensed the man panic in the inside, but he seemed to manage a straight face on the outside .

"Yes...well I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna and you people must protect me from bandits until my super bridge is built!" He exclaimed with his right arm raised in the air.

'It's like an old, drunk Franky.' Naruto thought.

 **"OI!"** The cyborg shouted.

"Meet us in front of the gates in an hour and we will head to Wave country." Kakashi said and team eleven took their leave to go pack for the trip. Anko and Kakashi headed towards their apartments while Sai and Naruto walked together. They saw team seven walking at them, heading towards the Hokage tower. Kenshi had a smirk on his face when they got into talking distance.

"Hey nerd. Searching for the cat again?" He asked. Naruto got a smug smirk on his face.

"No actually. Guess which one of us got a C-rank mission first. That's right, me." He replied. The three prodigies were fuming but Kenshi smirked.

"Well I think I'm gonna get one now." He said and dashed into the tower. Naruto smirked and stayed put. Sai tapped him on the shoulder.

"We should go pack." The pale boy said.

"Let me have this." Naruto growled dangerously, making Sai back off a few steps.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE ONLY D-RANKS AVAILABLE!" Kenshi's shouting was heard all over the villages. Naruto let out a shaky sigh of satisfaction. He had really wanted to hear that.

"Well if you'll excuse us, me and Sai are going to go and pack for our mission to Wave country. Emo chicken, Douchebag, Kushina-sama." Naruto said and walked away with Sai. Kushina looked at him for a moment before turning back to her team.

"Let's go guys. Those fences won't paint themselves or whatever we're gonna get." She said and lead the two of her students in the tower.

"Well I'm gonna find Hina-chan before we leave. You should look for Ino." Naruto said and started making his way to the Hyuuga compound across the roof tops. Sai headed for the Yamanaka flower shop.

Naruto arrived just in time to see Hinata leaving the compound for training. He landed a few feet away from her so he wouldn't scare her.

"Oh hey Naru-kun. What's up." She asked with a smile.

"I'm leaving on a C-rank mission in an hour to wave country. I'll be gone a week or two." He said and gave her a kiss. Hinata sighed.

"Okay. Just don't get yourself killed." Naruto grinned.

"I think you know, that's almost impossible." He said cheerfully and she giggled.

"Be back soon. I have to go now, before I'm late for team training and missions." She said, kissed his cheek and ran off. He smiled and headed home.

He entered his house, which was completely empty as Naruko was still in the academy. He went up to his room, grabbed some spare clothes, packs of cigarettes and some medical herbs he had found in the nature. He made sure he hadn't left anything and headed out.

(An hour later)

Naruto, Sai, Anko and Tazuna were waiting for Kakashi to show up. The old man was still staring at Naruto in shock as the boy was smoking. Just then Kakashi showed up, getting a round of applauses and cheers from the rest of team eleven.

"He's actually on time!" Anko exclaimed happily.

"It's a miracle!" Sai exclaimed.

"Someone give this guy a medal!" Naruto joined in. Kakashi stared at them for a moment before putting his hands into his pockets and walking past them.

"Let's go." He said and the others followed him.

(20 minutes later)

The group was walking with Kakashi and Anko in front, Tazuna in the middle and Naruto and Sai in the back. Naruto was talking with the pale boy while using his Kenbunshoku Haki to make sure no one could surprise them. There was a puddle ahead and two things about it made Naruto go on alert. One, it hadn't rained in a few days and two, he could sense two guys hiding it. He leaned closer to Sai and whispered something in his ear. Sai nodded and started drawing something into his scroll.

Kakashi noticed the same thing but decided to let things play out. He, like Naruto wasn't convinced that the old bridge builder had told everything to them. He kept reading his book while walking past the puddle, pretending not to notice a thing.

Anko had noticed it as well but wanted to see if the kids could handle it, so she did the same thing as Kakashi. She walked past it like there was nothing suspicious about it.

Once Naruto and Sai walked past it, two men with gauntlets jumped out of the puddle. They launched razor sharp chains from their gauntlets that wrapped around the Jounins. They pulled their chains and Kakashi and Anko were ripped into pieces.

"Two down, two to go and then the old guy so we can get our pay." The other one said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked while feigning fright.

"We are the feared Demon Brothers. Gozu." The one on the left said.

"And Meizu." The one on the right finished. Naruto dropped his act and smirked.

"So you guys are somewhat famous eh? Well excuse us for not giving you guys a proper..." Naruto started when four ink snakes wrapped themselves around Gozu, keeping his legs together and his arms pressed against his sides. Naruto appeared next to Meizu and hooked his right leg around Meizu's neck.

 **"Reception"** Naruto finished calmly and smashed to older shinobi's face into the dirt, knocking him out. Gozu watched in terror as this little brat took his brother out with one hit. He tried to attack them but the snakes held on too tightly.

"You can come out now senseis." Naruto called out. Anko and Kakashi appeared from the bushes next to the road, shocking Tazuna and Gozu. The two looked where the shredded bodies should have been but only saw pieces of wood.

"Well we don't need anymore information from you." Kakashi said with an eye smile and knocked Gozu out. Anko dragged the two to one of the trees with Sai and started tying the two up.

"So Tazuna-san. Anything new you'd like to tell us." Kakashi asked. The old man knew he was busted.

"I lied about this being just protecting me from bandits. I'm being targeted because of my bridge by a man named Gato." He said.

"You mean the guy who owns that shipping company?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but he's actually a criminal, selling drugs and stuff like that. He has made my country go poor and the only hope we have is the bridge I'm building. Some of the workers have already quit in fear of Gato harming them or their families. The situation of Wave is the reason I could only afford a C-rank." Tazuna told with his head hanging low.

"You do know we could just quit the mission right now. There are two Genin here...but luckily for you Naruto wouldn't turn around even if I'd try to force him." Kakashi stated.

"I'm gonna kill that guy." Naruto growled as he punched his palm.

"See?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna nodded.

"Thank you so much. This means so much for my country." Tazuna said in a happy tone.

"Well let's keep moving. It looks like Anko has sent a message back to Konoha to pick these guys up." Kakashi said and started walking. The group went back to their earlier formation but Naruto and Sai were closer to Tazuna now and Naruto kept asking questions about Gato.

After about 30 minutes of walking, the group arrived to a shore where a man was waiting for them on a small boat. Tazuna got on and the others followed. The man started rowing towards the island in the distance. The Konoha ninjas looked at the unfinished bridge in awe.

"Remember to keep it down. Who knows who'll come after us." The man rowing the boat said. The ninjas did as told as they didn't want to fight any enemy shinobi where there would be civilians in danger. They reached the island and everyone except the man got off. He started rowing back.

The group kept walking for awhile and they would soon arrive to the town. There was suddenly noise coming froma bush next to the road and Sai threw a kunai in it. A white bunny jumped out of the bush.

"Oh god that was close." Naruto heard it whimper. There was something off about the animal when he sensed an enemy.

"HIT THE GROUND!" He and Kakashi shouted in unison and the group quickly laid down, Sai taking Tazuna down with him. A huge sword flew over them and got stuck to a tree ahead of them. Then a manwith short spiky black hair and small eyebrows appeared standing on the hilt. He didn't have any clothes on his upper body except black and white wrist-warmers that matched his leg-warmers that were on top of his baggy pants. He had a mask covering the lower half of his face and his forehead protector was sideways on his head.

"Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said while getting up.

"Hatake Kakashi the Copy ninja. I'm surprised to see you with a Genin team, though I don't think the purple haired woman is a Genin." Zabuza said while looking at Kakashi. Naruto sensed someone watching them but he kept his focus on Zabuza. Zoro was demanding to be let out to fight a fellow swordsman.

"The name's Mitarashi Anko, the Snake Mistress of Konoha." Anko told with a serious look.

"Ah, I've heard of you. Now get out of my way. I'm here to kill the old guy." Zabuza said, jumped down and yanked his sword out of tree. Anko and Kakashi got into fighting stances but Naruto walked between the three.

"You'll fight someone else." Naruto stated simply. Zabuza started laughing.

"You?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Listen well, you too Anko-sensei. Right after I was born I was going to be the container for Kyuubi. My father made a special sealing technique that summoned the Shinigami, who made a deal with my father during the sealing. The half of Kyuubi that was already in me, was taken out and replaced by ten spirits." He told and then there was a bright flash.

"It's been awhile since I last fought a good swordsman. Don't disapoint me." Zoro said while tying his bandanna on his head and took out all three of his swords.

"And who are you?" Zabuza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said and prepared to fight.

"Fine. It has been awhile since I had a good sword fight." Zabuza stated and jumped back a few feet. Zoro smiled and crossed his arms over his chest while slightly crouching and his face facing the ground.

 **"Oni Giri!"** He shouted and dashed at Zabuza in high speed and tried to cut him, but the ninja managed to block the swords when they were lined up behind each other.

"So you found out the weakness, eh? Let's see if you're strong enough to stay there." Zoro said and started pushing. Zabuza pushed back but when Zoro put more strength into it, he was sent flying through a tree behind him and Zoro dashed after him.

"He's got this." Naruto said and focused on the figure watching them.

Zabuza got up and blocked a slash from the green haired swordsman and swung his sword horizontally, trying to cut Zoro in half, but the pirate jumped back just in time.

'Let's see how he can fight me without seeing me." Zabuza thought and created a thick mist and hid in it. Zoro quickly returned the road and prepared for an attack.

 **"Santoryu: Tatsumaki!"** He spun around and created a tornado that blew away the mist, exposing Zabuza who was about to attack Anko. She quickly grabbed a kunai and blocked the giant sword. Zabuza jumped away as Kakashi tried to stab him with a kunai and then jumped away further as Zoro tried to cut his chest.

"You are really becoming a pain in my ass." Zabuza growled.

"I've heard that often." Zoro said with a smirk. Zabuza growled and made a hand seal.

 **"Water release: Water clone"** Suddenly there were ten clones of Zabuza formed of water. Zoro had a maniac's smile on his face, as he could finally have a decent sword fight. He got down to one knee as the water clones rushed at him in a perfect group from Zoro's point of view.

 **"Santoryu: Hyo Kin Dama!"** He jumped forward in a ball shape while spinning with blades, taking down every water clone that Zabuza had made. The missing nin cursed and jumped into the lake behind and stayed on the surface with chakra and made a few hand seals.

 **"Water release: Water bullet"** He fired a giant ball of water from his mouth, that flew at Zoro in high speed. The pirate doged it and put sheathed two of his swords, leaving Wado Ichimonji in his hands. Zabuza fired another giant ball but Zoro was ready and raised the sword above his head.

 **"Ittoryu: Daishinkan"** He swung the sword downwards just before the water hit him and split it in two, the resulting shockwave cutting through the ground all the way to Zabuza on top of the water, the shockwave sending the water sky high.

Zabuza jumped away just in time and landed a few feet away from the shockwave's impact area and started making hand seals.

 **"Water release: Water Dragon Bullet"** A large dragon formed from the water and lunged at the green haired swordsman. Zoro took all three of his swords in use again and held one horizontally over his shoulder.

 **"Santoryu: Senhachiju Pound Ho"** He sent the compressed air towards the dragon, which was completely obliterated.

"There's still nothing you can do while I'm on water. I've noticed that you don't have chakra so you can't stay on the surface!" Zabuza shouted to which Zoro smiled with the same terrifying smile.

 **"Santoryu: Kokujo: O Tatsumaki"** He created another tornado though this one was much bigger. Zabuza stared at him in confusion.

'What is he doing? That's just another tor- wait is it coming closer... OH SHIT IT'S COMING STRAIGHT AT ME!' Zabuza quickly ran out of the way and back to the land, as the tornade sucked the water in and sent it into the skies. Then he went into defense as Zoro attacked him relentlesly and getting a few hits in, cutting the missing nin. This went on a few minutes until the two were about ten feet from each other and back on the dirt road.

"So why do people call you a demon?" Zoro asked the panting Zabuza.

"When the fourth Mizukage was in charge, the final exam in our academy was pitting the students against each other in fights to the death. I killed over a hundred of my classmates when I wasn't even a student yet." Zabuza awnsered. Then the two ran towards each other and jumped into the air.

 **"Karasuma Gari"** Zoro as he passed Zabuza, whose body suddenly recieved multiple cuts. Zabuza fell on one knee as he landed and dropped his sword.

"You're a good swordsman but I wasn't called the greatest for nothing." Zoro said as he walked in front of the ninja and was about to deliver the finishing blow when two senbon's struck Zabuza's neck. A hunter nin appeared next to the body.

"I thank you for assisting in taking down this missing nin. I will take his body an destroy it." He said and was about to take the body away when Naruto stopped him.

 **"Seis Fleur"** Suddenly six arms sprouted , two grabbed the shinobi's legs, two grabbed his hands and two wrapped around the persons chest, bending him backwards.

 **"Clutch"** The arms bent the shinobi further, cracking his back and knocking him unconcious.

"What are you doing Naruto!" Sai shouted.

"Relax, that guy wasn't really a hunter nin. The senbon's hit Zabuza in a place that makes him look dead but he really is only in a dead-like state and hunter nins burn the body immediately." Naruto told.

"So I guess you want me to keep this guy and who else you have in you a secret right? If I get a date with greeny here then it's deal." Anko said and threw an arm over Zoro's shoulder.

"THAT'S TOTALLY BLACKMAILING!" An enraged Zoro shouted.

"Relax, you don't have to take me anywhere fancy. I'm not that liked in the village." Anko said. Naruto gave Zoro a pleading look.

"Oh, fine." Zoro said in a relenting tone and disapeared. Kakashi picked up Zabuza and Anko picked up the fake hunter nin.

"So fill me in would ya?" Anko asked Naruto and he started telling her the whole thing while Tazuna started leading them to his house.

End of chapter 9

 **Okay so the reason why the jutsu are in english is because if I ever come up with a jutsu of my own during the story, it would be weird if most are in japanese and then there are a few random english ones. I hope you guys liked this one and I'll see you as soon as possible. Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 10: Wave country

"This is it." Tazuna said as they arrived to his house. The group walked in, Zabuza and his partner tied up with ninja wire and carried by the two Konoha Jounin. Right after stepping in, a woman with long blue hair and a pink shirt embraced Tazuna in a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you father." The woman said. Tazuna patted her on the back.

"No worries. These super ninjas protected me." He told and turned his head towards the ninjas.

"This is my daughter Tsunami. My grandson Inari should be here too." Tazuna said and as if on cue, a small boy peeked from behind the kitchen doorway. He wore a dark green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a blue and a white hat with horizontal blue stripes.

"Come here Inari. Meet the ninjas that will protect me while I finish my bridge." Tazuna said. The boy stomped out of the kitchen and pointed at team eleven.

"You people are stupid if you think you can take on Gato." He said in an angry tone. Naruto sensed a lot of sadness and anger coming from the boy. He looked at Kakashi.

"Do you have a Bingo Book on you sensei?" The blond asked. Kakashi nodded and handed it to Naruto, who tossed it to Inari.

"Search for Momochi Zabuza." Naruto told. The small boy started flipping the pages until getting to the name Momochi Zabuza. He started reading the information without a sound until he reached the final sentences.

"Extremely dangerous. Do not approach unless you are the rank of Jounin or with one!" Inari exclaimed. He looked at the profile picture and then at the man slumped over Kakashi's shoulder. He looked just like in the picture and Inari kept looking back and forth at the two.

"So if we can take this guy down without getting a scratch, some midget shouldn't be a problem." Naruto said with a hand motion and took the Bingo Book back from the boy. The blond could sense some hope sparking in the boy.

"Well I'm sure you're hungry. Please come in the dining room and I'll make something." Tsunami said and gestured them to follow her into a room with a dining table. Kakashi and Anko put down the unconcious pair they were carrying into the back left corner of the room, backs against the wall in a sitting position.

"So Tazuna, do you know where Gato lives?" Naruto asked after everyone had sat down, except Tsunami who was cooking.

"No. He has a mansion or something in the forest. None of us no where it is." Tazuna awnsered. Naruto looked at Zabuza and his masked partner.

"Then we'll just have to wait for those two to wake up." He stated and they kept chatting for awhile until Tsunami came in with rice balls.

"We don't have much right now, but I hope this will do." She said and the ninjas nodded. They started eating when Zabuza and his partner started groaning and moving.

"Could you take your family out of this room so we can interrogate these two Tazuna-san. We'll take them outside if we need to get violent." Kakashi said and the old man nodded. Inari and Tsunami got up and walked out of the room with Tazuna.

"So you're awake huh? Let's start getting some awnsers from you two then." Anko said with a smirk. Zabuza let out a chuckle.

"I was one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. Do you seriously think I'll break under pressure so easily?" He asked in a challenging tone.

"We'll see. Where's Gato's hideout?" Anko asked.

"You'll never get that out of me." Zabuza said in a cocky tone.

"Tell us or something very bad will happen." Naruto told the missing nin.

"I'd love to see that." Zabuza stated. Naruto sighed.

"Mom." He said and Robin appeared.

"You have a one chance left." She said. Zabuza laughed.

"Oh and what are you gonna do to me?" He asked and Robin crossed her arms.

 **"Dos Fleur"** Two arms sprouted from between Zabuza's legs. The upper half of Zabuza's face turned as pale as the mask covering the lower half.

"I can't watch." Naruto said and did a 180 on his chair, showing his back to Zabuza.

 **"Grab"** The arms grasped Zabuza's privates and started squeezing as hard as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zabuza screamed in pain. This was the most painful thing he had ever felt.

'Maybe I should switch Icha Icha to another book. There's that new action book that people have been praising.' Kakashi thought.

'Note to self. Never piss her off.' Sai thought.

'Damn. She could make a killer interrogator.' Anko thought.

'I hope she doesn't squash Zabuza's balls like eggs.' Naruto thought.

"STOP! I'LL TELL YOU, I'LL TELL YOU! JUST STOP THIS!" Zabuza shouted in extreme pain. Robin smiled and let her arms fall to her sides. The two arms vanished and Zabuza curled up into a fetus position, groaning in pain.

"He has a mansion deep in the forest." Zabuza told in a hoarse voice due to all that screaming he had done.

"And you will take us there tomorrow. Or does mom need to con-"

"I'll do it. Just keep that woman away from me." Zabuza interrupted Naruto. The blond boy grinned and Robin vanished.

"Good, now let's get you upstairs." Kakashi said and picked up Zabuza and walked in the room where Tazuna was.

"Are there any empty rooms upstairs or do we just dump them in the attic?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna nodded and lead the group upstairs, Anko carrying the fake hunter nin.

"You can use these two rooms. We're not using them for anything right now." Tazuna said and pointed at two doors next to each other.

"I'm gonna put Zabuza in here and slap a chakra suppressing seal on him. Meet me in the forest after you're done here boys and I'll teach you a few new jutsus." Kakashi said and walked in the left room. Anko took Zabuza's partner into the right one. Robin appeared and walked after the two, while Naruto and Sai headed for the forest.

"Let's see what's under this mask." Anko said after putting the prisoner down and took the mask off. She didn't know if the person was a girl or a very femine boy, but Robin noticed his or her's hollow eyes.

"Just kill me." The ninja said. The voice sounded like a boy's but the two women weren't still sure

"And why would we do that?" Robin asked.

"I'm nothing more than a broken tool now. Zabuza-sama doesn't need a broken tool." The person awnsered in a hollow tone.

"What happened to you to make you like this?" Robin said, picked the person up and sat them on the bed in the room and she sat next to him/her.

"I was born in a snowy village in the Land of Water where people with Bloodline Limits were hunted. When my father found out that me and my mother had one, he killed my mother and then tried to kill me but I accidentally used my Bloodline limit and killed him. I lived in the streets until Zabuza-sama took me along and I am nothing but his tool." The person told them. Robin sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I was born in an island called Ohara. My mother left on a journey to the sea and I my father had died before I ever met him. I didn't have any friends until I became an archeologist at the age of eight and befriended the other archeologists. Almost all of the people called me a monster because of my powers. We were targeted for studying Poneglyphs, ancient stones that held history in them, some containing information about ancient weapons that could've destroyed the world. When a navy fleet arrived to destroy the island, my mother returned from her trip. The navy killed everyone on the island except me, who recieved help from two navy vice admirals, well one of them had defected. I spent years on the run, getting backstabbed by people who wanted the bounty on me but I always got away and started stabbing them in the back before they could do it. That changed when I met Luffy and the others and I felt like I could trust someone again. At one point I surrendered to the World Goverment in exchange for letting them live. They didn't know why I left them and no matter how many times I told them to move on and forget me, they came to rescue me. The other one of the marines Saul, told me that no one was born into the world to be alone and that I would find friends who would protect me, and the same thing goes for you. I know that Naruto-kun and Sai-kun would die to protect their friends." She said with a smile and looked at the boys walk into the forest through the window.

"A person becomes truly strong when they have someone precious to protect." He/she stated, the hollownes out of his voice. Robin smiled at him/her. Suddenly arms sprouted from the bed and untied the boy. Anko tried to stop it but more arms sprouted from the floor and kept her from moving forward.

"What are you doing!?" Anko shouted.

"No need to worry." Robin said with a smile. Zabuza's partner got up and calmly walked to the window, opened it and jumped out. Then he/she ran after Naruto and Sai. The arms vanished, letting Anko move again.

"That was a pretty bold move you did there." Anko said and sat down next to Robin.

"I could tell from the eyes. That person just wants to be needed and have someone precious, like friends in their life that they could protect. They're thinking that Zabuza doesn't need them anymore so they want to try to find someone else who would need them, not wanting to be alone." Robin said.

"So why are you not so liked in town?" She asked Anko.

"Well because of my outfit, there are guys flirting with me constantly and when they take it too far, I beat the crap out of them and well there's always collateral damage afterwards. I've been banned from all of Konoha's fancy restaurants after damaging their property when beating the flirters up. Then of course there are ten or a few more people that still don't like me because I was Orochimaru's student." The Jounin awnsered with a shrug.

"Well I think I'm going to watch how things go between the three." Robin with a smile and vanished.

"I think I'll go walk around the town." Anko said to no one and left.

(In the forest)

Naruto and Sai were walking through the forest when Robin returned into the seal and told Naruto what she had found out. Naruto informed Sai and the two heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see Zabuza's partner running towards them.

"Should we just ask if he's a boy or a girl." Sai whispered.

"Oh my god, that would be so awkward." Naruto whispered back. The person stopped moving a few feet away from the two boys.

"Mom let you go?" Naruto asked, pretending not to know what had been said in the room.

"Yes." The person awnsered.

"So why did you come here?" Sai asked.

"I've failed Zabuza-sama and I want be of some use to someone. I can be your tool you can use anyt-" He/she was cut off by Naruto slapping him/her in the face, knocking them down. What surprised him/her was that the blond immediately offered his hand.

"Not a tool. A friend, comrade,nakama." Naruto said with a smile. He could see a tear forming in his/her left eye but he/she wiped it away and took Naruto's hand.

"Sure." He/she said and Naruto pulled him/her up.

"The name's Naruto." The blond said with a grin.

"Sai." The pale boy said with a smile.

"I'm Haku and I'm a boy. Everyone thinks I'm a girl when they first see me." He said with a smile of his own.

"Oh thank you. It would've been so awkward to ask that." Naruto said with a sigh of relief and started walking deeper into the forest with the two boys following him. The Jounin knew Naruto wanted to make his sensing abilities better, so he had left the exact meeting place unsaid on purpose. After a few more minutes of walking they saw Kakashi waiting on a tree branch.

"Nice to see you two here. Who's your new friend?" Kakashi said and jumped down.

"My name is Haku, sir." The feminine boy said.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm team elevens sensei along with Anko, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"So what are you going teach us sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"The Shadow Clone technique for Naruto and a couple of water and fire jutsus for Sai." Kakashi said.

"I can help with the water jutsus. My Bloodline limit is ice release so water and wind styled jutsus come naturally for me." Haku said with a raised hand.

"Well you can quide Sai while I make sure Naruto doesn't kill himself by making too many clones." Kakashi said.

"There's a small lake nearby. It's easier to start with large amounts of water." Haku said and motioned Sai to follow him.

"Let's start then. Make this hand seal." Kakashi said and crossed the index and middle fingers of both of his hands.

"And concentrate your chakra. **Shadow Clone."** There was a poof of smoke and another Kakashi stood there. Naruto smirked and another Naruto rose out of the ground.

"Well yes that is a good ability, but think about this. Shadow clones have the same abilities as you, so let's say you are using the Gomu Gomu no mi and your Shadow clone can support you with let's say your Ope Ope no mi powers, since it's able to do anything you can do." Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto's jaw wrapped.

"And all of the clones' memories will be recieved by you once they are disperced." The Jounin added.

 **"Shadow Clone"** Naruto said, doing it exactly like the masked ninja and suddenly there were hundred Narutos around them. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Don't make so much! You'll die!" Kakashi shouted but was completely shocked to see Naruto looking at him like he was sick or something.

"How are you-" Kakashi started but Naruto cut him off.

"Take it easy sensei. I've spent years training my Devil Fruit powers and just keeping them active, slowly drained my chakra. My reserves are as large or maybe even larger than Kenshi's thanks to all of that training. Now let's see what I can do with this." Naruto said and started doing all sorts of moves with the clones. Kakashi sighed and sat down against the tree.

(An hour later)

Naruto was finally exhausted after making over two thousand clones, pitting them against each other in teams to get them create new combination attacks, while he sparred with some of the other clones in sword fighting and the Black Leg style. He was panting heavily when he saw Haku and Sai coming back, Sai looking as tired as Naruto and having one arm over Haku's shoulder for support.

"So how did it go?" Kakashi asked.

"It went well. I can create a mist now and do a small Water Bullet." Sai replied. That's when Chopper appeared with two small red pills.

"Here, eat these. It'll make the exhaustion go away but it won't bring back any chakra so no more training for today." He said and gave a pill to both of the exhausted boys. The two ate the pills and looked much better immediately.

"Excelent job as always doctor." Sai said, making Chopper do a little happy dance.

"Your compliments mean nothing to me you stupid bastard." The reindeer said while blushing. Haku let out a short laugh.

"Well let's go back to the house then. We need the energy." Kakashi said and they headed back towards the house.

(2 hours later)

Everyone except Zabuza was eating in the kitchen. Haku had been given enough trust to move freely around the house with a chakra suppressing seal on his back. Kakashi handed him a plate with three rice balls and a glass of water.

"You can take these to Zabuza. We don't want to starve him now do we?" Kakashi said. Haku took the plate and glass hesitantly and slowly headed upstairs. Kakashi nodded to Naruto, who sprouted eyes and ears into Zabuza's room.

Haku opened the door and saw Zabuza with his hands and feet handcuffed with a chakra supressing seal on his back, sitting on a chair with a desk next to him.

The boy approached the man and placed the plate and glass on the desk. He was about to walk away when Zabuza grabbed his arm.

"Oi Haku. Rip the seal off of my back." The missing nin whispered loudly. Haky looked at him for a moment and slowly moved his hand towards Zabuza's back but quickly pulled it back and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, but I won't betray my friends." Haku said and walked away, closing the door behind him.

"So you've gotten friends, eh? Don't lose 'em kid." Zabuza said quietly and started eating.

'So the demon can be soft.' Naruto thought with a smile and dispersed the body parts in the room. He finished eating and went to bed, in the room he shared with Sai.

(The next morning)

"Let's go." Anko said and pushed Zabuza out of the house, with the rest of team eleven and Haku following the two. The handcuffs on Zabuza's legs had been taken off, so that he could fight if needed. They walked through the forest until they reached a huge mansion, covered by a fog.

"So this is it?" Kakashi asked and Zabuza nodded.

"Gato's mine." Naruto said and dashed at the place, avoiding the guards with his Kenbunshoku Haki.

"Naruto." Kakashi called quietly but the blond was out of range. He sighed as Naruto jumped in through a window. The others started advancing towards the house quickly, Anko staying close to Zabuza. They were about twenty feet from the house when an arrow was fired from a tree, but it hit the ground in front of them. Armed guards appeared from behind the trees and from inside the mansion.

"Get them!" One of them shouted and all of them ran at the ninjas. Sai ripped the seal off of Haku's back and the boys started throwing ice senbons at the guards. Anko and Kakashi fought with kunais and ninjutsus and Zabuza fought with kicks.

Naruto sprinted through the hallways with his shikomizue, cutting down any guards that tried to attack him. He kept running towards Gato who was heading towards the basement, where he could see a hidden passage with a pair of eyes he had sprouted there. He picked up his speed and dissapeared from sight.

Gato arrived to the basement door and dug through his pockets for the key. He found them and was about to open the door, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a boy walking towards him with a sword.

"End of the line for you." Naruto said and stopped a few feet away from the short man.

"DON'T KILL ME. I CAN GIVE YOU MONEY!" Gato screamed in terror and raised a shaking hand with money in front of him. He was relieved when the boy suddenly turned around and started walking away. Naruto suddenly stopped, held his sword and it's sheath horizontally in front of him and started sheathing the sword.

 **"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri"** The sword went into it's sheath with a clank. Suddenly the money in Gato's hands was shredded into hundreds of pieces and the man's head fell cleanly off.

"The day I take money from the likes of you is the day, I start slaughtering millions of innocents." Naruto said coldly and walked away.

Kakashi plunged a kunai into an attackers chest, killing the last of the guards. He prepared to fight when the door opened, but relaxed when he saw Naruto walked out.

"So is-" Kakashi started.

"He's dead." Naruto said, stoppin next to Sai.

"You okay?" The blond asked.

"Yeah. This is one of the things I was prepared for in Root." The pale boy awnsered. Naruto nodded.

"Well let's head back then. We need to stick around, until the old man finishes the bridge." Anko said and pushed Zabuza to make him move.

"Leave that to me and Franky." Naruto said and started walking with the others.

End of chapter 10

 **Hope you liked it and I'll see ya again soon. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 11: Heading home

Naruto, Franky, Tazuna were standing in front of the incomplete bridge, with a group of workers behind them. Naruto and Franky were scanning the complete part of the bridge, making sure they wouldn't change the structure too much.

"Well let's get to work then people. Gato won't bother us anymore." Tazuna said and the workers cheered. It had been a day since Naruto killed Gato and the citizens of Wave country had celebrated for hours and the festive mood was still present.

"Leave it to this SUUPPEER duo!" Franky exclaimed and he and Naruto started working on the unfinished part of the bridge. There was a huge dust cloud hiding the two from view and the workers only heard the sounds of hammers, saws and other tools. After about five minutes the cloud faded and revealed a completed bridge with five foot tall pillars on both sides at the end with a stone lion sitting on each one. Franky and Naruto walked back to Tazuna and the workers.

"So what do you guys think? It's SUPER, isn't it?" Franky asked as he looked at the complete bridge.

"Yes it is. You might take our jobs at some point with that kind of skill and speed." Tazuna said in a nervous tone and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"The world is big, so you don't need to worry. There are plenty of jobs for carpenters and I plan to stay in Konoha as a ninja." Naruto said. Franky disappeared and was replaced by Luffy.

"I wonder if I can see any fishes in the water." Luffy wondered outloud and hopped on the edge of the bridge. He crouched down and started scanning the water for fishes.

"Don't go falling off." Naruto said, turned back to Tazuna and continued chatting with him.

'How do I get the fishes to show up?' Luffy thought, stood up, crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes and tilted his head, trying to think of a way. He kept thinking until he felt a strong wind against his body.

"Man the wind sure picked up quickly." Luffy stated and opened his eyes, only to realize he was falling and only five feet above the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed with his eyes almost popping out before he hit the water with a large splash

"God damn it, that idiot!" Naruto shouted and was about to jump into the water when he felt Luffy return into the seal.

 **"I think if any of us Devil Fruit users fall into the water, we'll automaticly return in here."** Law said to Naruto.

'Good. That means I won't have to keep an eye on Luffy everytime he comes out.' Naruto replied mentally and hopped down from the edge and returned to Tazuna.

"So what are you going to name this bridge?" The blond asked.

 **'How about BF 1. It stands for Franky Bridge 1'** Franky suggested to Naruto.

'No way!' Naruto exclaimed mentally.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna suggested.

"Normally I'd say no, but I really want to rub this in my brothers face, so sure." Naruto said with a grin and Tazuna grinned back.

"Let's head back. I'm sure your team will be leaving shortly." Tazuna said. Naruto nodded and started walking back to Tazuna's place, the workers leaving for their own homes.

(Back at the house)

"You got everything?" Anko asked Kakashi. The two were sitting on the living room's couch, making sure they had packed everything before heading back to Konoha.

"Yes, every single item I came here with. How about you?" The masked Jounin replied.

"I got everything. Naruto gonna be back soon?" Anko awnsered and speak of the devil, Naruto entered the house with Tazuna.

"Looks like Franky took part in the construction." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Yep. I never thought someone could build a bridge so quickly, though it was only about a fourth but still only five minutes and the thing was completed." Tazuna said in a disbelieving tone and grabbed a sake bottle from one of the cabinet.

"HEY! I helped too!" Naruto exclaimed in an angry tone.

"Oh yeah, he helped too." Tazuna said and walked out of the room, leaving a fuming Naruto behind. The blond breathed in and out calmly a few times to calm down.

"So where's Sai?" He asked.

"He's upstairs in your room, packing his bag. I think Haku's there too." Kakashi awnsered.

"And what about Zabuza?" The blond asked.

"We're taking him with us. I'm sure he'll come around at some point." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and walked upstairs. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Sai's voice and Naruto walked in the room. The pale boy was packing his bag and Haku was examining the medical herbs on the table that Naruto had collected the previous day.

"You have good knowledge of medical herbs. These are A-grade." Haku said, taking a closer look a the plants.

"Yeah well Chopper made sure I'd know that stuff." Naruto said with grin while rubbing the back of his head. He grabbed his already packed bag and carried it over his shoulder.

"So you're coming with us and join Konoha?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes." Haku replied and handed the medical herbs to Naruto, who put them in his bag. Sai finished packing and the boys left the room, to see Anko pushing Zabuza out of the room next to them.

"Let's go tough guy. You're coming along." The woman said and Zabuza mumbled something. The boys followedthe two and were joined by Kakashi after getting downstairs. They walked through the town, getting cheerful greetings and waves from the people.

They arrived to the bridge where a man was placing the nameplate on the bridge. He gave them a cheerful wave and continued placing the nameplate. Naruto took a cigarette and lit it after they had crossed the bridge and that's when Luffy appeared and walked next to Zabuza.

"Join Konoha." Luffy said.

"I refuse." Zabuza replied.

"I refuse your refusal." Luffy said and placed his hands behind his head.

"You can't do that!" Zabuza exclaimed.

"I just did." Luffy said.

"I refuse!" Zabuza exclaimed.

(An hour later)

"I refuse!" Zabuza shouted once again.

"I refuse your refusal." Luffy replied.

"WELL I REFUSE YOUR REFUSAL OF MY REFUSAL!" Zabuza shouted and everyone stopped walking.

'Did...did he just...' Naruto thought in shock.

 **"Looks like Zabuza lost it."** Law stated.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Luffy shouted.

"I JUST DID!" The missing nin shouted back.

"I REFUSE YOUR REFUSAL OF MY REFUSAL OF YOUR REFUSAL!" The pirate shouted back.

"I REFUSE YOUR REFUSAL OF MY REFUSAL OF YOUR REFUSAL OF MY REFUSAL!" Zabuza shouted.

"YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS!?" Luffy shouted and rolled up his sleeves.

"OH I'LL LITERALLY KICK YOUR ASS!" Zabuza shouted and got ready to start kicking.

"Okay both of you shut up! Luffy, you get back in the seal and Zabuza, your joining Konoha, or do I have to get mom here?!" Naruto shouted.

"No, I'll do it." Zabuza said quietly, almost whispering. Luffy pouted and kicked up some dirt but returned into the seal. The rest of the walk went quietly, with the group having some occasional chit chat until the gates of Konoha came into view.

"Finally. I don't think I could've handled another minute with mister grumpy here." Anko said in a relieved tone. Zabuza grumbled.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see Hina-chan again." Naruto said in an excited tone.

"It's only been two days." Sai said.

"Yeah but so what? It's hard to go through even one day without her." Naruto replied. Sai shook his head with a sigh.

"Well it is great to see Ino-chan again." The pale boy admitted. Haku looked at the two with wide eyes.

"You both have girlfriends already?" He asked.

"I have a fiance." Naruto replied, making Haku's jaw drop. The group walked past the gate guards and Kakashi waved at them.

"Hey Isumo, Kotetsu. Boring day as always I see." The Jounin said with an eye smile.

"Tell me about it. Looks like you guys caught yourself a big one though." Isumo said. Kotetsu appeared to be sleeping with his head against the desk in the guards' booth.

"Yep and we're gonna to Hokage-sama. Later." Anko said and the group continued to walk towards the Hokage tower. Haku was surprised how friendly all of the people were, all giving smiles to the team, though he thought it was because Naruto was the Hokage's son.

"Here we are." Naruto said and the group entered the building.

Minato was doing paperwork, endless amounts of it. Most of them were reports of missing nin that had attacked Konoha shinobi or Konoha shinobi who had left the village. He finished one pile and was about to move on to the next when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He called. He was shocked to see team eleven walk in with a handcuffed Momochi Zabuza. There was someone else with them, but he didn't recognize the person.

"Team eleven reporting back from a succesful C-rank mission, though I believe this guy turned it to an A-rank." Kakashi said and put a hand on Zabuza's shoulder.

"The kid and grumpy want to join Konoha." Anko said and patted Haku on the head. Minato stared at Zabuza with wide eyes and then at Kakashi, who nodded in comfirmation. Minato sighed

"The Mizukage won't be happy about this, but he was happy that we sent the Demon Brothers back to Kiri, so I think we can work something out. Who's the young one?" He asked.

"My name is Haku and I'm a boy and I have an Ice release Bloodline limit. I lived in an snowy village in the Land of Water. I'm not a registered shinobi of Kiri, not even an academy student. Zabuza-sama picked me up from the streets and trained me." Haku told and Minato nodded.

"Okay, then there won't be any problems with Kiri if you join us, as the the Bloodline limit purges are still going on and sending you back would be the same as killing you here and you were never a ninja or student in Kiri, so there won't be any problems that a ninja changing sides would cause. I'll just handle your papers and you will be a citizen and a shinobi of Konoha, but what about your living arrangement?" Minato asked.

"He can live with me Hokage-sama." Sai suggested.

Well okay then. The only thing left is what team I should put you in." Minato said and started tapping his desk with his pen.

"He can join our team Minato-sensei." Kakashi said. Minato looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay but one of you two have to leave the team." He said while looking at Kakashi and Anko.

"Could we be a five man team Hokage-sama. We've gotten quite attached to each other." Naruto said. Minato looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"Fine, you guys will be the only exception. Now until I've handled things with Kiri, Zabuza will stay with Kakashi." He said.

"Thank you Minato-sensei. We'll leave you to your paperwork." Kakashi said and team eleven and Zabuza left the office, leaving Minato alone with the mountain of paperwork.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to prepare for." Anko said when the group was outside again and left.

 **"Do I really have to?"** Zoro complained.

'Yes you do Nii-san.' Naruto replied mentally.

 **"Relax Marimo. I'll make you two some lunch and put it in a picnic basket."** Sanji said.

 **"Thanks, I guess."** Zoro replied.

 **"No problem. It would be either that or the poor lady having to settle for the salad on your head."** Sanji said.

 **"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!?"** Zoro shouted.

 **"What are you gonna do? Poison the salad on your head and feed it to me?"** Sanji asked in a mocking tone. Naruto decided to cut the link for a moment.

"I'm gonna take off now with my new room mate. See you tomorrow at seven." Kakashi said and poofed away with Zabuza.

"Show up at 9:30." Naruto told Haku, who nodded with a confused face.

"NARU-KUN!" The boys turned around to see Hinata jump at Naruto, who managed to catch the girl. Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips and looked at Haku.

"So who's this?" She asked with a sweet smile, but the boys felt her killing intent slowly rise.

"That's Haku and he's a boy, so no need for death threats Hina-chan." Naruto said in a nervous tone. The killing intent dissapeared.

"Well hello there Haku-san. I hope I didn't scare you too badly." She asked and Haku shook his head.

"Oh hey there Naruto. You're back early." Now Kiba, Akamaru and Shino showed up. The Inuzuka noticed Haku and quickly dashed next to him.

"Well hello there cutie. How about you and me go out tonight and end the day with a make out session." Kiba said with a flirtatious smile.

"I'm a boy." Haku replied, making Kiba's face turn blue.

"If you'll excuse me...I'm gonna...gonna...go home and think about what I just said...to a boy." The Inuzuka said and walked away, the blue tint never leaving his face.

"I'll go after him." Shino said and walked after Kiba. Hinata turned back to Naruto.

"I thought you talked about a week or two." She said with raises eyebrows.

"Well Anko-sensei found out about them, so me and Franky got to finish the bridge in minutes. She promised not to tell anyone." The blond said with a grin.

"Well let's go for ramen then. Sorry you two, but I'm gonna take him now." Hinata said and dragged Naruto away by his hand. Naruto waved at the Haku and Sai before taking off in dash while carrying Hinata.

"Let's go. I'll show you my place and then around the village." Sai said and walked off with Haku.

End of chapter 11

 **Next time the start of the Chunin exams**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 12: The start of the Chunin exams

Naruto was walking towards Sai's and Haku's appartment with a filled out form for the Chunin exams. He was supposed to meet Sai and Haku at their place and then head towards the academy to enter the exams. He arrived to his friends' shared appartment and knocked on the door, which was soon opened by Sai.

"Hey Naruto, you're just in time. We've got all of our gear set and we're ready for action." Sai said. Haku came out of his room with black shoes, dark green baggy pants with black spots, fingerless black leather gloves and a dark purple haori with black trimmings, his Konoha forehead protector tied around his head.

"Great! Let's go then!" Naruto exclaimed. The three started walking towards the academy, cheking the straps on their holsters while walking. They arrived to the academy, 15 minutes left on the clock before the exams would begin.

"Remember guys, room 302." Naruto said as they entered the building. They walked up the stairs to see a crowd of Genin standing in front of a door that was being blocked by two Genin. There was a sign that read 302 above the door. The three nodded to each other and sneaked their way through the crowd, heading for the stairs.

"Who do you think your fooling with this!?" Naruto facepalmed as he heard Kenshi exclaim.

"That idiot just revealed it to everyone. If you don't realize that you only went up to the second floor and think you're on the third floor, you really shouldn't be a ninja." Naruto muttered in a pissed off tone, but kept walking with his team, ignoring whatever was happening behind them

They walked through a big room, through which they could get to the exam room when team seven showed up and a mini version of Gai appeared in front of team seven.

"Uchiha Sasuke! I Rock Lee challenge you to a fight to prove that a genius can be beaten with hard work!" The boy shouted. Team eleven decided to walk away and sign up before the time ran out. They saw Kakashi waiting for them by the door.

"Good to see you boys here. Just give me your sign up forms and enter the room." The Jounin said with an eye smile. The boys gave their forms to their sensei and the three entered the room.

"Wow." Haku said. The room was packed with teams from all of the five great nations and some smaller villages. A moment later, team seven walked in with Sasuke sporting a black eye, which made Naruto smirk.

'I wonder if that Lee guy's okay.' Naruto thought and sprouted eyes and ears into the room the Uchiha and Lee fought. There was a girl with her hair in two buns and Sakura with Lee who appeared to unharmed.

"What were you thinking you idiot! We were supposed to keep our abilities hidden to fool the other Genin!" Sakura exclaimed and smacked the boy in the head.

"My apologies Sakura-chan. I just wanted to prove that I could beat a genius with hard work. Now that I almost beat Sasuke if Gai-sensei hadn't stopped me, will you go on a date with me?" Lee asked.

"No Lee, I've said it a hundred times. I'm in the prime of my youth with my flames burning brightly and I will use that to my advantage to win Sasuke-kun's heart and every time I don't succeed, I will run 50 laps around the village!" Sakura shouted with fires of passion in her eyes. Lee started crying anime tears.

"Even though the rejection hurts, I am so happy that you've taken Gai-sensei's words to heart. May I engage you in a hug between friends!?" Lee shouted and spread his arms.

"Of course!" Sakura shouted back with anime tears falling down her eyes and the two hugged. The other girl cleared her throat.

"Come on guys. We're gonna be late." She said and started walking towards the exam room.

"Yes. Our apologies Tenten." Lee said and the three headed for the exam room.

'What the hell did I just see?' Naruto thought after dispersing the body parts. He couldn't look at Lee or Sakura seriously when they entered the room, so he quickly turned his head around and saw a red haired Suna ninja with a gourd on his back. Naruto remembered his encounter with the boy a few days ago.

(Flashback)

Naruto was walking through the village when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Boss!" Naruto turned around to see Konohamaru, the grandson of the third Hokage running towards him with his two friends Udon and Moegi.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You promised to play ninja with us boss." Konohamaru told.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Most kids would just go immediately to Kenshi and ask him." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"No way would we ever hang out with that arrogant jerk. I don't know why grandpa wants me to hand out with him." Konohamaru said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't worry. I'll knock him down a few pegs during the Chunin exams and he should go back to being a nice guy again...or evena bigger jerk who's constantly irritated about me beating him, but the first option should be more likely. So what do you guys wanna play?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"We'll be spies and you need to catch us." Moegi said.

"Okay then. You guys get a ten second head start." Naruto said and the kids ran off. Naruto waited for ten seconds when he heard what sounded like Konohamaru shouting 'help'. He ran towards the voice and saw Konohamaru being held by his shirt, by an older boy. He had a black baggy full body suit with cat ears and a red and yellow circle on the stomach. He had purple face paint and something on his back that was wrapped in bandages. He had a Suna forehead protector.

"I suggest you put him down. I really don't like people who harm children." Naruto said in a dangerous tone and walked closer to the Suna shinobi.

"And what are you going to do tough guy?" The boy asked.

"Just put the kid down Kankuro." A blond girl said. She had her hair in four ponytails and a large fan on her back.

"But this brat bumbed into me Temari. I have to give him a lesson, about looking where he's going when running." Kankuro said, raised his free arm, formed a fist and was about to punch Konohamaru, but the bottom of Naruto's right shoe intorduced itself to the older ninja's face, hitting him in the bridge of his nose and sending him flying past Temari. He landed on the ground with a thump, creating a small cloud of dust.

"Why you little." Kankuro growled while getting up. He rushed at Naruto and the bandages started to fall off. Naruto ran at the older boy and sent a kick towards his chest, his leg coated in Haki but it wasn't visible due to his pants and shoe. Suddenly a wall of sand appeared, but Naruto's leg went straight through it, landing a hit on Kankuro's chest.

'How did he?' Temari and Kankuro thought in horror, which was written all over their faces. Naruto didn't see it but he sensed their fear, noting that it was a very big deal that he got through the sand. He felt the same kind of precense as his brother, which meant that there was a Jinchuuriki near. He looked towards the tree close to them and saw a red haired boy with a gourd on his back, that had sand coming out of it. He sensed that the demonic aura was stronger than Kenshi's, so the seal must've been weaker than Kenshi's.

"You are strong. No one has ever penetrated my sand." The boy said in a hollow, yet slightly insane tone. Naruto saw madness in the boy's eyes. He jumped down from the tree and let out strong killing intent which he directed at Kankuro.

"If you do something like this again, I'll kill you." The boy said.

"I won't do it again Gaara. I don't want to go against my precious little brother." Kankuro said in fear.

'Mom?' Naruto asked mentally.

 **"Let's see. He's from Suna, has control over sand and he has the same demonic aura as your brother, except stronger. He must be the container for the one tailed sand tanuki, Shukaku, the only Bijuu Suna has."** Came Robin's reply.

'So the only reason I got through the sand was my strong Haki?'

 **"Precisely."** Robin said and Naruto cut the connection.

"You know, sand isn't the best protection. It's so easy to get through it." Naruto said, pretending like anyone could've done it.

"Nothing should be able to penetrate Gaara's sand. He can break steel with it." Temari said in a scared tone. Naruto raised his right leg.

"Well I guess I can break steel with these." Naruto said with a smirk and gently slapped his knee a few times. The two older looking Suna shinobi looked at him with fear and then at Gaara, who had lust for blood in his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys in the Chunin exams. Bye." Naruto said and started walking away, signaling for the kids to follow him.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked. Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." The blond replied.

"I will remeber that name. Mother wants your blood and she shall have it during the exams. Let's go, brother, sister." Gaara said and walked away with his siblings. Konohamaru shuddered.

"That guy gave me really bad chills." He said.

"Forget about him and let's play." 'Great, he calls the Shukaku his mother.' Naruto thought while giving a grin to Konohamaru and his friends.

(Flashback end)

Naruto moved his eyes away from the Suna shinobi when an Iwa kunoichi approached his team. She had short black hair and was wearing the standard Iwa kunoichi attire. A red uniform with the right sleeve missing, a lapel over the right leg, fishnet tights with a skirt over them and a brown flack jacket.

"You one of the Hokage's kids?" She asked.

"Yes I am. What can I do for you?" Naruto asked in a happy tone. The girl offered her hand to him.

"The name's Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki. I'm expecting a good fight from you during this exam." She awnsered. Naruto took her hand and shook it.

"Same to you then Kurotsuchi-san." Naruto said. Sai nuged Haku with his elbow and the feminine boy offered his hand to the kunoichi.

"I'm Haku. How about the two of us go for lunch after the exams?" He asked. The Iwa kunoichi smirked.

"I'll admit you got good looks pretty boy, but I as the granddaughter of a Kage can't go out with some random guy just because they look good, no they need to have skill as a ninja." Kurotsuchi said and put her hands on her hips.

"No offense." She quickly.

"No worries. I actually feel nice that you recognized me as a boy. Almost everyone I meet thinks I'm a girl at first." Haku said with a smile.

"A good shinobi should be able to tell, plus I recognize a pretty boy when I see one. I have to get rid of pretty boys with no skills at least once a month. They just keep coming, trying to get a date with me but I won't waste my time with them." She replied. Naruto decided to help Haku a bit.

"I suggest you keep an eye on him during the exam. This guy can surprise you. He was trained by Momochi Zabuza for a few years and now he's with us in team eleven under Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said with a smile. The Iwa kunoichi looked at him and then at Haku with a sly smile.

"Well I think I will then. Impress me and I just might agree to that lunch." She said and started looking around the room and Naruto knew who she was looking for.

"I really don't think you should meet my brother, 'cause that guy is such a HUGE dick. He'll probably say how inferior Iwa shinobi are and brag about what the Yondaime did during the Third Great Ninja War." Naruto said. Kurotsuchi looked into his eyes, thinking it was a joke but saw nothing but seriousness. She decided to take the advice, nodded and walked back to her team.

"Well look at you Haku. Getting a girl I see." The three heard Hinata's voice behind them. They turned around to see team eight, Kiba still not looking Haku in the eyes but it was progress that he had managed to start talking to him a few months back.

"Well I don't want to be the only guy in the team that doesn't have a girlfriend." Haku replied with a smile. Naruto sensed something evil in the room. He startes looking around and saw team seven with an older Konoha Genin with glasses and silver colored hair. The guy was showing some cards to team seven and saying something.

'Gonna need to keep an eye on that guy.' Naruto thought and brought his focus back on his friends. Team ten showed up, Ino giving Sai a big hug.

"I know I'll make it through this thanks to you two." She said while looking at Sai and Haku. The pale boy had given her taijutsu training and Haku had helped her in improving her speed.

"It was nothing. Just helping a friend." Haku replied.

"It was fun." Sai replied. Ino smiled at the two but suddenly her eyes widened.

"What are those guys doing?" She asked in shock. The group turned to see a Oto shinobi attack the Konoha Genin who was talking to team seven. The silver haired boy managed to dodge but suddenly threw up.

"Be careful guys. That Oto Genin attacks with Sound waves." Naruto said while looking at the attacker. He had his face almost completely wrapped in bandages and a gauntlet with holes in his right hand.

"Got it." Haku and Sai replied in unison. The others just nodded. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and a man wearing all black and his forehead protector worn like a bandanna appeared.

"NO FIGHTING UNLESS YOU'RE ALLOWED TO, OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" He shouted. The Oto Genin apologized and went back to his team.

"I am Morino Ibiki, the proctor of the first stage of the Chunin exams. Everyone, take your appointed seat so we can begin." He said and the Genin did as told. Naruto found himself next to Hinata with Sai a few rows behind them and Haku at the left end of their row.

"This part of the exam is a simple written exam, get caught cheating five teams and you and your team are out. You will have 45 minutes to awnser the first nine questions before the tenth, final one. There will be Chunins watching you to make sure none of you get away with cheating." Ibiki said.

'So it's a test to see who can get information without anyone noticing.' Naruto thought, immediately realizing the real purpose of the first stage.

"Begin!" Ibiki exclaimed and the Genin got to work. Naruto finished in under a minute, turned his paper upside down and placed his head on the desk. Sai had drawn spiders that cheked the other Genins papers and returned with the best awnsers. Haku used his upgraded Ice Mirrors that allowed him to see what one mirror faced with another small mirror in front of him.

(45 minutes later)

"Time for the final question!" Ibiki shouted to the remaining Genin. A good number of teams had been eliminated and most of the remaining teams were really nervous.

"You can choose to take or not take this question, but if you do and awnser wrong, you will stay as a Genin forever." Ibiki told.

"What! There are plenty of people here who have failed once or multiple times!" Temari shouted.

"Well, you guys have me this year. If you're scared then leave." Ibiki replied. Seven teams walked out and Ibiki waited for more to leave but no one did.

"Everyone in this room...PASSES! The tenth question was designed to see who has the determination to be a Chunin. You will come across a mission where you need to make a difficult choise, and you need to be ready to make it." Ibiki told.

'Piece of cake.' Naruto thought. There was a poof of smoke and Zabuza was standing there with his Konoha forehead protector sideways on his head, like his old Kiri one. Minata had to pay triple the amount of Zabuza's bounty to Kiri and give them a large shipment of shinobi equipment, but it had been settled and Zabuza was a Konoha shinobi now.

"Let's go brats. The second stage will begin soon." Zabuza said and jumped out the window, the Genin following him.

End of chapter 12

 **See ya soon, in the Forest of Death**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 13: The forest of death

The Genin were standing in front of a large forest surrounded by a metal fence. There was a stall in front of the fence, in which two Konoha walked in, both carrying a sack.

"This is training ground 44, The Forest of Death. This is where the second stage of the exam will be held. Each team will be given either an earth scroll or a heaven scroll, so that half of you have the earth scroll and the other half has the heaven scroll. You will have five days to get both scrolls, by finding a team that has the scroll you don't and getting it from them. The forest is filled with beasts that will try to kill you. You'll need to sign these release forms, since you can die in there." Zabuza told and a Chunin started giving sheets of paper to the Genin.

"Are we allowed to kill?" Gaara asked.

"Yes." Zabuza awnsered, making Gaara smile like a maniac.

"What about food?" Choji asked in a slightly panicing tone.

"I'm sure you'll find things to eat in the forest." Zabuza awnsered.

"Fill those forms and trade them for a scroll in that stall." The Jounin said and the Genin started doing the paperwork. When team seven went to get a scroll Naruto sprouted eyes in the ceiling and saw two Chunin sitting behind a desk with the two sacks next to them, filled with scrolls. The other Chunin give them a heaven scroll that Kenshi put in his pouch.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked and recieved nods from Sai and Haku. The three went in and gave the papers to the Chunin on the left side of the desk and the other one gave them an earth scroll. A few minutes later, all of the teams had gotten a scroll. Zabuza cleared his throat.

"A few more things before you start. You are not allowed to open the scrolls until arriving to the tower or you will be disqualified. If one of your team mates dies or gets badly injured and can't continue, you will be disqualified. Now go to your appointed gates and prepare to begin." Zabuza said and the Genin headed to their gates.

Team eleven got in front of their gate and prepared to dash into the forest. Naruto took out a Sound Dial, which confused his team mates.

"What's that for?" Sai asked.

"Oh this? Well when I was once training with Hinata watching, I managed to make a sound that creates an invisible barrier that hides me from the Byakugan. She said that I just vanished from view until I deactivated it. And I happened to take a peak at team seven's scroll." Naruto said with a grin.

"And would it happen to be a heaven scroll?" Haku asked with a smirk.

"Bingo. I'm keeping track of their movement with my Kenbunshoku Haki. Just follow me and stay within seven feet radius, so the sound will hide you as well." Naruto replied.

"How much does the sound cover?" Sai asked.

"10 feet radius and only humans after I did some fine tuning." Naruto awnsered. The red lamp on top of their gate lit and a siren went off. The gate flew open and all of the teams rushed into the forest. Naruto created a Shadow Clone.

"You know what to do." Naruto said, recieving a nod from the clone, who dashed off.

"What's he gonna do?" Haku asked while jumping from branch to branch with his team mates.

"That silver haired guy with glasses seemed suspicious, so I sent a clone to spy on him and his team." Naruto replied.

"Okay then. How long until we catch up to team seven?" Sai asked.

"They're about 700 feet away. Just remember to stay close to me and we'll be fine." Naruto awnsered and the three started going faster. They soon spotted team seven jumping from branch to branch with Kenshi behind his team mates, completely unaware of team eleven crouching down on a branch, side by side like birds.

"What's this." Naruto said with an evil smile. Two hands sprouted from Kenshi's back. The other opened the red haired boy's holster on his right thigh silently and the other one grabbed the scroll carefully and threw it in the air. Naruto grabbed a leaf from the branch and brought his other hand forward.

 **"ROOM"** Naruto whispered and an almost invisible blue sphere surrounded the two teams.

 **"Shambles"** The leaf switched places with the heaven scroll. Team eleven fought as hard as they could not to laugh. Sai drew a giant bird, which would be able to carry the three of them. He made a hand sign and the bird came to life, and the trio jumped on it's back and flew up into the sky.

"HAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA!" Every Genin team in the forest heard team eleven laugh like hyenas, though only a few of them recognized the voices.

"I can't believe they didn't notice." Haku said in astonishment, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"So much for being the prodigies of Konoha." Naruto said. The three started taking deep breaths and calmed down.

"Well let's head to the tower." Sai said and the bird started going faster. Naruto's eyes widened suddenly.

"My shadow clone got killed." He said.

"What happened to it?" Haku asked.

"It was hiding behind a tree, listening to the silver haired guy's team's conversation when one of them threw an explosive kunai at the tree. They killed it, but I don't think they realized it was a clone. They didn't check if they destroyed it, but left in a hurry. I'm following their movements as we speak." Naruto told.

"Did you find out anything?" Sai asked.

"They were talking about an attack and I think they mentioned Orochimaru. I'm gonna sprout a clone next to Zabuza. He's alone right now." Naruto awnsered and crossed his hands.

(With Zabuza)

The swordsman was sharpening his blade when a clone of Naruto sprouted from the ground next to him, causing cold shivers run through his body.

"Kid, you know how much I don't like seeing that ability used ." The Jounin said.

"Oh get over it. It happened to Franky too and you don't see him turn into a scaredy cat around mom or me when we use it." The clone said.

"That guy's half machine! Probably changed his balls into metal ones." Zabuza grumbled loudly.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I need you to keep an eye on that silver haired Konoha Genin." The clone told. Zabuza took out a paper containing the names of the Genin.

"You mean Yakushi Kabuto?" Zabuza asked.

"If that's his name then yeah. He was talking about an attack with his team mates and something about Orochimaru." The clone said. Zabuza nodded.

"I'll go talk to the Hokage first and see if he gets any ideas about what to do." The Jounin said.

"Okay but remember to tell that you heard it, not me." The clone said and dispersed. Zabuza put his sword back into it's holster and started running towards the Hokage tower.

(Above the forest)

"There it is." Sai said. It had been a long fligth but they could see the tower now. The bird landed in front of it and team eleven walked in. They opened the scrolls and something started happening so they threw the scrolls on the ground. There was a poof of smoke and Anko appeared.

"Well look at you guys. First and you broke the record. An hour and a half. How'd you kids do it?" She asked and Naruto told what they had done.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Everyone in the forest and tower could hear a woman laugh like a lunatic. Team eleven watched their other sensei roll on the ground and hold her sides while laughing her ass off.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S HILARIOUS!" She screamed and continued laughing for a few more minutes before calming down. Naruto helped her up.

"Well enjoy your five day vacation. There are rooms set up for teams who pass the test and have time to take a break before the time limit ends. Breakfast is served at nine a.m and dinner at five p.m. Pick any room that's free and take a rest." Anko said.

"By the way sensei, how did the fourth date with Nii-san go?" Naruto asked and Anko smirked.

"He may not act like it, but I know that Greeny's coming around." The Jounin awnsered.

(Flashback)

Anko and Zoro were sitting on the grass on the hill next to the Shodaime's head. Zoro was drinking sake from an almost empty bottle and Anko was eating dango next to him. Zoro looked at her and then at the bottle.

Anko finished eating the dango when suddenly Zoro offered the sake bottle to her. She looked at him but he was looking at the village. Anko smirked and drank the rest of the sake.

"Look at you, getting all soft." She said in a teasing tone.

"S-Shut up." The pirate replied. Anko smirked again and kissed him on the cheek, making the swordsman blush.

"You look so cute with a blush." She said in a teasing tone.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro exclaimed, making Anko burst into laughter.

(Flashback end)

"Well he's getting soft." Naruto said.

 **"SHUT UP!"** Zoro shouted in Naruto's mind. The blond cut the connection before he had to listen to Sanji and Zoro go at it again.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go and brag about you guys getting here first." Anko said and walked off with a victorious grin on her face.

"Let's go get a room with a good view." Naruto said and started searching for a room with his team. Luckily there was a sign that told them where to go.

(3 days later)

They were eating breakfast in the lunch room with the sand siblings in the same room when a slightly banged up team eight showed up, followed by Kurotsuchi and a big Iwa Genin. The two teams got their food and joined team eleven.

"Where's your third person?" Naruto asked the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.

"He got his arms injured badly and couldn't continue after we made it here. The final stage isn't done in teams so the two of us were allowed to continue." Kurotsuchi awnsered.

"Oh yeah, the finals have always been one on one matches." Kiba said and got a nod from the other Iwa Genin. The guy kept looking at Akamaru for a moment before returning to his food.

'Cute dog.' He thought.

"What's your name by the way?" Naruto asked.

"It's Akatsuchi." The Genin replied.

"Nice to meet ya." Naruto said and returned to his food. After they were done eating, Naruto took a walk around the tower with Hinata while Sai and Haku went to hang out with Shino and Kiba

.

(2 days later)

The teams were standing in a big hall with the Hokage in front of them. Team nine and ten had arrived the previous day and the sound team as well. Team seven and Kabuto's team got there just in time.

"Congratulations to all of you but I have some bad news. There are too many of you to be in the finals so we are having preliminary matches. But first I will explain why we hold these exams." Minato said and started talking but Naruto was too bored after the first sentences so he got lost in his thoughts.

"Luckily Robin was listening and told Naruto when it was over.

"Now then I will leave the explanation of the rules to the proctor, Gekko Hayate." Minato said and a sick looking Jounin stepped forward.

"Is there anyone who wants to quit now before I start talking? No going back on neither choice." The man said and coughed. Kabuto raised his hand.

"I don't think I have enough energy to fight anyone. I'm quitting." He said and left after Hayate had nodded. Naruto looked at Sasuke who had a weird mark on his neck, which seemed to give him some pain. Naruto decided to keep an eye on him.

"No one else?" Hayate asked. The room was silent.

"Okay then. *cough* Your names will be shown on that screen randomly, two at a time and you will fight to determine the person who gets to advanve to the final round. The first ones are." He said and looked at the screen.

Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi

End of chapter 13

 **Hope you guys liked it. I was on a vacation so it took a bit longer to write. See ya in the next one**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 14: The preliminaries

"One more thing before we start the first match. The fight will go on until the other fighter can't go on or are knocked unconcious, but NO KILLING *cough* *cough*. I will step in if *cough* it looks like that there is a clear winner. No everyone except Sasuke and Yoroi go up to the viewer platform."Hayate said and the Genin walked up the stairs to the viewer area, where their senseis joined them. Sasuke and Yoroi took their positions a few feet away from each other.

"Are you two ready *cough*? " Hayate asked, getting a nod from both of the two.

"BEGIN!" Hayate shouted and jumped out of the way. Sasuke and Yoroi dashed at each other but Sasuke felt weird immediately after the first punches he threw and blocked.

'Probably just this damn seal that snake gave me.' Sasuke thought, remembering the encounter with the traitor Sannin in the forest.

Naruto felt a strong evil force from the seal when Sasuke started fighting, but there was something or someone in the room that sent an even stronger one, but they were masking it well.

'Just have to keep an eye on those Sound guys I guess.' Naruto thought and returned his gaze to the fight, where Sasuke seemed to be in a bit of trouble.

'What the hell is happening to me. I can't use ninjutsu if I don't want to make the seal go off and that would mean Kushina-sensei stepping in. I need to use taijutsu only but every time he blocks my hits with his hands, it feels like my chakra is being...' Sasuke thought and jumped away from the older Leaf Genin.

"You're draining my chakra aren't you?" The Uchiha asked.

"So you finally noticed, eh?" Yoroi replied in a mocking tone. The older Genin rushed at Sasuke and started attacking with fast punches, forcing Sasuke on the offensive. Soon the constant draining made Sasuke give an opening, which Yoroi used and placed his hand on Sasuke's head with a good grip and pushed him on the ground, pinning Sasuke down.

Sasuke felt his chakra deplete at a fast pace. It was only thanks to all the training with Kushina that had grown his reserves, that he was still concious. He tried to free himself but all of his strength was almost gone and he was near giving up.

"Are you really going to let this loser beat you Sasuke!? I thought you were a prodigy!" Kenshi shouted from the balcony that was the viewer area. Sasuke started struggling more and managed to kick the older Genin off of him.

"No I'm not gonna let him beat me." Sasuke said with confidence.

Yoroi scoffed and dashed at Sasuke again, but this time Sasuke dodged the first blow and kicked Yoroi into the air. He suddenly appeared below the airborn Genin and landed a blow. Yoroi tried to hit him but Sasuke dodged it and struck him again. The seal on his neck started acting up but Sasuke managed to repress it. After a few more blows, Sasuke threw Yoroi down to the ground and fell after him and landed a kick in his opponents stomach to finish it.

 **"Lion combo!"** Sasuke exclaimed. He got up but Yoroi didn't. Hayate came and checked the Genin. Naruto's eyes were glued on the Sound Jounin who had an evil smile on his face. There was definitely something wrong about him.

"Uchiha Sasuke wins by K.O." The Jounin said and Sasuke started walking towards the balcony with a smirk when Kakashi and Minato appeared in front of him.

"Let's go Sasuke. We're gonna put a counter seal on your current one." Minato said quietly and quided Sasuke out of the room. Naruto watched the Sound team's sensei leave the room as well. Hayate turned to look at the screen.

Abumi Zaku vs Aburame Shino

"Would the contenders come down here please." Hayate said. Shino and one of the Sound Genin walked down to the arena. Zaku's other hand seemed to be un-useable, in a sling.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" Shino asked. Zaku nodded with a glare.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked. The two boys nodded.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted and jumped away.

"Eat this!" Zaku shouted and aimed at Shino with the palm of his functional arm. There appeared to be a tube in his arm that came out from his palm. His arm suddenly bulged and air shot out. Shino managed to dodge and Zaku dashed at him. He tried to punch Shino, but the boy blocked the blow. He tried to punch and kick the Aburame a few more times but Shino blocked them all.

Shino released bugs and Zaku jumped away quickly but Shino managed to get behind him. The bugs were in front of him and Shino behind him.

"You can only shoot either the bugs or me, but I don't recommend either one." Shino said. Zaku smirked and took the sling off, showing that both of his hands were useable.

"I'll blow all of you away!" Zaku exclaimed and prepared to fire another blast but when he fired, his arms exploded from the inside. They weren't destroyed or blow off, but there was major bleeding.

"My bugs managed to enter those tubes in your arms. They got on your body when I was blocking your hits. They blocked the air from coming out and the only place where the air could go to was back where it came from." Shino said and pushed his glasses up while Zaku collapsed. Hayate rushed over.

"Aburame Shino wins by K.O. Medics!" He shouted and two medics rushed over to them with strechers. They placed Zaku on the strechers and quickly left the room. Hayate looked at Shino, who was walking away and then at the screen.

Haku vs Akatsuchi

Haku and Akatsuchi both jumped down and walked to the center.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked. The two fighters nodded.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted and jumped out of the way. Akatsuchi did a few hand seals quickly.

 **"Earth release: Rock Golem"** A human sized golem formed from the ground. It tried to punch Haku, but he managed to dodge. The golem hit the ground, making a small crater. Haku made a hand seal of his own and the room was covered in a thick mist.

'That thing must have a weakness.' Haku thought and spotted a crack on the rock creatures neck. He grabbed a kunai and struck the golem in the crack as hard as he could. The kunai broke, but the golem's head came off, making the rest of it's body fall apart

'Now where did that guy go?' Haku thought and started running n across the room, his speed making him almost invisible in case the Iwa nin could see him at a close range. He searched the whole fighting area, but couldn't find his opponent.

'Better cancel this.' Haku thought and made the mist dissapear. There was no sign of Akatsuchi but he saw everyone looking up, so he did the same and his eyes widened. Akatsuchi was flying in the air, hovering over Haku.

 **"HE CAN** **FLYYYYYY!?** **SO COOOOOOOLLLLLL!"** Naruto heard Luffy, Chopper and Usopp shout in his mind.

 **"Earth release: Rock Golem!"** This time a slightly bigger golem came out of Akatsuchi's mouth, straight towards Haku who started making hand seals in a fast pace.

 **"Ice release: Ice Rock Dome"** A dome of ice appeared around Haku. The golem tried to break it, but only made a tiny crak. It continued punching the dome but didn't break it. Akatsuchi made a hand seal and the creature fell apart. He returned to the ground, made hand seals and slammed his palms on the floor.

 **"Earth release: Rock Spikes"** Haku felt trembling below him and he realized what was going to happen. He quickly dispersed the dome and jumped up before the spikes made of stone impaled him. Akatsuchi made another hand seal.

 **"Earth release: Rock Clone"** Two clones of Akatsuchi appeared next to him from the floor. Haku knew he had to go smart about this and created a mist once again.

Akatsuchi and his clones started flying up when Haku's knee connected with the real one's face, sending the Iwa shinobi soaring away from his clones.

Haku grabbed a kunai in both of his hands and struck the clones. The kunai on his right hand, hit the other clone in the neck, severing its head. The one on the left managed to grab Haku's arm and punched him in the face, sending the feminine boy against the ground.

Haku quickly got back up, using his arms for a backflip, dodging an attack from Akatsuchi and his clone. Haku used his speed to get out of their sight and hid in the mist.

Akatsuchi put his hands together to make a seal but a senbon flew out of nowhere and hit his arm, making it fall to his side, completely limp. He used his other hand to pull it out, when Haku appeared behind his clone.

 **"Ice release: Ice spears"** Three giant ice spikes formed from the ground and impaled the clone. Haku tried kick Akatsuchi in the face but the Iwa nin caught him by the shin and tossed him aside. Akatsuchi pulled the senbon out of his right arm and was going to make a hand seal when another one hit his left arm, followed by a kick to the back, sending Akatsuchi sliding across the floor and to the center of the room.

 **"Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors"** The mist vanished and everyone could see Akatsuchi surrounded by mirrors made of ice in a dome formation and Haku in all of them.

"Please give up now and I won't hurt you." Haku said.

"We'll see about that." Akatsuchi said and formed another golem that broke one of the mirrors, but nothing happened to Haku, who was still standing calmly in the mirrors.

'Dammit. Not the right one.' Akatsuchi thought.

"Very well then." Haku said and senbons started flying from all of the mirrors, hitting multiple spots in Akatsuchi's body. Two of them struck the Iwa Genin in the neck and he collapsed.

Haku came out of the mirror he was in and made all of the ice in the room disolve into water. Hayate and Kurotsuchi rushed to Akatsuchi and tried to find a pulse but to no avail.

"What the hell did you do kid?!" Hayate shouted and Kurotsuchi was about to attack the boy when Haku spoke up.

"No need to worry. He's just in a death-like state. Pull the two senbons out of his neck and he'll be fine." He said. Hayate did as told and Akatsuchi started squirming on the ground.

"Man, this hurts." He groaned while trying to remove the senbons.

"Just let the medics do that. Haku wins by K.O" Hayate said and two med nins came with strechers and carried the Genin away. Haku walked back to his team while Kurotsuchi went to her sensei. Everyone looked at the screen to see if they were next. Minato and Kakashi returned just before the match.

Kankuro vs Tsurugi Misumi

The face paint wearing Suna Genin and Kabuto's other team mate walked down to the floor and Hayate walked in between the two.

"Are you ready?" He asked and recieved a nod from both Genin.

"Begin!" He shouted and jumped out of the way. Misumi attacked Kankuro immediately by wrapping himself around the Suna shinobi like a snake. It looked like he didn't have any bones. The bandaged figure on Kankuro's back had been droppped to the ground next to them.

"Give up now or I'll snap your neck." Misumi said threatningly but was shocked when the Suna nin turned into a puppet and the real one came out of the bandages

"It's you who should give up." Kankuro said. Four arms and two legs came out from under the puppets cloack, which wrapped themselves around Misumi and started squeezing until the sound of Misumi's bones breaking, could be heard and he fell unconcious.

"Kankuro wins by K.O." Hayate said and medics came to pick up Misumi. Everyone turned to the screen again.

Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura

"Yosh! Time to make Gai-sensei proud." Sakura said and jumped down while Ino walked down the stairs calmly. The two got into their fighting stances and Hayate approached them.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Hai." The girls replied.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted and jumped away. The two girls ran at each other and started a fierce taijutsu fight. Both of them dodged and blocked the kicks and punches the other sent. Sakura managed to hit Ino in the cheek while the blond kicked her in the stomach, sending both girls away from each other.

"You've gotten better. You only won one taijutsu match back at the academy over the four years because you could barely fight." Ino commented while getting up.

"It's all thanks to Gai-sensei. At first I wasn't sure about his training but then he made me realize that I'll never be a strong, respected kunoichi if I don't push my limits, so I went along with his training. He is truly a strong and wise man, who will help me become a strong the stronger I get, the chance of Sasuke-kun noticing me will grow. You seem to have gotten stronger too." Sakura replied.

"Haku and Sai-kun have been helping me." Ino said.

"Oh friendship and the springtime of love. How I envy your brightly burning flames of love and youth." Sakura said dramaticly.

"What the hell are you talking about." A really confused Ino asked.

"Oh how I wish I was in my springtime of love." Sakura said with a sigh.

"You know what, let's just fight." Ino said and ran towards the pink haired girl. The two started another heated taijutsu fight, that went on for ten minutes, both girls dodging, blocking and landing hits. Soon they were both panting hard with slumped shoulders, bruises and barely staying up on their feet. They could here Gai and Lee shouting something in excitment but didn't pay attention.

"I will win and make sensei proud!" Sakura exclaimed and ran at Ino, who started running towards her. Sakura punched Ino in the gut while Ino landed a kick to the left side of her head. Ino was sent back, bouncing on the ground a few times and Sakura went sliding a few feet on the floor. Neither one got up.

"It's a tie." Hayate called. The medics checked them and stated that the girls just needed rest, so the girls' team mates carried them up to the balcony. Two new names showed up on the screen.

Temari vs Tenten

Sakura's other team mate and the Suna kunoichi walked down and prepared to fight.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked and the girls nodded.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted and jumped out of the way. Tenten immediately jumped back and threw kunais at the Suna Genin, but none of them got even close.

'What?' Tenten thought in confusion. She kept throwing weapons at Temari but none of them hit the blond girl. She saw that the fan she had was almost fully opened, showing two purple circles.

"When you see the third one, the match is over." Temari stated.

'I was planning to use this for the finals but I guess I have to use it now.' Tenten thought. She placed two scrolls on the ground and a large smoke cloud appeared. It cleared away and the scrolls were spinning in the air and Tenten was in the middle of them.

 **"Twin Rising Dragons!"** Weapons started appearing from the scrolls and Tenten started throwing them at Temari. The Suna Genin opened the rest of her fan, showing the third circle. She blasted all of the weapons away with wind, but Tenten wasn't done. She used wires on her fingers to fling the weapons at Temari again.

Temari blasted the weapons and Tenten away with wind. She then swung her fan again, creating a cyclone, in which Tenten was caught. As the cyclone faded and Tenten started falling, Temari placed her closed fan vertically on the ground and Tenten fell on it, on her back. Temari looked at the unconcious girl and then tossed her away and towards the floor where all of the weapons were.

The Leaf kunoichi was about to hit the ground when Lee showed up and caught her. He was about attack Temari when Gai stopped him. The medics came and took Tenten away.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Who's the medic working on the fighters?" Naruto asked.

"I believe it's Tsunade and Shizune." Kakashi replied. Naruto created a shadow clone.

"Disperse if it's my turn." Naruto told and left. Asuma walked to Kakashi

"Where's he going?" He asked.

"Bathroom." Kakashi awnsered and continued reading.

(Medical Ward)

Tsunade watched her helpers bring another fighter in and then leaving. Short after Naruto walked in.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Well you can work on the guy with broken bones. Shizune's still working on the one with the badly injured arms." Tsunade replied. Chopper came out and started working on Misumi with Naruto, while Tsunade healed Tenten.

"Are they gonna wake up soon?" Naruto asked.

"They'll be sleeping for an hour or two, so no worries." Shizune replied. Naruto and Chopper kept working on Misumi when they heard footsteps outside the door. Naruto and Chopper hid while the medics brought one of the Sound nins in. Naruto checked her out for injuries.

"Looks like a concussion." Naruto stated and started rubbing medical salve on the back of the girls head. After a about six minutes, a badly injured Kiba and an unconcious Akamaru were brought in. Naruto and Chopper rushed to them from their hiding place after the other medics had left.

"What happened!?" Naruto exclaimed in worry. Kiba had lots of broken bones, bruises and bleeding. Akamaru was in a bit of a better state.

"Your brother mopped the floor with us. No mercy." Kiba replied weakly and fell unconcious.

"I'm so gonna kick that fucker's ass." Naruto growled and started using the Ope Ope no mi. Right after he was done, there were footsteps once again and he hid once again with Chopper. What he saw made his blood boil to no limits. There was a badly wounded Hinata, who was also bleeding. Tsunade quickly cheked her.

"She got hit in the heart!" Tsunade exclaimed. Naruto rushed over to her.

"Lift her up into a sitting position Baa-chan. Put your hands near her heart Nee-chan!" Naruto said and created a room. The women did as told.

 **"Mes"** Naruto said and struck Hinata where her heart was with his fingers and it came out in a purple cube.

"Heal it and put it back in." Naruto said and carefully put Hinata down with Tsunade's help. Shizune started using medical jutsus on the heart while Naruto worked on Hinata's body with Tsunade and Chopper. It took a few minutes until she was out of danger and resting.

Then a badly injured Lee was brought in. He had a badly injured back, arm and leg, but nothing Naruto couldn't fix with the Ope Ope no mi. After five minutes Lee was well and resting andNaruto felt his clone disperse.

"Choji lost and that was the last match. Looks like I got a spot in the finals without having to fight." Naruto said and left the room to find out who he was fighting against in the finals. He really wanted to kill Kenshi and Neji as soon as he saw them, but he knew that everyone would try to stop him.

'But no one will in the finals.' He thought with an evil smile and focused on the rest of the memories. Sai hadn't made it to the finals, but hadn't been beaten up badly. He had fought against Kurotsuchi, who had used lava and water on the lava to create what he thought was cement, trapping Sai's right arm and leg. The pale boy had forfeited.

Gaara had almost killed Lee if Gai hadn't saved his student. Naruto really had to be careful around the Suna boy.

He arrived to the exam room and got in the row of the Genin going to the finals.

"Take a piece of paper and say the number on it." Hayate finished and the Genin did as told.

"One." Naruto said.

"Four." Neji said.

"Six." Gaara said.

"Seven." Kankuro said.

"Two." Kenshi said.

"Three." Haku said.

"Nine." Temari said.

"Ten." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Twelve." Dosu, the only remaining Sound Genin said.

"Eleven." Kurotsuchi said.

"Eight." Shino said.

"And that makes Sasuke number five." Hayate said and looked at the board he had put the names on.

Naruto vs Kenshi

Haku vs Neji

Sasuke vs Gaara

Kankuro vs Shino

Temari vs Shikamaru

Kurotsuchi vs Dosu

"The finals will be held in a month. Come up with new

jutsus and fighting strategies to counter your opponents ones." Hayate said and the Genin started walking away except Haky who went to Minato. He returned to his team soon after.

"What did you talk about?" Sai asked.

"Well I quit the finals and got Neji to fight the winner of the first match." Haku replied. Naruto was going to shout 'why', when he realized what Haku did.

"Thanks. I'll kick his ass around the arena." Naruto said. Haku saw Kurotsuchi and Naruto and Sai walked away, leaving Haku, who was walking towards her.

"So I heard you quit." She said when Haku got close.

"Yeah but-" Haku started but Kurotsuchi cut him off.

"I'm sure you had a good reason but sorry, I don't go out with quitters." She said and walked away. Haku sighed.

'Well there are plenty of single girls. Just have to meet one who I'd like.' Haku thought and caught up to his team.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"Not well." Haku awnsered.

"Well I'm sure you'll find a girl. You just have to wait." Naruto said when suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Jiraiya was in front of them.

"I can alter the seal now, so that all of them can get out." He said.

"Let's do it then." Naruto said with a grin and went with Jiraiya, leaving Haku and Sai behind. The boys decided to go see how Hinata was doing.

End of chapter 14

 **next chapter coming as soon as possible. The first match in the finals**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 15: Between brothers

Minato was standing by the village's gates, waiting for the other Kage to come. He had invited them all to see his sons and as a sign of trust, as all four Kage's had accepted and everyone from the other villages could come watch if they wanted. This meant having a big bunch of shinobi from the other villages inside Konoha, but in this case it was a good thing, considering the information he had gotten a couple of weeks earlier.

(Flashback)

Hayate was spying on Kabuto and Baki, the Sand siblings' sensei. It was the middle of the night and the Konoha Jounin had seen Gaara transform into a giant sand tanuki and kill Dosu.

"So the invasion will happen during the finals." Baki stated.

"Yes. Make sure the Ichibi gets free and starts destroying Konoha." Kabuto awnsered.

"I will. Now what will we do about our uninvited guest?" Baki asked, making Hayate's eyes widen. He started running away, from roof to roof.

"I'll leave him to you." Kabuto said and walked away. Baki nodded and rushed after Hayate.

'I have to tell Hokage-sama.' Hayate thought when he heard something behind him. He managed to dodge Baki's sword, which almost cut him apart. He took out his own sword and started fighting the Suna Jounin but was quickly put into a checkmate. The Suna nin was going to finish him with a wind blast.

 **"Water release: Water Bullet"** A big ball of water connected dead on with Baki, knocking him unconcious. Zabuza landed on the roof and picked up the unconcious man.

"You okay?" He asked Hayate.

"Yeah. Just had a near death experience." Hayate replied.

"Let's get this guy to the Hokage." Zabuza said and the two started running towards the Hokage tower.

(A few minutes later)

"So that's what happened?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hayate awnsered. Minato sighed and called for an Anbu.

"Fetch Inoichi." The blond said. The Anbu member nodded and poofed away. Soon after, the Yamanaka clan head walked in.

"What's this about Minato?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I need you to search his memories. Find out anything you can about an invasion." Minato said, pointing at Baki. Inoichi nodded, grabbed a chair and sat opposite to Baki. He put his right palm on the top of Baki's head and used hisclan's jutsu to enter the Sand Jounin's mind. After a few minutes he came back.

"The Daimyo of Wind cut Suna's budget and started using our less expencive services. The Yondaime Kazekage saw this as threat that could make Suna fall and has joined forces with Orochimaru to destroy Konoha and get the Wind Daimyo's funding back to save Suna. He plans to unleash Shukaku, that's sealed inside his son during the finals." Inoichi told.

"And knowing Orochimaru, he'll probably kill the Kazekage soon." Minato said.

"What should we do?" Hayate asked.

"I'll write a warning letter to the three other Kage's about this and ask them to bring some of their shinobi with them to the finals. All of them have already agreed to come here and watch the finals. Inoichi, you plant a memory of our friend here killing Hayate and returning to his hotel room. Hayate and Zabuza, you two take him back to his hotel room without anyone noticing and you go into hiding until the attack starts Hayate." Minato told. The three nodded and Inoichi started tampering with Baki's memories.

(Flashback end)

It had been two weeks since that night and the three other Kage's had agreed to help. He had found out that Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage had been assassinated three weeks ago. He still didn't know who the Godaime was, but they had agreed to help.

He saw the Kage's approaching with plenty of shinobi behind them in lines and civilians behind them. The Godaime Mizukage seemed to be a woman with long auburn hair that almost reached the ground with one bang covering her right eye, two crossing under her chin and a top knot tied with a blue band. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved dress that reached below her knees. She had grey shing guards and grey high heeled sandals.

"Hello and welcome to Konoha. I hoped you had a nice trip." Minato said.

"We would have, if this one hadn't complained about his back all the time. I envy the Kazekage and Mizukage. We started walking in a group after meeting in the Land of Fire, but I ran into the old man back in the Land of Earth." The Raikage said while tilting his head towards the Tsuchikage, a short old man, hovering in the air.

"I'm old and I have a bad back. Get used to it." The Tsuchikage replied with a huff.

"Nice to meet you Hokage-sama. I'm Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage." The woman said and offered her handto Minato, who shook it.

"Namikaze Minato. The Yondaime Hokage." Minato said and turned to the Kazekage.

"Nice to see you again Rasa-san." Minato said.

"Same to you Minato-san." The Kazekage replied. Minato turned back to Mei.

"My condolences for the Yondaime." He said and bowed his head.

"Thank you, though he was kind of a tyrant. One of the guards said that they saw Orochimaru. Even the Nidaime's grave had been defiled. His right leg had been taken." Mei replied.

"The same thing happened to my father's grave. His right hand had been cut off." The Raikage said clenching his hand in a tight fist.

"My sensei and the Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mu-sama's grave had been defiled as well. His right eye had been taken." The Tsuchikage said in a very angry tone.

"Why would Orochimaru or anyone do that?" Minato said in a disgusted tone while shaking his head.

'Oh, you'll see soon Minato.' Orochimaru, disguised as the Kazekage thought.

"Where is your brother by the way, Raikage-sama." Minato asked. The Raikage snorted.

"B, that idiot didn't take one of our training sessions seriously and is in the hospital." He said.

"I still think you were a bit too serious, A-sama." A blond Kumo kunoichi said.

"He deserved it for not taking it seriously Yugito." A replied.

"How about we continue this at the stadium. The finals are starting soon." Minato said and started walking towards the stadium with the other Kage's and their bodyguards.

"Why are their so many monitors." Mei asked, looking at the monitors on the building walls.

"There are so many people here watching the matches, that there wasn't enough room at the stadium, so I decided to put video cameras around the stadium and the people can watch the matches from these." Minato replied.

After a short walk, they reached the stadium and walked up to the area reserved for the Kage's where Kushina and Naruko were sitting next to the Hokage's seat at the left end of the row of chairs.

"Welcome. You must be the new Mizukage." Kushina said. She got up and offered her hand to Mei.

"Thank you and yes. My name is Terumi Mei." She replied and shook Kushina's hand. The Kage's took their seats and waited for the contestants to show up.

"It's sad that your granddaughter couldn't compete in the finals, Tsuchikage-sama." Minato stated.

"What are you talking about?" The old man asked.

"Didn't you get the message? Her team mate Akatsuchi brought her into the hospital a week ago with a twisted leg, saying that it was accident. She's sitting over there." Minato said and pointed at the audience. The Tsuchikage followed the line of Minato's finger and saw Kurotsuchi sitting amongst the audience with crutches and her right leg in a plaster. She noticed the old man watching her.

'Oh man. Grandpa Onoki is gonna have one of his boring, long talks with me later.' She thought and tried not to notice the old man.

"Looks like I'll have to talk to her about safety during training later." Onoki muttered. That's when the fighters walked in and got into a row.

'Show time.' Naruto thought with a smirk. A Jounin walked up to them.

"I'm Shiranui Genma, the proctor for the finals. Due to three of the finalists quitting, the matches will have a slight change. Hyuuga Neji will fight the winner of the first match." He said. Kenshi and Neji looked at each other with smirks.

"Any questions?" Genma asked. No one said anything.

"Okay then. Everyone except Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze Uzumaki Kenshi, go to the contenders' box and wait for your turn." Genma said. Everyone except Naruto and Kenshi left, leaving the two boys face to face.

"Looks like it's starting." Naruko said.

"I'm sure Kenshi will do wonderfully." Minato said with a grin.

"Don't forget Naruto-niisan." Naruko told.

"I'm sure he'll do fine as well." Minato said.

"Are you two ready?" Genma asked. The boys nodded and the crowd turned silent. Tsunade smirked, knowing that a lot of people had bet money on Kenshi, but she and Anko had both bet on Naruto.

'Easy money.' She thought.

"Begin!" Genma shouted. Kenshi immediately took out his sword.

"I suggest you give up now." He said.

"Belive me, it's you who should give up." Naruto said with a smirk. Kenshi scoffed.

"You're not even worth my time." He said and sheathed his sword. He bit his thumb and slammed his palm on the ground.

 **"Summoning"** There was a poof of smoke and a human sized toad had appeared wearing armor and wielding a knife.

"Take him down." Kenshi said and the toad jumped towards Naruto. The blond summoned his katanas and grabbed Shusui.

 **"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson"** He dissapeared and reapeared behind the toad. He sheathed the black sword with a clanck and the toad gained a vertical scar from its stomach to its collar bone and blood sprayed out, though not a lethal amount. The toad vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Who taught you how to use a sword?" Kenshi asked.

"It's a long story but I started when I was five." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Who? I should be taught that, not you the loser." Kenshi growled.

"Well if you really wanna know. You do know about that night when the Kyuubi attacked and what happened to me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kenshi awnsered.

"Well there you have your awnser. They taught me everything they knew and have trained me ever since I was five. Naruko, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baachan, my senseis, Zabuza and my friends are the only ones that knew about them until now. They've pretty much become my new family." Naruto said. Those words stuck a cold rusty knife into Minato's and Kushina' s heart.

"What?! What about all the things mom and dad did for you and gave you?" Kenshi asked in an angry tone. Naruto raised his right hand and then his thumb.

"They gave me a home." He raised his index finger.

"They gave me two siblings, though the other one is annoying." He raised his middle finger.

"They arranged the marriage between me and Hina-chan." He raised his ring finger.

"Hokage-sama placed me in a great team." He raised his pinky.

"Hokage-sama allowed Haku and Zabuza to stay in Konoha." The left hand did not rise.

"Now let's see what they gave and did for you. They gave you the family sword and the toad summoning contract. They've trained you ever since you were four and have given almost all of their time and attention to you. Though they gave Naruko more while we were in the academy." Naruto said, every word making the knives in Minato and Kushina rotate.

"And then let's take a look at what THEY'VE done for me. They taught me their fighting styles. Luffy-niisan taught me how to use some of my new powers I got from them. Zoro-niisan taught me his sword fighting styles and gave me one of his swords, the black one I just used. Sanji-niisan taught me how to cook and be a gentelman, as well as his fighting style. Nami-neechan taught me her fighting style. Usopp-niisan made me an A-grade marksman. Chopper, my little brother taught me everything he knew in the medical field. Uncle Franky taught me his carpenter and engineer skills. Grandpa Brook taught me his sword fighting style and made me an expert sound based genjutsu user. Robin or I should say MOM helped me in my academics and taught me how to use her abilities. And finally Law or DAD taught me his sword fighting style, how to use his ability and improved my strategic thinking. So yeah, there's your reason why I call them my family." Naruto finished. The knives in his parents' hearts were spinning like tornados.

"You don't deserve a blade like that. You will give it to me now." Kenshi said in a commanding tone. Naruto gave a smile completely identical to Zoro's.

"Do you believe in fate and destiny?" He asked.

"Yes." Kenshi awnsered.

"Well let's play a game of fate then. I keep the sword if I win and you can have it if I lose." Naruto said. He suddenly threw Shusui in the air and straightened his right arm in the air next to him. The sword spun in the air as it started falling right towards Naruto's arm. The audience watched in terror as the blade got closer and closer to the blond's arm.

'What the hell is he doing?' Was what everyone thought as the blade was inches away from the limb. Luckily the sword spun at the right time and harmlesly fell in front of Naruto, who smirked.

"I'm keeping it." He said and put the sword in his mouth and grabbed the two still in their sheats.

"Is your son insane?" Mei asked. Minato was about to reply when Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared behind him.

"Zoro's always been kinda insane, doing reckless things." Jiraiya said.

"Would you care to enlighten us Minato-san?" The Kazekage asked. The blond sighed and started telling about the night when Naruto was born while keeping his eyes on the match.

 **"YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW CHOPPER, ROBIN! I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS FOR THAT!"** Naruto heard Nami shout. On the outside he appeared to be calm but he was panicking inside. Next he heard Zoro saying something calmly and Nami attacking the swordsman.

 **"Shadow clone!"** Kenshi shouted, creating 50 clones and all of them drew their swords while the original jumped away, putting the clones between him and Naruto.

"You're not worthy enough to face me. My clones will handle you." Kenshi said and seven of the clones started running towards the blond, who dashed towards them.

 **"Santoryu: Toro Nagashi"** Naruto leaned towards the clones and started twisting his body as the first clone tried to slash him. He blocked the clone's attack with the sword in his right hand and cut the clone's stomach open with Shusui. He did the same to the other six, all of them trying their best to hit him but failing. He jumped in the air, once about ten feet from the rest of the clones. He landed in the middle of them and did a 180.

 **"Santoryu: Tatsumaki."** He created a tornado, which flung all of the clones into the air and cut them. The audience could see small amounts of blood flying out of the tornado before the clones poofed away.

Kenshi created more clones, who ran at Naruto. The blond easily blocked, dodged and countered the attacks, showing clear superiority as a swordsman. Kenshi snorted and created twice as much of clones than the first time. They all dashed at Naruto who smirked.

"That's the whole story." Minato finished.

'This might turn out to be harder than I thought.' Orochimaru thought, keeping his eyes glued on Naruto.

"How high do you think, Kenshi's chances of winning are?" A asked Minato.

"He's screwed." Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruko awnsered in unison. The Kages turned their eyes back to the fight.

"You're starting to annoy me." Kenshi growled as Naruto finished the last clone.

"I was hoping for that." Naruto replied with a smirked. Kenshi bit his thumb, made a few hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground.

 **"Summoning!"** There was a big cloud of smoke, that revealed Gamabunta after fading away.

"Why did you summon me against this kid, brat?" The boss of the toads asked.

"I want you to deal with him. It's that simple." Kenshi awnsered.

"Fine." The toad replied and pulled out his knife. To almost everyone watching, it looked like Naruto's defeat but the blond wasn't going to go down.

 **"Ichi Gorilla"** He flexed his left bicep, which grew three times bigger.

"I feel sorry for Bunta." Naruko commented.

 **"Ni Gorilla"** Naruto did the same to his right bicep. He turned around jumped backwards, his left side facing the toad and his swords over his head.

 **"Nigori Zake"** He slammed his swords against Gamabunta's giant knife. Sparks flew as the two pushed their blades. Naruto put almost all of his strength to it and managed to slam Gamabunta against the ground, making the toad poof away in smoke.

Naruto landed gracefully but was swarmed by clones of Kenshi from all directions. He sliced and slashed them as they attacked, none of them landing a hit. One of them managed to get behind him as there were only three left. Naruto could only turn around, slicing the two others and took the clones attack head on. He recieved a non-lethal scar from his right shoulder to just above his belly button. He sliced the clone and turned to Kenshi.

"You really are stupid. Taking an attack head on like that." Kenshi said.

"Oh, didn't you know? A cut to the back is a swordsman's greatest shame." Naruto replied, making Kenshi huff

"You're gonna die out there if you stick to crap like that." The red haired boy said.

"I don't care. I won't turn my back to what I believe in and I will become Hokage while following what I believe in." Naruto replied.

"Yeah right. Everyone knows I will be made Hokage after dad steps down." Kenshi said.

"So the position would just be handed to you? I will at least try and if I die doing so, then I can say that at least I tried and I'm fine with that." Naruto said.

"You'll just die worthlesly and fade away from people's memories. You're friends will just forget you and your weak fiancee will probably get together with someone better. You're nothing and you'll always be nothing." Kenshi said with a smug voice.

"Everything you just said pisses me off to no limits." Naruto said and was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura and the wind around him started blowing harder.

 **"Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura"** Naruto suddenly manifested two pairs of arms and two heads . Kenshi smirked and made a hand seal.

"Release!" He shouted but the heads and arms didn't vanish.

"'What the?' He thought but didn't have time to think as Naruto ran at him. The blond pointed the tips of the blades in his arms at his brother and lunged at him.

 **"Asura: Ichibugin"** The blond appeared behind him with the swords in his arms at his sides, all pointing upwards. Blood sprayed from the wounds Kenshi recieved but he ssuddenly turned to smoke. The arms and heads dissapeared and Naruto turned around.

"Are you finally gonna face me like a man?" Naruto asked and Kenshi jumped down from a tree about 50 feet away from him.

"I'm going to finish this with one of the strongest attacks mom taught me!" Kenshi exclaimed and started running towards Naruto, the bladeof his sword glowing. Naruto smirked and placed the swords in his arms in front of him and started spinning them.

 **"Santoryu Ogi"** Naruto started running towards Kenshi, still spinning the swords.

 **"Sanzen Sekai!"** Naruto and Kenshi went past each other and stood still for a moment. Kenshi had a smirk on his face, until his sword broke into three pieces and three slash marks appeared on his body. Two on his stomach and one on his chest. He fell down and Naruto sheathed his swords and returned them inside the seal

'Looks like I win.' He thought, but then Kenshi got up, coated in red chakra.

"I'll kill you." He growled and lunged at Naruto who sighed and streched his arm behind him.

 **"Gomo Gomu no Bullet"** He snapped his arm back and landed a direct blow to Kenshi's stomach, making the boy slide back on his feet. Kenshi fell on his knees and then his face hit the ground, the red chakra dispersing. Genma came over to check on Kenshi.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto wins by K.O!" He called and the crowd burts into cheers though many of them were mad about losing their money. Naruto turned his eyes to Neji, who was in the contenders' box.

'Payback time.' He thought with a smirk.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 16: Naruto's four step plan

For the first time in years, Neji was scared, even if only slightly. He had watched Kenshi getting beaten badly by Naruto and the only injury the blond had gotten had been recieved voluntarily.

"Hyuuga Neji! Would the contender come down here!" He heard Genma exclaim. He gulped and walked down to the stadium floor.

"This is gonna get violent." Jiraiya said, looking at Naruto.

"How come?" Kushina asked, worried about Neji.

"One of the guys inside Naruto, Sanji will get very violent from two things. One of them is waisting food. He spent weeks on an abandoned island with a limited amount of food with an old man. The two stayed there starving until they were rescued. He can't stand to see food being wasted. The other one is a man mistreating a woman. If some guy is hurting or insulting a woman or anything else like that, he'll be there to beat some manners into the poor bastards." Jiraiya told.

"Naruto-nii picked that up and add the fact that Hinata-nee is his fiance and..." Naruko continued.

"It will be a blood bath." A finished.

"Pretty much." Tsunade said.

"Naruto's really not gonna hurt Neji that bad, is he?" Kushina asked.

"Remember that dent I had on the side of my head for months until Tsunade healed it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes." Kushina replied.

"Naruto gave me that when he caught me doing my research." Jiraiya told.

"And I know that it was nowhere near the worst he could do." Tsunade said, making Minato and Kushina concider pulling Neji out of the match, but Genma was just about to start the match.

"Begin!" Genma shouted and jumped away. Naruto decided to put the plan he had made, into action. There were four steps to it.

Step one: Mental Attack

Naruto jumped back a few feet and took out his violin.

'What's he up to?' Neji thought. Naruto started playing Bink's sake in a sad tone.

'Better show everyone the same thing or Nee-chan's gonna beat me up harder than she's already going to.' Naruto thought and casted a genjutsu.

Neji was about to attack when his father appeared in front of him and he froze.

"Father." Neji said and started walking again, towards his father but the man slapped him in the face, knocking him down.

"You're a disgrace. You were supposed to look after your cousins, not hurt them. I know what you did to my niece, Hinata." Hizashi said.

"But father-"

"Don't call me your father." Hizashi said. It looked like he was going to say something else when Naruto stopped playing and the man dissapeared.

"How'd you like the song. I would always go up to the Hokage monument during a calm night and practice on my sound genjutsu. Tell me, what did you see all those times? Was it something like that but in a happy way?" Naruto asked. Neji grew furious.

"I'll end you!" The Hyuuga shouted and ran towards Naruto who smirked and closed his eyes.

Step two: Make him look weak

"Palm strike to the head." Naruto said and dodged the blow to his head by tilting it.

"Leg sweep." Naruto said and jumped up a few feet, avoiding a leg sweep from Neji.

"Two palmed strike to the chest." The blond said and jumped back, dodging a blow to the chest.

"How are you doing that?" Neji asked in shock. The blond could predict his moves perfectly.

"Well since I'd have to tell the Hokage about this later, I'll do it now. The guys sealed inside of me don't have any chakra but they have this thing called Haki that I posses thanks to them. Kenbunshoku Haki, what I just used against you, allows me to sense everyone around me and their emotional states. I can also predict my opponent's next move before they hit me. In other words, you can't touch me." Naruto told. Neji felt slight panic and the blond smirked.

"What's wrong? I'm sensing panic from you." He said. Neji shook his head to clear his mind and threw a kunai at Naruto, who to the shock of everyone, slapped it to the ground with a sound of metal hitting metal. Neji looked at Naruto's hand and saw that it was covered in something black.

"Busoshoku Haki. I can coat my body in it and make it harder than steel. I can also spike up the destructive power of my weapons with it." Naruto said and grabbed one of his kunai. He threw it at a rock near them and the kunai went easily through it, shattering the rock to large pieces and hit the ground tip first. Neji made a few hand seals.

 **"Earth release: Rock Clone"** Three clones of Neji formed out of the ground. All four of them got into ready positions.

"Hey I haven't shown you the last one." Naruto said and blasted them with his Haoshoku Haki. Neji suddenly felt like fainting and fell on all fours, his clones breaking apart.

"How do you like my Haoshoku Haki. It allows me to make people around me fall unconcious, though I'm not gonna tell you how. The problem with this one is the fact that it only works on people with weak wills and minds. You really should start strenghtening yours." Naruto said as Neji got back up, panting hard.

"I'm surprised you actually used a jutsu. Usually you Hyuuga just fight your Gentle Fist." Naruto said.

"Kushina-sensei said that I should learn a few if I come in contact with someone I couldn't beat with just the Gentle Fist." Neji replied.

Step three: Scare the crap out of him

"Remember what you did to Hina-chan? You struck her in the heart. Let me show you how that feels." Naruto said and started walking towards Neji, who ran at him.

 **"Room"** Naruto created the usual blue sphere.

 **"Mes"** Naruto dodged Neji's palm strike and removed Neji's heart from his body inside a purple cube that bouncedon the ground a few times before Naruto appeared in front of it and picked it up.

"W-What?" Neji asked.

"The world where the guys inside me come from has these things called Devil Fruits, that give the eater inhuman abilities. Luffy-nii ate the Gomu Gomu no mi and it made his body rubber. You saw me use it to finish Kenshi. This one is dad's Ope Ope no mi. If you're in the blue area I create, you can concider yourself a patient on my operating table. Dad got the nickname 'Surgeon of Death' because of his Devil Fruit powers. Now about what I said earlier." Naruto said and gave Neji's heart a firm squeeze.

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" The Hyuuga screamed in pain and fell on his knees, clutching the hole where his heart should've been.

"He's going to kill the boy." Mei said in horror.

"No he won't...I think." Naruko said, slightly hesitating. Jiraiya and Tsunade prepared to jump in to stop the match as did Genma. Minato and Kushina could only watch in horror.

"So how does it feel?" Naruto asked. Neji was about to get up when Naruto squeezed the heart again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Neji fell on his knees again and Genma was about to stop the match when Naruto stopped.

"This is kinda boring." He said and tossed the heart back to Neji, who put it back into the hole in his chest. Naruto walked up to the Hyuuga, who was standing with his head down.

"You're in the field of my divination." Neji said.

"Hm?" Naruto replied.

 **"8 Trigrams 64 Palms"** Neji said and attacked Naruto.

 **"2 Palms"** He struck two of the blond's tenketsu.

 **"4 Palms"** Two more.

 **"8 Palms"**

 **"16 Palms"**

 **"32 Palms"**

 **"64 Palms"** He finished the attack and jumped away from Naruto who started chuckling.

"How the hell aren't you down?" Neji exclaimed.

"Well that hurt like hell but wanna know one of the things I had to do when training with Zoro-nii?" Naruto asked while putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"What?" Neji asked, slightly curious.

"For seven years straight, everyday for a half an hour, I had to stand there and let him beat me up to build my tolerance for pain. Compared to that, this was a nice massage. You should concider career changing." The blond said with a smirk and started walking towards the Hyuuga.

Step four: Finish him

Kenshi showed up up at the Kage's area and looked down where his brother was walking towards Neji and the Hyuuga running at him.

"What's that idiot doing? You shouldn't take on a Hyuuga in hand to hand combat." He said.

"Actually, no one should take on Naruto and his Black Leg style." Jiraiya said, making Kushina worry about her student. She knew that Naruto wasn't going to kill him, but he could permanently injure Neji.

'I'm such a horrible mother.' She thought in depression. She didn't even know what her son could do.

 **"Gigot"** Naruto landed a sweep kick to Neji's knee caps, making the older boy's face crash against the ground. Naruto quickly got next to him.

 **"Epaule"** Naruto kicked Neji in the right shoulder and heard the delightful sound of the boy's arm dislocating and Neji screaming in pain. Then he kicked Neji in the ribs, sending the boy soaring through the air. The older boy crashed against a tree and fell to the ground. He got up and very painfully relocated his arm. Naruto dashed at him and Neji made hand seals.

 **"Earth release: Rock Dome"** Rocks formed around him and created a strong looking barrier dome. Naruto jumped up into the air, tucked his knees to his chest and started spinning while falling towards the dome.

 **"Concasse!"** Naruto brought his right heel down on the dome, smashing it to pieces without a problem. Neji managed to get out of the way , but Naruto dashed at him again.

 **"Rotation"** Neji spun around and created a barrier of chakra that sent Naruto flying away when hitting it , though the boy landed on his feet, sliding on the ground for a few feet and then running at the Hyuuga again.

"He can't break through Neji's defense. It's unbreakable." Tenten said. She was sitting with Lee and Naruto's friends. Konohamaru and his friends were with them along with the Sandaime. Hiashi and Hanabi were sitting next to Hinata in the middle of the group.

"Naru-kun's gonna prove it wrong." Hinata stated.

"And what makes you so sure?" Hiashi asked.

"Haki." Hinata awnsered and returned her focus to the match.

 **"Rotation"** Neji repeated his defensive attack but this time Naruto went straight through it and kicked Neji in the face, in the process. The boy got up with a scared look.

"How did you?" He asked.

"Simple. If your chakra isn't as strong as my Haki, my attacks will go right through your defense." Naruto said with a smirk.

 **"8 Trigrams Vacuum Palm!"** Neji said and launched a compressed chakra blast through the air, only for Naruto to back hand it away.

"So we're going with the big guns, eh? Let me show you something cool Sanji-nii taught me." He said and started spinning around with his right leg, the left one raised in front of him. He stopped spinning to reveal his right leg glowing.

 **"Diable Jambe"** Naruto said with an evil smile. He suddenly appeared in front of Neji, standing on his left leg and his right one ready to kick.

 **"Mouton Shot"** Naruto said calmly and kicked Neji in the stomach, sending the boy flying towards the stadium wall with a trail of fire. He hit the wall with a loud crash and a giant cloud of dust. Small craks traveled all the way up to the audience seats. After the smoke cleared, the people could see Neji ununconcious and stuck in a huge crater in the wall.

"All you have to do to make delicious meat is tenderize and cook it properly, though this time the ingredients were pretty shitty." Naruto said, flicked his cigarette away and stomped it out while walking away.

"Naruto wins by K.O!" Genma shouted and went to help with pulling Neji out of the wall. The crowd burst into cheers. Naruto streched his arm to grab the rail on the contenders' box and reeled himself up. He landed smoothly on his feet and leaned against the rail.

"You know where the bathroom is Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Just walk the hallway. There should be one near." Shino replied. Naruto nodded and walked away while Sasuke and Gaara headed down.

"How did Neji learn those techniques father? I thought only Main Branch members could do them." Hinata asked.

"I do not know." Was Hiashi's reply.

"I'm gonna go check on Neji." Kenshi said and ran after his unconcious team mate, who was being carried away on by medic nins.

"That was quite a kick." Orochimaru said, disguising his grin when seeing the crushed look on Minato's and Kushina's faces.

"Yes...yes it was." Minato replied in a depressed tone.

(A few minutes later)

Naruto was returning from the bathroom, when he heard someone scream. He ran to see what was going on and arrived to the contenders' box. He saw Gaara with a kunai lodged in his shoulder and a panting Sasuke not far from him. Gaara was screaming while looking at his wound, when suddenly the audience started falling asleep and a loud explosion was heard from the village gates.

Naruto saw Kenshi coming back to the stadium with a bandaged up Neji and the Kage's and Sannin jumping up to the roof behind them with their body guards, while Naruko ran to Hinata and the others. The old man Third rushed towards the roof where Orochimaru was. Sound ninjas emerged from the crowd and started fighting the Konoha, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri shinobi with the Suna nins

(With the Kages)

"Long time no see Jiraiya. Tsunade." Orochimaru said. That's when Sarutobi showed up.

"Well hello sensei. How have you been?" The snake Sannin asked with an evil smile.

"I've been fine but I'll be better once I've corrected an error I made by killing you." Sarutobi said and made a hand seal. There was a poof of smoke and he had a battle armor on.

"Now this isn't fair, all of you against me. Luckily I brought some help." Orochimaru said with a smile, made a few hand seals and slammed his palms against the ground.

 **"Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation"** Seven coffins emerged from the ground. Everyone was shocked, once the coffins opened. The First and Second Hokages. The Second and Fourth Mizukages. The Fourth Kazekage. The Third Raikage and the Second Tsuchikage.

"I believe this is more fair." Orochimaru said. He created clones that loged kunais with tags on them in the backs ofthe dead Kages' heads, one for each.

(With Naruto)

The blond was with Haku and Sai.

"Can you two create a mist?" Naruto asked, looking at Temari and Kankuro, who were carrying Gaara out of the stadium. The two boys nodded and created a thick mist.

'Let's do this guys.' Naruto said mentally. No one saw the flashes of light and five people running out of the stadium, nor did they see three men hiding in the mist like predators. Naruto went to the hole where the Sand siblings had went through.

'Show time grandpa. Me and Luffy-nii will handle Gaara.' Naruto said mentally and jumped through the hole. The Sound shinobi managed to blow the mist away.

"Nice try Kiri losers." One of them said, when a calm but terrifying voice echoed through the stadium.

 **Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho**

 **Yo- hohoho Yo-hohoho**

End of chapter 16

 **The big fight is now here. Might take a while to write the fights but I'll try to be as fast as possible. I hope you liked this one and I'll see you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Naruto or One piece**

Chapter 17: Pirates vs ninjas

 **Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho**

 **Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho**

 **Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho**

 **Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho**

"Who the hell is singing!?" One of the Sound ninjas shouted, as most of the shinobi in the stadium were looking everywhere for the singer, slightly freaking out. The voice was so calm and yet promised death.

 **Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**

 **Umikaze kimakase namimakase**

 **Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu**

 **Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta**

 **Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho**

 **Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho**

 **Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho**

 **Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho**

The earlier question was awnsered when a skeleton showed up near the wall. No one knew where it came from.

"What the hell are you!?" One of the Sound ninjas shouted. No one in the stadium moved. They only stared at the skeleton.

 **'Oi Brook! We need you out here. There are more enemies than we thought!'** Franky said mentally.

'Understood.' Brook replied and started walking towards the wall.

"Awnser me!" The same ninja shouted.

"No need to worry. I'll be out of here soon." Brook replied. He stopped moving and started sheathing his sword.

 **"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri"** The sword went into its sheath and suddenly a fifth of the Sound ninjas in the stadium were decapitated. Every ninja except a few from Konoha were slightly scared. No one recognized the skeleton to be from their village.

(With the Kages)

"You seem to have a good swordsman with you, Mizukage-sama." Minato said.

"He's not one of mine." Mei awnsered.

"Not ours." A said.

"He's not from my village." Onoki said.

"I don't recall seeing him in Suna." Rasa said. He would've known if the skeleton was from Suna, since Orochimaru killed him only a few days ago.

"So we have a strange sword wielding skeleton here, that isn't from any of our villages." Orochimaru said, staring at the skeleton. Tsunade and Jiraiya decided to stay quiet for the moment.

(With Brook)

"W-w-who are you?" The same Sound shinobi asked again, with a quiet voice. Brook turned to him and raised his hat.

"Yohohoho. Where are my manners? People call me Humming Brook." Brook said. That's when the pieces started falling in their places in the ninjas' heads.

"You mean that Brook?" One of the Suna ninjas asked.

"Precisely." Brook said. Then he looked at Jiraiya and waved to him.

"I have to thank you again for the modifications you've done to the seal, Jiraiya-san! It's nice to be outside!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. You've said 'thank you' enough!" The Sannin shouted back. Brook turned around and walked towards the wall.

"Well I would like to stay here, but I'm needed outside." He said and jumped over the wall.

'This will be MUCH more difficult than I thought.' Orochimaru thought and turned his head back to the Kages, Sannin and Kushina, while the fighting restarted below them.

"Let's continue then." Orochimaru said and the reincarnated Kages got into fighting stances. Minato dug out seven tags from his pouch and handed one to every Kage, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kushina.

"I had a hunch that Orochimaru would try something like this so I made these. They dispel the jutsu but you need to hit the reincarnated ones in the head to make it work. I got a few more if those are destroyed." He said. The others nodded and wrapped their tags around a kunai, that they put in their pouches. Then the reincarnated Kages attacked.

(The audience area)

Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's sister was in a lot of trouble. Her dogs had been injured during her previous mission when her team had encountered a group of missing nins from Iwa, three Chunin and one Jounin. Now she was facing a Sound Jounin, who was way out of her league and she already had a bad injury. The Jounin was about 15 feet away from her and started walking towards her with an evil smirk and drawing a kunai. Suddely a man with blond hair covering one of his eyes, a curly eyebrow and a cigarette walked in front of her, facing the Jounin.

"What? You wanna die curly?" The Jounin asked with a sadistic smile. The ally ninjas around them tried to help but were held back by the Sound and Sand ninjas.

"No, I just don't have any tolerance for men who harm ladies." The man said.

"Get out of here you idiot. You civilians don't stand a chance against these guys." Hana ordered in an angry tone. The man just took his cigarette out of his mouth, blew out some smoke and put the cigarette back in.

"I won't leave a lady in a situation where they're gonna get hurt." The man replied and put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? I'm a fierce Jounin of Otokagure who has killed over a hundred enemies." The Sound ninja said and started walking towards the blond man with thirst for blood in his eyes.

"Oh really? Well I'm an A-grade chef." The man said, causing the Sound Jounin to laugh. The Konoha, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa ninjas near them tried to push their way through but the enemy shinobi wouldn't budge. They could only watch as the Jounin walked closer.

"Mind telling me your name before I kill you?" The Jounin asked while raising his kunai. The blond man smirked.

"Sanji." He said, making all of the warning bells in the Jounin's head go off. Before he knew it, Sanji was in a hand stand below his chin.

 **"Bouquetiere Shot!"** He used his hands to spring upwards while straightning his legs and kicked the Jounin in the chin, sending him straight up into the air. Then the blond started spinning until his right leg was glowing.

 **"Diable Jambe"** Sanji waited for the Jounin to fall down, and soon the enemy was a few feet from the ground.

 **"Mouton Shot!"** Sanji spun around and kicked the Sound Jounin in the stomach with his heated leg. The guy went flying across the stadium and through the wall, landing somewhere in the village.

"Welcome to my dinner service, shitty bastards." Sanji said with a smirk. The enemy ninjas around him immediately forgot about their other enemies and lunged at him.

 **"Party Table Kick Course!"** He dropped into a hand stand and started spinning around, delivering painful kicks to the attackers heads. More ninjas tried to hit him but he kicked them away. He continued to kick the crap out of the enemy, avoiding the female ones and leaving them to the allies.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" A scared shout came from the opposite side of the stadium. Orochimaru saw one of his Chunin, who had fallen on his ass and was crawling away from what appeared to be team seven without Kushina.

"What are you doing, you weakling!? There just kids and two of them are injured!" The snake Sannin shouted and dodged a punch from Tsunade.

"It's not them Orochimaru-sama! It's him!" The Chunin shouted and pointed at a green haired man. Orochimaru didn't know why his underling was so freaked out, until he noticed the three swords the guy was carrying and the killing intent leaking out of him while he looked at the enemy ninjas.

"Oh. So you noticed?" Zoro asked with an evil grin. He tied his bandanna around his forehead and took out his swords. Most of the Sound and Sand ninjas on his side of the stadium forgot about their other enemies as they dashed at him. He got into crouching position with his head lowered. Suddenly his swords seemed to be bending.

 **"Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri"** Zoro dashed forward in high speed and cut multiple enemy ninjas while the rest managed to jump out of the way and dashed towards him again.

 **"Santoryu: Tatsumaki"** He created a small tornado that hurdled the enemies up in the air and cutting them. The other ninjas close to the tornado used chakra to stick to the ground.

Naruko and the other kids were using this as a chance to get out of there and were running towards an exit with a Leaf Chunin protecting them. Most civilians had been evacuated from the stadium but the enemies had targeted the children, making it hard for them to escape.

They were close to one of the exits when a kunai hit the Chunin in the back of the head. The children looked at the body in horror, but kept running. They were about to reach the exit when a Sound Jounin jumped out of nowhere with a sword in his hand, going straight for Hanabi, Konohamaru and Naruko who were leading the others.

"Say good night, brats!" He shouted and swung his sword, only to have his arm suddenly seperated from his body, but there was no blood.

"Oi, oi. Let's not go attacking kids ok." A man with a nodachi said. He had the word 'death' spelled out on the fingers on both of his hands. He turned his head to Naruko.

"You kids get out of here." Naruko grinned.

"Hm." She replied and ran out of the stadium with the other kids. The Jounin re-attached his arm.

"W-W-Who the hell are you, bastard?" The ninja asked and the man smirked.

"The Surgeon of Death. Trafalgar Law." He said and raised his hand to chest level.

 **"Room"** He created a blue dome and started cutting the enemy ninjas into pieces from a distance. Then he sheathed his sword and started moving his hands and fingers, making the pieces fly around inside the area he created. Soon the body parts were re-attached but in a very weird way. Heads were stucks to legs, some had arms stuck to their stomachs and legs on their backs. Some had heads where their arms were supposed to be.

"Next patient." Law said with a smirk.

(A few minutes later)

Every enemy ninja was either dead, unconcious or a part of some weird deformed body that Law had made with all of the body parts. Orochimaru Scoffed.

'Good thing I had a large group stay behind incase the Kages gave more trouble than excpected.' He thought and pushed a scroll out of his body, through his mouth. He opened it and a firework flew up. It exploded and about 200 Sound ninjas appeared on top of the stadium wall.

"Kill those three!" Orochimaru shouted and pointed at the Straw Hats.

"This is gonna be fun." Zoro said with a smirk. Ino appeared next to him from behind.

"Need any help?" She asked as the enemy ninjas approached them.

"No. You just try not to die." Zoro replied. Ino nodded and was about to get back to her team when one of the Sound ninjas made a hand seal and a part of the ground below the two jumped up and wrapped Ino's left hand and Zoro's right one together. Zoro tried to cut it but there wasn't a scratch on it.

"That's my special technique. The only way to get rid of it is taking me down." The ninja said with an evil grin. Zoro looked at Ino.

"I can't fight like this, but I have an idea." He said with the most serious face ever.

(A few seconds later)

A trembling Ino was being held in the air by Zoro. The girl had one of his katanas in her right hand while the swordsman was holding her left wrist.

"Don't move an inch. You're a katana." Zoro said. Ino started kicking the air in panic.

"I'M NOT A KATANA! HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE!" She screamed. All of the fighting had stopped and all eyes were staring at Zoro like he was crazy. Gai suddenly looked like he realized why Zoro was doing it.

"He is doing the ultimate form of training, a human partner as a weapon. LEE, I WANT YOU TO BE MY NUNCHAKU!"He shouted.

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted and soon he was in the same position as Ino, except holding the other nunchaku Gai had taken out.

"TENTEN! SAKURA!" Gai shouted and motioned one of the girls to grab the nunchaku on his left hand.

"HELL NO/I'm drawing the line here sensei!" The two replied.

"Very well." Gai said in a beaten tone and looked at Lee.

"Lee. Katanas are still but nunchakus are wild. Become a nunchaku!" The man exclaimed. Lee nodded and started flailing his his body wildly, until the weapon smacked him in the face.

"It's hard to be a nunchaku, Gai-sensei." Lee said while rubbing the part where the weapon had hit him with the back of his hand.

"Yes but you can do it!" Gai shouted.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY, RETARDED OR JUST MOCKING ME!?" An enraged Zoro shouted. There was a loud crash and the binding that held Zoro and Ino together crumbled away. Ino let go off the sword, but Zoro let go of her to catch the sword. He saw that Sanji had kicked the ninja's head into the concrete.

"You really are an idiot, Marimo." The blond stated.

"YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU, CURLY IDIOT!?" Zoro exclaimed.

"LIKE YOU EVEN COULD!" Sanji shouted and dashed towards Zoro. Only one thing was on everyones mind as they watched the two fight each other.

'How the hell are these guys winning?' One of the Sound ninjas behind Sanji smirked.

"Come on guys, they're just retards! We can take them!" He shouted.

"Yeah! Total retards!" Another one behind Zoro shouted. All of the enemy shinobi agreed with him and started advancing towards the two. Then the two looked behind them.

"Eh?" They replied in an evil tone. They had dark aura surrounding them and their visible eyes were pure red. They turned around and started walking away from each other, towards the enemy. Luckily there were no females on Sanji's side. Orochimaru looked on in shame at how his ninjas reacted. Some fainted. Others pissed their pants. Some were holding each other tightly and others were screaming 'MOMMY'.

(A few seconds later)

Sanji and Zoro were sitting on their own piles of enemies. Some were dead and some were just unconcious. Zoro was cleaning his swords and Sanji was lighting another cigarette.

'Damn. I'll need to use the last of my available forces.' Orochimaru thought. He brought out another scroll that shot out a firework. Another two hundred ninjas appeared but not all of them were Sound shinobi. Minato and Sarutobi noticed that there were ROOT members amongst them.

"So you noticed the ROOT huh? Danzo wanted to make Konoha the strongest village so he offered me his help in exchange for dealing with the other Kage, so that the other villages would be weakend." Orochimaru told with a smile and five ninjas appeared on the roof. One of them was Kabuto but the four others were a mystery to Minato.

"I believe you know Kabuto, Minato? He's my finest ninja. He's at the same level as Kakashi. And the other ones are my elite. The Sound Four." Orochimaru told and looked at the reanimated Kage.

"Rasa, Gengetsu. You two go down there and deal with the blond and the swordsman. I'll leave the third one to Danzo." Orochimaru said. The Kazekage and Second Mizukage jumped down from the roof and headed towards Sanji and Zoro. Suddenly the Sound Four turned into freaky monsters.

"I've given all of them my seal. I hope you enjoy it Jiraiya." Orochimaru said and the four attacked the toad sage. The man tossed his kunai to Kushina who went to help with the Kazekage and Second Mizukage. She spotted Kakashi and threw the other kunai to him.

Sanji was taking down enemy ninjas when a small water bullet flew past him, inches away from his face. He looked at where the bullet came from to see the Second Mizukage standing there.

"You're very skilled. Please stop me before I harm any of my people." He said while looking at the Kiri ninjas around him.

"Sure." Sanji replied when Kushina ran next to him and took out the kunai.

"This needs to be sunk into his head to release the jutsu." She said.

"You just wait till I have him pinned down. I don't want a lady to get hurt." Sanji replied.

Zoro was standing face to face with Rasa when Kakashi appeared next to him, holding a kunai with the special tag.

"We need to stab him in the head with this to return him to the land of the dead." The Jounin said.

"You wait for an opening and don't get in my way. I haven't had a good challenge in a while." Zoro replied and started walking towards Rasa.

Law was taking down enemies easily when suddenly a sword almost cut his arm off. He managed to dodge it and jumped away. Danzo stood there without his bandages and Law was shocked. The old man had the Sharingan in his right eye and his right arm had a bunch of eyes, all having the Sharingan.

"I will not let you interfere with Konoha's rise to glory." The old man said.

"I don't see this as a 'rise to glory'." Law replied.

"I will rebuild a new Konoha that will be the strongest village." Danzo said with a glare.

"I doubt you can take me down." Law said with his cocky smile and teleported himself and the old man away so he wouldn't have to worry about hitting allies.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Luffy were chasing the Sand Siblings like blood hounds. Luffy managed to keep up well with his rubber powers, streching one of his arms to grab a tree in the distance and launching himself forward and then using his other arm.

"There they are." Naruto stated. He saw the three Suna shinobi in the distance but the three spotted the two as well.

"You take him Kankuro. I'll hold these two off." Temari said and Kankuro threw Gaara's left arm over his shoulder and kept jumping from tree to tree.

"We don't have time for this." Naruto muttered. He waited for Temari to attack them and luckily she fully opened her fan and tried to hit them with a blast of air. Naruto saw his chance and grabbed Luffy.

 **"Room"**

 **"Shambles"** He and Luffy switched places with Temari who got hit by her own attack. Unlike Sanji, Naruto was ready to hurt a woman in battle if needed. The girl was knocked out and aruto and Luffy kept moving without looking back.

Kankuro looked behind him to see their chasers closing the distance between them.

"Keep moving Gaara." He said and let go of his brother, who kept moving forward. Kankuro brought out his puppet prepared for battle when suddenly Luffy's skin turned red and steam appeared from his body.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!"** Kankuro didn't even see the punch before it went through the puppet and hit him in the face. The boy flew threw a tree before landing on the ground, unconcious. Luffy returned to normal and kept running after Gaara.

 **"They're getting closer. You have no chance against them. Release me."** Gaara heard Shukaku's voice.

'Yes. Mother.' The red haired boy replied and suddenly he started transforming into a giant sand tanuki.

"Oh great." Naruto stated sarcasticly. Gaara emerged on the beast's head and made a hand seal.

 **"Playing Possum technique"** Gaara fell asleep, which made Naruto and Luffy worry.

"HAHAHA! FREE AT LAST! NOW WHAT SHOULD I DESTROY FIRST." The tanuki wondered out loud when it spotted Luffy and Naruto.

"YOU TWO WILL DO JUST FINE." Shukaku stated.

"Any plans?" Luffy asked.

"Well since him falling asleep let the beast gain control, waking him up should force that thing back inside." Naruto replied.

"Is punching him gonna do it?" Luffy asked.

"That should do the trick." Naruto replied.

"Let's get serious then." Luffy said and both boys straightened their right arms to the side in a swinging motion., making a weird bulge appear that returned back to their shoulders.

 **"Gear Second"** Both of them turned red and started generating steam.

"Let's go." Naruto said and the two dissapeared. Shukaku managed to spot Luffy trying to flank him from the right. The beast sent a massive wave of sand towards him, which Luffy dodged by jumping but Shukaku smacked him out of the air with its tail.

'NOW WHERE DID THE OTHER ONE GO.' Shukaku thought when it sensed something above. It looked up to see Naruto, ready to punch Gaara. Shukaku managed to react quickly and put its tail between the two boys before Naruto's fist hit Gaara. The blond's hand got stuck in the sand and Shukaku flung him away.

'Nice try.' Naruto thought and kicked the air, getting back above Gaara.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!"** Shukaku managed to put a large wall of sand above Gaara, but the fast punches were hammering it with great strength. The tanuki had to keep more sand going into the wall to enforce it, putting all of its concentration on repairing the spots that Naruto broke. That's when Luffy appeared on Shukaku's head, a few feet from Gaara with his arms streched back.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!"** Luffy hit Gaara straight in the face, not giving Shukaku time to react.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The beast shouted as it dissolved into sand. Gaara fell down to the ground and bounced on it a couple of times from the force of the hit before coming to a stop. He couldn't move and started panicing when Luffy and Naruto approached him.

'No! My existence will not be ended!' He screamed in his head as Naruto got next to him. To the red haired boy's shock, Naruto threw Gaara's left arm over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Gaara's side and helped the boy up.

"Come on, let's get you some help. Mind getting his siblings, Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Luffy replied and went to grab Temari and Kankuro.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Well I don't know how it feels to have a beast inside me or to be hated and feared by everyone, but I do know how it feels to be lonely. I spent a year with my parents focusing on my brother and the only one I had was my sister. My friends and Hina-chan were kept busy their parents with clan stuff most of the time. I had no one to talk to as I really couldn't have had a conversation with my two year old sister and parents who gave their attention to Kenshi. Sometimes I just walked around the village aimlesly so I could just try to forget about it. It feels like hell when you're lonely doesn't it? I got a new family from Luffy-nii and the others, but I still remember how it felt." Naruto awnsered and looked at Gaara with a grin.

"Wanna be friends? I'm sure you'd feel a lot better if you had a friend." The blond said. Gaara looked at him in shock, but then gave a small smile, something that he hadn't done in years.

"Ok." He said.

"Great! Now you take it easy while I take you back to the village. Your seal should be an easy one to strengthten." Naruto said and kept walking towards Konoha.

(At the stadium)

Sanji and Zoro were having a hard time with their opponents due to the regenerative abilities, the jutsu had given the dead Kages. No matter how hard they got hit, the Kages got right back up, not giving any openings for Kushina and Kakashi to throw the kunais.

 **"Water release: Water Bullet"** Gengetsu launched a small ball of water towards Kushina but Sanji jumped in the way, getting hit in the stomach. The blast made him hit the audience seats behind him, creating a dust cloud.

'That idiot better get back up soon. These guys won't ever get tired but we will and that will be bad.' Zoro thought when a giant block of gold appeared above him. Rasa moved his raised hand downwards and the cube fell on Zoro and turned back into gold dust a few seconds later.

"You weren't worth my time." Rasa stated and turned around when the the gold dust flew up and a three headed, six armed Zoro was dashing towards him. Rasa launched a spike made of gold dust at the swordsman but Zoro sliced it in half from the tip.

 **"Asura: Ugui!"** Zoro spun when hitting Rasa, sending the Kazekage spinning up in the air. Kakashi finally saw an opening and took it, throwing the kunai at Rasa's head. The kunai hit him directly between the eyes and his body started turning to dust. A dead Sound ninja came into view as the Kazekage's body crumbled more and more.

"Finally." Zoro said while panting heavily and fell backwards with a thump. He looked at his blood soaked clothes and examined his wounds. There were several marble sized holes on his left leg, due to a small ball of gold dust that he had cut, only to have it burst into small tendrils that impaled his leg. It looked more like swiss cheese at the moment but Zoro knew that Tsunade could deal with it.

There was a really bad bruise on his stomach and about five broken ribs that were the result of a canon ball sized projectile that had made a direct hit when he was blocking an attack from above.

Blood was slowly flowing down from the top of his head. The cause of this was a large golden spike that Zoro had barely managed to dodge by crouching. There were other cuts covering his body that showed under his shredded clothes but they weren't nothing major. The most amazing thing was that his back was ccompletely unharmed.

Of course blocking the giant block of gold hadn't been a damage free action. His arms were almost completely broken but there was still feeling in them so he could still keep using them. He was in a lot of pain but he didn't show it. Soon Shizune appeared with a team of medic nins.

"Just stay still for a few minutes and we'll fix you up." She said and started healing the swordsman's leg.

"Thanks." Zoro replied and directed his eyes towards the sky, waiting for the medics to finish.

On the other side of the stadium was Gengetsu walking towards Kushina while Law had dissapeared somewhere with Danzo, using his Devil Fruit abilities. Some of the ROOT members left the stadium to try to find them while the others stayed to fight but the enemy ninjas were dropping quickly.

Gengetsu gathered some water in his hand as he was getting closer to Kushina, who took a fighting stance. The cloud of dust was still next to Kushina, but she excpected Sanji to be unable to continue.

"It's a shame that your friend took the blow directly like that. He won't be getting up soon and I will be forced to kill the people here." He said in a sad tone. Kushina tried to cut him, only for Gengetsu to have his head turned into water as the blade hit him and kicking the woman in the stomach, sending her a few feet from him.

"It is sad that you have to die like this." Gengetsu said and raised the hand with water, so that his palm was facing Kushina. He prepared to fire a water bullet when a leg came out of the dust and hit Gengetsu in the nose. Sanji jumped out of the dust and kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying for ten feet.

"Attacking a woman is unforgivable." Sanji said in an angry tone as Gengetsu was getting up. The former Kage jumped away to put some distance between him and Sanji, who was spinning.

 **"Diable Jambe"**

 **"Water release: Water Bullet"** The former Mizukage pointed the index and middle finger of his right hand at Sanji like a gun, with his thumb sticking up. He started firing small balls of water at the blond who kicked them away while running towards the Kage. Sanji jumped in the air when he got close enough.

 **"Extra Hachis!"** He launched a fierce barrage of flaming kicks, embedding Gengetsu into the concrete. Kushina jumped into the action once Sanji had stopped and stabbed the former Mizukage in the head with the special kunai. The man's body turned to ashes and revealed a dead Sound ninja.

"Bastard doesn't even care about his followers." Kushina growled while clenching her fist. Sanji opened his mouth to say something but he suddenly clutched his legs and fell down.

'Looks like I used Diable Jambe too much.' Sanji thought. There were bruises all over his body but his legs were in the worst condition. He couldn't get up but luckily a team of medic ninjas appeared and started working on his injuries.

Orochimaru was thinking of an escape plan as he looked at his remaining forces. The Shodaime had been taken down and it seemed that the other reincarnated Kages would go down soon. Jiraiya had knocked out the Sound Four and was now tag teaming Kabuto with Tsunade. He was having a hard time with Minato and he knew that the enemy would have him pinned down soon.

Minato threw a punch at Orochimaru but the Sound Four woke up and one of them shot a spider web on Minato. Kabuto dropped a smoke bomb and quickly went to the snake Sannin's side along with the Sound Four and they started jumping away, from building to building.

Minato freed himself from the web and threw his three pronged kunai, but Tobirama, the Second Hokage jumped in the way and took the kunai to his chest. Minato appeared in front of the dead Kage in a bright flash of yellow and stabbed Tobirama in the head with the tagged kunai he had. Tobirama's body crumbled like the other reincarnated Kages'. Abumi Zaku's body revealed itself as the ashes flew away, making Minato grit his teeth.

'Now for Orochimaru.' He thought and pulled out his kunai from Zaku's chest, only to notice that the snake had vanished. The blond balled his hand into a tight fist but sighed and threw the kunai towards the roof were the other Kages were finishing off the reincarnated ones.

"He got away." Minato said as he appeared on the roof.

"At least we crippled his forces." Sarutobi stated and Minato nodded.

"I'm going after Danzo." Minato said and prepared to throw his three pronged kunai.

"No need to. I already got him." Minato looked behind him to see Law holding an unconcious Danzo up by the man's collar. Law was relatively unharmed with a few cuts and bruises here and there. Danzo on the other hand was missing his right arm and looked like he had been electrocuted.

"I'll take him to the interrogation department." Kakashi said, appearing out of nowhere. Law handed Danzo to Kakashi who dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Looks like he didn't give you a hard time." Jiraiya commented.

"All I needed was an opening and I took it." Law replied and teleported to Zoro and Sanji who were now walking again.

(A few minutes earlier)

Law dodged another attack from Danzo as the two were fighting on top of the Hokage tower. Law kept looking for an opening as everytime he landed a fatal blow, Danzo would come back out of nowhere. The pirate had noticed that Danzo kept looking at the eyes on his arms every half a minute. Law doged another attack and saw his chance.

 **"Room"** The tower was now in a blue dome and Law cut Danzo's Sharingan arm off from a distance.

 **"Shambles"** The arm waw now in front of Law who destroyed all of the eyes with a quick horizontal slash, making Danzo scream in pain. The old man regained his composure quickly but Law was already in front of him, with his thumbs pressed against the ninja's chest.

"It's over. **Counter Shock"** Danzo felt the electricity travel through his body before falling unconcious from the pain. Law grabbed the old bastard and started teleporting back to the stadium

(Flashback end)

"Then that only leaves Shukaku." Minato stated and started scanning the horizon for a giant sand beast.

"You mean that one?" Jiraiya asked and pointed at Naruto who had just arrived with Gaara, followed by Luffy who was carrying Temari and Kankuro under his arms like they were potato sacks.

"OI, ERO-SENNIN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya mumbled something before heading towards the blond. He looked at the condition of the Konoha ninjas and their allies. Only a handfull had died while the others were having their wounds treated at the moment and some didn't have a single scratch on them. The sounds of fighting outside the stadium had died down.

"What is it brat?" He asked. Naruto handed the barely concious Gaara to Jiraiya.

"His seal needs some repairing and you're one of the experts." Naruto replied. Jiraiya slung the red head over his shoulder and left with a nod.

"We'll be in the hospital if you need us." He said and dissapeared. Luffy placed Kankuro and Temari on the ground and started heading for the exit.

"Where are you going Nii-san?" Naruto asked. Luffy looked at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet.

"To get some wood of course. We need to have a bonfire for the victory party." He said with a grin and walked away. Naruto sighed while shaking his head and went after him, Law, Zoro, Sanji and Hinata following them. Minato noticed and quickly went after them.

Naruto was listening to Luffy go on about how big the bonfire should be when he felt Minato approaching.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit." He said and turned around. The others nodded and kept moving. Naruto waited for Minato to get there and the blond was there after a few seconds.

"Naruto...can we talk?" He asked. Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds before he replied.

"Listen...dad *chuckle*. Never thought it'd feel weird to call you that. You and mom really fucked up with me and I'm really not feeling like talking to you right now. You still haven't completely messed things up with Naruko though. Just make things right with her and then we can maybe talk but not now. I already have a new family but Naruko hasn't found anyone else to rely on. Let's keep our distance until then. See ya... Hokage-sama." Naruto said and walked away. Minato tried to say something but didn't find any words, so he turned around and walked away with slumped shoulders.

End of chapter

 **Finally finished this one. If you think I should make my future fight scenes longer or do any other things to make them better, write it in the reviews. I'll see ya soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

Chapter 18: Settling in

It had been a week since the Sound and Sand had tried to invade Konoha. Minato had made sure that Gaara's seal was completely fixed before letting the boy leave. Naruto had just said good bye to the Sand nin and was walking towards the Hokage tower.

Minato and Kushina had kept their distance with Naruto and Minato had made Tsunade the temporary Hokage, so he could spend time with Naruko. The girl seemed to be more cheerful now and she had gotten closer with her other brother. Kenshi had been knocked off of his high horse and was more down to earth, which showed in his recent lack of arrogance.

The whiskered boy had gotten his own fanclub, which Hinata didn't like at all, though most of them were academy students who feared the pale eyed girl's wrath, there were still a few daring girls who flirted with the blond boy. This came with the downside of getting swarmed by fans when walking through the streets.

"NARUTOOO!" Speak of the devil, a group of third year academy students were running towards him like rockets.

'Crap!' Naruto screamed mentally and started running away from his exited fans.

'Wait, why am I running?' He stopped, created a room and teleported to the Hokage tower, leaving his fans to look at the spot he was at a few seconds ago with shining eyes.

He appeared in front of the tower door and sighed in relief. Escaping from fans had become a full time job, except when he was with Hinata. The fanboys and girls had learned not to interupt their dates the hard way. Hinata's dark aura had been enough to make them stay at least 50 feet away whenever she and Naruto were on a date.

The blond made his way to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade shouted and Naruto walked in.

"Yo, Baa-chan. How's the Hokage thing working out for ya?" Naruto asked with his usual grin.

"This paperwork will kill me for sure. I hope Minato's gonna take his position back soon." She replied with a sigh and gulped down some sake from the bottle next to her.

"Well that's gonna take at least a week or two more. He and Kushina are fixing the bonds with Naruko and that won't happen in a week." Naruto told while scratching his head.

"Yeah. I only accepted this job because I like the kid. So what do you want?" The medic asked.

"Well we decided to start our own clan, since the guys can all come out and it'd be a waste not to have more Haki users in the village." Naruto awnsered.

"I hate you so much." Tsunade muttered, thinking about all of the paperwork she was going to have to do.

"I know." Naruto replied.

"Fine. All of you need to fill in these forms." The busty blond informed, grabbing a giant stack of paper from one of the desk's drawers. All of the pirates came out of the seal and Luffy took one from the top of the pile.

"There sure are a lot of weird words here." He stated with a laugh. Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I think you should help him Nee-chan or else will be stuck here for days."

"You're right. Someone should help Zoro too." The orange haired woman replied.

"OI!" Zoro shouted.

"I'll do it." Law said and all of them started filling the forms.

(Two hours later)

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed and collapsed on the ground with the others. The only one who wasn't on the ground was Robin, who was giggling at the sight.

"Now I just need you guys to sign all of these." Tsunade stated and opened another drawer.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Robin screeched, making the woman burst into laughter.

"Just kidding. You should've seen your faces. You guys just need to have your pictures taken for your ninja registration ID. Good thing I have a camera here so just line up." Tsunade told and took out a camera from the drawer. She stood up and walked next to her desk and the Straw hats got their pictures taken one by one.

"Okay and now I just have a few questions." The blond said while sitting down.

"What are you going to do about accommodations?"

"Leave that to me!" Franky replied.

"Who's going to be the clan head?"

"I think dad should." Naruto stated.

"WHAT!? MUTINY!" Luffy shouted while running in circles.

"Relax Luffy. You know that the clan heads have to handle any clan politics, paperwork and stuff like that, right?" Nami asked, making him stop dead on his tracks and raise his hand.

"I nominate Law." He said with the most serious face ever, making the others sweat drop.

"I'll do it." Law said with a sigh.

"Okay...Clan name and symbol?"

"Mugiwara and our jolly roger." Luffy awnsered and Tsunade chuckled.

"What's funny Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's going to be fun to see the looks on peoples faces when a clan with a skull and cross for their symbol shows up. I'll assign your ranks now." The blond woman awnsered.

"I'd like to work at the hospital." Chopper requested.

"Okay." Tsunade said with a nod.

"We'd like to have the less dangerous missions." Nami stated while Usopp was nodding next to her.

"You two will be Chunin then as well as Franky. Robin will be a special Jounin and the rest of you will be Jounin."

"What about me? Are you going to make me a Chunin?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Tsunade awnsered, making Naruto's jaw drop.

"WHAT!?" He screeched.

"Apparently the people deciding thought you were insane and unfit to be a shinobi."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed again.

"You should've seen it coming. You voluntarily risked your arm and it looked like you were going to murder Neji. The only one not against promoting you was Minato." Tsunade told.

"But can't you promote me right now? You're the temporary Hokage aren't you?" Naruto asked while waving his arms wildly.

"Sorry kid. Try again in six months. You guys can get your uniforms tomorrow but I'll give you your forehead protectors now." Tsunade said and threw a forehead protector to each of them except Naruto.

"Now get out." She told them and they walked out, with a depressed Naruto moving slowly like a slug.

(4 hours later)

Naruto was leaving his training ground, finally having the frustration vented out.

'I really need to find a new place to train.' He thought while looking at the area that had been completely destroyed over the years. He shook his head clear and headed back to his house. It would be his last day at the Namikaze house before moving to the Mugiwara residence with his new family.

He walked in the house where Minato was waiting by the dinner table.

"Tsunade told me what happened today." He said.

"Uh-huh." Naruto replied.

"Sasuke's staying at Neji's tonight. Your mother and sister left to pick a movie we could watch as a family. I know your sister would like that." The older blond stated. Naruto looked at him in silence before sighing.

"Fine. I'm moving out tomorrow so I guess I should do this." The whiskered boy said and walked upstairs. He went into his room and waited for the two females of the family come back with the movie. He laid on his bed and fell asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Naruto pretty much jumped up from his bed. Naruko was on the ground laughing her ass off.

"Very funny." He said in a dark and dry tone.

"I just had to, now come on we already made popcorn." Naruko said and dragged her brother downstairs. Minato was putting the tape in their VCR and Kenshi was coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, while Kushina was digging through the fridge for soda bottles. The five sat down in silence and the movie started.

At one point Naruto's hand went for the popcorn but the bowl wasn't next to him. He turned his head to look at the others but none of them had it. He heard crunching behind him and turned his head towards the source. Luffy was there, watching the movie and gobbling down the popcorn. Naruko noticed this as well and the two were glaring daggers at him.

"Luffy...how much did you eat?" Naruto growled.

"Umm...all of it." Luffy replied with a nervous grin. The two blonds stared at him with twitching eyes for a moment and then attacked him, while the rest of the family watched with dots for eyes. A few minutes later Naruto dragged an unconcious Luffy out of the house and threw him out of the property before going back inside.

(The next morning)

Luffy was helping Naruto pack his bags. The room was looking pretty empty as well as the boy's closet. Naruto scanned the room once more before closing the bags. He carried two of them and Luffy carried the suitcase.

"Let's go then. Franky should've finished the building by now." Naruto said and the two left the room. The others were eating breakfast.

"Well I'll see you guys around." Naruto called from the stairs as the two were walking down.

"Bye!" Luffy exclaimed and turned his upper body towards Naruko and the others. He didn't notice how he almost dented the wall with the suitcase, but Naruto reacted fast enough to stretch his hand between the two.

"Watch where you swing that thing you idiot! You almost hit the wall!" He shouted.

"Where?" A confused Luffy asked.

"Right there!" The blond shouted and pointed at the wall. Luffy made a quick turn to the right but unfortunately for Naruto, the suitcase was in his right hand. The blond didn't have time to react as Luffy turned around and smacked him in the face with the suitcase, sending him tumbling down the stairs and landing on his face.

"I swear to god I will murder you." Naruto growled while getting up.

"Not in the house Nii-san. Keep an eye on your food guys." Naruko commented. Kenshi stared at her for a few seconds before returning to his pancakes, only to have them dissapear from his plate and into Luffy's mouth.

"Thanks for the food." Luffy said cheerfully and the two left.

(Hyuuga compound)

Hinata had been called into her father's study, for an unknown reason. She arrived to his door, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." Came Hiashi's voice and Hinata entered.

"You wanted to see me father." Hinata said as she walked in. She was surprised to see Hanabi and Neji in the room.

"Yes, I had something to tell you, which involves Hanabi as well. I have something to speak about with Neji but I'll do that once you two have left the room." Hiashi replied.

"Well what is it father?" Hinata asked.

"I'm passing the title of the heir to Hanabi since you are being married off to another clan." Hiashi told, making Hanabi's eyes widen.

"Yes I know. I'll be married into the Namikaze clan." Hinata stated.

"No, you will be married into another clan." Hiashi stated calmly.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Hinata shouted in pure rage.

"They are a new clan here in Konoha." Hiashi continued in the same tone.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO MARRY ME OFF TO SOME STRANGERS?!" She screamed.

"I believe the name was Mugiwara." He said with his chin resting on his palm.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEIR STUPID NA...could you repeat that."

"I said their name was Mugiwara." Hiashi said with a rare smirk. Hinata stood still with a blank face before it turned into a full blown grin of happiness.

"I thought you'd react like that. One of them should be here to pick you up by the gates soon." The stoic man said and Hinata dashed out of the room like there was no tomorrow, leaving the door open. After 20 seconds she ran past the room with a fully packed bag in her hand.

"Bye!" She shouted and ran out of the compound. Her father stared at the hallway wall for a moment before clearing his throat to get his other daughter's and nephew's attention.

"Hanabi could you leave the room? I need to talk to your cousin." He said. Hanabi nodded and left the room. Hiashi put his hand into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a letter. He handed it to Neji, who saw his name on it.

"Your father left that for you. You can go read it in your room if you want the privacy." Neji nodded and left his uncle alone in his study. Hiashi looked at the picture of his brother on the table for a moment before returning to his work.

Hinata ran out of the compound and spotted Naruto and Luffy walking towards her. She waved to the them with a grin and Luffy waved back. Naruto raised one of his hands and lowered it soon after.

"Oi, Hinata! You ready to go?" Luffy shouted in his usual cheery tone.

"Yeah, let's go." Hinata replied and the three kept walking together

"So where's the house?" Hinata asked.

"It's in the north east corner of the village, just in front of the forest." Naruto replied. The rest of the trip was done in comfortable silence, though Naruto had to make sure Luffy hadn't wandered off every other second.

They reached their destination and the others came out of the seal. They all had their mouths wide open at the sight of the building it was a three storie high mansion. Franky walked out of the house, cleaning his hands with a rag.

"You guys are just in time. Come in." He said and motioned the others to follow him. They closed their mouths and went inside.

The first floor had a big living room with a giant tv, slidable door to the backyard and a lot of furniture, including some very comfortable looking couches.

"Kitchen's over there. There are two bathrooms down here and two on the second floor where the bedrooms and the clan head's office are. There's a gym and an armory down the hall. The third floor holds a library. I built a greenhouse in the backyard and there's also a pool. Oh and I made a terrace on the roof. Feel free to explore." He told and everyone went their own ways. Naruto and Hinata ran upstairs and came back a minute later with swimsuits and ran outside.

(Night time)

Everyone had gone to bed. Hinata and Naruto shared room but had seperate beds...for now. Luffy woke up to get a midnight snack but was surprised that he was in the seal with Law, Brook and Robin.

"Hey guys, what are we doing here?" He asked with a tilted head.

"Don't know, but we can't leave for some reason." Law replied.

"That would be my doing." A mysterious voice stated. They turned towards the voice to see a man wearing black and white robes. The four got ready to fight.

"Now, now. Just relax. I'm not here to cause trouble." He said.

"Well why are you here?" Law asked.

"I'm a personal servant of the Shinigami. He was busy with something so he sent me here in his place." The man told.

"And what do you want with us?" Robin asked. The man said with a smile and snapped his fingers. The four fell on the ground in pain. Like something was tearing their bodies into pieces from the inside. This lasted for what seemed an eternity to them until it stopped.

"Wh-w-what the hell did you do?" Luffy asked.

"It's pretty simple. I made your Devil Fruit abilities into something like a bloodline limit. All of your decendants will have them but it's up to them to unlock those abilities. " The man told.

"Umm...what about me?" Brook asked.

"No need to worry." The man said. He took out a pair of small scisors, appeared in front of Brook and snipped a few strands of hair.

"Good night." The man said and vanished before everything went black.

(Next morning)

"What a crazy dream." Brook mumbled as he got up.

"Guuuuuh." Came a high pitched voice from the other side of the room. Brook noticed a crib with a baby girl in it. There was also a letter. He picked it up and opened it.

 _This is your daughter. Her DNA matches yours one hundred percent. Your the same blood flesh and bones...well just bones. Enjoy._

Brook stared at the giggling baby in the crib.

"Guuuh agah!" The baby exclaimed.

"..."

"Ahdaaa"

*thud* He fainted.

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

Chapter 19: A baby in the house

Naruto and Hinata woke up when they heard a sound of something hitting the floor in the room next to them. Naruto rubbed his eyes clear and looked at Hinata, who had the cutest sleepy face ever. Her eyes were half open, her hair was slightly messy and she was pouting because of the sudden wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Naruto, who was staring at her with red cheeks.

"Morning, Naru-kun." Hinata said in a sweet tone, snapping the boy out of his trance.

"Morning Hina-chan. Sleep well?" The blond asked.

"Until now, yes." She awnsered.

"That came from grandpa's room. Should we go check it out?" He asked.

"Sure. I don't feel sleepy anymore." Hinata replied and the two started changing out of their pj's, facing away from each other. They walked out of the room and stopped in front of Brook's room. Naruto knocked on the door, but got no response.

"Should we just go in?" Hinata asked. Naruto stared at the door for a moment before nodding. He walked in with Hinata following him.

"What the?" Was the first thing to come out of their mouths. Brook was lying on the ground in front of a crib, where a giggling baby was lying. The two pinched themselves, but nothing happened. They looked at each other and then at the baby.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" It exclaimed with sparkling eyes and a happy giggle.

*thud* The two fainted.

"What's going on here?" An annoyed Zoro asked, walking into the room. He looked at the three unconcious people and spotted the baby.

"Guuuhhh." The baby looked at Zoro's hair in amazement.

"...Must be one of those weird dreams." He stated, walked back to his room and crawled back into bed. Snoring could be heard from the room.

(2 hours later)

Everyone was at the breakfast table, eating bacon and eggs while Brook was giving the baby milk from a bottle, explaining how the baby had appeared out of thin air.

"And that's it." He finished and placed the baby sitting in his lap.

"So...anyone know how to take care of a baby?" Naruto asked.

"I helped my father with Hanabi when she was a baby..but I don't remember much." Hinata awnsered. Nami put a hand on her shoulder and grinned.

"I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually. In the meantime, let's go buy some diapers and other baby stuff. Robin, you're with us and you guys watch the baby." She said and left with Hinata and Robin.

The guys looked at each other and then at the baby.

"Well I'd love to stay but I don't want to be late on my first day at the hospital." Chopper said while rubbing the back of his head nervously and walked out.

"...Well watching a baby can't be that hard, can it?" Zoro stated and the others nodded.

(An hour later)

"Where the hell is that kid!?" Sanji shouted as they were searching the house up and down, knocking down furniture in their rush.

"I don't know! Just keep looking!" Law shouted back. That's when the girls came back, carrying bags.

"Hey guys how's it...going...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed while looking at the mess or more accurately destruction the guys had caused.

"Well you see Nami-san, it was Zoro's turn to watch the baby, but he fell asleep and we lost her." Brook replied in a very nervous tone.

"And where were all of you?" Nami asked while balling her hand into a tight fist.

"Kitchen, washing the dishes." Sanji awnsered.

"Kitchen, making some tea." Brook awnsered.

"Greenhouse, planting some Pop Greens." Usopp awnsered.

"Basement, doing some fine tuning." Franky awnsered.

"Gym." Naruto awnsered.

"I was taking a nap on the terrace." Luffy awnsered with a grin.

"Doing paper work in my office. Don't know how I already have some, but I do." Law awnsered.

"You left Zoro alone...with a baby." A very angry Nami growled.

"Okay I admit, not the best choice ever." Naruto replied while slowly backing away. Hinata sighed and activated her Byakugan. She spotted something in one of the kitchen cabinets on the floor level.

"Found her. She appears to have chakra." She told and walked into the kitchen and came back with the baby.

"How did she manage to hide there without you seeing her?" Nami asked in a pissed off tone.

"Well umm...that cabinet was behind us and we were too focused on what we were doing." Brook awnsered and Nami sighed.

"Just don't let this happen again. Now let's get you into a diaper." She said and walked upstairs with Hinata, who was still holding the baby.

"Did you come up with any names?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about that." Luffy stated.

(2 weeks later)

A very tired Brook walked downstairs where the others were eating breakfast.

"Morning Brook. Here's Mai-chan's bottle." Sanji called and threw a bottle of warm milk to the skeleton. Brook nodded his thanks and went back upstairs.

"He really needs some sleep." Chopper stated with a worried look.

"Yeah. Mai-chan keeps waking him up at night and man does she cry loudly. Good thing I put that silencing seal in his room so she won't wake us up again." Naruto commented. Brook came back down and sat on the one empty chair.

"Morning everyone." He said and picked up the tea cup in front of him.

"Morning Brook. You look like you're going to fall asleep any second. You should get some sleep." Chopper said.

"No need to worry about me. I'm completely fine." Brook said and drank some tea, or so he thought. He was pouring the drink into his right eye socket and half of it came out of his open mouth. Everyone except Robin stared at him with pale faces.

'Creepy.' They all thought.

"That's it you're getting some sleep." Chopper stated, grabbed Brook and dragged him to the living room and on the couch.

"But I'm fine." The skeleton replied, trying to get up.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" The reindeer shouted and punched him on the top of his head, knocking him out.

"I'll go get Mai-chan." Nami said and walked upstairs and came back with the baby girl. She sat down on the couch next to Hinata.

"Good morning Mai-chan." Hinata said and tickled the baby under her chin, making the little girl giggle.

"You wanna go outside?" Nami asked and Mai started waving her tiny hands in excitement. Hinata giggled and went to get the strollers.

"We'll see you guys later." Nami called as she walked after the girl, placed Mai in the strollers and the two left the house.

(3 hours later)

Brook sat up holding his head.

"Feel any better?" Robin asked. She was sitting on a chair next him.

"A little. Not so tired anymore." He awnsered.

"Nami and Hinata took Mai-chan for an outing. They should be back soon." Robin told.

"Okay. Maybe I should go see if there are any quick missions. Wouldn't want my skills to rust." Brook replied.

"Well I heard Tsunade's about to send a team to take down a group of bandits who've teamed up with Iwa missing nins and have been attacking towns around Fire country." Robin told. Brook looked to be deep in thought for a moment before getting up.

"I might come back late. No need to stay up, waiting for me." He said while walking towards the front door, picking up his sword that was in the umbrella stand.

"Okay." Robin replied and picked up a book from the table next to her.

(10 minutes later)

Tsunade was doing paperwork with a large smile on her face when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called in a cheerful tone and Brook walked in.

"Hello Tsunade-san. Why the happy mood? I thought you hated paperwork." He asked in a confused tone.

"Today's my last day. Minato will take his position back tomorrow. I can finally get rid of this paperwork!" She exclaimed and let out a joyful laugh.

"But doesn't the hospital's head doctor have paperwork too?" The skeleton asked.

"Well yes, but not as much as the Hokage has." The blond awnsered.

"But it's still paperwork." Brook stated.

"I swear to god if you don't shut up, I will turn every bone you have into dust." Tsunade growled with a dark aura around her.

"Okay, okay. I just came here to ask if you could put me on that mission, dealing with the bandits and missing nin that are in Fire country." Brook told. Tsunade calmed down and went through the papers.

"You're in luck. The group is leaving in 15 minutes. The members are Yuhi Kurenai, Gekko Hayate, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. They will gather by the gates." She told.

"Well I better leave then. I'll see you later, Tsunade-san." Brook said and walked out of the office with a raise of his hat. Tsunade looked at the pile of paperwork, grinned and got back to work.

(15 minutes later)

Kurenai and the others were at the gates. A messenger had informed them of an addition to the team and they were now waiting for that person.

"Where is this *cough* guy? We were supposed to leave already." Hayate said in an annoyed tone.

"Relax. I'm sure he'll be here soon and a few minutes don't matter that much." Kotetsu said with a carefree smile and a dismissive wave.

"It does matter. Every mission is impor-" Izumo replied, but was cut off by Brook's sudden arrival. He was panting , his hands on his knees.

"My apologies for being late. I got swarmed by children, who wanted an autograph." He told while straightening himself.

"Umm...okay. The bandits and missing nin were spotted near a town about an hour long trip from here. They've set up a camp and are now resting. Our mission is to eliminate them and make sure they won't harm anyone anymore. Any questions?" Kurenai asked.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked and recieved a fierce kick to the face. The men stared at the skeleton that had a footprint on his face and was down on the ground, with sweatdrops.

"I'll take that as a no." Brook said and got up like an inflatable training doll.

"Let's go." Hayate said and started jumping from tree to tree. The others followed.

"You sure you can keep up?" Kotetsu asked Brook with a smirk.

"My body is only bones, which makes me very light." Brook replied and jumped past ten branches in one leap, though he almost fell since this was new to him. Kotetsu's mouth hung open, just like the other's.

"We should pick up the pace if we want to keep up." Izumo said and started going double time, the others copying him.

(50 minutes later)

The group was moving at a steady pace. They could see a small pilar of smoke in the distance.

"That's their camp. Let's go slow *cough* and keep your *cough* eyes and ears open for any guards." Hayate told and they started moving carefully from tree to tree. They didn't notice any guards and were now near the camp with clear sight of the enemy.

"How many do you count?" Izumo asked as the special Jounin was scanning the enemy camp.

"30 bandits and 12 missing nins." Hayate awnsered.

"How are we going to do this?" Kurenai asked.

"We need to wait until they are the most *cough* vulnerable and strike fast." Hayate replied when a kunai came flying towards him. They jumped down from the trees and landed in front of the tree line.

"Or we take them head on now." Hayate said and unsheathed his sword, Brook doing the same.

"Well look at what we have here. Konoha ninjas who've come here to stop us. Kill the men but leave the woman alive. We can have a lot of fun with her." The supposed leader of the bunch ordered. He was one of the missing nins. Bald with a small goatee. He had the standard Iwa uniform but had a slash across his forehead protector.

"I guess we have no choice." Kotetsu said and summoned a maze that resembled a conch shell with a chain connecting the base of the hilt to the maze and the fighting started.

The bandits started running towards them with swords, spears and other weapons, the ninjas following them. Brook and the others charged forward, though Brook's mind was elsewhere and his body was going on instinct.

'I wonder how Mai-chan's doing.' He dodged one of the bandits attacking with a spear and cut him with a horizontal slash.

'Has she eaten properly?' He pushed aside a kunai attack by one of the ninjas and stabbed him in the chest.

'Does she miss me?' He jumped ten feet in the air, dodging two bandits with spears, who ended up piercing each other's chests.

'I hope the others haven't lost her.' He froze a water blast fired by a ninja with combination of his sword and Devil Fruit. The ice was stuck to the man's mouth and the clump was too big for him to move anywhere. Brook ran on the ice, landed behind him and sliced his head clean off.

'I hope they didn't forget her nap time.' One of the bandits fired an arrow at him, which he cut in half lengthwise. He appeared in front of the archer and cut him.

'Should I buy some more toys for her when I get back.' He jumped in the way of a lightning jutsu flying towards Kurenai, fired by the leader as two of the ninjas kept her busy. They seemed to be Jounin level.

'Maybe she'd like a teddy bear.' He was brought back to reality by the leader's voice. He seemed to be shouting something in a slightly scared tone.

"Umm..could you repeat that. I was lost in thought." Everyone fell to the ground but got back up just as fast.

"How the hell did you survive that!? The electricity should've fried your brains!" The leader shouted.

"Well you see, I'm just bones. I don't have any brains, see?" Brook said and lifted the top of his head to prove his statement and then he went back to his thoughts.

'Or maybe a cute stuffed bunny.' He blocked a kunai that was thrown towards him.

"Okay I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'll have to end this now." He said and dissapeared. He reappeared behind the enemy forces, sheathed his sword and the hostiles fell down, dead.

"Let's head home." Brook said and jumped off, not giving any chances for the others to speak. Hayate sighed and started searching for any chakra signatures. He found none, nodded to the others and they tried to catch up to Brook.

(An hour and 15 minutes later)

"And that's how it went." Hayate finished debriefing the mission to Tsunade.

"Good job people. Here's your pay." Tsunade said in a happy tone handed all of them a ryo check that they could change into cash in the bank.

"Thank you Tsunade-san. I'll see you guys around town." Brook said and left the office, heading for the nearest toy shop.

(10 minutes later)

"I'm home!" Brook called as he entered the house with a teddy bear in his hand. He was greeted by Nami who held a crying Mai in her hands, lifting her in front of his face.

"Thank god you're here. She's been crying non-stop for two hours now. We tried to give her some milk and a pacifier after that, but it only worked for a few minutes." She told in a relieved tone. Brook put his sword into the umbrella stand and took Mai from Nami.

"Hey sweety. Daddy brought you a new toy." He said and showed the teddy to Mai who grabbed and hugged it with a smile, no longer crying.

"YES! Finally it's quiet!" Came Zoro's voice from the gym.

"You made it just in time. Dinner's still warm. It's on the stove." Sanji said. Brook nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving Mai to Nami, who went to the living room.

The rest of the day went by quietly as Mai was now in a happy mood, though it creeped everyone out that she liked to hang from her father's eye sockets while swinging left and right. Everyone went to bed and Mai slept on Brook's chest.

Life was good at the moment.

End of chapter 19

 **Yes! Another one done. I didn't know how to describe Brook's freezing power but you can check it out in the One Piece wiki. I'll see ya in the next one**


	20. Chapter 20

I **don't own Naruto or One Piece**

Chapter 20: Chasing Sasuke

Naruto and the others were eating breakfast in a comfortable silence. A week had gone by since Minato had taken his position back. He and Kushina had fixed their relationship with Naruko and Naruto had had the talk he promised considering with them. The three were now in speaking terms. The silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Naruto said and got up with his empty plate. He put it in the sink and left the kitchen. He opened the door to see Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru. Whatcha need at this hour? I would've thought you'd still be in bed." Naruto asked with a grin, but it quickly faded as he saw the serious look on the lazy genius' face.

"It's Sasuke. He's left the village." The Nara said. The sound of drinks being spit out could be heard from the kitchen, followed by Zoro shouting something.

"LEFT! Are you sure he wasn't kidnapped!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes I'm sure. Sakura ran into him last night. According to her, he told that he was going to Orochimaru for more power, so that he could kill his brother. Sakura told that she had tried to stop him but he managed to get behind her and knocked her out with a neck chop. She's in the hospital right now." The lazy boy replied.

"Oh god damn it. Itachi showing up must have made something snap badly in his head." Naruto muttered. Itachi had shown up five days ago with Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing nin from Kiri. Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma had engaged the two but hadn't been able to beat them. Kakashi had ended up in the hospital. Itachi had cast an unbreakable genjutsu that had put Kakashi in a comatose state, but Tsunade had gotten him out of it quickly.

" _Don't look into his eyes. He has unlocked the advanced stage of the Sharingan that can put your mind into a world that he controls. I spent three days there being tortured but only a few seconds passed in the real world."_ The copy ninja had told his team when they had visited him in the hospital.

The other thing he had learned was that the two rogues were members of an organization called Akatsuki. They hunted Jinchuriki like Gaara, meaning that they had come for Kenshi.

" _You can recognize them by the black cloacks with red clouds on them. Don't engage any of them if you don't need to."_ Was the last thing Kakashi said before Tsunade had ushered the team out, to examine the Jounin.

"I've been gathering a team to go after him. We're leaving in ten minutes. Come to the gates." Shikamaru said and left. Naruto walked back to the kitchen.

"You guys heard that right?" He asked and the others nodded.

"I can stay here and watch Mai. You guys should go with the others. Who knows what kind of people that snake has sent to make sure that Sasuke gets to him safely." Chopper told and picked up Mai from her feeding chair. She had started to grow hair, with a few short and curly strands visible. She had dark blue eyes that resembled the ocean at night.

"He'll definitely want the boy to get there without any problems. He'll send his best men to escort Sasuke." Law commented.

"Get your gear ready. We're leaving." Naruto said and went upstairs to get his equipment. He came back a minute later and the others returned into the seal, except Luffy who ran out of the house shouting 'action'.

"That idiot's going to trigger any possible traps with his recklessness." Naruto grumbled and ran after him with Hinata, leaving Chopper alone with Mai.

(At the gates)

Shikamaru, Kenshi, Neji, Sai, Haku, Kiba, Choji and Lee were listening to Minato, who was briefing them. Naruko was next to him with a worried look.

"No matter what, don't let him or possibly them cross the border or it's over. We can't take the fight into another country or there will be consequences." Minato told and they nodded.

"Where's mom? I think she'd want to be on this mission." Kenshi stated.

"I sent her on a mission with Anko and Zabuza last night presumably before Sasuke left." Minato awnsered. Suddenly a they could see someone running towards them in the distance.

"Who is that?" Minato asked and squinted his eyes. The figure came closer and closer until everyone could see Luffy.

"Ah good. You're just in time." Minato said with a raised hand, but Luffy went straight past him, bumbing shoulders with the Hokage. The speed was fast enough to make the blond spin in place like a hurricane.

"Wait for us you idiot!" Naruto shouted and bumbed shoulders with the spinning Minato, making him spin even faster. Hinata ran past him a second later, being the only one out of the three to avoid hitting the Hokage.

"That's our cue I guess." Shikamaru grumbled and went after the three with the others. Minato stopped spinning after a minute and collapsed, with a concerned Naruko by his side immediately.

(In the forest)

Luffy was swinging from tree to tree at a fast pace with Naruto and Hinata not far behind. The two exchanged glances and nodded.

 **"Room"**

 **"Shambles"** Hinata and Luffy switched places and Naruto tackled him.

"Don't just run off like that you idiot! I can already sense six guys ahead of us and one of them is Sasuke. Who knows what kind of traps they've set!" The blond exclaimed and punched the ex pirate on the top of his head.

"OWW!" Luffy screamed while holding his head.

"Now get back in the seal and you can come out when the fighting starts." Naruto told.

"Fine." A pouting Luffy said and returned into the seal. The others caught up with them soon after.

"Oh hey guys. Is this everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Shino's out of the village with his father. The chop to the neck did more damage to Sakura than we first thought. She can't move her head right now and we don't know how long it'll last. Ino's keeping Sakura company and we couldn't find Tenten." Shikamaru awnsered.

"What about any higher ranking shinobi?" Hinata asked.

"Hokage-sama told that most of the Jounin were on missions and the rest couldn't be sent on this one. I didn't think it was a good idea to run around and recruit random Chunins, whose abilities I don't know anything about. And if things get bad, Naruto has a ten man army inside him." The lazy boy awnsered.

"It's nine right now." Naruto commented.

"Well that's still enough. Now we're going to make a formation and keep moving." Shikamaru told.

"Let's just stick together as close as possible. Me and Hina-chan will stay in the front and Neji will be in the back while the rest of you guys are in the middle." Naruto told.

"Shouldn't I be in the front?" Kiba asked.

"I've already locked on to them. They're a few miles ahead and traveling slower than us." The blond replied and a worried look appeared on his face.

"What is it?" Choji asked.

"There are two wounded men in the distance, north east from our location. They might've clashed with the enemy." Naruto awnsered. Kenshi made a shadow clone, which ran off north east. The look still didn't leave the blond's face.

"What else?" Sai asked.

"I sense that there are six of them, Sasuke being one but two of them are merged together. I don't know how that's possible but I have a feeling that those two are the most dangerous ones." Naruto replied.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes but right now, we need to move." Shikamaru said and the others nodded. They started moving forward with Naruto and Hinata in the front, Neji in the back and the others in the middle.

After ten minutes of traveling, Hinata stopped moving and grabbed the hood of Naruto's hoodie to stop him. Everyone else hit the breaks before they crashed into the two.

"What is it Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Tripwire." The girl replied, keeping her eyes on the ground a few feet away from her. Naruto looked carefully and noticed the sunlight being reflected from a thin wire.

"How many?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dozens. Streching out farther to the left and right than I can see." She awnsered.

"Shit. It's gonna take forever to get through this without touching them." Kenshi muttered loudly in an annoyed tone.

"No it won't. What's a safe distance Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"40 yards." The girl replied. Naruto nodded and raised his right hand to chest level.

 **"Room"**

 **"Shambles"** Suddenly, they were all on the other side of the tripwire field.

"Well that's handy." Kenshi commented and they all started moving again.

"My clone just popped." The read head told.

"Find out anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"They told how the enemy turned into monsters. Then they fell unconcious but Shizune-san arrived with someone. I guess they were on a mission." He informed.

"They've stopped moving. We can surround them and launch a surprise attack." Naruto told as they were a few hundred yards away from the enemy and Sasuke.

"Ok. Me, Naruto and Hinata will attack from the front. Neji, Lee and Kenshi will charge from behind and the rest attacks from the sides." Shikamaru said. Everyone nodded and seperated into groups.

They all got into their positions as the enemy came into sight, in a clearing. Sai and Haku went to the right while Kiba and Choji went left. There were three men and one woman, who had red hair. All of them had the same outfits in different colors. They wore short sleeved tunics with a symbol on the hems. They had purple rope-like belts tied in inverted bows. They also had black skin tight shorts, bandages covering their calfs and black sandals. One of them had an Oto forehead protector. One of the men had six arms which creeped out some of the Leaf ninjas.

The next thing they noticed was a barrel with seals on it. Neither Hinata or Neji could see what was in it but everyone knew that Sasuke was in there. The four were sitting on the ground, resting around the barrel.

They turned their gazes to the hands in front of them that Naruto had spawned, one for each team. All five fingers were up and started going down one by one.

 _Five._ The first finger went down and and everyone readied themselves.

 _Four._ The second one went down and they drew their kunais.

 _Three._ The third one went down and all four groups focused on the enemy closest to them.

 _Two._ The fourth one went down and they got ready to attack.

 _One._ The last one went down and the hands dispersed. Everyone jumped out from hiding and attacked the Oto ninjas, but they turned into rocks as the knives hit them.

"What the?" Shikamaru said in shock when suddenly one of the Oto shinobi, the six armed man appeared, grabbed the barrel and jumped away as multiple kunais with explosive tags on them came flying towards the Konoha shinobi.

They reacted quickly and jumped away in a single group but once they landed, one of the Sound ninjas appeared before them with his palms pressed against the ground. He was a tall, fat man with orange eyes and hair, that was only above his ears and on the top of his head.

 **"Earth release: Earth Prison Dome"** The earth around them rose, creating a dome that trapped the Leaf ninjas.

"Seriously? I can break this sand castle any day." Naruto stated and kicked the dome, but it immediately fixed itself.

"Nice job Jirobo. We'll take the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama. You take care of those brats." Came a man's voice from outside the dome.

"Don't take too long. Orochimaru-sama needs that new body soon." The one called Jirobo replied.

"Yeah we know fatty. Don't let them escape." The woman said and Naruto felt the three others move further and further at a fast pace.

"Shit. We don't have time for this." Naruto stated and created a blue sphere in his hand and prepared to make a room, when the sphere dissapeared.

"What the hell?" He said with wide eyes.

"Naru-kun. This dome is absorbing our chakra." Hinata said.

"Where does it all go?" Haku asked.

"To me. I'll feast on it until you die. No matter how hard you try, you can't break it." Jirobo said.

"Oi Naruto, keep him talking. Maybe we can find out something while I try to find a way out." Shikamaru whispered and the blond nodded.

"Why did you kidnap Sasuke?" The blond asked in a fake scared tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The Uchiha came on his own free will." Jirobo replied.

"Well why is he trapped in a barrel then?"

"That's not an ordinary barrel, but I won't tell you lowly scum anything else."

"But we're dying in here."

"Fine. It's needed to contain him while his cursed seal evolves. Now die quietly."

"Pst, Naruto the seal he's talking about must be what those two injured Konoha shinobi told my clone when it found them. They told how those four transformed into monsters remember?" Kenshi whispered.

"Yep." The blond replied.

"I think I found a way out. The chakra flow gets weaker towards the back. We might be able escape through there." Neji whispered. Naruto grinned like Zoro.

"Why sneak through the back when we can make a grand enterance through the front." He stated and summoned his katanas. He walked closer to the wall while the blades turned black.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"You'll see. HEY FATTY!" The blond shouted.

"What is it you annoying brat?" Jirobo asked with an irritated frown. Suddenly the part of the dome in front of him shattered into pieces, flying in multiple directions. The Oto nin jumped away before any of the pieces hit him. Once the dust settled, he could see Naruto standing there with an evil grin.

"Miss us?" He asked, making Jirobo growl.

"I'll get you for this." The orange haired man said.

"I'm sure you will." Naruto replied in joking tone.

"Oi Naruto. We can't let those other three cross the border. We need to leave someone behind to deal with this guy. You're the strongest of the group so we'll still need you up ahead." Shikamaru told.

"So you're leaving the weak links behind already? That fat one doesn't look like, he could do anything." Jirobo said with a sneer.

"What?" Choji growled.

"We all know that they'd get rid of you first.." The Sound ninja continued.

"Leave this to me guys. I'll handle him." The chubby Genin told, clenching his fist.

"I'll stay here too. We can get it done faster and join you guys sooner." Sai told, stepping forward.

 **"I'll stay here too. I think this guy's all about brute force."** Franky told Naruto mentally.

'Okay, just stay alert. We don't know what this guy can do.' The blond replied and Franky came out.

"Let's go." Naruto said and dashed after the other Oto shinobi, his friends following him immediately. Kenshi, Neji and Lee hesitated for a few seconds before going after them.

"I'll crush you three in an instant." Jirobo said.

"We'll see about that. My body's been extra durable this week." Franky replied with a grin. Choji took out a glass box with three pills. A green one, a yellow one and a red one.

"Oi Choji. What are those?" The cyborg asked.

"These are my clan's secret medicine. Each pill will convert the body's fat reserves into chakra, but they will poison the consumer's body. I'll take the Spinach Pill." The boy awnsered and ate the green one.

"Isn't that dangerous? Are you sure you need to take one?" Sai asked in a very concerned tone.

"That guy in the Chunin exams beat me so easily and I know that this guy's much stronger than him, so yes." Choji replied.

"Well let's just make sure you don't need to take all three." Franky said and the three prepared to fight.

(With the others)

The others were jumping from tree to tree as fast as they could. Hinata and Neji had deactivated their Byakugans as they definitely needed their clan's Doujutsu later and didn't want to overuse it yet. Naruto was leading them, almost going too fast for the others to keep up.

"How much further?" Hinata asked.

"About six hundred yards. One of them just stopped moving." He awnsered and suddenly snickered.

"What's funny?" Kenshi asked with a confused look.

"The guy's hiding behind a tree. Like that'll hide him from me." The blond told.

Soon the group was where Naruto sensed one of the enemy ninjas, who was still hiding behind a tree. Naruto prepared to kick through the tree but suddenly none of them could move. The six armed man came out of hiding.

"Heh, you fell for it. We thought you were a sensory type and the Hyuugas would trust you enough to conserve their energy by deactivating their Bloodline limits. You can't see my web like they do." He said with a smirk. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"This whole area is filled with thin strings of web." She said. They struggled against the web, but couldn't get out.

"I'll make this easy and kill all of you quickly. Now who should I kill first?" The Sound nin wondered outloud.

"Hey Spidey! Over here!" Kenshi shouted. The man turned his head towards him.

"Oh, you just want to die." He stated and and walked over to the red head, though something felt off. He took a kunai from his pouch on his right leg and prepared to slash the boy's throat open when he heard something behind him. He jumped away on instinct and dodged a Gentle fist strike from Neji. Hinata was freeing the others.

"How the hell...?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"I noticed your web had chakra flowing through it and easily cut it with a Gentle fist strike." Neji explained.

"You guys go. Neji and I will handle this." Hinata told as she went to stand next to her cousin.

"Don't get too badly hurt." Naruto said and kept moving, trusting her fiance completely.

"I won't. The rest of you go now." She said in a stern tone. The others followed her orders and went after the blond.

"Oh no you don't." The Sound ninja said in a low tone and prepared to shoot more web when all of his hands were grabbed and forcibly put behind his back. A thunder cloud appeared above his head. He managed to free two of his hands before the lightning hit him and performed a substitution.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Nami asked, standing on a branch with Robin next to her. The man scoffed.

"No matter how many of you there are, I, Kidomaru, one of Orochimaru-sama's elite will kill you." He told.

(With the others)

The Konoha Genin were moving like lightning. They were so close to the target and they weren't going to let them go, no matter what.

"There they are." Kenshi stated, seeing the backs of the Sound nin. The woman was carrying the barrel and the man had his right hand in his weapon pouch.

"Keep an eye on them. They might jump in to that ravine to shake us off." Naruto told. Kiba and Lee suddenly started going faster.

"Well we better catch up to them now." He said and Akamaru barked his agreement. The man in front of them threw four shurikens, which made the Inuzuka boy smirk.

"These guys are either really underestimating us or we're overestimating them." He said in a mocking tone but then the shurikens turned into kunais with lit explosive tags, right before they reached the two boys. Naruto created the usual blue sphere on his hand but the explosion pushed him and the others back. Kiba and Lee fell in to the ravine and the man responsible jumped after them.

"Dammit." Naruto muttered, contemplating if he should go after the three.

 **"You keep going. I'll help them."** Law said, left the seal and jumped in the ravine. Naruto shook his head clear and went after the woman with the rest of the team.

 **"Fire release: Great Fireball"** Kenshi launched a big ball of flames towards the woman, who jumped to the left to avoid it only to get caught by Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation technique.

"Shadow Imitation, successful." The lazy boy said with a satisfied smirk. Naruto jumped next to the woman who was mimicking Shikamaru's stance, holding her hands by her sides like they were in the pockets of her pants, though hers didn't have any.

"I'll just take this and be on my merry way." He said with a grin, took the barrel and jumped away.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW AND I MIGHT END THAT FUCKING MISERABLE LIFE OF YOURS QUICKLY!" The red head shouted while struggling against Shikamaru's technique. The mentioned boy was starting to sweat.

"How about no?" Naruto suggested, landing next to his brother.

"You take this. I'll go check on the guys down there." He told, handed the barrel to the younger boy and headed towards the ravine. Suddenly he heard something and started scanning the area with his Haki. He made an abrupt turn and dashed towards Kenshi. He tackled the red head just as a white bone resembling blade almost cut Kenshi's head off. The attacker grabbed the now airborne barrel and landed on a tree branch a few feet away.

"Kimimaro." The woman said in fear. The new comer was a man with the same outfit as the other four but in light lavender. He had shoulder-length white hair with zigzag hair parting on the top. His skin was pale, his eyes were green and he had two scarlet dots on his forehead.

"You're late Tayuya. Be glad I need to deliver the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama, for if not...I'd kill you. Don't fail Orochimaru-sama anymore and kill these kids." He told while shifting the barrel on his left hand and threw a kunai at Shikamaru, who was forced to release his hold on Tayuya in order to dodge. Then he ran away with the barrel.

"Payback time you little shits." The red head said and brought a flute out from under her clothes.

'Hey gramps. I think uses sound based genjutsu. You're just the right guy to deal with this.' Naruto told mentally.

 **"Very well. Even if I don't want to cut down a woman, I'll make sure everyone stays safe."** Brook replied. Naruto turned where the man named Kimimaro had went and dashed after him while the skeleton came out of the seal.

"Oi Kenshi. It's your team mate and best friend in that barrel isn't it. You go with Naruto and we'll handle this...even though fighting a woman is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru told. Kenshi nodded and went after his brother. Haku prepared some ice senbon.

The three got ready to fight when the Sound kunoichi started playing her flute. The environment started changing, into a wasteland, but it suddenly turned back to normal.

"How the hell? Which one of you assholes did that?" A pissed off Tayuya asked.

"That would be me. My Devil Fruit gives my soul the power to stay in the world of the living after death, but to do that my soul emits a powerful energy. I simply let it spike up and it will dispel any genjutsu casted on me and the people near me." Brook awnsered.

"Well let's see it dispel these." The red head said and with a few notes she summoned three ogre like creatures. One had a giant metal club. The second had claw like weapons and the last had needles all over its body. She started playing the flute and the creatures attacked.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was in hot pursuit. The pale skinned Sound nin entered a large clearing, stopped at the opposite tree line and put the barrel down. The blond stopped in the middle of the clearing, with Kenshi arriving a few seconds later.

"I see Tayuya failed to stop you. I'll have to finish you quickly." Kimimaro told and took his arms out of his tunic but the belt kept it from falling. Suddenly a sharp looking bone came through the skin of right shoulder and he grabbed it.

"This is my Bloodline limit. My bones are stronger than any steel." He stated with perfect calmness. His right arm fell limp to his side but soon seemed to become useable again. Before any of the three could say anything, the Sound nin charged forward and tried to slice the brothers in half.

"WOAH!" Kenshi exclaimed as they jumped away, landing six feet away from the Sound nin.

"So you're a swordsman?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't say that but yes I use my bones as swords, amongst other ways." Kimimaro replied.

"Well then I'm sorry but I can't stop him." Naruto told and before the pale man could ask what the boy was talking about, Zoro appeared out of nowhere with all three of his swords drawn and attacked him.

"I'll leave you with him while we take Sasuke back." Naruto said and ran to the barrel with Kenshi. Kimimaro tried to stop them but Zoro wouldn't let him move an inch towards the two. Kenshi grabbed the barrel and picked it up when dark energy started leaking out of it.

"It's gonna blow!" Naruto shouted and tackled Kenshi, who dropped the barrel. A burst of dark energy shattered the barrel into pieces, sending pieces flying in all directions. Sasuke stood there, covered in the dark energy.

"Great, you got out of there. Let's turn back and go see if the others need help." Kenshi told but instead of turning around, Sasuke started running towards the border. The two stared at his retreating back in shock before running after him.

While chasing the Uchiha, Naruto sensed someone in the distance, but they were somehow in a tree branch. As the mentioned tree was visible in the distance, Usopp came out and immediately hid behind a bush with his slingshot drawn.

The three finally stopped at the Valley of the End where Sasuke stood on Uchiha Madara's statue and his two chasers stood on Senju Hashirama's statue, with a waterfall in between.

"Okay Sasuke. You seem to have come back to your senses. Now let's all turn back and return to the village." Naruto told.

"No." Sasuke replied, shocking the two .

"What!? Why!?" Kenshi asked. Sasuke turned around to awnser but Naruto didn't hear a word as he was more focused on the black eye and swollen lower lip he had.

"Who gave you those?" The blond asked, not even aware that he had cut off Sasuke. The Uchiha suddenly looked embarassed and turned his head away. He mumbled something but the two couldn't hear.

"What!? We can't hear you!" Naruto shouted.

"SAKURA! It was Sakura, okay." The dark haired boy shouted. Naruto snickered.

"I guess she isn't a useless fangirl like you said, right? Right?" He asked while nuding Kenshi with his elbow. The red head looked very annoyed.

"This is a serious situation. Could you act a bit more seriously." He said.

"Oh come on. It's four against one if we need help. He's not going anywhere." The blond replied. Sasuke scoffed.

"No matter how many of you there are, because a team will only hinder you." He stated and Naruto started glaring daggers at him. Sanji and Luffy came out and Naruto pushed Kenshi back.

"Sorry. I know he's your best friend and you want to do this, but we're going to show him just how much teamwork 'hinders' us." The blond said and then looked at the two next to him.

"Let's kick his ass."

(With Franky and the others)

 **"Weapons Left!"** Franky shouted as he fired bullets at Jirobo from the knuckles of his left hand. The Sound nin quickly jumped out of the way, already gotten hit twice by that attack with bullet holes in his right arm to prove it. He had already activated the second level of his Cursed seal. His hair had grown to shoulder length. His skin color had turned into a brownish red with warts in multiple spots and his irises had turned yellow.

 **"Human Bullet Tank!"** He barely dodged a rolling Choji, who crashed into a tree behind him knocking it down. He could have grabbed the boy but then he would have been completely open to the ink tiger that Sai created. He punched the tiger making it dissolve into a puddle of ink.

Franky looked at the heavily panting Choji with obvious concern in his eyes. If the yellow pill did his much damage, how much would the last one do. He looked at the glass box sticking out of the boy's pocket, now only containing the red pill. Then he looked at the banged up Sai, who was using his last jar of ink.

'Damn. I could've ended this battle already if I was faster. I'm so much slower than this guy.' He thought while gritting his teeth. Then he had an idea. He motioned the two boys to come to him, which they did in an instant.

"Listen closely." He whispered and explained the plan. The two nodded and Sai started drawing as fast as he could, while the cyborg charged toward the enemy.

 **"Franky Iron Boxing!"** He started hitting the Sound nin with a series of fast, continuous punches. The now monster-like man blocked most of them but the few that hit him did some serious damage and the last one sent him into a ten yard flight. Jirobo jumped back up immediately.

 **"Earth release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling"** He lifted a large part of earth and threw it at Franky.

 **"Franky Rocket Launcher"** The cyborg opened his left shoulder and fired four rockets the blew the piece of earth into smithereens. He proceeded to dash towards the Sound nin, who started making hand seals.

 **"Earth release: Earth wall"** A wall of earth rose in front of the Oto nin.

 **"Strong Hammer!"** Franky smashed his way through the wall with a single punch and raised his right hand again. Jirobo put his hands in front of him, when a large anaconda made of ink wrapped itself around him. Franky smirked and jumped to the right to reveal Choji with a hand five times the normal size. The Leaf Genin punched Jirobo as hard as he could, sending him straight through at least five trees. Franky's smirk grew.

"Yes, this is the perfect distance!" He exclaimed and put his hand together.

 **"Franky Radical Beam!"** He fired a yellow beam that made a direct hit, followed by a huge explosion. The three waited for the smoke the clear and after it did, they saw nothing but a crater.

"Well that took care of him. You two okay?" Franky asked.

"I'll manage." Sai replied and Choji nodded.

"Okay then. Let's hurry back to the others." The cyborg said and the three started running in the direction where the others had went.

(With Hinata and the others)

The Leaf ninjas were dodging arrows fired by Kidomaru. He had somehow made a bow by chewing some of his web and then pulling out gold colored gum like substance that he molded into the bow before it hardened. The arrows were made the same way. He had activated the first level of his cursed Seal which had caused twisted, entwining lines to appear all over is body and give him a boost in strength. Robin couldn't grab him for long before he broke free of her grip, rendering one of the groups best battle strategies useless, which was Robin holding him in place while the others attacked.

"Can any of you see him!?" Neji shouted while dodging more arrows. They had lost sight of the Sound nin the moment they had started running from cover to cover, trying to find a safe place from the arrows.

"I can! He's shooting at us from behind those leaves on that branch but I think he's about to change his location!" Hinata replied and quickly twisted her body, bearly avoiding an arrow that took a piece of her sleeve with it. She looked at a tree 30 yards away from them.

"Keep his attention on you." Nami told and ran away from the others. Robin sprouted arms on Kidomaru's back and restrained him, two of them covering his eyes while the two Hyuugas threw kunais towards him. He got out of the hold easily and deflected the knives with an arrow.

"If that's the best you can do then I've already won!" Kidomaru shouted and kept shooting arrows while the Leaf ninjas ran back and forth behind the trees, which was getting harder every minute as the arrows went straight through them. Kidomaru made an extra large arrow and aimed at Neji.

 **"Black Ball: Raiun Rod!"** He heard Nami shout behind him just before he was hit by multiple small thunder clouds linked together, recieving a massive shock. He screamed in pain before falling out of the tree, landing on a lower one and jumping to another tree. He spotted Nami standing next to the tree he was previously in before she vanished into thin air with swing of her staff

'So that's how she wants to play.' He thought and started firing arrows wildly into his surroundings, only a few flying towards the trio a couple dozen yards away. Hinata and Neji took advantge of this and started running towards the distracted Sound nin.

Kidomaru sensed someone behind him and turned around to see the two Hyuugas only a few feet away from him with chakra visible around their hands. The same gold colored substance came through hus skin, creating an armor aginst the Gentle Fist strikes. He hit them with his bow, sending them down and fortunately for him, crashed into Nami.

'Let's see how they like this.' He thought with smirk and activated the second level of his Cursed Seal. His skin turned darker and his hair grew longer and grey. His irises turned yellow and fingernails grew longer. Horns fromed on his forehead, shoulders and elbows. He removed his forehead protector to reveal a third eye. Then he bit his thumb and started making hand seals.

 **"Summoning"** A large spider with orange stripes on its back appeared. It released an egg sac. Kidomaru fired an arrow and hit the bottom, causing spiders the size of small dogs to rain down. Nami reacted quickly and pointed her staff towards the creatures.

 **"Milky Ball"** White clouds came out of the staff, blocking the spiders. Robin hurried to their side. She exchanged looks with the orange haired woman, nodded and crossed her hands.

 **"Mil Fleur: Hanagasa"** She sprouted two giant hands with more hands sprouting from their palms to hold the clouds together while Nami created thunder clouds that surrounded the giant spider.

 **"Thunder Trap"** All of the thunder clouds shot lightning, electrocuting the spider, who exploded into web, but all of it landed on the clouds held by the giant hands. Nami had a victorious smirk on her face, which infuriated Kidomaru, until he heard something behind him.

 **"Thunder Lance Tempo"** He turned around to see a thunder cloud and with a swing of Nami's staff, a lightning bolt flew straight through the Sound nin's heart, electrocuting him. His lifeless corpse fell down with a thud. Nami sighed in relief and was immediately cheking Hinata's condition.

"I'm okay Nee-chan." The girl said with a warm giggle.

"Well what kind of sister would I be if I didn't worry about you?" Nami asked with a grin. She got up and patted her jeans clean.

"Let's go. The others might need help." She said. Hinata turned to Neji.

"You go ahead Neji-nii. We'll be a bit slower." She told. Neji nodded and went ahead. The three girls ran after him, Hinata going slow so she wouldn't leave the other two behind.

(With Law and the others)

Law's group was doing the best so far. The three had found out that their opponents were twin brothers who could merge due to their Bloodline limit, which allowed faster healing to the one resting inside the other. Law had immediately used his power to keep the two seperated, Kiba and Akamaru attacking the other while Lee and Law tag teamed the second. The two had activated their Cursed Seals, but it hadn't turned the tables.

"Let's see you handle this." The one fighting Kiba stated and the two activated the second level. Their skins turned red and irises became yellow. Their chins became pointy, their hair turned white and grew to waist-length and bothe had a single horn on the opposite sides of their foreheads. The opposite sides their bodies tuned grey and scaly.

"What's so different about you, besides your hideous looks?" Kiba asked sent threw a punch aimed for his opponents face. The Sound nin grabbed his fist and to everyone's shock, went inside the Inuzuka's body. His head formed on Kiba's right shoulder.

"This. We call it the Parasite Demon Demolition technique. It allows us to invade our opponents body and destroy them from cellular level. Now sit back and enjoy your slow and painfull death." He said with an evil smile and got to work when suddenly he found himself outside Kiba's body. Law had a smirk on his face.

"So your like cancer, destroying the body from the inside cell by cell but the thing is." He started and was suddenly on the ninja's right side, a foot behind him with the blade of his sword pressed firmly against the enemy's throat. His face was completely serious.

"I remove diseases like you with a flick of my finger." He finished and pushed his sword forward, effectively cutting the man's head off. The other twin watched in horror.

"UKON!" He shouted and raised his scaly arm, trying to reach for his brother. Then Law teleported in front of him and ran his blade through the Sound nin's heart. The enemy coughed up blood and backed away, making blood flow down faster as the blade was out.

"You...bastard." He groaned before collapsing on his knees and then on his face. Kiba and Lee stared at the body.

"It was kind of you to finish him quickly. The pain of losing a loved one would've kept eating him from the inside faster than any disease could." Lee said. Law sheathed his sword and sighed.

"I know the feeling. I lost everything dear to me when I was just a child." He replied. Kiba and Lee nodded in understandment, not asking anything about the man's past. They started heading downstream looking for a way out.

(With Brook and the others)

 **"Ice release: Demonic Ice Mirrors"** Haku shouted as he finally manged to get close enough to Tayuya to use his technique but that was immediately shot down as the ogre with a club came and smashed the mirrors. The boy got slammed against a tree and broke his right arm. He managed to land on his feet but the ogre came after him. Brook came to his rescue.

 **"Soul Parade"** He held his sword backhanded and blocked the club, which froze. Tayuya played a melody and the ogre dropped its weapon before the ice reached it. The club shattered into pieces and Brook tried to cut the creature, but it jumped away.

"Miss, could we stop fighting and if you surrender to us calmly, that'd be great. Oh and can I see your panties?" The skeleton asked, looking at the red head who had activated her Cursed Seal, whch had covered her body in straight lines in zigzag pattern.

"What the fuck, you fucking pedophile!?" The red head screamed, making the skeleton somehow turn paler than he was.

"Pedophile!?" He shouted in disbelief.

"Everyone of us Sound Four members are only 14 and Kimimaro's 15, YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING PEDOPHILE!" The girl shouted back shocking Brook.

'What am I going to do? I can't kill a young girl. Maybe I can convince her to surrender." He thought hopefully, but that became unlikely when the girl actived the second level of her Cursed seal. Her hair turned to light orange and reached her thighs. Her skin turned to light brown and her irises turned yellow. Several horns grew on the top of her head.

Shikamaru observed from a tree branch as the Sound nin started playing a fast melody and each creature released a worm-like being from their mouths. They had many mouths and they were floating. Then they launched themselves towards the Konoha ninjas, making the three flee.

"Any ideas Shikamaru?!" Brook shouted, staying next to Haku incase the boy needed assistance. Shikamaru thought furiously, trying to find a good strategy as fast as possibly when he had an idea.

"She controls those things with music. If we could make her stop then those things should stop moving!" The Nara shouted while getting closer to the two.

"Very well. Please cover your ears." Brook said and brought out his violin. Shikamaru pressed his hands against his ears, while Haku slung his left arm over his head, blocking his left ear with his bicep and stuck a finger in his right one. Brook created a horrible screeching sound that could be heard a mile away.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tayuya screamed as she threw her hands on her ears, dropping the flute. The worms went back into the ogres. The next thing Tayuya noticed was that the skeleton was behind her.

"I'm sorry for this but you threatened my friends and I can't let that happen again." He told and started sheathing his sword.

 **"Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri"** The sword went into its sheath with a clank and vertical slash wound appeared on her torso, but the blood froze and the girl was turned into a block of ice. Shikamaru and Haku joined him soon after. Shikamaru looked at the girl.

"Is-"

"Is she dead?" Came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned around to see Temari.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, preparing for a fight.

"Relax, Suna sent me and my brothers to help you, now is she dead?" The blond asked. Brook let out a heavy sigh.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to kill a young girl." He awnsered. Temari grabbed her fan and raised it above her head.

"Well step aside then and I'll smash her into bits." She said and strated moving forward but Brook remained in between them.

"Now hold on just a minute. She could be interrogated for valuable information...and I can't let a young girl be killed in front of me without doing anything." He told. Temari scoffed and prepared to move past him when Shikamaru grabbed her left arm.

"I can't really agree with his second reason but we could get some usefull intel." He said. The blond stared at the two for a moment before lowering her weapon.

"You two are carrying her." She said and jumped down. Shikamaru glared at Brook who sighed and cut the lower part of the ice block free. They carefully lifted it and started carrying it, though Shikamaru had to carry it down by himself before Brook could help him again and they started making their way towards Konoha.

(With Zoro)

The swordsman was having the most fun in years. Kimimaro was a great opponent who's Bloodline limit kept things interesting and combining that with his activated Cursed Seal, offered Zoro the biggest challenge in the last decade.

"Come on, I know this isn't all that you got. Do that evolved Cursed Seal thing that guy mentioned earlier." He said with a grin, while dodging the Sound nin's slashes. The boy jumped back and lowered his weapon.

"Very well. If you want to die quickly, then I shall fufill your wish." He replied and activated his Seal's second level. His skin turned dark brown and his eyes became yellow. His teeth grew sharp, six bones came through the skin on his spine and he had a long bone-spiked tail. Zoro's grin grew and he tied his bandanna on his of fact. Plus he isn't some immortal

"Now this is what I'm talking about." He said and the two prepared to clash when multiple shurikens made of sand appeared from nowhere, flying towards Kimimaro who blocked them. Zoro turned his head to the direction where the weapons had flown from and spotted Gaara standing a few yards away.

"And you are?" Kimimaro asked.

"An ally of the Leaf. Saba-"

"OI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? Interrupting my fight like that!" An enraged Zoro shouted.

"But you could use some help. I heard that you took a serious beating during the invasion." A shocked Gaara stated. Kimimaro remained quiet and calm.

"Well the difference between that guy and this guy is the fact that he won't immediately regenerate, or at all as a matter of fact. Plus he's not some immortal guy who you can only beat by sealing them." Zoro replied.

"But-"

"I can and want to handle this alone so I can have a good fight. Go see if Naruto needs help, though I really doubt it." The swordsman said. Gaara sighed and left. Zoro turned back to Kimimaro.

"Sorry about that. Let's continue." He said and attacked the tailed boy. Sparks flew as Zoro's swords and Kimimaro's bones clashed. Zoro did a downward slash, but Kimimaro blocked it and kicked green haired man away.

 **"Dance of the Clematis: Vine"** He ripped out his own spine and used it like a whip, wrapping it around Zoro's waist and holding him in place.

 **"Dance of the Clematis: Flower"** His other hand turned into a huge drill-like weapon. He charged forward and attempted to shove it through the swordsman's torso, but Zoro put a Haki coated sword in the way. His arm was shaking but he didn't let the weapon come closer. Kimimaro jumped away and suddenly coughed out blood.

'I need to finish this quickly before this disease does so to me.' He thought and slammed his palms against the ground.

 **"Dance of the Seedling Fern"** Zoro felt the ground shake when suddenly hundreds of bones came up from underground. The area within two hundred yards was turned into a bone forest. Kimimaro emerged from one of them and coughed out more blood.

'That did it. Orochimaru-sama's container should be there soon as well.' He thought with a satisfied smile. It was quiet, with the birds being the only thing breaking the silence.

 **"Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai!"** Came a shout before every bone behind and some in front of Kimimaro were cut down, the Sound nin getting sliced in two. The bones went down with loud crashes and Zoro stood there, unharmed. He walked to Kimimaro's body.

"You know, the only thing I needed to do was cut down a few of them before they impaled me to survive. I hope you can appreciate the fact that it was me who killed you and not the disease you had. No warrior should go like that during a battle." He said and looked around.

"I guess I should wait for the others. They'd propably get lost if I wasn't here." He said and sat down on one of the fallen bones.

(With Naruto and the others)

The fight or more like the one sided beatdown was quickly coming to an end. Even after Sasuke had activated the second level of his Cursed Seal, he hadn't managed to get a single hit in. His skin was grey, his hair had grown and he had grown very creepy looking wings. He had even fully awakened his Sharingan but his body wasn't fast enough to block or dodge the blows his opponents threw at him.

The Uchiha tried to punch Sanji as the blond came in for a kick. The man easily dodged the punch and delivered a jaw breaking kick to the already battered Genin. Sasuke was slammed against the hard stone wall next to the river. Then he got grabbed by two streched hands.

Naruto and Luffy were thirty feet above ground and both had a hand grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. They pulled the boy up to them and both punched him in the face, sending him down like a rocket into the river, creating a large splash.

Kenshi was still standing on the Shodaime's statue, staring at the three giving no mercy to Sasuke. The only thing he could do was stare at the beatdown and wait for them do the humane thing and knock Sasuke out which seemed to happen the moment Sasuke crashed into the water. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't need to turn around as he sensed the small amount of bijuu chakra.

"I hope you're here on friendly terms, Gaara." He said, slightly caucious.

"Yes. Suna sent me and my siblings here to help you. I met up with Zoro-san, but he pretty much told me to beat it." Gaara told in his usual calm tone. Kenshi nodded and returned his attention to the group below.

Naruto streched his arm and dragged and unconcious Sasuke out of the water. The boy had reverted back to his normal form which made Naruto sigh in relief. He definitely didn't want the Uchiha to stay as a creepy hawk man.

"We're done here! Let's take this idiot back!" Naruto shouted while Sanji and Luffy went back into the seal. He used his free arm to grab Hashirama's statue's head and reeled himself up.

"You take him." The blond said and tossed Sasuke to his brother. The three headed back with Naruto making small talk with Gaara.

A figure emerged from a tree. It was a plant-like man with one side white and the other black. It had a venus fly trap and wore the Akatsuki cloack. Usopp had both of his eyes locked on the creature.

 **"Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakahatsu So!"** He shouted. The Akatsuki member turned towards the sound, only to have the Pop Green fly into its mouth. Then there was a huge red explosion in the shape of a skull. The only thing left was the charred cloack. Usopp then returned into the seal.

(The next morning)

Sasuke woke up, feeling a lot of pain. He took a look at his body and noticed that most of it was covered in bandages. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital room and then noticed a certain pink haired girl sleeping on a chair next to his bed. He tried to sit up, only to have a massive wave of pain wash over him. He let out a loud hiss of pain, waking Sakura up.

"Oh good you're up. Just don't move at all while I get a doctor." She said and left quickly. She came back a few minutes later with Chopper. The reindeer pushed a chair against the bed, hopped on it and sat down. He had a medical chart in his hand and a bag in the other.

"You took a pretty bad beating. Five broken ribs, a shattered right shin bone, multiple torn muscles are just a few examples. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like shit." Sasuke replied.

"I guess I should've expected that. Well I'm gonna run some simple tests. You can talk with your friend while I do these." Chopper told and started taking out medical supplies from the bag.

"Well how long have I been here?" Sasuke asked.

"A day." Sakura replied, surprised by the calmness.

"Okay." He said as Chopper took a look at his eyes. Sakura didn't like the weird look Sasuke was giving her.

"What?" She asked.

Nothing...Just thought you were going to start going on about youth like you did the day before and how my actions were stupid and I should have trust in my comrades." The dark haired boy awnsered, making the girl blush slightly.

"Unlike Lee and Gai-sensei, I know when I shouldn't do that." She replied and raised an eyebrow.

"You're surprisingly calm about this. Any reasons why?"

"I thought that teamwork would only hinder me and that I only needed myself. I know Naruto could've beaten me alone but he teamed up with two people and..." Sasuke said while motioning at his body with his head.

"You got destroyed." Sakura finished. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"I guess I should start working on my social skills since I've kinda let those fade away. But first I'll have to do jail time don't I? I did leave on my own will."

"No actually...well technically yes. Hokage-sama managed to make it seem like the Cursed Seal was affecting you. He's placed you in house arrest for two months when you get out, with only minimal training allowed. Jiraiya-sama wasn't too happy about it." Sakura told while Chopper put a thermometer in the Uchiha's mouth.

"Why? I haven't done anything to...oh god he's the one watching over me isn't he?" Sasuke asked, trying not to open his mouth too much. His fears were confirmed when the pink haired girl nodded. Kenshi had told what kind of a pervert the man was and the Uchiha was very sure that the time outside the house would be spent at the hot springs. He would definitely need someone else to help him train. That's when he realized a good opportunity to work on his social life while training.

"Hey Sakura. Could you drop by the house a few times a week and give me some taijutsu pointers? I could get some time away from the old pervert at the same time." He asked and Sakura blushed.

"S-sure. I'm glad I can help." She said with a smile. Sasuke tried to give a smile back when the door was violently slammed open. Kushina was standing there looking like a demon. Her hair was floating and she was surrounded by a dark aura.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE THINKING YOU IDIOT!?" She shouted and attacked the boy. Soon Sakura and Chopper and a few nurses were trying to pull her away.

'How could I visit your mother's grave if you left and I didn't do anything.' The woman thought sadly while punching the boy's head.

(The Hokage tower)

Minato was sitting behind his desk with Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki on the other side. He wanted to know what they had gotten out of the red haired girl called Tayuya.

"What did you find out?" He asked. Ibiki stepped forward.

"After an hour of mind games, I only got a 'fuck you' and spit on my face, so I decided to be done as fast as possible so I asked Inoichi-san to help me." The Yamanaka stepped forward

"When I entered her mind, there was a seal there." Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Who placed it there?" He asked. Inoichi let out a sad sigh.

"Over a decade ago, Danzo came to my clan's compound, looking for members to join ROOT. He took Yamanaka Fu, and made sure he was a pro in the Yamanaka mind techniques. Orochimaru had brought the girl to Danzo to place the seal there. They had apparently worked together longer than we thought."

"And what happened next?"

"I undid the seal and was forced out by something resembling a blast. She was screaming in pain like there was no tomorrow, when I was back in my body."

"So it was a seal designed to kill her if someone mistakenly thought it was important information while going through her mind?"

"No Hokage-sama. The seal contained her real memories and personality. Fu had given her completely new ones."

End of chapter 20

 **Longest chapter so far. I hope you guys enjoyed**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

Chapter 21: A guest and a trade

"C-could you repeat that?" Minato requested.

"The girls personality and memories had been sealed away and new ones had been put into her head." Inoichi told.

"And the blast?"

"The memories and personality that had been sealed away came out like a flood, completely erasing the fake ones. Unfortunately everything between the seal's placing and release was wiped out, not even a little piece of info was spared." The Yamanaka told.

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Nothing. The blast made the real memories hazy for us." Minato sighed and his head dropped. He looked at the two in front of him.

"And the girl?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"She's in the hospital. Tsunade-san took a look at her and told that she'd only need a few hours of rest. Her memories should be clear again when she wakes up." Inoichi told.

"I'll go visit her when she wakes up then. ANBU!" He called and soon an ANBU wearing a cat mask with three stripes appeared. The person had long purple hair.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The ANBU asked with a woman's voice.

"I want you to keep an eye on Tayuya-san in the hospital. Inform me when she wakes up." The blond told. The ANBU nodded and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves. Minato turned his gaze back to the two in front of him.

"You can leave. I have a meeting with a team in a few minutes." He told. Ibiki and Inoichi nodded and left. Minato returned to his paperwork for a few minutes until team eleven entered his office.

"Ah good you're here. This is one of the most important missions we've had in quite a while." He told, immediately getting Naruto's full attention.

"Why? Is it dangerous?" The young blond asked.

"It might not be dangerous or it might be very dangerous." The older blond told, earning confused looks from everyone in the room.

"Yesterday I recieved a message from Takigakure about a trade. They are a small shinobi village and they need some financial support along with some equipment. We'd give them one million ryo and a couple dozen crates of shinobi equipment and in return-"

"They give us access to that Hero Water I've heard about? Though it shortens the user's life so I don't think that would be a good deal for us." Naruto asked, holding his chin with two fingers during the last sentence.

"Their Jinchuriki." Minato said, opened one of his drawers, took out a file that he put on the desk and opened it. There was a picture of a tan skinned girl with mint green hair.

"Her name is Fu. Taki's leader has offered her in this trade." He told. Everyone looked confused.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would they give away one of their most powerful shinobi like that?" Anko asked. Minato sighed and brought out a sheet of paper that looked like a report.

"A missing nin from Kiri named Utakata, who is the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi was attacked by an Akatsuki pair a week ago about twenty miles away from Taki. He was spotted again a few days ago in a town by a Kiri hunter nin so he is fine."

"But the news reached Taki and because they are still in a weak state, the leader is affraid of Akatsuki attacking them to get Fu so they're trying to give her to us." Naruto finished and recieved a nod from the older blond.

"Exactly, but they didn't tell that in the letter. I was thinking about trying to make another deal that would have us send some of our shinobi there but then I realized that because of our newest clan and one of the members of said clan killing an Akatsuki member has made people around the world recognize as the strongest ninja village. This will definitely make Akatsuki come at us with everything they have and we need every possible strong fighter we can get. Fu-san can easily be one of them so I agreed to the deal and once the word goes around, Taki will be safe from Akatsuki."

"But what about the other great ninja villages. Won't they see this as a threat?" Kakashi asked.

"I've already sent a letter to each of the other four Kages explaining the situation. I recieved their replies last midnight. They say that they understand as they've heard about the Akatsuki movements as well." Minato awnsered and tossed a scroll to him.

"You will meet a representative of their village when you're near it. Give this to him and he'll escort you for the rest of the trip. The crates and money are in five large storage scrolls that you will be given at the village gates." He told. Haku had a very confused look in his eyes.

"Hokage-sama. Shouldn't this be done by a larger group?" He asked. Minato tilted his head in fake confusion.

"What do you mean? I am sending a group of 15 ninjas. If all of them need to return into the seal and into battle from here, Ayame-san has volunteered to look after Mai." He told.

"Has Naruko stopped talking about her?" Naruto asked with a smile. Minato sighed and shook his head.

"No. She's still going on about how cute she is ever since she met her and now she's started begging me and Kushina to make her another baby brother or sister." He told which made everyone except him laugh.

"Well you have fun with that. We'll go pack our things and be on our way." Naruto said and the team left.

(30 minutes later)

The four members of team eleven that were always on time, were once again waiting for the masked Jonin by the gates. Each of them had a large scroll on their backs and they had very annoyed looks on their faces.

"He better be here in the next five minutes or I'll take his heart out of his body and put it in a vice." Naruto muttered and like magic, Kakashi arrived in poof of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into Gai and he challenged me into another silly contest." He told and took his scroll from the gate guards. His team looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's one of the most beliveable excuses you've ever told. You should use it more often." Naruto said and he started walking with the others, leaving Kakashi standing there with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"But...it really happened." He said but no one heard him. He sighed sadly and went after them.

(Konoha, five hours later)

Minato was standing in front of a door of a hospital room. Tayuya had woken up and he wanted to talk to her as soon as possible. He knocked and went in a few seconds later. The red head was lying on the bed with hands under her head. She didn't turn her head but her eyes were focused on him.

"I hope you're comfortable. I know it isn't that great to wake up in hospital." Minato said and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Oh sorry, I should've introduced myself. Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage." The blond awnsered. The red head sat up, placing her back against the wall.

"So I'm in Konoha?" She asked, turning her head towards him.

"Yes. But now I would like to know how you ended up with Orochimaru if you're okay with talking about it." Minato said. The girl sighed and her gaze moved to the ceiling.

"I've lived on the streets ever since I was six, going from one town to another. When I was eleven I discovered that I was a natural at making illusions with sound when I stole a flute to keep myself entertained. A couple months later some pale guy came to me, telling me how I could use my illusions for espionage as a ninja. He offered to train me in the basic ninja skills and make me a kunoichi of his village. I accepted and he put a guy with silver hair and glasses to drill the basics into me. When I had completed the training I thought I'd start my ninja career but the next thing I know, I'm strapped to a chair with the pale guy, an old bandaged man and a guy with orange hair in front of me and now I'm here." The girl told. Minato looked at her with sadness in his eyes and let out a sadder sigh.

"I have some bad news. They sealed away your memories and personality and replaced them. You told to some of my ninjas that you're 14." He said. The red head look terrified.

"W-what?" She asked and quickly got out of the bed, though it hurt and made her way to the mirror in the room. She froze when she saw herself. Her hair was longer and she had grown at least by a foot.

"W-w-what kind of man is this Orochimaru really?" She asked. Minato looked out the window, thinking his next words carefully.

"An evil man, who is a S-rank criminal." He awnsered

"How many?" Tayuya asked. Minato was confused.

"What?" He asked but realized it when he saw tears run down her face and her hands balled into tight fists.

"How many people did I kill for that bastard?"

"I don't know. But you were with him for three years so I'd say at least...over a hundred." The girl fell on her knees and started crying. Minato helped her up and walked her to the bed. She sat down and kept crying her eyes out with Minato keeping his hands on her shoulders. She calmed down after five minutes.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked herself.

"You'll be staying here in Konoha for now. You can continue as a kunoichi here if you want to or leave. I'll go and take care of your accommodations. You stay here until I come back." Minato said. The red head nodded and he left.

He arrived in his office a few minutes later, sat down and started writing something. When he was done, he read it to make sure it was just how he wanted, put his stamp on it and pressed a button under his desk. Suddenly an ANBU appeared.

"Tenzo, I want you to go and get this copied. I want at least five hundred copies that will be given to the citizens." He told and handed the paper to the ANBU member who quickly read through it.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure this is necessary?" The ANBU asked with a man's voice. Minato nodded.

"As you might recall, when Anko came back, almost none of the citizens trusted her and some were even aggressive towards her. When they find out that Tayuya-san worked willingly for Orochimaru, they might run her out of the village or attack her with intent to kill. This letter to them should make her stay here, possibly permanent, much safer and she can fit in much, much easier." He told.

"I see. And there is a mention of the head of the Yamanaka clan and the commander of the Torture and Interrogation force confirming this information. I suppose that's to make sure that people will believe this one hundred percent?" Tenzo asked and recieved another nod.

"Sometimes there is a big portion of people who won't believe the word of one trusted source of information when it comes to situations like this, so I added two more." He told.

"Very well. I'll make sure the copies are given to the people before midnight." Tenzo said and dissapeared. Minato sighed and returned to his paperwork, hoping that most of the people would understand.

(With team eleven, midnight)

Naruto came out of his tent and walked up to Kakashi who was sitting by the fire. They still had a ten mile walk ahead so they made sure they rested properly.

"My guard shift." The blond said. The masked Jonin nodded, got up and went into his tent. Naruto made sure he was asleep before leaving the camp and making his way to the river close to them. He reached the river and stood there with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, leting the moonlight show him to anyone nearby.

"You can come out Itachi-san. If you're looking for my brother he's not here." He said and immediately after he said it, Uchiha Itachi jumped down from a tree .His eyes showed curiosity.

"You are rather calm Naruto-kun. Aren't I a threat to you?" He asked. Suddenly eyes and ears sprouted on his right hand. He looked at them and then at Naruto.

"Far from it. I had those in Minato's office all those years ago during that one faithful meeting. I know everything about why you did it." The blond replied, finally turning his head towards the man. Itachi's eyes had obvious shock in them but he relaxed and sighed.

"I see. I must thank you for not telling anyone." He said.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Naruto asked.

"Because then I wouldn't have been attacked like that. Something as big as the Uchiha's planning a coup would have spread like wildfire, no matter how well someone you told would have kept it to themselves. They wouldn't have acted so hostile when I showed up and only would've attacked Kisame unless I attacked them." Itachi awnsered.

"Where is that partner of yours by the way? I hope he's not feeling blue." Naruto asked and chuckled at his own joke. Itachi shook his head with a small smile.

"No. We set up camp about 15 miles from here. I told him that I had something to do and that I'd be back before morning." He awnsered.

"You guys aren't going after Fu are you? I'd hate to end up in a match to death with you." Naruto asked.

"No we were sent after Utakata but fortunately, the trail's cold so he will be safe for a while. But that's why I came here. I came to give you this-"

"Naruto you better have a good explanation for this or we'll have to consider you to be an enemy." They heard Kakashi's voice. They turned their heads to see the masked Jonin and Anko standing on a tree branch. Naruto sighed.

"Well Itachi. Looks like you'll have to tell someone." Naruto said and motioned the two to come closer. Itachi looked unwilling but gave in.

"Well?" Anko asked holding a kunai in her hand. The Uchiha told his story but the two Jonin weren't completely convinced.

"How do we know that this is true?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sprouted eyes and ears on the Jonin's hands.

"I heard it all." He said. The two relaxed and put their weapons away.

"I always wondered why you did it, but this is something totally out of the blue." Kakashi said and looked at Naruto.

"So what were you two talking about?" He asked. Naruto quickly turned back to Itachi.

"Oh yeah. You were going to give me something." He said and Itachi pulled a scroll from under his cloak and tossed it to Naruto.

"This is a small storage scroll. Inside it are the notes I've managed to write abut the other Akatsuki members. They're abilities and possible weaknesses. They've sent Deidara and Sasori to get Fu before you could get there. Luckily for you they are still within a three days distance from you, but they are traveling the same route as you are so you'll have to fight them on your way back." He told and started walking away.

"Oh and my apologies for casting the Tsukuyomi on you Kakashi-san but I had to make it look real." He said before dissapearing.

"I'll have to scold you later about spying on your father." Kakashi muttered before the three made their way back to camp.

(Konoha, the next morning)

Kenshi woke up and slowly got out of bed before making his way to the bathroom. He heard the shower running but since it was normal in their family to have one of them to brush their teeth while one of the others were in the shower, he went in and grabbed his toothbrush.

As he was brushing the shower stopped and the figure started moving the curtain out of the way. He could see red hair so he raised his other hand lazily as a 'hello'.

"Morning mom..." He immediately realized that it was not his mother but the girl that had helped Sasuke with his escape attempt His first reaction would have been get into a fighting stance but the girl was halfway out of the shower, completely naked so he could only stand there with a toothbrush in his mouth and stare at the girl whose body was turning as red as his face. Tayuya was the first one to react.

"PERVERT!" She screamed and started throwing anything she could get her hand on as the other was holding the shower curtain in front of her body. Shampoo bottles and a few soap bars made direct hits in his face as he fell down. Naruko soon barged in, slamming the door open.

"What's wrong?" She asked in panic, fearing that Jiraiya had sneaked in but she was more shocked to see her brother on the floor rubbing his forehead. The next one to show up was Kushina.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." She growled and Kenshi nodded.

"Yeah what the hell are you doing in our house?" He asked but suddenly Kushina grabbed his right ear and pulled him towards her.

"I must apologize for my pervert of a son. He must've spent too much time with his godfather." She said, shocking the boy.

"Oww mom. Why are you punishing me. Shouldn't you be attacking her?" He asked. The Jonin looked confused.

"Why would I attack our guest?" She asked, tilting Kenshi's world upside down.

"Guest? What the hell are you talking about?" He almost screamed.

"Don't you remember yesterday? You came home from late training and went straight upstairs while listening to your father." She told. Kenshi tried to remember the moment he came home.

 _"Son, we have a guest in the house. She's sleeping in Naruto's room. Don't just walk into the bathroom if you hear the shower running like we usually do. You might be surprised who it is but I'll explain in the morning when you're up. If I'm not here then your mother will."_

 _"Okay *yawn* I'm going to bed."_

"I was half-asleep! How could I remeber that in the morning?" He asked.

"Yeah right." Tayuya commented. The two other women nodded with stern looks.

"Oh come on! Why is she here anyway?" He asked, glaring at Tayuya, who glared back. Kushina sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go downstairs." She said and dragged the boy out of the room, with Naruko following, closing the door behind her. She went to change and bring the older girl some fresh clothes while Kushina paimfully dragged her brother down the stairs.

Kenshi sat on the couch listening to his mother, who told the girls story. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as Kushina finished.

"Man, and I was ready to attack her." He muttered.

"Just make sure this doesn't happen again." Kushina said. They heard footsteps and saw the two girls coming down the stairs.

"I'm giving her a tour of the village. We'll grab a bite at Ichiraku's." Naruko said as they were putting their shoes on. Kenshi stood up.

"I'll come with you." He said and started walking towards them but stoped when Tayuya raised her hand in front of her.

"You keep your distance pervert." She said, making Kenshi's jaw drop.

"It was an accident!" He screamed. Tayuya scoffed and Naruko gave him a suspicious look before they walked out, leaving the boy standing there with blank white eyes.

(With team eleven, a few hours later)

They had made contact with the representative and were now standing in front of a giant tree with a village built around it. A truly imppressive sight.

"Welcome to Takigakure." The man said.

End of chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

Chapter 22: Meeting Fu

Team eleven was walking through the streets of Taki. Naruto kept his amazed stare on the tree that was easily at least three times bigger than the Hokage monument. They had entered the village through an underwater cave system and arrived to a large lake with the village in the middle. He could hear the sound of a waterfall somewhere behind him, though it was faint.

"This is it." The man told and they stopped. They were standing in front of stairway leading to a small wooden hut,with the kanji for Taki above the entrance.

"Our leader is waiting for you inside." The man said and walked away. The group walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard a man's voice shout and did as told. There was a young man in the far end of the room, sitting on his legs. He was wearing a turquoise haori with a red scarf wrapped around his head. His dark hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Hello. I'm Shibuki, the leader of Taki. You must be the group Hokage-sama sent. Please have a seat." The man said and the group sat down a few feet away from him, setting their scrolls down in front of them.

"Could you unseal the contents of those scrolls so I can check that everything is here?" Shibuki asked.

"Your end of the trade?" Anko asked, slightly threatningly.

"Fu is making her way here as we speak, so there's no need to worry." Shibuki replied with a nervous smile. The group looked at him suspiciously.

"My apologies. I'm a bit nervous, since this is my first time doing a trade with another village." He said, making their jaws drop, except Kakashi's, who's mask prevented it.

"How long have you been the leader?" Kakashi asked, making the man rub the back of his head.

"A few days." He replied causing the same effect, but this time they could see Kakashi's mask stretch.

"But that letter seemed to be written by an experienced leader, who knew how to do trades like a professional." Naruto stated.

"The village elders wrote it and then gave it to me to read through and put my seal on it if I agreed to the terms." Shibuki told, causing sweat drops appear on the group's heads. They shook it off and unsealed the contents of the scrolls. Shibuki took out a pen and an inventory list and started cheking the crates and the briefcase containing the money.

"Okay everything's here and Fu should be here any minute." He said while looking at the clock on the wall. Just then the door was slammed open by a green haired girl.

"YO SHIBUKI! THE VILLAGE'S BEST KUNOICHI HAS ARRIVED!" She shouted very energetically.

"Ah yes, you arrived just on time Fu. You shall leave with them to Konoha." Shibuki told.

"Okay!" She exclaimed with a grin but everyone noticed the sadness in her voice, though they understood very well. No one would want to leave their village so suddenly unless they had been wronged there, but being sent away due to a trade would be much harder. The three boys exchanged looks.

"You know, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, it'd be great to spend the day here. Go sight seeing and stuff." Naruto said. Shibuki understood what the boy really had in mind. Give Fu one more day in her village before having to leave.

"No problem. I'll have a place set up for you for the night. Here's the key of the house. It's the small green house that you can see when going down the stairs. It should be ready in an hour or so." He said and tossed a key to the each of them except Fu.

"Great." Naruto said and turned towards Fu along with Sai and Haku.

"Why won't you be our tour guide?" He stated and the three escorted her out of the hut. Kakashi and Anko stood there for a moment before the woman checked her wallet.

"I'm going to hit the nearest bar. You coming along Cyclops?" She asked while walking out.

"I think I'll just wander around." The Jonin replied, grabbed his Icha Icha book and walked out. Shibuki stood there for a few seconds before realizing that he was left alone with all of the crates. He didn't have any ANBU to appear on command nor a button that would call for a ninja from the Jonin lounge.

"I guess I have to do this on my own." He muttered, sighed and started moving the crates to a corner of the room to wait for unloading.

(With Naruto, a bit later)

The group of four were making their way through the streets at a casual pace. Naruto had decided to break the ice by telling about his life. Fu turned out to be a very active listener, asking a guestion every few seconds.

"Did you talk with your parents?" The girl asked, not paying attention to anything else.

"Yep." Naruto replied and kept walking in silence.

"Come on. Don't keep me in suspence like this." Fu whined.

"Well to make it short, it was mostly me telling how I felt during all those years and them making apology speeches. At one point I just kinda exploded and started shouting in anger while they stayed silent and took it all without saying a word until I stopped. We agreed to try to go back to normal as fast as possible. Not like 'we're a happy family' normal, but kind of a 'we're friends who visit each other sometimes and chat when they meet outside' normal, though I can see some awkward situations in the future." The blond told.

"What about you two? What kind of intresting stories have you got?" Fu asked, looking at Naruto's two team mates.

"Well my past is a bit darker, but I can share if you want to hear it." Haku told and Fu nodded energetically. Naruto and Sai leaned slightly backwards and nodded to each other, without the other two noticing. The blond stopped moving and pointed at a random cloud.

"Ooh, is that an eagle under that cloud?" He asked in excitment. Fu and Haku turned their eyes to the spot he was pointing at.

"I don't see it. You sure there's anything there?" Haku asked and turned his head towards Naruto, except the blond wasn't there anymore and neither was Sai.

"Where did those two go? Are we playing hide and seek?" Fu asked in a childish tone.

"No, they just ditched us." The feminine boy awnsered. He soon figured the reason why and looked at the girl next to him.

"Say...do you know any restaurants or anything like that here that...ummm." Haku started, unsure how to phrase the end.

"That don't hate me and actually serve me?" The green haired girl finished with a sad expression.

"Yeah." Haku replied , now a bit uncomfortable.

"There are a few places. Why?" Fu asked.

"Well I was wondering if you were interested in a...date." Haku awnsered. A small apeared on Fu's cheeks.

"Sorry. I'm flatered but I don't like girls like that." She replied. Haku rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually...I'm a boy." He told, making the girls face turn bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, avoiding eye contact.

"No problem, that happens a lot. Now about that date...?" He asked.

"Uh..yeah sure. Just follow me." Fu told and started walking while covering her face with her hands. Haku nodded with a smile and walked next to her. On a nearby roof top Naruto and Sai high fived. Operation 'Get Haku a date' was a success and now they just had to wait and see how it played out.

(Ten minutes later)

The duo was standing in front of a cafe that only had a few people inside. The two walked in, unaware of their two watchers laying on a roof a few buildings away.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sai asked.

"Because he's our friend, who's had a rough life and he deserves a break. He's got friends now but what he really needs is a nice girl. We'll be there to check up on him if the date doesn't go well." Naruto replied.

"And why are we in a spot where I have a building blocking my view while you can see them clearly?"

"Because this was the closest spot where we could see them but they wouldn't spot us."

"Well I can't see."

"Stop complaining,I'll describe it to you. They just finished ordering their food and they're talking. He said something and she's giggling. They're talking some more and the waitress brought them both a piece of chocolate cake...damn that's some good looking cake. Now they're eating and talking. He's talking about something but looks sad so it must be about his past. He stopped talking but she put her hand on top of his and gave him a soft smile. He smiled back and keeps talking. Now-"

"Okay that's it. I wanna see so move it." Sai said and pushed Naruto, who was next to the edge. The blond managed to grab the ledge before falling and pulled himself up enough to glare at the pale boy.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He whispered as loudly as possible without attracting attention

"What, I just wanted to see what they were doing and besides, that drop wouldn't have killed you when you get all rubbery."Sai replied.

"That's your excuse for pushing me down from the roof of a four-story building!?" Naruto whispered, his voice cracking.

"You wouldn't have died." The pale boy replied. Naruto growled but let it go and kept watching the two from his new spot. The two kept talking and eating with a few occasional laughs.

"Let's give them some privacy. We can ask how the rest went when he gets to the house." Naruto said after a few more inutes of watching and pulled himself back onto the roof.

"Sure. This was getting kinda boring anyways." Sai replied and the two left to explore the village.

(Hours later)

Team eleven minus Haku were in the house. Anko was passed out in the bedroom, Kakashi was laying on the couch reading Icha Icha and Naruto and Sai were playing a card game on the table next to the window with a clear view of the road in front of the house.

"They're here." Sai said and Naruto turned around to see Haku and Fu arrive in front of the house. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, looking happy. That's when Haku noticed the two watching him with grins on their faces. He blushed slightly and walked into the house.

"Looks like you used your alone time well." Naruto stated.

"I guess so yeah." Haku replied and sat next to him, waiting for the two end the round so he could join in.

(The next morning)

Shibuki was escorting the group out of the vilage. They reached the exit of the cave system and he stopped.

"This is my stop. I wish you a safe trip." He said.

"Thanks." 'Though it won't be.' Naruto thought as they continued their journey. He noticed that Haku and Fu were walking close to each other but he decided to save the teasing for later.

'Better go through those notes again tonight. Gotta know the enemy after all.' He thought and started thinking of ways to tease the hell out of the new couple.

End of chapter 21


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

Chapter 23: The journey home

"Hey you two! Need anything to remove the glue on your hands? They've been stuck like that since morning." Naruto asked, making Haku and Fu blush for the tenth time that day. They had been traveling four hours straight.

"Naruto, stop teasing your team mate." Kakashi told lazily while keeping his eyes on his book.

"Come on sensei, this is WAY too entertaining." Naruto replied and Sai nodded.

"Y-y-y-you're just jealous." Fu said and recieved a grin from the blond.

""What do you mean? I have a fiance and Sai has a girlfriend and we've been with them for years. Just picture yourself doing the things we've done. Watching the sunset together." He told.

"Laying on a roof at night watching the stars." Sai added.

"A candlelit dinner." Naruto said.

"Walking in the park." Sai said.

"Cuddling under a warm blanket on a winter night." Naruto said.

"Making out in the school 's broom closet during recess." Sai said and the two's faces were redder than blood. Naruto started laughing his ass off.

"That was a good one. How'd you come up with that?" Naruto asked but Sai looked away awkwardly and his jaw dropped.

"You mean you two actually..." Naruto let the question hang in the air. Sai rubbed the back of his head.

"It was the day before graduation and Ino suggested it, so I just went with it." The pale boy told. Naruto stared at him blankly and slowly turned his head towards the road in front of him. He decided to ignore what he just heard, or at least try, and scanned the next mile ahead with his Haki. He had done this every 15 minutes after they had started moving. He knew that the inevitable fight with the Akatsuki pair was around the corner. He sent another signal with his fingers that only the two Jonin recognized.

'Would those two get here already! The suspense is so annoying.' Anko thought with a scowl while the blond was repeating the enemies' weaknesses in his head.

'Deidara relies on the explosive clay in the the two bags under his cloak and he can be provoked by insulting his 'art', which could lead to him attacking before thinking . Itachi didn't find anything about Sasori, so that's going to be a pain in the ass.' He thought and decided to do another scan, this time he felt something in the distance and kept his Haki active.

"We're gonna have company soon. Be careful." He told and they prepared for a fight. Anko had a satisfied smirk on her face.

'Finally.' She thought and tightly gripped a kunai in her pouch. They kept moving slowly until they could see something in the sky in the horizon. No one noticed Naruto doing something with his right hand. The figure came closer and closer until they could see two Akatsuki members riding on a big white clay bird. The first one had long blond hair in a ponytail and his left eye was covered by his hair. The second one was short and hunched. They stopped in the air twenty yards away from the group.

"Well did we get lucky or what? The Jinchuuriki is right here and her only protection is three kids and two chumps. This'll be a piece of cake, hn." The blond said with a grin. The short one glared at him.

"You should know better than that. The blond kid is dangerous, just like Hatake Kakashi. I do hope that you recognize him." He told in a gruff voice. The blond huffed.

"Yeah yeah. You don't have to be so serious all the time Sasori, my man." He replied.

"One of us has to, Deidara." Sasori told.

"Hey, how about the old married couple stops bickering and we start this thing! I have a certain green haired guy to annoy!" Anko shouted. Deidara was visibly angry.

"Oh, this bitch wants to die, hn. Fine if you want to die so badly!" Deidara shouted and reached into his bags of explosive clay, except there was nothing there. Sasori noticed a thin blue line travel diagonally on his partner's neck.

"Looking for these?" Naruto asked, holding two bags in his left hand, making the other blond's eyes widen.

"Shit, that's all I brought. I might have a few clumps in my pockets but that's definitely not enough, hn." He muttered.

"I told you to bring more, idiot." Sasori stated. Deidara balled his hand into a tight fist.

"Thanks for getting into my range. It was a bit of a gamble when I set this area up and I know you would've immediately backed off if I had pulled out my sword." Naruto told with a grin.

"Great, now the brat's mocking us, hn." Deidara said with a deep scowl.

"You. He's mocking you and your stupidity." Sasori corrected his partner.

"If I had any clay, I'd blow you into smithereens." The blond growled.

"I'd like to see you try ." The short one replied.

'Maybe they'll kill each other for us. That'd save us a lot of effort.' Naruto thought but the two stopped arguing and returned their focus on the group.

"We've got forest all around us, hn. I'm sure if I'd get enough time, I could find some clay to use." Deidara whispered to his now annoyed partner.

"Fine I'll hold them here while you get more clay, but you better not waste a single second." Sasori replied and jumped down. Deidara flew into the forest, making the bird go as fast as it could. Naruto decided to take control.

"Sai, you make a bird of your own and you four go after him. I'll handle this guy with Kakashi-sensei." He told.

"But this guy is extremely dangerous." The pale boy responded.

"So is the other one if he gets any clay. As long as you prevent that, you can take him down easily and come back to help us quickly." Naruto told. Sai relented, created a big ink bird and hopped on with Anko, Haku and Fu. The four flew off after Deidara, but an iron tail shot out from Sasori's back. The deadly blade was heading straight towards the four but Naruto appeared between them with his arms coated in Haki. He grabbed the tail and started spinning in the air, making Sasori spin with him and proceeded to slam him against the ground, creating a small crater. What surprised him was that the missing nin's body broke into multiple pieces of wood. When the dust cleared , there was a young red haired man wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"Okay, I did NOT see this coming." The blond stated in a surprised tone. Sasori looked around him, seeing all of the pieces of wood and the iron tail.

"Such a shame. Hiruko was my favorite puppet but oh well, I can use my other favorite." He said and pulled out a scroll from his pocket. It read 'three'. In a poof of smoke a puppet with black hair appeared in front of the red head.

"I suppose this one's weapons have poison like all your other puppets?" Kakashi stated. Sasori smirked.

"I see someone was rescued in time to spill the beans before dying. Yes all the weapons my puppets use have my special poison that causes three days of paralysis as the victim dies slowly." He told and then something black started flowing out of the puppet's mouth.

"That's...iron sand. Only the Third Kazekage should be able to do that." Kakashi stated and an evil smile crept on Sasori's face. The Jonin's visible eye slowly widened.

"You mean you?!" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Yes, I killed the Sandaime and turned him into this puppet. The effort of getting it is what makes it my other favorite...and now I can add two more fine ones into my collection. Oh and the iron sand also has my special poison mixed in." Sasori told as the puppet's left hand turned into a buzz saw and the sand started floating.

Naruto and Kakashi prepared to dodge every attack thrown at them and the Jonin removed the forehead protector out of his Sharingan's way. This was one of those rare fights where they couldn't afford to take a single hit.

(With the others)

The ink bird and its riders were hot on Deidara's trail. The missing nin kept zig zagging between the trees until the bird launched up in straight vertical line. Sai made the ink bird do the same thing as he and the others held on for dear life.

'Yes. I can use the clay in my pocket to blow them out of the sky. Even if that brat can make another bird, at least one of them should die from the explosion or the fall. There's no way he can make another one that fast while falling.' Deidara thought with an evil grin and shoved his right hand into one of the pockets of his pants.

After a moment, he pulled it out to reveal a hand in his palm that was chewing the clay. The mouth spat out a small clay bird that the blond tossed into the air. There was a small cloud of smoke as the small bird started flying towards the ink one.

Anko was the first one to spot the small bird come closer at high speed. The information she had on Deidara immediately entered her thoughts, realizing the danger of the small clay creature.

"Don't let that thing come anywhere near us!" She shouted but the small bird suddenly started moving faster. Sai managed to steer his creation to the left but the smaller bird was close enough and Deidara formed a hand seal.

"Katsu!" He yelled and it exploded, destroying the ink bird and the blond watched in glee as his pursuers were free falling. Sai was already drawing another bird, which was extremely difficult in his current position. He spotted drawing momentarily as Fu grew bug wings and caught Haku by his forearms.

"Got ya!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Thanks. Never been caught by a green haired angel before." Haku replied. Fu's face turned bright and she accidentally let go of the boy.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" He screamed as he was once again plummeting to his death, but Fu came to his rescue for the second time, this time grabbing his wrists.

"Sorry about that." She said with a sheepish smile.

"No worries...though I think I'm going to keep my mouth shut until we land." Haku replied. He turned his head towards the two other members of his team who were riding a new ink bird, chasing the missing nin.

"Take me back to the ground and go help them. I'll head back to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." He told. Fu nodded and headed down, dropped Haku from a safe height and flew back to Sai and Anko at full speed.

"How much distance did he put between us?" She asked.

"I think about a hundred yards. He's got a fast ride." Anko awnsered while the girl got on the bird to save energy. Deidara moved the hair away from his blocked eye to reveal a scope. He looked behind him to take a look at his pursuers.

'One down three to go.' He thought and dived back down into the forest, the ink bird following like a bloodhound.

(With Naruto)

The blond and Kakashi both had cuts all over their clothes but fortunately none on their bodies. Naruto decided to pull a risky stunt and jumped away from the sand and then straight into the air.

 **"Gear Third"** He bit his thumb and started blowing, making his torso bloat like a balloon. Then guided the air to his right hand, causing the wrist turn into a giant ball as his fist grew humongous and coated them with Haki.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!"** He sent it flying towards the puppet. Sasori made the puppet meet the fist with a wall of iron sand that slowly made it's way to Naruto's bare skin but with a strong push, the blond's fist went through the sand crushed the puppet before Sasori could react.

The sand dropped to the ground and Naruto landed next to Kakashi. The blond cluched his knees while panting heavily.

"One of the closest calls I've ever had." He stated.

"And one of the most reckless things you've ever done." Kakashi scolded him. They eyed Sasori carefully as the red head removed his cloak. Instead of a human body, his was a puppet's with a cylinder-shaped object slightly sticking out of his chest on the left side.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked with widened eyes. He kept looking at the multiple joints on Sasori's body, the cable coiled around a pole where the man's intestines should've been and the two poles attached to the back of his hips from which five blades appeared on both sides of his body.

"A human who wanted to be a puppet but ended up as an unfinished one. I still have a beating heart in the core of my lifeless form, that a perfect puppet shouldn't have." Sasori awnsered. Naruto had an idea pop into his head and decided to test it by throwing a kunai at the cylinder object.

Sasori wanted to laugh at the pitiful effort but decided to just step aside and let the knife fly past him, when multiple arms appeared from the ground and grabbed his legs. He didn't have time to think and on instinct, moved his left hand on the object just before the kunai hit it, sinking into the back of his hand.

"Thanks for giving us a clear traget." Naruto told with a grin. Sasori was seething in anger for being tricked like that, but he soon calmed down and reached behind him. Naruto now noticed that the man had a scroll holder on his back, from which he pulled out one of four scrolls.

Sasori opened a compartment on the right side of his chest and then unsealed the contents of the scroll. A hundred puppets stood around him like statues. Then chakra strings started coming out of the compartment, connecting with each of the puppets, which started floating and moved behind him.

"I call this, Red secret techinque: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. It was used the bring down a nation so you two should feel very honored to witness it." He informed.

"Oh give me a FREAKING break! How many tricks do you have!?" Naruto shouted, losing his composure for a moment.

"I can assure you, this is the last one. No one has survived this technique and neither will you." Sasori replied and the puppets attacked with him following. Naruto created 40 clones which started running towards the puppets and then the road turned into a massive battle zone.

Pieces of wood were flying everywhere with an occasional poof of smoke as the Narutos smashed, cut and cut the puppets, Sasori killing most of the clones with his own hands. After a few minutes Naruto and Kakashi were standing on one side of the smashed puppets while Sasori was on the other side with the six puppets still intact after the brawl.

"Let's finish this." Naruto said when suddenly Deidara flew out of the forest behind them, grabbed his bags and flew into the forest on the other side of the road. Sasori took advantage of the distraction and sent two of the puppets to attack the Konoha ninjas.

Naruto was the first to notice the puppets but they were both tired as hell so he did the only thing he could and pushed Kakashi away as the puppet came and cut his side. Sasori grinned with the dead looking eyes making it more terrifying. Deidara came back with his hands in the bags.

"SO LONG!" He shouted as he sent four small birds towards them. When they were in the right position he formed a hand seal but Naruto smirked which didn't go unnoticed by Sasori but it was too late.

"Ka-" Deidara shouted when Naruto turned into a cloud of smoke. Two of the birds appeared behind Deidara, one in front of Sasoi's core and the last one behind it.

"tsu" He finished and the birds exploded killing Sasori but Deidara exploded along just before the birds and the explosion could've hit Kakashi if it wasn't Haku appearing out of nowhere and creating an ice barrier. After the smoke cleared another Naruto jumped down from a nearby tree.

"You okay sensei?" He asked.

"Yeah, though I've never had to use my Sharingan this much. I don't think I can walk without help. What about you?" The masked Jonin replied.

"I used way too much Haki. I can barely move a muscle." The blond awnsered.

"And what about those two?" Haku asked.

"Sasori's definitely dead but Deidara's escaping fast. Unless Sai gets here with a bird within the next minute, he's gone."

"Are they anywhere near?" Kakashi asked while Haku helped him stand.

"No." Naruto awnsered.

(With the others)

"Found you!" Anko shouted as the bird was closing in on a Deidara standing on a branch. She threw a kunai which made a direct hit, sinking into the man's skull but he suddenly turned into clay.

"Shit! Turn back immediately!" She shouted and they made u-turn.

(With Naruto)

"They won't be back in time." Naruto told.

"Well at least we got one." Kakashi commented and the two boys nodded.

"Let's wait here for the others and then make camp down the road so we can rest." He told and recieved nods once again when he suddenly fell unconcious. Haku gave Naruto a worried look.

"He'll be fine. We just need to get some rest, but I don't think I can stay concious for long either." The blond told and started wobbling before falling.

(Two days later)

The fully rested team eleven and Fu could see the gates of Konoha in the distance. Kakashi was still slightly wobbling but could move on his own thanks to Naruto's medical skills.

After a few more minutes of walking they went through the large gates and Fu was shocked to see one of the gate guards sleep with his partner not caring as he was reading a magazine.

"Yo Kakashi. We thought you'd be back yesterday. What happened?" Izumo asked looking away from his magazine.

"We had a bit of trouble on the way back, but as you can see we're fine." Kakashi replied.

"Can't say the same about your clothes though." The Chunin commented, looking at Kakashi and Naruto whose clothes had cuts all over them.

"Yeah, you really can't." Naruto replied.

"Well I won't hold you any longer. Hokage-sama's waiting for you." Izumo told and returned his attention to the magazine. Kakashi gave him a wave before they kept moving. When they were next to the hospital, they ran into a bandaged Kenshi.

"What the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"It happened this morning." The boy awnsered.

(Flashback)

Kenshi was walking towards the hot springs as Jiraiya was most likely there. Minato had asked him to find the toad sage and tell him to come meet him. His guess was right as he spotted the old man peeping into the women's side. He doubled his pace to get the man away from there as fast as possible.

"Hey Jiraiya. Dad wants to see you." He told.

"Okay, I'll go there in bit, now scram." The pervert told, making Kenshi's right eye twitch.

"He needs to see you now." He told, raising his voice and started pushing Jiraiya.

"Beat it kid. I'm not moving from my spot." The pervert replied as he started pushing back.

"Move it old man!" Kenshi yelled.

"Never!" Jiraiya replied and the two kept pushing each other.

"There's two of them!" The two stopped and looked to their right to see a mob of angry women with towels wrapped around them. The two audibly gulped.

"Get them!" One of the women shouted and they dashed towards the two, who ran for their lives.

Kenshi rounded a corner, meeting Tayuya who looked confused as he climbed into the nearest tree. Soon the women arrived, looking angrier than Tsunade if someone took her sake.

"Have you seen one or two perverts near here." The leader asked. Instead of awnsering, the girl picked up a rock and chucked it into a tree. There was a sound of the rock hitting something before Kenshi fell down, holding his forehead. He didn't have time to escape before the mob attacked him while Tayuya walked away, whistling a happy tune.

(Flashback end)

"You sure Ero-sennin was there?" Naruto asked.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Kenshi shouted. Naruto burst into laughter as the boy glared at him before walking away. He kept laughing all the way to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi knocked on the door and they walked in. They were surprised to see Tayuya sitting in a chair in front of Minato's desk. The blond grinned.

"Good to see you're all okay. You must be Fu-san." He stated. Fu quickly bowed.

"Hai. It's an honor to meet you Hokage-sama." She said.

"No need to get like that. You can call me Minato-sama." The blond told and tossed her a Leaf forehead protector. Fu fuickly tied it around her left bicep.

"Kakashi, you can give me the report of the mission later. Right now I wanted inform Anko that her time with team eleven must come to an end." Minato said.

"What!? Why?!" Anko yelled.

"Well Tayuya and Fu need a sensei. I'll try to find a third member before the next Chunin exams. You'll be team twelve." Minato informed. Anko grinned.

"Well why didn't you just say that immediately. Sure." She said.

"Great. That's all I wanted. You all can go and do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Minato told. Anko was the first to leave but she stopped before completely vanishing from sight and pointed at the two girls.

"You two better be in front of the tower at eight in the morning or else." She said before walking away. Fu turned back to Minato.

"What about my accommodations?" She asked.

"You can stay with us." Haku told immediately.

"Woah, isn't it a bit too soon." Naruto said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah. If I let you two sleep in the same room, we might have a baby in our hands." Sai stated, making Haku and Fu turn crimson. The two boys started laughing while the two blushers made their way out as fast as possible. Tayuya didn't say anything as she walked calmed down after a moment.

"Could you guys go? I need to talk to Minato about something." He said. Sai and Kakashi nodded and left.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"I want you to teach Kenshi the Rasengan and Hiraishin." Naruto told, making the older blond fall out of his chair.

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cause I want some chalenge in the next exams. Trust me, I have plenty of cards up my sleeves." Naruto told with grin. Minato looked at him for a minute before sighing.

"Fine, I'll try." He said.

"Thanks." Naruto said and walked out with a grin

(Later)

"So it's okay if we share a room?" Fu asked and Haku nodded. His eyes wandered to the mysterious item on Fu's back that was wrapped in a red cloth. It was over half of her length. None of them had asked anything about it during the trip but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Mind if I ask what you're carrying." He asked. Fu grabbed the item and removed the cloth.

"A tent?" Haku stated.

"I really didn't have a place to live in so most nights were spent outside." The girl told. Haku gave her a smile, grabbed the tent and walked to the closet.

"Well you only need it on long missions now." He said with a warm smile. Fu kissed his cheek and grabbed his arm.

"How about you give me a tour of the village?" She suggested and dragged him out.

End of chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

Chapter 24: Making friends

It was six p.m. Tayuya and Fu were making their way to Yakiniku Q to have dinner with the other rookies, Neji Tenten and Lee, with Sasuke being the only one not there since he was still in the hospital.

A week had gone by since the two girls had been put on the same team and they had quickly become good friends. Tayuya had witnessed her friend's Jinchuriki powers during a joint training session with team eleven and she had decided to pull a little prank.

(Flashback)

"Are you sure about this?" Haku asked Fu. They were standing in the middle of training ground while the other Genin and Jonin were on the sidelines.

"Hey she's my team mate. She'd find out soon anyways." The girl replied and Haku sighed. They started their spar and after a few minutes Haku forced the green haired girl to use her wings and go up. Fu tried to look at Tayuya without the red head noticing.

Tayuya had a shocked look for a moment but then she remembered hearing a bit of a conversation between Minato and Kushina about a Jinchuriki from another village joining Konoha. She knew Kenshi was a Jinchuriki...well a pseudo-Jinchuriki but a Jinchuriki nonetheless and even though he was a pervert, he wasn't dangerous. Her eyes landed on the white skirt Fu always wore and a smirk formed on her face.

"You know your boyfriend can see your panties from down here, right!?" She shouted and earned an 'eep' from her team mate, who grabbed the hem of her skirt and flipped into a upside down position. Fu gave Haku a questioning look.

"W-w-what color are they?" She asked. Haku thought of a color that he'd never see her wearing to assure her that he didn't see a thing.

"Dark red." He said with confidence, only to have the girl 'eep' louder and curl into a ball. Tayuya started laughing her ass off at how well it went.

The Jinchuriki never left the house without baggy green jeans after that.

(Flashback end)

The green haired girl glanced at her team mate who was looking a bit worried.

"Hey what's the matter?" She asked while leaning closer, almost putting her face in front of Tayuya's. The red head grabbed her friends face and pushed her away gently.

"Just wondering if I can fit in. I'm the new girl after all." She replied.

"Well we're in the same boat then." Fu told with a grin.

"No, you have your boyfriend and his team. I've got no one there." Tayuya replied. Fu tilted her head to the right in confusion.

"Don't you live with Kenshi?" She asked.

"That doesn't mean I talk to the pervert. I'm closer to his sister and she's not here." Tayuya awnsered.

"How'd that happen and didn't you catch him looking at you by accident only once?" The green haired girl asked.

"One, she asked me if I'd teach her to play the flute and make genjutsu with the music. Two, the keyword is CATCH. I'm sure he's drilled a small hole in the shower wall or in the wall between our rooms but I just haven"t found it yet." The red head replied, making Fu sweat drop.

"Aren't you being a bit too paranoid?" She asked.

"Hey with the way my life's gone, I'm surprised that I can trust anybody at all. I don't even know what that snake made me do." Tayuya awnsered.

"You had a medical check up when you were brought here, right? He hadn't...you know."

"No I'm still untouched down there, so that's a rare positive thing." The red head replied and then they rounded a corner, arriving to their destination. Fu caught the girl in a friendly headlock.

"Well let's put a lid on that for today, go in there and MAKE SOME FRIENDS." She told with excitement.

"I gahhh brrhhhh."

"What was that?" Fu asked with a confused look.

"I can't breath." Her team mate managed to say and Fu immediately released her. She rubbed the back of her head with sheepish grin while Tayuya rubbed her throat.

"Sorry." Fu said and the red head sighed. Her team mate was sometimes too energetic for her.

"Let's just go." She told and they went in. It was awkward at first as no one knew what to say but after twenty minutes of silence, Naruto managed to get the ball rolling and the night went well before they parted ways two hours later.

'It wasn't bad at all.' Tayuya thought as she was walking back to the Namikaze residence, behind Kenshi because she didn't want him to stare at her ass.

When they reached the house and were about to reach the door, it was slammed open, followed by Tsunade dragging Kushina out of the house with a grin while the mother kept protesting.

"Girls night out." The blond told and took off in a sprint with the red head now in the air behind her. The two kept running...well one of them did until they reached a bar. What terrified the red hot habanero were the orange and black haired women sitting at the table by the window with Shizune and Anko.

"Listen Tsunade, I-I don't think I'm ready for this." She told, trying to stop but the busty blond wouldn't let her.

"Nonsense. They know people make mistakes and they won't hold the past against you. Just get some alcohol in your system and the night will go smoothly." Tsunade told and pushed the woman inside.

(20 minutes later)

"And when *hic* I got home and it was all clean, I thought I should let Mina-*hic* Minato rest and mop the floor my self, but when I opened the broom closet, all the stuff he was supposed to clean up came flowing out and that jerk Hiraishin'd out of the house." A drunk Kushina slurred to three equally drunk women while Robin and Shizune were sipping tea.

'Wasn't that after Naruto's third birthday party when the kids had left toys and pieces of food all over the house? She sure can hold a crudge.' Shizune thought.

"Well you haven't been grabbed by *hic* Luffy and then thrown into the air only to not be catched as you crash into the ground. We had to put up with that for years." Nami told.

"We should, we-we should go and have a little chat with our men." Anko suggested.

"Yeah!" Nami and Kushina chorused.

"But before we do that *hic*. We really should have a talk granny." Nami told.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"You need a man." The orange haired woman said and recieved nods from the the purple and red haired women.

"Hey I know that! I just haven't found the right guy yet." The blond responded.

"Well you should *hic* try to get Jiraiya under your boot, like really whipped. Then he'd stop peeping on women." Kushina suggested, causing the blond to choke on her drink.

"Why would I want that pervert." She asked.

"Just think if he can do any of the things I've seen in one of his *hic* books, you would definitely have intresting times in bed." Anko said with a sly grin.

"We'll talk more later *hic*. Let's move ladies. My place first." Kushina told and got up with Anko and Nami. Kushina grabbed the full sake bottle on the table and the three women wobbled out of the bar, heading for the Namikaze house.

"Are they going to be okay?" Shizune wondered out loud.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Robin replied.

"Another bottle!" Tsunade shouted to the bartender.

(Namikaze residence)

It was a peaceful evening. Minato was reading a magazine on the couch and Kenshi, Naruko and Tayuya were sitting by the table, playing a card game. The comfortable silence didn't last long as three drunk women barged in, slamming the door open and surrounding the blond on the couch. Kushina took a big swig from the bottle in her hand, emptying it before throwing it away.

"Okay Listen up BUDDY!" Kushina told and started slurring with only a few words understandable, one being a very loud 'sex'. Naruko placed the cards on the table face down and buried her face in her hands in embarrasment. No one knew how many minutes it took until Kushina stopped.

"You got that, huh? HUH!?" Nami asked while poking Minato in the forehead with a piece of her Clima-Tact.

"Come on, awnser already!" Anko exclaimed.

"H-hai." Minato replied with a scared nod.

"Good. Next stop our place!" Nami shouted and led the women out but Kushina stopped in the doorway and pointed at Kenshi.

"Stop staring at Tayu-chan's chest! That's disgusting!" She shouted and walked after her companions. Kenshi shook his head.

"You two ready to continue?" He asked as he turned to look at the girls, only to see two pairs of twitching eyes glaring at him. The two threw their cards in his face and walked upstairs.

'Did they seriously just trust the word of my drunk off her ass mother?' He thought, frozen like a statue.

(Mugiwara residence)

Naruto and Hinata were cuddling on the couch, enjoying the silence. Sanji was washing the dishes. Law was upstairs in his study. Zoro was sleeping on a chair. Luffy was lying on the floor, struggling with a 30 piece jigsaw puzzle. Usopp was reading a book. Franky was doing something in the basement. Chopper had gone to bed early and Brook was feeding Mai.

The peace and quiet was shattered when Nami, Anko and Kushina barged in with a strong smell of alcohol around them.

"There they are." Nami said and they moved towards there targets. Nami went to Luffy and grabbed him by the collar, Anko slapped Zoro awake and Kushina went to Naruto and Hinata.

"I know I haven't b-b-be-bee-be...been there for you when you were growing up and I cannot change that *hic*, but there is one more thing I must do before I l-l-le...llllllllllllll...let you go*hic*." She said and started having 'the talk' with the two while Nami and Anko were shouting and shaking their terrified men. Over half of what the red head said was incoherent, but what was understandable, made the two kids' faces turn redder with every sentence.

As time went by, Law, Chopper and Franky came to see what was going on, Anko and Nami immediately pointed at the surgeon and then at Sanji while shouting 'Be more like them'. S

oon the three stopped, much to the comfort of certain four people.

"Back to the baaaar!" Nami shouted and the three started moving towards the door. Anko tripped on her feet and landed face first on the couch cushion next to the two Genin.

"Oopsy daisy." She muttered while getting up and TRIED to run after the two women, almost knocking the table over in the process. Once they were gone, no one said a word until Usopp made a whip sound. Everyone except Luffy and Zoro started laughing.

(The next morning)

Kakashi had been summoned to Minato's office. He had just finished viewing the surveilance footage of a hidden camera in Danzo's prison cell, where a snake had slithered in and left a note before dissapearing in smoke. Then someone had brought him a prison guard's uniform, a fake arm and a mask. He proceeded to put them on and walk out of the cell with no one stopping him.

"I believe you know who's responsible for this." Minato stated and Kakashi nodded. The blond grinned and gave the Jonin a piece of paper with a black dot in the upper right corner.

"This is a very special tracking seal I developed. The other part must be attached to the person being followed for it to work. We did a little operation on an unconcious Danzo and planted it inside his arm."

"Which means he might be leading us straight to Orochimaru." Kakashi concluded.

"Excactly. I want you to gather a team and follow Danzo. Jiraiya-sensei will come with you." Minato told.

"Very well Minato-sensei. I know just who to bring with me. I hope you don't mind if I take Tayuya-san as well. We both know that she needs some awnsers." Kakashi replied. Minato sighed and nodded.

"Just keep her safe. I don't think she's ready for this kind of mission, without anyone guarding her." He said. Kakashi nodded and left, heading towards the Mugiwara residence. There was a snake to exterminate.

End of chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

Chapter 25: Snake hunting

"Okay so you know everything that's needed to look after her. We should be back in a few days. It depends on how far we have to travel." Brook told Ayame who was holding Mai in her arms with Hinata next to her. They were at the Mugiwara residence while the others were heading towards the gates to meet with Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi and Tayuya.

"Yes, yes. You guys just go and leave this cute little girl with us. We'll be fine." Ayame said and Hinata started pushing the skeleton. Brook nodded and ran after the others. The trio went inside, Ayame tickling Mai under the chin.

The walk to the gates was spent in comfortable silence, though it was almost broken by Zoro and Sanji who kept sending each other glares and no one knew why.

"Okay, you guys get inside the seal. It'll be easier to travel in a smaller group." Naruto told and the others dissapeared in a bright flash. The blond put his hands into his pockets as he walked to his team.

"Good to see you're on time, Kakashi-sensei." He greeted the Jonin with a grin. The man gave him an eye smile.

"Well this is a very important mission." He replied.

"And you couldn't get anymore people?" The blond asked.

"Well if two of the village's best Jonin, two Sannin, the third Hokage and your little posse who could probably destroy any of the five great hidden villages can't do this then no one can." Kakashi replied.

"What about Gai or Asuma ? Wouldn't a few more people be better?" Naruto asked.

"That would grow the risk of Danzo sensing us. We'll be lucky if he doesn't and take us for a trip from one country to another and so on." The Jonin told and Naruto nodded.

"Well let's stop wasting time and move!" Anko exclaimed and started moving.

"Wait for the one with the tracking equipment!" Kakashi shouted as he and the others went after her.

(7 hours later)

The group was sitting in the trees outside of a village where Danzo had stopped to eat. The time in a cell had made the old man slow. Minato had made sure that the man couldn't do anything except sit, sleep, eat and use the bathroom. They were waiting patiently while keeping their chakra as low as possible so the old warhawk wouldn't sense them. Kakashi kept his eyes glued on the piece of paper, waiting for the dot to move.

The others were sitting quietly, except Anko who had fallen asleep and was snoring. Naruto decided that she had had enough sleepy time and poked her in the ribs. The woman sprang up and her hand moved to where Naruto had poked her. She let out a growl with a glare.

"I'll get you for t-"

"He's moving again." Kakashi announced. They started moving again while keeping their distance. There was no room for mistakes. They kept moving for two more hours before they arrived to a mountain, with a large clearing at it's base.

Danzo started touching the rock surface, searching for something. Soon his hand stopped and he pressed, what seemed to be a switch. Then a part of the mountain wall rose, revealing an enterance that was ten feet tall and 15 feet wide.

Kakashi gave everyone a nod and before Danzo could walk in, multiple kunais sunk into his back. The man turned around with wide eyes and blood leaking out of his mouth.

"How?" Was the only word he could utter as he started feeling cold.

"Minato-sensei ordered a small amount of drugs to be put into your food every day when you were in prison. They slowly dulled your ability to sense chakra. I played it safe and left with a small team since you had been in there for only about two months." Kakashi told before Danzo collapsed.

Sarutobi looked at his former team mate. He had done some questionable things and they rarely saw eye to eye on most matters but the former Hokage still felt sad as he looked at the lifeless body in front of him, but he shook it off. He still had a job to do and correct a mistake that he had already failed once to do during the Chunin exams. Soon everyone was in front of the enterance.

"We'll split up and go through this base in groups. Chopper you'll stay here in case anyone needs medical attention, so they'll know where you are." Kakashi told and everyone nodded. They broke into small groups and ran into the base, leaving Chopper outside. No one knew that they were being monitored.

(Deep inside the base)

"The old crow was a perfect bait. Just as I thought." Orochimaru said in a dark tone and chuckled as he was sitting in a chair in front of a bunch of monitors with Kabuto standing next to him.

"Orochimaru-sama. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kabuto asked, watching as the Konoha ninjas started heading down different corridors of the base.

"You should know better than anyone. We have over two hundred ninjas here from different bases, over half being Jonin level. And how many fighters with the Cursed Seal do we have here?" The Sannin asked.

"150, but they are very unstable." Kabuto awnsered.

"That's why I stationed them away from our normal troops. They can go berserk all they want. Then add all the booby traps I've set up. They won't be leaving here alive." Orochimaru told with a smirk. Kabuto had the same smirk until his eyes landed on Tayuya.

"What about her?" He asked as he pointed at the red haired girl.

"I'll send an order to keep her alive through the radio. It would be a shame if I let a good subordinate die like that. We'll just have to find someone else to brainwash her again, since ROOT is no more." The Sannin replied. He needed any strong lackeys he could get his hands on and the girl fit the bill.

Kabuto was looking through the monitors, trying to see where each group went and then at the one that was recieving footage from the survailance camera at the enterance. They had already dispatched a group of ten to deal with the medic outside.

'We'll be having reindeer tonight.' He thought with a dark grin and kept moving his eyes from screen to screen until his face paled slightly. Orochimaru noticed this and moved his gaze where his right hand man was looking and a smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the two figures approaching the back enterance.

"Well if it isn't Hidan and Kakuzu. I haven't seen those two in a while." He said.

"What are we going to do Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, slight fear in his voice.

"Nothing. Konoha's newest clan has done damages on both sides and requires much power to be dealt with. I'm sure the leader of Akatsuki has realized this and sent these two to propose a temporary truce to destroy them. But since I already have that under control, I'll let my men attack those those two and go in for the kill myself." The pale man told.

"Are you sure we have enough men to handle the Konoha group and those two?" The silver haired man asked.

"Definitely. They don't know that the Konoha shinobi are here so they'll come straight to me. I'll play nicely, have them lower their guards and strike when they think we have a truce. Just make sure none of the Konoha shinobi get to me first." Orochimaru said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied as he kept his eyes on the monitors.

'I guess I should go and delay one of the groups.' He thought and left the room.

(The back enterance)

"Why the fuck do we have to do this shit!?" A man wearing the Akatsuki cloak asked his partner. He had slicked back gray hair, a forehead protector with a slash going across it hanging from his neck and a scythe with three blades and a cable attached to it on his back.

"Because the only way to obtain the Kyubi's chakra is to get through the new clan in Konoha and every other ninja in that place. After Itachi and Kisame failed to get the brat the last time the Five Great Shinobi Villages have arranged protection to travel with the Jinchuriki every time they set a foot out of the village. Then we have the fact that two of our members are dead." His partner replied. He was wearing a mask and he had red eyes with green irises and no pupils. He had a Taki forehead protector with a slash on it.

"Didn't awnser my fucking guestion, Kakuzu!" The other man shouted.

"Meaning we need Orochimaru's help and we were the closest to the base where hundreds of Oto ninjas were moved. Simple enough for you Hidan?" Kakuzu told.

"Fuck you! What if the asshole only moved his lackeys here and is hiding somewhere else?" Hidan replied.

"Then we kill the people in there and find out where he is. That should sit well with your ridiculous religion." Kakuzu told his patner.

"Don't you Fucking dare insult Jashin-sama and his followers you fucking money worshipping heathen!" Hidan shouted.

"You're the only one in your cult." The masked man replied.

"It's a religion, you fucking greedy asshole!" The grey haired man screamed and reached for his scythe. Kakuzu scoffed.

"Whatever. Just save that energy for the shinobi in the base. You can slaughter as many as you want IF they attack first. We need as many shinobi as possible and Orochimaru won't hesitate to attack us if we kick down his door and kill his men." He told as they got to the base of the mountain.

"Too late!" Hidan replied, grabbed his scythe and smashed the hidden entrance open.

"Don't let them get near Orochimaru-sama!" Came a shout from behind the cloud of dirt and dust and then the sound of running could be heard. Suddenly a kunai flew through the dirt screen and sunk into Hidan's chest. The man grinned like an animal and pulled it out.

"They attacked first!" He shouted and ran inside, followed by Kakuzu as screams of pain and agony could be heard.

(Elsewhere in the base)

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen were bending over, clutching their knees while panting heavily. First the walls had shot out poisoned needles. Then one of the corridors had exploded and then they had been attacked by Oto shinobi immediately after. Jiraiya managed to crack a perverted smile while looking at the blond next to him.

"You know Tsunade, I wouldn't mind seeing you like this again in my bedroom." He told and the temperature around them dropped like a rock.

"If you weren't needed here, I would punch you through a wall. Actually that could speed things up." Tsunade replied and raised her fist.

"Knock it off you two. We need to find Orochimaru, kill him and go back home so there's no room for your antics. Now let's keep moving." Hiruzen said. The two Sannin got up and started running again.

(Elsewhere)

"This place is a death trap." Usopp panted while cluthing his chest, lying on the floor, with Sanji and Franky waiting for him to get up. They had almost fallen into a pit filled with sharp spikes, but Sanji had grabbed him and Franky and used Sky walk to save them. The blond flicked his cigarette away and started tapping the man's side with his foot.

"Come on, get up. We need to keep going."

"How about I go back and make sure Chopper is doing fine." Usopp replied.

"Sure but you have to go alone and who knows how the guards have been moving." Sanji replied, making Usopp shoot up like lightning.

"What are we waiting for? We need to keep moving, I'll go first if you two are scared." He said and started walking. Franky and Sanji sighed before going after him. They moved carefully, preparing for another trap to go off until they arrived to a large room with two men standing in the middle.

"See Jugo? I told you we'd run into at least one of them if we move around a bit." The other one said. He was a young man with sharp teeth, purple eyes and white hair. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt, blue pants, sandals and a belt that held water bottles and a katana.

"None of them are the one that I want to kill, but you know that since we have the same target, Suigetsu." The other one said. He was a tall young man with spiky orange hair and his eyes were red-orange. He was only wearing a blue shirt and pale green shorts.

"We don't know what he looks like yet. Hey are any of you that Zoro guy we've heard about?" Suigetsu asked.

"Do any of us have swords or moss on our heads?" Sanji replied and the white haired boy chuckled.

"I guess not. Well a kill is a kill." He said and pulled out his katana. Sanji lit a cigarette and put his hands in his pockets.

"Franky, Usopp, you two keep going through the base. I'll be back with you in a minute." He said. His two companions nodded and left the room.

"So why are you looking for the Marimo?" He asked.

"I want to fight the newly titled greatest swordsman in the world and the big guy here wants to avenge his buddy. What was his name again?" Suigetsu replied.

"Kimimaro." Jugo told.

"Oh that guy Marimo fought when we went after Sasuke." Sanji muttered. He blew out some smoke and flicked his cigarette away.

"Let's get this over with. I'm not that big of a fan of these dark, creepy places."

"Well too bad 'cause this place will be your grave." Suigetsu told and charged along with Jugo whose body had turned darker and his arm had transformed into an axe.

"Oh and Orochimaru used him for his Cursed seals." Suigetsu told with an evil grin.

"KILL KILL KILL KILL!" The orange haired boy shouted and brought his hand down. Sanji jumped out of the way and the attack created a small crater.

"Tch. I'll put you punks back into your places." Sanji told and launched himself forward.

(Elsewhere)

"Stay with us jackass." Anko said and tugged the rope in her hand and pulled Zoro back to her and Tayuya. The swordsman did definitely not look happy.

"Why the hell am I pulled along like a pet!?" He exclaimed and pointed at the rope tied to his forearm.

"Because you'd get lost, idiot." The Jonin replied.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" The swordsman shouted. Anko sighed and kept moving, tugging the rope again.

"Come on, keep moving." She told and Zoro growled. Tayuya could only watch her sensei pull the very pissed off man along like an oversized dog with a deadpan expression on her face. She shook her head clear and went after them.

They kept moving silently through the corridors, carefully scanning the floors, walls and ceiling for anything that looked like a trap. Zoro cut the rope in his anger but Anko pulled out another one from her jacket and tied it on Zoro's forearm and somehow this repeated itself multiple times.

They arrived to what appeared to be a large research lab, but it was completely empty. There were empty tubes that a person could fit into bolted to the floor and nothing more. Zoro lowered his head and put a hand on one of his swords. Anko put her hand in her jacket when Zoro cut the rope again but swung at the air next to him. Before Anko could ask what the man was doing, her guestion was awnsered by Kabuto appearing from thin air, dodging Zoro's attack.

"You really are dangerous. Almost got me." The Oto ninja said, making Zoro smirk and tie his bandanna on his head.

"How about I slice you in two this time." He asked. Kabuto smirked and formed chakra scalpels on his hands. Then he looked at the red haired girl.

"Hello Tayuya. What a pleasure to have you back here."

"Well the feeling isn't mutual." Tayuya replied.

"No cursing? It's like you're a whole new person."

"I'm myself, not the puppet you created and manipulated." The girl told through gritted teeth.

"Don't be like that. We had fun right?"

"Fuck off."

"Now that's the Tayuya I know." Kabuto said with a smirk before he had to dodge the blade of Zoro's sword.

"Enough chit chat. I'm bored and you'll be my entertainment." The man said and unsheathed his other two swords. Anko grabbed Tayuya's hand and started running out of the room.

"Let's go. If we get in the way of his fight, he'll be mad and then he won't give me flowers on our date." The Jonin told with a mischievous smile.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro screamed and Anko giggled as she ran out of the room with her student in tow. Zoro scoffed and focused on Kabuto. He took one step forward when he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw a woman in rags walking towards him with wobbly steps.

"Help...me." She pleaded and tried to reach for him. Zoro was about to lower his other sword when he saw the woman reaching for something behind her. He took a look at one of the tubes for a reflection and with lightning speed cut the woman, causing blood to spray out the diagonal wound on her torso and she fell down, a kunai hitting the floor next to her. Kabuto looked annoyed.

"When will they do their job properly? *sigh* You certainly are as merciless towards your enemies as the rumors say." He said and charged forward. They kept fighting until something came in the room through the wall. Kabuto immediately recognized Suigetsu and Jugo as the two crashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

"You punks had enough yet?" Sanji asked, walking in through the hole, but froze as he saw the woman lying on the floor.

"He did it." Zoro told, pointing at Kabuto, not wanting to deal with the blond at the moment.

"Oh that's bull-"

"UNFORGIVABLE! ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE!" Sanji shouted, flames surrounding his body and kicked the Oto ninja in the chest, sending him through a wall and another and another and another until he could see the sky and feel the grass under him.

'How much stregth does that guy have in his legs?' Kabuto thought in disbelief before he had to painfully roll out of the way of a brutal heel drop.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Sanji shouted with every kick, the flames around him growing hotter and hotter.

(Back inside)

"Where do they make monsters like that?" Suigetsu muttered and winced as he got up. He took a look at his surroundings, recognizing the tubes and shivered. He had been in one of those for who knows how long, being studied by Orochimaru and Kabuto. His eyes moved to the man standing on the other side of the room and an evil grin formed on his face.

"Green hair, one eye and three swords. I think I just found the guy I wanted to fight." He said in a satisfied tone. That got Jugo moving as the boy dashed forward like lightning.

"ZORO!" He shouted as his whole body transformed and what appeared to be boosters using chakra formed on his right arm as he rocketed towards Zoro, but to both of the young men's shock, the swordsman blocked the blow without moving an inch. Suigetsu was already scared of the fact that the man had effortlesly blocked a blow that he'd seen tear down a steel door but the visible fear on Jugo's face, the guy who was known as the raging beast who tried to kill everyone around him if triggered.

"This all you got? And I thought things would actually get interesting." Zoro said with a grin pushed Jugo away. The killing intent paralyzed Suigetsu and Jugo was almost on one knee.

'What the hell is up with this guy? He's letting out more killing intent than Orochimaru.' The white haired boy thought as he tried to force his body to move. He saw that Jugo was having similar problems.

'Oh hell no. If he can make that guy feel fear then I don't wanna be on the other end of those swords.' He started frantically thinking an escape plan and a light bulb turned on in his head.

"Hey Jugo! This guy killed your buddy right? Just imagine him standing over your friend's dead body with that grin on his face, his swords soaked in the guy's blood." He said and smirked when Jugo exploded with rage and attacked Zoro once again. The man blocked again but the force was strong enough to send him flying out of the room. The boy got up and ran away as the orange haired boy went after Zoro.

'Freedom here I come.' He thought merrily, almost skipping out of the room. He got to the doorway and his smile widened until he was kicked in the face.

"Just where are you going?" Sanji asked, holding a very badly mutilated Kabuto by the back of the ninja's collar. Suigetsu gulped loudly while holding his broken nose.

(The center of the base)

Orochimaru was sitting on a chair in the middle of the largest rooms in the base, drinking tea as the room's door was teared down by a scythe. The Sannin was dissapointed to see that neither of the Akatsuki members were even breathing heavily.

"Hidan, Kakuzu. What brings you to my humble home? I do hope you didn't kill too many of my men." He greeted them with sickly sweet smile.

"Only about 30 and this fuck kept me from performing my ritual." Hidan replied and tried to hit Kakuzu with his scythe.

"We don't have time for your hour long bullshit." The masked man replied, ducking to avoid the blades.

"Now now, gentlemen. I'm sure you have a reason to show up here all by yourselves." Orochimaru cut in. The two calmed down and turned back to him.

"Yes we do. I'm sure you know about Konoha's new clan." Kakuzu stated.

"Yes I do. Most of my forces were decimated by them when I tried to invade the said village after all." Orochimaru replied, tightening the grip on his cup.

"Leader-sama wants to form a temporary alliance to deal with them. He has already gathered every single ninja in Ame and is still hiring every merc and missing-nin he can get his hands on, but we know it might not be enough so-"

"So you need my help." Orochimaru finished.

"Excactly. You don't like us and we want to throw you into the deepest pits of hell but right now we need to work together." Kakuzu said.

"Normally I'd try ro rip your throats out but I see your point and I am willing to bury the hatchet for a short period of time." The Sannin said and snapped his fingers. A servant appeared with two cups and a tea kettle on a tray. He set the tray down on the table, poured tea into the cups and dissapeared.

"Care to join me?" The pale man asked. Kakuzu stepped forward and switched one of the cups with Orochimaru's.

"I suppose that is reasonable." 'But it won't help you with the paralyzing drug in the tea that I took the antidote for.' Orochimaru thought and drank some of the tea. He had to hide his smirk as Kakuzu studied him for a moment before dragging his mask down and placing the cup against his lower lip when the door behind the Sannin was opened and a panting Oto Jonin entered the room.

"Orochimaru-sama! We're under attack!" The man shouted, making the Sannin curse his luck. He wished with every fiber of his being that the man was reffering to the pair in front of him.

"Oh, that is just a misunderstanding. These two are here to negotiate." He said and calmly drank tea.

"I'm not talking about them Orochimaru-sama. A group of Konoha ninjas has attacked the base. We've identified Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade along with Sarutobi Hiruzen. There's also been reports about the Mugiwara clan through the radio and..."

"And what?" Orochimaru asked, standing up and turning to face the man.

"...We recieved a report that Kabuto-san was being beaten within an inch of his life by a man who was on...fire." The man told.

"Let me get this straight. My right hand man, the strongest person under my command was being beaten to death BY A MAN WHO WAS ON FIRE?!" Orochimaru shouted.

"H-Hai!"

"Insted of rolling on the ground screaming in pain like anyone would, this man mercilesly beat down Kabuto while on...FIRE?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." The Jonin said before he had a kunai lodged into his skull.

"INCOMPETENT IDIOT!" The Sannin shouted in rage . He took a few calming breaths before turning around only to see no one.

'I wanted to kill them myself, but I guess having them killed by the Konoha group won't be a bad thing. I hope they'll take one or two of them down.' He thought and was about to sit down when one of the walls was smashed into pieces.

"Found you, snake bastard." Jiraiya told as he walked in with Sarutobi and Tsunade.

'Why must nothing go my way today?' Orochimaru thought as he prepared to fight.

(Elsewhere)

'I don't want to be alone here!' Usopp screamed mentally as he walked through the torch lit corridors while poking the floor in front of him with a mop he found. He had already stepped on a switch, which had caused a wall to seperate him and Franky. He saw a doorway that had a lot of light on the other side so he decided to sneak his way there.

He pressed up against the wall and took a look. There was a catwalk and a staircase that led to a large room where he saw a large cell with at least 20 people in it, only a few looking okay. He counted at least fifteen guards and then one who had been turned into a crystal block. He noticed how the others kept their distance from a woman with lipstick and blue hair in a spiky ponytail.

'What do I do? I can't just leave those people here but if I go down there I'll be frozen in a crystal and even if I do pull it off people will find out it was me and then I'll have bounty hunters after me! Then I'll have to keep my guard up for ninjas for the rest of my life.' Usopp cried mentally when he saw another door on the opposite side of the hallway. He carefully made his way there to see if he could find anything useful. His eyes almost sparkled when he looked inside.

(A few minutes later)

"The hell are you looking at?" The woman asked one of the guards that had been assigned to look after the research subjects. The mentioned guard quickly stood up staright and kept his eyes on the wall next to the cell. One of the prisoners slowly walked towards the front of the cell but a glare from the woman made him back away.

'Why the hell did I get stuck here when I'm so much more useful in battle?' She thought in annoyance. Sure the research subjects had to be well guarded so they wouldn't run off and get killed but she should've been put into one of the ambush groups.

"Let those people go!" Someone shouted. She turned her head to the catwalk to see a man wearing an ANBU mask with a hole for their long nose and a makeshift cape made from sheets. He was pointing at her with one hand and holding a slingshot in the other.

"And who the hell are you?" She asked.

"I am Sogeking!" The man shouted and started humming a weird tune.

"Kill him!" The woman shouted and the guards started throwing kunais. Sogeking jumped over them and made flips in the air as he shot small balls that looked like seeds at them. He landed and crouched down on one knee. Everyone prepared for him to attack but were left with deadpan expressions as he sprinted out of the room.

"After him! You six stay here!" The woman shouted and ran after Sogeking with other guards, leaving six behind. Suddenly large venus flytraps rose from under the floor and swallowed one of the men whole while capturing the others with their vines. The guards couldn't bring their hands together to form seals.

The few people in the cell that were still fine moved closer to the bars to get a good look when Sogeking ran back into the room with a bundle of keys in his right hand.

"How did you get rid of them so fast?" One of them asked in total disbelief as the masked man kept trying different keys on the lock.

"A powerful sleeping gas that they never saw coming. They're napping like children." Sogeking awnsered just before the cell door was opened.

"How many of them can walk?" He asked.

"Just over half." One of the prisoners awnsered.

"Help the ones who can't move and follow me." He told and waited for the people to be ready to move. Soon he was leading them to the hallway where the sleeping guards were, only to see a gray haired man slaughtering them with a three bladed scythe. He seemed to be enjoying himself too much to notice Sogeking.

"Other way RIGHT NOW!" He whispered loudly and led the group to the stairs. He kept on the route he had taken until they reached the wall blocking the way.

'What now? I need to find a safe path so no one will get hur-'

"Talk about lucky." One of the men in the group said and pointed at a far away wall that had daylight coming in through a hole in it. Sogeking ran over to it and almost started cheering when he saw the trees and grass in the distance. He motioned for the group to follow him.

"We came here with a medic that stayed near the front enterance. If we keep moving close to the mountain, we should be able to meet up with him." He said and started moving with everyone following him. They soon arrived to the front enterance where there were unconcious Oto ninjas scattered around.

"Chopper! Where are you?" Sogeking shouted and the reindeer came out of a nearby bush with sparkling eyes.

"Sogeking?" He asked.

"Yes it is I. How I got here is a secret but I'd like to know what happened." The masked man told and Chopper nodded.

"I was here waiting for any of the others to show up in need of medical attention like we had agreed when these guys attacked me but as you can see, I managed to take them down AND I WASN'T SACRED AT ALL." The reindeer replied.

"I can see that my friend. Now I believe these people need to be treated while I tie up these hooligans." Sogeking said and let Chopper take control of the situation.

"Please lay down the most injured people in a row on the grass so I can have a look at them. I'll treat the rest of you after that." Chopper told and the people followed his orders.

The reindeer took a better look at the group after they had seperated in two. There were two elderly men, seven children who all looked like they were under ten, three boys and four girls and the rest were adults between the ages of 20 and 50. Three of the children were laying on the grass with the most injured people with seven of the adults while the rest were resting a bit farther away. He got to work when a small tornado blasted out of the right side of the mountain with people flying out and he could've sworn he saw Luffy amongst them. He shook his head clear and focused on the patients.

(The base, ten minutes earlier)

Naruto, Luffy, Law and Kakashi were speeding through a long corridor, running away from the collapsing floor. They could see a doorway leading to a dark room and started running faster while preparing for something bad. They entered the room and slowly moved forward when the lights suddenly turned on.

"...God dammit." Law muttered as he looked at the group of 75 insane looking people with morphed body parts and the Cursed Seal on their bodies. It didn't even take a second for the maniacs forward with bloodlust in their eyes.

"Stick together!" Kakashi shouted before the fighting started. The enemies kept coming back no matter how hard they got hit, though three of the four didn't dar to use any massive damage dealing attacks, fearing that they would a hit a comrade in the chaos, with Luffy being the only one to throw kicks or punches carelesly. The trio with him had bruises to prove it.

The fighting continued with only a few of the opponents staying down after getting a good beating and even then they tried their best to get back up. Law was having the most trouble since he couldn't use his ability as freely with everyone packed so tightly together.

"We need to split them in two so we can fight without worrying about hitting each other all the time. I'll teleport half of them outside with myself and Kakashi." He told.

"How do you know where close to the outside world?" Naruto asked.

"See that?" Law replied and pointed at a small hole in the hole on the other side of the room. It had a ray of sunlight coming through it before he had to dodge a punch.

"Yep." The blond replied.

" **ROOM"** Law created the usual area with the limits going outside the wall.

 **"Shambles"** He and Kakashi dissapeared with half of the enemy fighters leaving a lot more space for the rest. Naruto grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey Luffy, wanna see something cool?" He asked and Luffy nodded immediately. The blond smirked and soon his skin turned red with steam coming off of him.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Tatsumaki"** His upper body spun in place with his arms hitting the walls as he created a tornado that blasted the enemy soldiers out of the room through the ceiling.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" And Luffy as well.

'Okay I did NOT think this one through.' He thought with a sweatdrop while watching the ex-pirate fly out. He prepared to strech his arm to catch the man but had to move out of the way of a three bladed scythe.

"Found one!" Hidan shouted. He was missing his left arm and it looked like his head had been sown back on. Kakuzu came in through one of the multiple holes in the walls, missing his cloak showing three masks on his back.

"You guys look like you've seen better days." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well we had to fight a horde of those fucking lab animals the snake keeps here. The ones with that weird ass mark on their necks." The gray haired man replied.

"But it wouldn't have been that much trouble if someone hadn't decided to take the fight to the booby trapped corridors." Kakuzu told in a very pissed off tone, making Hidan roll his eyes.

"I've already killed off one of you guys. You sure you wanna be added to the list." Naruto asked, though he was feeling a bit tired, especially after falling into that water pit. The worst part hadn't been the blast of air that forced him and Kakashi into it or the piranhas in there but the speed his chakra had depleted.

"Let's just kill this little shit and find another one to kill!" The gray haired man shouted and launched forward. Three very disturbing looking creatures emereged from Kakuzu's back, each using one of the masks as a face. The five attacked together, each of the masks using a different element, fire, wind and lightning.

'I'm so outmatched here. Making clones would just waste chakra and I've spent about half already thanks to those traps and fighting. These guys don't even look exhausted yet and the space is small. I still don't have that much combat experience and if that gray haired guy gets even a single drop of my blood it's over. I can't expect anyone to just rush in and help me. I'll have to use that.' Naruto thought and distanced himself from them before spinning in place and soon both of his legs were glowing with heat. He took a deep breath before making his next move.

 **"Gear Second"** His skin turned red and steam appeared around him. He started screaming in pain from the sensation coming from his legs before dissapearing. All three creatures were suddenly destroyed before he reappeared above Kakuzu and kicked him in the head, smashing his body against the floor, completely obliterating it as pieces of stone were flying everywhere and the ceiling started collapsing.

Hidan didn't have time to react as the still screaming boy appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying out of the base like a meteor. Naruto used the last of the stregth in his legs to kick the air, launching himself outside. He landed on the grass and lied there, no feeling in his legs except pain.

'I hope it doesn't take twelve hours for the pain to stop again.' He thought, trying to ignore the massive amount of pain. It was almost like his legs were burning while in a grinder. It didn't take long for Usopp to come investigate from behind the bushes. He saw the blond and immediately started carrying him back to Chopper.

(With the Sannin and Hiruzen)

Orochimaru was having a hard time with his former team mates and sensei and was now running through the corridors, trying to activate the explosive traps as he passed them but the Konoha shinobi were too close for him to have a safe distance from the explosions.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face as he turned right at the next intersection of corridors and made sure to step on a switch in the floor and sped to the other side just before the senbons started shooting from the walls. His former team got through easily but now there was enough space between them.

The three Konoha ninjas heard the sizzling of explosive tags around them and started running as fast as they could but the explosions were catching up quickly. Jiraiya slowed down slightly, without Hiruzen and Tsunade noticing and started making hand seals.

 **"Water release: Water Trumpet"** He sent the two flying forward with the water and quickly turned around to make an earth barrier for himself. Just as he was almost done an explosion broke it and sent him flying towards his team mate and sensei. He went straight past them and crashed into a wall at the end of the hallway.

"Jiraiya!" Hiruzen and Tsunade shouted at the same time and rushed to his side. He had some bad burns and broken bones but nothing life threatning. Hiruzen picked him up when Orochimaru's voice rang through the corridors.

 **"Summoning!"**

(With Naruto)

"What on earth were you thinking!? If you had used that technique even a few seconds longer, you could've permanently destroyed your legs!" Chopper shouted while examining the blond. Kakashi and Law had also arrived a moment earlier and the former was cheking the prisoners in Chopper's place.

"Sorry. I just didn't have any other choise. I know how much damage that thing can do." Naruto replied and tried to get comfortable when a loud crash echoed through the area. They saw a large purple snake raise it's head in the distance before dissapearing behind the mountain.

"I'll go! You guys stay here and make sure no one hurts them." Chopper told and strated running to the other side of the mountain in his reindeer form and a yellow pill held between his teeth.

(With the Sannin)

Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he stood on Manda, the boss of the snake summons. Of course the snake was angry to be summoned into a battle with so few 'sacrifices' as he put it but the Sannin had promised over a hundred people for the snake to eat the next time he was summoned.

" **Summoning!"** Both of the Konoha ninjas shouted and slammed their palms on the ground as Jiraiya laid unconcious in the base. A giant slug and a monkey appeared, the latter turning into a bo staff that Hiruzen grabbed. Without any words the battle continued, Manda attacking the slug known as Katsuyu, Tsunade's personal summon and Hiruzen going for Orochimaru with Tsunade.

The battle raged on with the forest around them being completely destroyed as Katsuyu spat acid at Manda and the sanke trying to strangle the slug only for it to break into samller slugs and reconstruct away from him. Orochimaru was having an easier time with his opponents now that one of them were out of the fight.

He started forming hand seals when Gamabunta appeared out of nowhere and tried to crush him. He could've sworn he heard Jiraiya's weak chuckle. Manda immediately tried to bite the toads head off but Gamabunta jumped out of the way and landed next to Katsuyu.

" **Don't melt him too badly. I want a snake skin wallet."** He told and the slug nodded. Orochimaru jumped on Manda's head before the snake lunged towards the two summons and it looked like the fight would continue for hours when a giant sized Chopper showed up from who knows where and delivered a painful palm thrust to Manda's skull sending Orochimaru flying off of his head. Manda tried to recover but Chopper pressed him against the ground and Gamabunta cut his head off before he could return to his realm.

'DAMMIT, there goes my trump card. I need to escape quickly." Orochimaru thought when dozens of hands appeared from nowhere and restricted his movements. He could see two women and skeleton who was carrying Jiraiya. His jaw unhinged and another him came out of his mouth only to have hands capture it as well.

Before the pale man could do it again, Tsunade appeared in front of him and Hiruzen behind. Tsunade drove her fist into his face with all of her strength and Hiruzen slammed the staff in the back of his head. Orochimaru's head was completely destroyed as his lifeless body fell to the ground. The mission was over.

End of chapter

 **Sorry for the wait. MAJOR case of writer's block**


	26. Chapter 26

Announcment

My apologies dear readers but I have come to a wall with this story. I have winged it for the last ten chapters and don't have any ideas for this story while my head is filled ideas for other stories. I did not plan this story out like I should have and I am not satisfied with the results. I am dropping this story and if anyone wants to pick up this (in my oppinion) train wreck you are free to do so. But on a more positive note a new story will be published right after this message and I've actually planned this ones plot from start to finish . I will see you there.

Ps. Let me know if you want to adopt the story through pm


End file.
